Lucky Temptations
by Smusher6
Summary: People say that High School is generally the time of one's life where deep, beautiful emotions burst forth. For one particular group of friends, this burst of emotions will cause them to see each other in a very new and different way.
1. Ep 1: Ch 1: Almost Mundane

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 1 (Otaku Temptations): Chapter 1

Hiyori Tamura was sitting at her desk and sighed while her teacher droned on and on about some ancient war. She on the other hand was trying desperately to come up with an idea for a new dojin, but was drawing a blank.

"_UGH! I had such a great idea last night! I knew I should have written it down!"_ As per usual, Hiyori was mentally chastising herself for not jotting down all of her good ideas when she had the opportunity. Her friend, Patricia Martin, noticed her troubled expression and made a decision.

"_Tamura-san is so tough, but I can tell that she's sad. I think I know how to cheer her up though!"_ Patty thought to herself as she looked at her friend with concern. After school let out for the day with little change, Patty decided that her friend needed her help. "Tamura-san!" The young blonde called. "Over here!"

"Oh, hi there Patty-chan." Hiyori said. "Sorry. I've been a bit distracted today."

"I noticed. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I've just been trying to remember this great idea for a new dojin that I had last night. It was a really good idea too."

"Don't worry Tamura-san. I'm sure it will come back to you eventually." Patty said enthusiastically. Seeing this, Hiyori couldn't help but feel refreshed.

"Hey Patty-chan, would you like to come and visit my place for a while? I remember I had some manga that you wanted to borrow."

"You bet!" Patty said, giving a big thumbs-up. "I live on my own and I'm off from work today, so I'll go with you if that's alright."

"Sure. How long can you stay?"

"Well, like I told you, I'm off from work. And since its Friday, I don't really need to be anywhere tomorrow until work, and I don't need to be there until the afternoon. I could spend the night if that isn't an issue."

"Its not a problem. My parents are out of town for a few more days, and its been pretty lonesome at my house. It'll be refreshing to have some company for the night."

"Then its settled!" Patty suddenly yelled. "C'mon Tamura-san!" She said as she grabbed the young artist's hand and ran away with it.

"Hold on a second Patty!" Hiyori pleaded a few blocks later. Patty quickly stopped and turned to her now very winded friend, tilting her head slightly. "I need to pick something up at this store here." She said, pointing to the small manga store that they had stopped in front of.

"Cool!" Patty said enthusiastically. "I never knew that this was here! And so close to the school too. I'll go in too. Maybe they'll have something interesting."

"NO!" Hiyori suddenly exclaimed, catching her friend very off guard. "Uh, sorry. I need to pick something up and then leave. No browsing. I'll only be in there for a minute. Please wait out here."

"Umm, sure." Patty said, visibly confused. After she caught her breath, Hiyori entered the store without another word. While her friend was inside, Patty began looking in the small windows of the shop, but couldn't really see much. It was very dark inside, and there were no advertisements on the windows or anything. The whole store actually looked pretty shady. The building was run down and decrepit. There were cracks in the walls, and large chips missing from the dark beige paint revealing plain bricks underneath. Patty looked harder through the window and saw a sign hanging above one of the book racks that read "Yaoi."

The sound of the front door opening prevented Patty from looking any longer, and she pretended to be politely waiting for her friend to return. "Sorry about that Patty-chan." Hiyori said, now carrying a small blue plastic bag. "Come on, or we'll be late for the train." Hiyori said, as she quickly began walking towards the train station.

Patty was following behind, looking suspiciously at the bag and wondering to herself. _"Is that what's in the bag? Why wouldn't she want me to know about that? I suppose it is kind of personal, but she draws some of that stuff. I don't get why she would want to hide it so badly…"_ Patty was wondering these thoughts during the entire train ride, and even on the walk from the station to Hiyori's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I know this is really short, but I was having trouble with the beginning. I think it came out alright given it's length, but regardless, the other chapters are almost definitely going to be much longer than this one. I just needed something short to get it off the ground. Also, there will be some VERY adult situations (lemon) later on, but those will be submitted as separate stories in order to keep the T rating of the main storyline so that people are more likely to find them. (Damn fanfiction and their K-T default search! T_T)<strong>


	2. Ep 1: Ch 2: Patty The Model

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 1: (Otaku Temptations): Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay. I felt bad leaving you with such a terribly short first chapter, so I decided that I would put up the second chapter the same day. I fully intend for the rest of the chapters to be about this long (give or take a page). Anyways, please review. I always love some constructive criticism. Enjoy the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole way to her friend Hiyori Tamura's house, Patricia Martin couldn't stop thinking about that little blue bag, and what could be inside it that her good friend would be so intent on hiding. Once they were in the privacy of Hiyori's room, Patty decided to take a gamble and ask about it. "Hey Hiyori." She said meekly.<p>

"I know what you're going to ask about." Hiyori said. "I saw you staring at the bag during the train ride. I know you deserve to be curious because of the way I acted, but I couldn't bear to tell you in public. I'm still not totally sure that I can tell you now that we're alone."

"Hey now, don't you worry about it Tamura-chan. I'll still be your friend no matter what. Besides, I think I might know what it is after thinking all this time."

Hiyori looked like she had just seen a ghost. Was she really that obvious? "What… Do you think it is?" She asked cautiously.

"Well," Patty began, "while you were inside, I looked through the windows and saw the sign above one of the bookshelves. It said yaoi on it, and if that's what it is, it would explain why you were so secretive about it. If you're shy about that kind of stuff, then it is perfectly understandable. You shouldn't need to worry about my reaction though. I would still accept you no matter what." When Patty had finished speaking, she looked to her friend to ascertain her accuracy.

Hiyori just sort of looked at her friend and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Finally, she sighed and spoke quietly. "Yeah. It's a yaoi manga. Sorry for keeping you in the dark. I'll just keep it in my bag for now." She said as she slid the blue bag into her knapsack.

"That's fine Tamura-chan." Patty said, winking at her friend. Just remember that I'm always here for ya."

"Thanks Patty." Hiyori said, blushing slightly. "I really appreciate it. Hey!" She exclaimed after a slight pause, surprising her friend for the second time today. "Would you like to model for one of my dojins?"

"Would I?" Patty almost yelled. "I'd love to! What kind of outfit do I need to wear?"

"Actually, your school uniform should work just fine, so you don't really need to change at all." Hiyori said. "All you have to do is strike a cute pose."

"You mean like this?" Patty asked as she got into position. She sat down on Hiyori's bed, squeezed her thighs together, and spread her calves apart. She turned her body slightly to her right while putting her right arm down on the bed, and raising her left arm so as to touch her lower lip lightly with her index finger. She changed her facial expression to one that would imply shyness to anyone who didn't know any better, with her head tilted down and her big green eyes looking up.

Hiyori was absolutely stunned. It was perfect. "Patty, that's great! Stay just like that!" She said as she got her drawing tools. There was no way she was going to let this opportunity get away. Hiyori carefully began drawing exactly what she saw in front of her, making sure not to make any mistakes. She was amazed at just how well her friend was staying still in that position, only breathing and blinking every so often. She was the perfect model. In fact, Hiyori was beginning to wonder whether or not Patty had ever modeled professionally before. She would have to ask later though, because she didn't want to risk throwing her friend out of her concentration with questions.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of careful sketching, she finally finished. "Come here Patty. Tell me how you think I did." Patty got up breathing a sigh of relief and walked over to her friend. "Here, check it out." Hiyori said, handing Patty the sketchbook.

Patty gasped in amazement. The picture was essentially a perfect mirror image of herself. Everything was detailed perfectly, right down to the ruffles in the bed sheets where she sat down. "Hiyori, this is incredible! I've never seen you put out something this good! And that's saying something!"

"Aww, you're just saying that because its of you." Hiyori said, visibly blushing.

"No, really! This is amazing! Did you do something different while you were drawing it that made it this good?"

"Well no, but I guess I did have some extra inspiration." Hiyori said, but quickly began to blush heavily and explain. "I mean, I never asked someone else to model before. I always just based my pictures off of what I saw or imagined, without really having time to make any sort of constant reference points."

"Well I was glad to help!" Patty said. "If you ever want me to model for you again, all you have to do is ask!" She said, winking again.

"You mean it Patty-chan?" Hiyori asked, obviously excited. "You really don't mind?"

"Of course not. What are friends for, right? But hey, I'm a little tired after that. How about we read some manga for a little while?"

"Sounds good to me. So did you read the newest isssue of-" Hiyori began as she grabbed some books from her desk. They went on for several hours reading and discussing different mangas ranging from the mundane to the rare and bizarre. At around eleven o clock they were finally tired of talking about manga and decided to retreat to the living room to watch some television.

In the living room, the two of them each put down a cushion for themselves and knelt down in front of the TV. When Hiyori turned it on, it was already set to a show called Lucky Channel, and it looked interesting enough, so they decided to watch that. The young hostess, or "navigator" or whatever she called herself was going on about how much the entertainment industry had changed since she was three years old, but it was rather amusing to watch her physically and emotionally abuse her assistant. Not only that, but for some reason, it felt like it was somewhat difficult to look away from the screen. Hiyori dismissed this as her simply being tired.

However, when she looked over to her friend, Hiyori noticed that Patty was kind of staring blankly into the TV with her jaw slightly slack. It was almost as if she was in some sort of trance. Now slightly spooked, Hiyori tried to get Patty's attention. "Hey Patty, are you okay?" She asked while waving her hand in front of her face. When she did, Patty started and looked at her after shaking her head to wake herself up.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I guess I zoned out a little bit. I must be more tired than I thought." She said, tilting her head a little bit and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it too." Hiyori said as she yawned and turned the TV off. When she looked at the time, she realized why the two of them were so tired. "Its almost midnight Patty. Does that show usually last for an hour?"

"Nope. I guess there must have been several episodes in a row." Patty theorized. "Maybe it was a special or something. There weren't even any commercials."

"Oh well. I think its about time I went to bed. You turning in too?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Patty said as she began to undress.

"Whoah!" Hiyori yelled, blushing profusely as Patty's top came off, revealing a bra with little cat pictures on it. "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" Patty exclaimed as she quickly covered herself, also blushing furiously. "Sorry about that. Since I live alone, I normally sleep in the nude. I had almost forgotten that I wasn't at home." She said as she put her top back on. "I didn't bring any nightgowns or pajamas with me either so… Do you think I could borrow one of yours Hiyori-chan?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure." She said absently while she tried to log that last image away. She rationalized that it would make great dojin material. "You know Patty… You don't have to borrow anything." Hiyori was trying to choose her words carefully. "I mean, you can do whatever makes you feel comfortable. I- I really don't mind. You just surprised me is all."

"Well um…" Patty was severely confused. She had almost stripped right in front of one of her best friends, and now she was being told that it was okay? Patty could tell that she was just trying to be a good hostess, and that she was uncomfortable… Right? "Actually, I think I'll borrow the pajamas if its still okay."

"Yeah, its cool. I'll go get them for you." Hiyori was kicking herself the whole way to her bedroom closet. By showing that she was uncomfortable, she had made her guest uncomfortable. _"And I missed a perfect chance to see Patty naked."_ Hiyori stopped in her room when she thought that. _"Whoah! Where the hell did that though come from? Sure, Patty is beautiful but…"_ Hiyori tried to push the thought away for the time being. She had to get the pajamas to her friend before she decided to say that she lost them. Hiyori grabbed a green set of pajamas and took them to Patty. "Here you go Patty. You can change in my room. I need to grab a shower real quick."

"Alright." Patty said as she took the pajamas and walked back to Hiyori's room. She stopped in the hallway and turned around to apologize again, but Hiyori was already in the bathroom and had closed the door behind her. As Patty stood there she could hear the water start running. When she did, she went into Hiyori's room to change.

"_I'm such a pervert!"_ Hiyori thought to herself as she turned on the water. _"How can I think of my friends like that? Especially Patty! She's so nice, and kind, and sweet! I can't believe I almost got to see her nude… Wait… Got to? NO! I'm doing it again! I'm such a pervert!"_ At this point, the water was sufficiently hot, and Hiyori turned on the shower nozzle._ After that I need to help myself to get through the rest of the night without completely losing it."_ She thought as she began to undress.

**::SECTION OMITTED FOR ADULT SITUATIONS::**

"Thanks for carrying me back to my room Patty. I'm not sure what caused me to fall." Hiyori said as she tightly gripped the large towel that Patty had wrapped around her.

"Hiyori, are you sure you're okay? You look very red in the face. Where did you hit when you fell?" Patty was showing true concern for her, which made the truth of what really happened all the more difficult to bear.

"Uh, I think I might have bumped my head a little bit. Nothing serious."

"Are you sure? You seemed like you were too dizzy to even walk a minute ago. Here, let me see." Patty said as she tried to examine the back of Hiyori's head.

"No! Please! Its fine. Its just a little bump. It just caught me off guard is all." As she said this, Hiyori moved to cover the back of her head, almost losing her grip on the towel in the process.

"Well, okay. If you're sure." Patty said. She was worried about her friend, but also couldn't help but notice the towel around her fall open a little bit, showing a very small bit of cleavage. Patty quickly tore her eyes away from her friend's chest and got a pair of pajamas for her to get into. "Here, put these on. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Thanks again by the way."

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to help!" They both couldn't help but notice that Patty said that last part particularly enthusiastically. "Uhm… I'll just go to the bathroom now." She said nervously as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Patty proceeded into the bathroom and after utilizing the facilities looked around for any trace of excess injury. However, she couldn't find anything anywhere. The shower was spotless. No blood, no hair, not even anything in the drain. It was almost like Hiyori hadn't used it to begin with. In fact, all of the washing poofs were still dry, and so was all of the bar soap. When Patty returned to Hiyori's room, she was already asleep in her bed, and had set up a mat for her on the floor. Patty sighed, and got under the covers of the mat. Sleep came to her very quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there ya go. I'll write the "adult situation" and submit it as a separate M rated story after the rest of the chapters in the episode have been written and submitted. It will have some storyline in it, but nothing that you can't go without. So if you are not into that stuff, or are too young DON'T READ IT!... Aw, who am I kidding. You crazy kids will just read it anyways.<strong>


	3. Ep 1: Ch 3: Swirling Revelations

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 1 (Otaku Temptations): Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Well, here you go. I was going to hold on to this, but my brain was just cranking the stuff out. I couldn't hold back the floodgates of my squishy brain meats any longer, so I had to upload this new chapter. I really hope that you all enjoy this, and I especially hope that you all review it when you are done. Seriously, give me your opinions, they satiate my writhing doom hunger. I still won't allow anonymous reviews though, they taste like seven year old egg salad. Yuck!**

* * *

><p>Patty's dreams were filled with strange images. Images of her friend Hiyori in different compromising positions, particularly when she found her lying helplessly on the shower floor. Dreams of what could have happened. Situations flashed through her subconscious where she had been unable to contain herself. Where she had lost all control of herself seeing her friend's nude form before her, and leapt upon her hungrily. More than once, Patty awoke from these dreams in a cold sweat and a lower heat. She contained herself though. It just didn't seem right to relieve herself in another person's home. Especially the home of the person that she was fantasizing about. But why had she been thinking this way to begin with? Before today, Patty had never so seriously considered being with another girl, particularly one that she was such close friends with. <em>"Maybe after a good night's sleep this will all make sense."<em> Patty thought. Of course, whenever she would go to sleep, the dreams would return. This all led to a very restless night.

Patty and Hiyori were both awakened by the sound of Patty's cell phone going off. It was very loudly playing the theme to _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. Patty, still groggy, picked up the phone and was greeted by her boss frantically calling her in for work.

"O- of course! I'll be right there! Yeah, you woke me up, but don't worry about it, I'll be there soon!" Patty then closed her phone with an audible click and turned to her friend. "I'm really sorry Tamura san. That was work, and they're completely swamped. Izumi sempai can't handle all of the customers on her own, so I gotta go help her."

"No problem Patty. Don't worry about it." Hiyori said while wiping her eyes. "I'll pick up your bedding and everything. You just go ahead."

"Thanks! I really appreciate it!" Patty said as she frantically changed in the middle of the room. The whole time, Hiyori was silently cursing herself for not yet having her glasses on to see Patty change. Patty finished her change from pajamas to her school uniform the way that only an experienced cosplayer could, snatched up her knapsack from the floor, and hurried out of the house saying one more frantic thank you for letting her spend the night. Patty practically sprinted the whole way to the train station, earning her more than one sideways look from the few people that were going for a leisurely morning walk.

Luckily, the train was not very crowded since it was about eleven in the morning, and most people had already gotten to work. However, Patty's shift was not supposed to start until around 3 o clock pm. _"Oh well. At least it will be decent overtime."_ Patty figured. _"Plus, lots of customers means lots of tips!"_ She thought with a renewed fire in her eyes.

As soon as the doors opened at her stop, Patty bolted out at breakneck speed. _"The sooner I get there, the better!"_ She thought as she picked up the pace even more. She was at the cosplay café in record time, and wasted no time whatsoever dashing backstage and changing out of her school uniform, and into her cosplay outfit. She quickly discarded her knapsack and left to make her rounds as soon as possible. Of course, she left so quickly that she didn't have time to notice a small blue bag slide partway out of the unknowingly open pouch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hiyori had decided that she had slept long enough, which in reality wasn't much at all. She had slept no better than her friend, and was plagued throughout the night by very similar dreams about her friend Patty in different stages of undress. The fact that she changed right in front of her that morning was a particularly difficult thing to forget. She must have been completely nude in the same room for at least a full two seconds before her underwear was on. After all, Hiyori doubted that anyone used to sleeping in the buff would have their underwear on under their pajamas. In fact, the first thing that Hiyori did was change from her own pajamas into those that her friend had worn.<p>

"_What the hell am I doing?"_ Hiyori mentally screamed. _"I know I'm a pervert, but am I really this bad? Wearing used pajamas just because Patty's beautiful body was inside them a little while ago? Patty's beautiful, slender body, and her voluptuous breasts, and- NO! NO! I need to stop thinking of my friends like this! It's disgusting! I know. I'll read that manga I bought yesterday. That will definitely cheer me up. I put it around here somewhere…"_ Hiyori began looking in the places where she normally hid her "personal" manga. Behind her bookshelf, between the drawers of her desk, under her mattress, but she couldn't find it for the life of her and began to panic.

"Where is it?" She called out loud. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Duh!" She said as she thumped her forehead with the lower part of her hand. "That's right, its still in my backpack!" She said very matter of factly. She opened her bag and found nothing but textbooks and writing utensils. "Huh. That's weird." As she pulled out one of the textbooks and opened it to the back of the front cover, she realized why she couldn't find her new manga. "Oh no. No no no no no no no!" Sure enough, the name _Patricia Martin_ was written on the inside cover.

"She took the wrong bag…" Hiyori said as all of the color drained from her face. "It's over. I might as well just get back in bed and wait for her call." She said, defeated. "I really hope she doesn't hate me after today." _"NO!"_ She thought. _"I need to stay positive! She'll understand! She's so nice, that she'll HAVE to understand! I just need to get my mind off the subject for now."_ Hiyori then went to her desk, and started drawing to get her mind off of her beautiful friend, and the misunderstanding she could feel approaching.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness Patty got here when she did." Konata said to herself as she went backstage for a quick breather. "Those guys are like animals today, ANIMALS I TELLS YA!" She exclaimed dramatically to no one in particular. As she sat down, she noticed something peculiar out of the corner of her eye. "Huh? Whats this?" Konata asked herself as she picked up a strange blue bag that appeared to have fallen out of a backpack nearby. "This must be Patty's." <em>"It feels like a manga! I bet its some new issue that she doesn't think I have yet!"<em> Konata thought as her mind shifted into otaku mode. _"She's probably gonna unveil it to me after work to show it off. I'll get the drop on her though! I'll say I've got it if I don't, and then I'll buy three on the way home! That'll show her."_ She thought as she pulled it out of the little bag to see the cover. When she did, she couldn't help but yell out loud. "HOLY CRAP!… This is so moe it isn't even funny…" Konata said as she put the manga and bag back where she got them and went back to work, wearing a slightly bigger catlike grin than she usually did. When she saw Patty, she nearly lost her composure and started fawning over her, but she managed to contain herself somehow.

* * *

><p>Patty was putting on a great show for all of her customers, and seemed really full of energy despite having been woken up after such a long night, AND dashing all the way to work. By the end of the long day however, she was feeling completely drained. She had barely had time to eat her own food with all of the customers she had to take care of. Plus, the whole time, Konata was giving her weird looks. Almost as if she knew something that she wasn't supposed to know… But Patty never really kept anything big from Konata, so that couldn't be it… Right? At the end of the day, they both went backstage to change, and Patty just had to know what was up. When they had both finished changing, she took her chance and spoke up.<p>

"Konata, you've been acting very strangely today. Is everything alright."

"Yeah, its all good girl." Konata said with a hint of mischief in her voice as she walked over to Patty's knapsack. "I just never knew that you were into this kind of stuff is all."

"Hey! Why are you going through my bag? And what stuff are you talking about?" Patty said, very flustered and confused. Her expression changed to one of surprise as Konata produced a small blue bag from her backpack. _"That looks just like the bag that Hiyori… Oh no!"_ So many thoughts were going through Patty's head as she remembered what she could from the morning. She quickly came to the conclusion that she must have taken her friend's bag by mistake.

"I mean, I'm not totally flabbergasted or anything, but I had quite a shock when I found this." Konata said through her cat grin as she removed a small manga from the bag. On the cover of the book were two nude women caressing each other's bodies. "I mean, I always thought you might be at least bi-curious, but I never imagined that you actually bought books of this stuff!" Patty was in shock.

"But that isn't-"

"Oh no you don't!" Konata cut her off. "You can't weasel your way out of this! Its who you are, and that's fine. If anyone has a problem with it, they can come straight to me and my punch to whirlwind kick combo attack!"

Patty wanted to deny it, but decided that maybe that wasn't the best idea. Not only was her senior's mind obviously made, but Patty really couldn't deny that she had had strange feelings about other girls before. Especially after last night… Then it hit her. All of the previous night's events played back in her head. _"So, when Hiyori stopped me from stripping, and then said that it was okay, she was really… Checking me out?"_

Konata was starting to get a little bit concerned. Patty was getting a very far away look, and almost seemed like she was about to faint. "Hey Patty chan, are you alright."

"And then when I found her in the shower…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" But there was no response. Patty seemed unaware that she had said that last part out loud.

"_There was no blood or hair because she didn't fall… She was so dizzy because she didn't hit her head, but she was…"_ Patty's face suddenly turned a very bright shade of red. Everything made sense. Why Hiyori was so secretive about her purchase, why the cleaning utensils in the tub were dry, maybe even why she wanted Patty to model for her. Patty felt deep down that she should have noticed it last night, but she was too dense to see it. _"Or maybe…"_ Patty thought _"Maybe I did notice. Maybe…"_

"Patty? If I overstepped my boundaries, I'm really sorry." Konata was beginning to feel really bad about bringing it up.

"Maybe I feel the same way about her too…" Patty said aloud, confusing Konata even further. Suddenly, Patty seemed to come back to her senses. "Konata please, don't tell anybody about this, okay?" She pleaded with the upperclassman.

"Uh, yeah. You can count on me girl." Konata said, still confused, but at least relieved that Patty was finally speaking coherently again.

"Konata, I need to go! I'll see you later! Bye!" Patty shouted as she grabbed the backpack and dashed out of the café.

"Wait! Patty, you forgot your book!" Konata yelled, but she was too late. Patty was long gone before she could tell her. So Konata just put the book back in it's little blue bag and left, deciding to give it back to Patty next time she was alone with her so as not to embarrass her at work or school.

* * *

><p>Hiyori sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She had been crying for the past hour. She tried to draw to get her mind off of Patty, but all of her drawings ended up balled up and thrown to the floor. They were all of Patty, and they were all very revealing. <em>"Oh god! I'm such a pervert! I can't stop thinking of her, but why? I couldn't possibly…"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I couldn't possibly love Hiyori chan… Could I?"<em> Patty wondered to herself as she boarded the train. She had decided to take the train home instead of to Hiyori's house. She needed some time to absorb everything that was going through her mind at the moment. She would call Hiyori tomorrow and figure things out from there. For now, she needed to be alone. She needed time to let her brain stop throbbing. She was just going to go home, read some manga, and go to bed. Patty was sure that by the time morning rolled around, everything would make a lot more sense.

The whole way home, all that Patty could think about was Hiyori, and how cute and vulnerable she looked just wrapped up in that towel. Her sudden gasps and blushes attracted the attention of some of the other train passengers, but they had no idea what she was going through. Konata was right that she had always been curious about same sex relationships, but she had never really thought that she might end up in one. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she came to terms with it. _"I suppose it would be interesting at least…"_ Patty thought to herself as she stepped off of the train. _"I mean after all, I'm no stranger to my own body. It makes sense that I would be attracted to someone with similar features."_ Patty was trying very hard to rationalize her feelings. _"Besides, it isn't like I've never thought of Tamura san in a sexual way before."_ She thought as she remembered when her friend's towel had fallen partly open last night. _"No. Even before that, I've always kind of had a tingly feeling whenever I was around her. Maybe this is just those feelings finally coming out."_ Patty was now blushing visibly, and the few people that she walked past wondered if she was okay. _"And after last night, I think its safe to assume that she has feelings for me as well. Imagine that. A beautiful American girl moving to Japan alone and falling in love with a pretty Japanese girl."_ Patty was having trouble suppressing her giggles. _"Its just like a yuri manga coming true… OH!"_ That thought suddenly reminded Patty that she had left Hiyori's yuri manga with Konata. "Oh well." She sighed. _"I'll get it back from her sometime I'm sure."_

* * *

><p>"<em>No call yet…" <em>Hiyori thought as she climbed into bed._ "Maybe she didn't find it!" _She tried to remain optimistic._ "Maybe she noticed the bag swap before she ever opened it. Yeah, that's whats going on. Tomorrow she'll give me a call and say that she's on her way here with the bag. We'll have a good laugh about it over lunch." _Hiyori decided as she laid back and let sleep take her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. Chapter three is up. I think I may have gone a little overboard with the horizontal rules and walls of text, but I think I did alright. Plus, the horizontal thingies make my story seem at least a little bit less like it has ADD.<strong>


	4. Ep 1: Ch 4: Their First Kiss

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 1 (Otaku Temptations): Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello again. This update took me a bit longer than the other ones because I just started my online lessons at Full Sail University. I'm gonna learn how to make video games! (Yay! *insert applause here*) Anyways, This episode is riddled with horizontal rules and such, so please forgive me if the weird lines give you a migraine headache. Also, special thanks to the few people who have actually reviewed, faved, and alerted my story. Extra special credit goes to FlygonMaster for the support and just generally being epic. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4 everybody... Please? *hides in the "dont judge me" cave*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>::SECTION OMITTED FOR CRAZY SEXY DREAM SEQUENCE::<strong>

"AHHH!" Hiyori screamed more out of pleasure than of fear as she bolted upright in her bed. "That dream…" She said to herself. "It all felt so real… Patty… Please don't hate me." She just couldn't get the busty American out of her head. As she got out of bed and came down from her pleasant glow, Hiyori realized that her bed sheets were soaked in what was probably more than sweat. _"Did my dream make me do that?"_ She wondered as she caught a whiff of her own womanhood as she changed the sheets. _"Great, my pajamas are ruined too… But it was worth it."_ She thought to herself as she got some casual clothes from her closet and changed.

* * *

><p>Patty was at a loss. She had never had such a vivid dream before, and never had she had a wet dream about another woman. Maybe this was a sign of some sort… Patty decided that she would give Hiyori a call and let her know that she was coming over again. She decided that it would be a bad idea to talk about her discovery over the phone, so she would have to discuss it in person. <em>"Hiyori must be worried that I found out and might not want to be around her anymore. I need to prove her otherwise! And I know just how to do it."<em> Patty said, smiling to herself and imagining what she was going to do. "It has to be today!" Patty assured herself. "I've had these feelings deep inside for a while now, and I just need to finally let them out!" She said to herself as she happily jogged to the train station, confident that everything would work out just fine.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now where should I put this?" Konata asked herself as she eyed the dirty manga that she had accidentally pilfered from Patty. Suddenly, she felt a powerful urge to read it and let come what may. <em>"What the hell was that?"<em> Konata asked as she felt a sudden heat under her skirt. "No way!" She yelled, shocked. _"Am I actually getting turned on this quickly?… Maybe I should hang onto this thing for a while."_ Konata thought gleefully. _"If Patty asks about it, I'll give it to her. Otherwise, I won't mention it." _Konata had an unconscious mischievous cat grin plastered on her face as she thought of all of the naughty things that might be in those pages. _"For now though, I need to hide this thing. I can't let dad or Yu chan know about this."_ Konata felt a sudden pang of guilt when she thought of her younger cousin. "What would Yutaka think of me if she knew?…" Konata's thoughts drifted to those of Yutaka finding out about the fact that she was bisexual. The first thoughts were those of Yutaka's confusion and misunderstanding about the subject. _"Man, that explanation would be awkward, and I wouldn't want to put Yu chan through that. Not until she was ready anyways."_ The next thoughts were those of Yutaka admitting having similar interests. Her classmate and close friend Minami Iwasaki immediately came to mind. "I could totally see that happening!" Konata shouted. "Yu chan and Iwasaki san. That would be SO moe!" Konata quickly covered her mouth and blushed, she had forgotten that she was not home alone. Her father Sojiro was in his room working on some photos, and Yutaka was…Somewhere in the house.

"Um, hey Onee chan?" Came a meek voice from the other side of the door. "Is everything alright? I heard you yelling, and wanted to check up on you."

"_Oh crap! How much did she hear?"_ Konata thought to herself, panicking. Konata dropped the manga on the floor and went to answer her cousin. When she opened the door, she noticed that Yutaka was blushing deeply and looking at the floor. _"Oh no. I didn't want to have to explain so soon, but it looks like I have to now."_ "Listen, Yu chan, I can explain."

"Explain what onee chan?" Yutaka asked her cousin with a smile, although she was still blushing.

"Uh, nothing actually. Don't worry about it Yu chan. I was thinking of something else."

"Oh. Okay then." Yutaka said as Konata imagined herself breathing a sigh of relief. "Hey onee chan, we can tell each other anything right?"

"Well yeah, of course!" Konata was getting worried again. _"Did she hear me after all?"_ "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Yutaka began, but then seemed to get really nervous. "I mean, I have something to tell you, but I';m not really sure I can say it yet. Its really embarrassing."

"Yu chan, first off, you are just TOO moe when you're nervous!" Konata said with a huge cat grin. "Secondly, if you don't think you are ready to say anything yet, don't worry about it. I don't think people should be pressured into admitting something. They should do it on their own terms." Yutaka seemed to brighten right up after that. _"My god. She's even more super moe when she's happy!"_

"Thanks onee chan!" Yutaka chimed. As she did, she noticed something on the floor of her cousin's room. "Hey onee chan, what manga are you reading today?" Konata's face immediately froze to one of pure terror. "Can I read it with you?"

"NO! Um, I mean sorry Yu chan, you can't read this one with me. I think it might be a bit much for you." Konata tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but she didn't do a very good job. Konata then turned around, grabbed the book, and put it back in it's blue bag so that Yutaka wouldn't see the cover. "Maybe some other time though. Okay Yu chan?"

"Um, okay." Yutaka was very confused. Her cousin never had any problems reading her manga with her before. She had to know more about this mystery manga. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. See you later onee chan." Yutaka said as she closed the door to her cousin's room. _"Me and Iwasaki san- I mean Minami chan as a couple… Am I that obvious?… I wonder if she feels the same way…"_

"_That was a close one."_ Konata thought as she hid the yuri manga behind some of her other stacks of books. Konata's mind then began to wander to thoughts of what Yutaka's and Minami's wedding day would be like. _"Man, now I'm starting to think like Tamura san."_

* * *

><p>At the Tamura household, Hiyori was starting to clean up her room in a panic. She had just gotten a call from Patty saying that she was on the train to her town, and that she had something important to talk about. <em>"That can mean only one thing!"<em> Hiyori thought as she hastily picked up all of last night's Patty sketches from the floor and threw them away. _"She must already think I'm a freak, she doesn't need to know how much of a pervert I am too!"_ Hiyori thought, crying silently. _"Then again…"_ the artist thought. _"She didn't seem angry or anything on the phone. She actually seemed really happy to be coming here."_ These thoughts served to calm the hysteric Hiyori. "Okay. I just need to calm down. What will Patty think if she visits and I'm a crying wreck?" Hiyori decided to take a deep breath and started counting up. _"Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, nana, hachi, kyuu, joo."_ Hiyori felt a little better after that. "There. Now maybe I can concentrate on cleaning up before-" Hiyori was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "AHHH!" _"Ichi, ni, san, yon-"_

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's taking Hiyori chan so long…" Patty wondered as she waited for her friend to answer the door. She decided to ring the doorbell again in case Hiyori hadn't heard it the first time.<p>

"AHHH!" Hiyori screamed from inside.

"Hiyori? Are you okay?" Patty was terrified that something might have happened. When she didn't get a response, Patty made up her mind. Something was wrong, and she was the only one there to help. "I'm coming girlfriend!" Patty yelled as she swung the front door open and ran in as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>"<em>- go, ruku, nana, hachi-"<em> Hiyori was still counting to herself.

"I'm coming girlfriend!" Was what Patty yelled as she dashed in.

"_G- Girlfriend?"_ Hiyori was stunned. _"D- Does she really feel that way about me too? No! That's too convenient! It must be some American slang or something! There's no way that I'm that lucky… Am I?"_ Hiyori's thoughts were cut short as Patty swung open the door to her room with a deeply worried look on her face.

"Hiyori chan! You're okay! I was so worried!" Patty said as she hugged her friend. As she did so, her head rested firmly atop her friend's modest bosom, causing Hiyori to blush deeply.

"You were worried?… About me?… But why?" Hiyori was very obviously uncomfortable.

"Well…" Patty began, releasing her grip on her friend. "I rang the doorbell twice. The second time I did, I heard a scream. I thought that maybe someone had broken in and hurt you. I would never be able to live with myself if something like that had happened before coming clean."

"Coming clean?" Hiyori was confused, but hopeful. "And why did you call me… Girlfriend… When you came in?" Hiyori was worried that that might be too much to ask so soon, and the stress of the situation was getting to her.

"Well. Um." Patty was having a hard time explaining.

"Never mind!" Hiyori snapped, scaring Patty. "I know you accidentally took the wrong bag! I know that that's what you want to come clean about! And I know that you saw what I got at the store that day!" As she said this, tears began streaming from her face, and her hands balled up into fists. "I don't care what anybody else might think of me. Only you. If anyone else hates me now that they know that I'm a lesbian, then that's fine. As long as you stick to your word that you will support me no matter what, then I don't care what any of them think! I've had a crush on you for a while now, but I haven't admitted it to you until now."

"Hiyori I-"

"Don't explain! Not yet. For now, just tell me what you think. Be honest" Hiyori closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

"Hiyori. Since you asked, I am going to be as honest with you as I know how." Patty said, taking a couple of steps forward.

Hiyori was ready for anything. Anything, that is, except for what happened. Patty pulled her friend into another, gentler embrace. Before Hiyori could open her eyes to see what was going on, their lips met. Immediately, they both began to blush extremely heavily as Hiyori opened her eyes in shock. Patty's eyes were gently closed, and Hiyori's eyes gradually closed as well as she made sense of the situation. _"How did this happen? Is this real? Or is this just another dream? Oh well. Either way, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts."_ Hiyori's head was swimming as she returned Patty's embrace. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, the two of them broke the kiss, and were left standing in the middle of Hiyori's room in an intimate embrace. "Patty, I-"

"Shush!" Patty whispered as she put one finger to her girlfriend's lips. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh! Don't worry about the manga Patty. I don't need it."

Patty gasped in surprise. She had completely forgotten about Hiyori's yuri manga. "Actually Hiyori, I don't have it. Konata sempai does."

Hiyori couldn't care less at the moment. "Patty, that doesn't matter. I told you, yours is the only opinion I care about. You don't even need to ask for it back. Just tell me what it is you wanted."

"Well," Patty began, very relieved, "I know that you draw some more um, provocative images."

Hiyori couldn't tell where this was going. "Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

Patty broke from the embrace and began to remove her clothes. "I want to model for you again."

Hiyori was completely stunned. "Uh, yeah! That would be amazing!" Hiyori's excitement was palpable. "Oh! Um. Strictly professional of course." Hiyori stammered as she gathered her drawing implements yet again.

**::SECTION OMITTED FOR SUPER SEXY TITANIC REFERENCES::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So here is chapter four. Just one chapter to go before the end of the episode folks! I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. I've been working hard on it regardless of what it might look like. I think I might have taken the romance a little too fast, but then again, I have a reason for that as well. Believe it or not, I actually have a real plan for the rest of the episodes, and they can only get better from here. After all, both of these characters are kind of background-ish. My next couple has a bit more substance, and will be much easier for me to write about. Anyways, this is the part where I beg and plead for more reviews, and again give thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and alerted. Seriously, you are who I write for, so you keep me going with this.<strong>

**Also, I learned how to count to ten in Japanese recently! Did you see it? YAY Rosetta Stone!... Or rather, YAY for torrenting Rosetta Stone! =D**


	5. Ep 1: Ch 5: A Group Hug

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 1 (Otaku Temptations): Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Here we are folks, the last chapter or Episode 1. I hope you have all enjoyed everything thus far, and I hope that you continue to enjoy my stories as I pick up from here with Lucky Temptations: Episode 2 (Moe Temptations). One more big shout out to everyone who readsreviews/faves/alerts. I love you guys! You all rock!

* * *

><p>Patty and Hiyori spent the whole night in each others' arms. Even while they were sleeping, they couldn't stop smiling. On the train ride to school, they were holding hands the whole time. Every so often, they would simply stare happily into each others' eyes. If it wasn't for the numerous different features between the two, including but not limited to their nationalities, onlookers would think that they were sisters. However, people are not generally that naïve, and the young couple got more than a few sideward glances and double takes. At school, Patty managed to get a seat next to her friend turned lover so that they could even be together in class. Minami Iwasaki and Yutaka Kobayakawa took special note of their friends' "close" behavior.<p>

At lunchtime, Yutaka decided to make her move. "Hey Tamura san, can I ask you a question?" Yutaka asked her artistic friend.

Memories immediately swarmed to Hiyori's mind of Yutaka asking her one day what yaoi was. After that incident, Hiyori had always been cautious of answering any questions that Yutaka might have. "Uh, how about you just ask the question, and then I'll see if I can help you." Hiyori had to be very careful. She was playing with fire now. Depending on the question, the answer could scar this frail little girl for life. Hiyori didn't want to imagine the possible repercussions from Izumi sempai if that were to happen.

"You and Patricia san have been spacing out a lot today. Did something happen to you two?" Yutaka asked, with only the best of intentions in mind.

Hiyori sighed. "Well, Patty and I will explain once we get to Izumi sempai's room." She said as both Patty and herself rose from their seats simultaneously.

"Both you and Iwasaki san can come with us if you want." Patty suddenly chimed in. "We're gonna share our big secret with everyone today!"

"That sounds important." Minami said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere behind Yutaka. "Yutaka, I think we should go with them. What do you think?"

"Sure thing Minami chan! Lets do it!" Yutaka said with her eyes practically sparkling. Hiyori was barely able to resist imagining Yutaka jumping into Minami's arms and kissing her right there.

"Oh Hiyori." Patty said in a teasing, yet strangely seductive voice. "I think I know what you were thinking." Patty said with a kind of sing song tone that made Hiyori blush.

"_Oh man! I've got a girlfriend, but I'm still such a pervert!"_ Hiyori thought while blushing profusely and trying to look away from her two clueless friends.

"_Tamura san is so tough…"_ Yutaka and Minami thought in unison.

* * *

><p>"My love life isn't going so well at the moment." Ayano Minegishi confided to her close friends Kagami Hiiragi and Misao Kusakabe.<p>

"What are you talking about Ayano?" Kagami asked. "From what I can tell, you're the only person in my group of friends that is actually romantically involved with anyone at the moment."

"Well," Misao began, "My brother has been pretty moody all his life, but it all seems to have suddenly gotten worse. I don't know what could have caused it, but it must really be eating at him. He's been really distant with me lately too."

"He actually slapped me yesterday when I asked him a simple question." Ayano said, immediately regretting her words.

"HE WHAT?" Kagami and Misao both yelled, mouths agape.

"It isn't anything serious though!" Ayano quickly explained. "And its only the first time that its ever happened for as long as I've been with him. He seemed to be very sincerely regretful the instant it happened."

"That's no excuse!" Kagami yelled. "There is no reason whatsoever for that kind of behavior!"

Misao suddenly felt very nervous. "Ayano, if you don't mind me asking, what did you ask him about?"

"Well, I'm doing a paper on same sex relationships for my humanities class, and I wanted his opinion on it." As Ayano spoke, Misao seemed to drain of all color.

"_This all started the day I caught him sneaking out of my room. He couldn't have found it could he? I knew I should have gotten rid of it sooner!"_

"The next thing I knew," Ayano continued, "My cheek hurt a little bit, and he was crying and begging my forgiveness. All things considered, he hits like a girl. I doubt he could even kill a small girl with a lead pipe."

"Uh, that's oddly specific Ayano." Kagami said, obviously creeped out.

"Yeah." Misao agreed, temporarily forgetting about the situation with her brother. "What in the world made you think of that?"

"I don't really know." Ayano said, wondering why she had said such a thing. "It just kind of came to the front of my mind suddenly for some reason. I could almost see us all fighting him and a bunch of thugs… Oh well, its probably nothing."

"Did I ever mention that you can be a very scary girl Ayano?" Misao joked.

"Hey Kagami! Hey Kagami's friends!" A very excited Patty called when she saw the three of them in the hall.

"Hey! We have names you know!" Misao snarled.

"I know, but you two just blend in so well that I barely ever notice you."

"You should show a little more respect to your seniors you know!" Misao said, shaking a fist.

"You want a piece of America?" Patty said, making a mock fighting pose.

"_Whoa!"_ Ayano thought. _"Major deja- vu again. Where have I heard that before?"_

"Anyways," Hiyori quickly interjected before things got out of hand, "Patty and I have an important announcement to make. Hiiragi sempai, are you on your way to Izumi sempai's class?"

"Uh, yeah. I was going to bring Misao and Ayano with me this time."

"Great!" Patty exclaimed. "Then lets get going!" She said as she led the way to Ms. Kuroi's classroom.

* * *

><p>"- and it was really stinky!" Tsukasa Hiiragi said to her two friends, Konata Izumi and Miyuki Takara. Giggles were heard coming from the trio shortly thereafter.<p>

"Oh! Hey Miyuki?" Konata said, obviously about to ask a strange question. "Take a look at this choco coronet that I brought." She said, holding her usual lunch in front of her pink haired friend.

"Why? Is something wrong with it Konata san?" She asked, eying the pastry in confusion.

"Nope." Konata said, withdrawing her lunch. "I'm just wondering if you think it looks more like a seashell, or a caterpillar."

"_Not again!"_ Tsukasa thought, growing pale. _"Haven't we not talked about this in like a year? I didn't want to think of caterpillars as food again!"_

"Well, I'd have to say that it looks more like-" Miyuki was interrupted by the classroom door swinging open loudly and waking Ms. Kuroi."

"What in the hell?" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed, looking around frantically. "Hey!" She said as she noticed the other students entering the room. "If your gonna visit the room, at least be considerate of other people!"

"Yeah!" Konata piped up. "Ms. Kuroi needs her beauty nap!"

"Hey!" The teacher said, feeling somewhat dejected.

"Relax Teach, you know I'm joking." Konata said possibly apologetically. "Anyways, whats up you guys?"

"Hiyori and I have something really important to tell you all. Can we sit down?"

"Yeah, sure. Take a seat." Tsukasa offered.

Once everyone was comfortably situated, Hiyori spoke first. "Patty and I have talked it out, and we both thought that all of you should know this." There was silence for a few seconds. Ms. Kuroi even leaned closer so that she could hear better.

"Well, spit it out!" Kagami said, starting to feel the tension.

"Hiyori and I are dating." Patty blurted out. At first, the reaction was uniform nothingness. Then, gears started turning. Konata was starting to get a "that's so moe" look on her face. Kagami was leaning forward, with her mouth slightly ajar. Tsukasa was looking from person to person trying to analyze her friends' reactions. Miyuki was trying to think of something to say. Yutaka was looking around for help understanding what was happening. Minami's eyes were beginning to widen, showing an uncommon amount of recognizable emotion. Misao almost fell out of her chair in surprise. Ayano was smiling cheerfully, happy that her friends were happy. Ms. Kuroi was very surprised, but decided not to comment.

Yutaka was the first to speak up. "Um, who are each of you dating?"

"Each other." Hiyori confirmed.

"Really?" Yutaka asked. "That's great!"

"Why are you so hyped up about it Yu chan?" Konata asked.

"Oh! Um, I'm just really glad that my friends are happy together." Yutaka said, blushing heavily. _"Since they are both girls, and they came out with their relationship, maybe I'm not so weird after all. Maybe me and Minami can… Maybe we can be together too?"_ She thought, looking up at her tall best friend in reverent admiration.

"Well, I'm psyched because this is JUST SO MOE!" Konata said, making absolutely sure to articulate each of the last three words of her sentence. _"Maybe there is still hope!"_ Konata thought. _"Maybe more of us have certain refined tastes."_ The little otaku thought with a particularly mischievous grin. _"Nah. I could never see Ayano doing that sort of thing. She has a boyfriend after all. Kagami either. Although I wouldn't complain if she were. In fact, I'd be the first to ask her out… Unless that boyish Misao got to her first."_ The blunette thought, leering at Misao.

"Well," Misao began cautiously, "I'm glad you're both happy and all, but maybe you shouldn't go advertising your relationship. Not everyone is as considerate as all of us." _"Like a certain sibling of mine. I really hope Ayano doesn't mention this to him. He's stressed enough as it is."_

"I understand where Misao is coming from, but you also shouldn't be afraid of what others might think. You can always come to any of us if you need help of any kind." Ayano said, smiling radiantly. _"This is so great! I was starting to feel like the odd one out, being the only one of us in a relationship. This should make things a little less awkward for me. Also, I wonder if they would be willing to help me with my paper?"_ She thought, as she considered ways to interview them without putting them on the spot. _"Oh well. The paper isn't due for quite a while, so I have plenty of time to think about it."_

"I agree completely." Miyuki said. "We will all be here for the two of you no matter what." _"How cute! Love is always adorable no matter what. We should celebrate somehow. Maybe a sleepover."_ Miyuki thought as she considered what she might make the group for dinner.

"Um, I really don't know what to say." Tsukasa said nervously. "Congratulations I guess? I'm sorry, I'm not really good at this sort of thing." She said, wishing she had something more to say. _"That's so sweet, but I wonder what sis thinks. I can tell that Kona chan likes her, but I don't think she feels the same way."_

"That's good for you, you guys. Are you sure though?" Kagami asked. "I mean, relationships can be really stressful, especially ones like yours. Lots of people will judge you too quickly. In this modern age it isn't such a big deal, but there are still a lot of people out there who will hate you just because you are happy." _"I can't stand those kinds of people. Just because there is a couple happier than them, they treat them like dirt to feel better about themselves. Its sick. I didn't want to have to be the hardcore realist that I just was, but someone had to say it. I hope those two don't end up getting hurt."_ She thought as she gave the new couple a worried glance.

"I'm glad for the two of you." Minami said quietly. "I hope you are both happy together." She concluded as she looked down at Yutaka. _"Why is she looking at me like that?"_ Minami thought. _"How long has she been staring at me? Does she want to tell me something?"_

"Wow guys, this means a whole lot!" Patty said, beaming. "Really! I mean this is amazing! Isn't it great Hiyori?" Patty asked her lover.

"Yeah." Hiyori said, holding back tears. "Thank you so much everybody. I was worried that you might think that we were freaks or something. But seeing you all here, and all of you supporting us… It really does mean a lot." She said, some tears escaping down her cheeks. "I kept telling myself that I didn't care what you thought, but now, I know that I really do."

"Aw, I think its time for a group hug." Konata said as she embraced Hiyori and Patty. "Come on everyone!" She shouted as the rest of friends closed in for a hug.

"_That's so sweet."_ Ms. Kuroi thought as she leaned on her desk and wished that she was included in that hug. _"I'm glad that that went so well."_ She thought as she sighed silently to herself. _"To love and be loved in return. I wonder how that feels… Great, I've just gone and depressed myself again."_ She realized, tearing up just a little bit.

As the hug dispersed, and Hiyori dried her tears, the conversation gradually returned to a more mundane list of subjects. Just before the bell sounding the end of lunch rang however, Miyuki spoke up. "Hey, everyone. How about we have a huge sleepover at my place this weekend to celebrate?"

"Great idea Miyuki!" Kagami said. "I'll ask mom and dad if its okay for Tsukasa and I to come."

"I'm sure my dad won't have a problem with it." Konata assured the group. "Me and Yu chan should be there, that is, if you want to go."

"Um, well, Minami chan, you live right across the street from her, right?" Yutaka asked.

"Uh, yes." Minami didn't see how that mattered. "I will be there. I used to spend the night there all the time."

"Then I'll go too!" Yutaka said excitedly. _"This is great! I can ask Minami how she feels while we're there! Its private, and everyone there will be okay with it! This is perfect!" _Yutaka almost couldn't contain her squeals of joy.

"I'm sorry, but Misao and myself will be unable to attend." Ayano said regretfully. "We have prior plans with her brother, so we will be busy this weekend."

"Yeah, but don't mind us. We'll catch up on what happened." Misao said, giving a thumbs up signal.

"Okay." Miyuki said, making a mental guest list. "Everyone, just let me know if anything changes, alright?"

One loud okay rang out from the rest of the group just as the bell rang, and everyone returned to their respective classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow, very few horizontal rules this time! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. I really like how this chapter came out, but there is always room for improvement right? Also, just to let you know, Ayano's deja-vus have nothing to do with the story. Its just a big shout out to another excellent writer, and also someone who has reviewed every chapter of this story so far, Flygon Master. Read the story: <span>It All Started With Her Birthday<span> to get a taste of just how awesome he is at Lucky Star Fanfiction (Bonus points for Kona/Kaga). Also read it to understand that creepy ass reference. XD**

**Anyways, this author's notes segment is running rather long, so I'll leave you with a dramatic thingy for Episode 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Temptations: Episode 2 (Moe Temptations)<strong>

What will the next couple be? Will Yutaka's plan go the way she expects it to? Is Minami even bi sexual? How will the sleepover go? Why is Misao's brother such a douche? All of these questions and more will be answered (or at least acknowledged) in the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!... I mean Lucky Temptations!... Look forward to it!


	6. Ep 2: Ch 1: Immediate Reactions

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Here it is y'all! The hopefully much anticipated second episode of Lucky Temptations! Thanks again to everyone who reviewedfaved/alerted myself as well as the first episode. Keep those reviews flowing, because the review alert emails are literally some of my favorites to get! To anyone dissatisfied with the overabundance of fluff in the first episode, be ready for a lot more drama here. Episode 1 only set the stage for the real plot movements! Also, for those of you who liked the fluff, fear not! There will still be plenty of fluffy goodness as well. Anyways, enough of my ramblings! Here is chapter 1 of Moe Temptations! *fanfare***

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it Minami chan?" Yutaka asked excitedly. "Patty chan and Hiyori chan are dating!" What she said was true. In fact, the new couple had just finished admitting their relationship to their whole group of friends, and were on their way back to their own class hand in hand. They had gone ahead a little bit, leaving Minami and Yutaka lagging behind.<p>

"No." Minami said flatly. "I feel almost like this is a dream."

"Yeah, me too." Yutaka replied happily. "I mean, its like something out of a fairy tale."

Minami was confused. "How so?"

"Well," Yutaka began, putting a finger to her lip as she thought, "Its like this love that just popped out of thin air. Its like they just knew that they were right for each other."

"I guess I see what you mean." Minami admitted. "It is nice that they have that kind of relationship. I'm happy for them."

"I wonder what it feels like to know that someone loves you like that. I hope I can find love someday too…" Yutaka said, now looking a bit downcast.

Minami, unable to bear seeing her cute best friend sad, decided to encourage her. "I'm positive that you will. How could someone ever not love you Yutaka?"

Yutaka was amazed by these words, and began blushing very heavily. Her knees were shaking so badly that she had to stop walking for a few seconds. "Do- Do you really mean that Minami chan?" She asked, looking straight up at her friend with her green, sparkling, slightly teary eyes.

Minami knelt down and pulled Yutaka into a firm, but gentle hug and said; "Yutaka, you will find love. In fact, I bet that someone already likes you but hasn't said anything yet. Just give it some time."

Yutaka was barely able to remain standing. She felt like she could die right now, and be the happiest girl in the world. _"Is that a hint?"_ Yutaka thought hopefully. _"Is she saying that she likes me?"_ "Mi- Minami…" That was all that she could say. After a few more seconds, Minami pulled away from the hug and kept her hands on Yutaka's shoulders.

"Are you okay Yutaka?" Minami asked when she saw how much her friend was shaking. "Should I take you to the nurse's office?"

"Oh! No, I'm okay. See?" Yutaka said as she gave a quick twirl in place that made Minami smile a little bit. Yutaka was still blushing a lot though, so Minami was still a little bit worried for her.

"Well, you still look a bit unsteady, so you can hold my hand for support the rest of the way back to class." The taller girl said as she extended a hand to her friend.

"Uh, okay Minami chan!" Yutaka said nervously as she took her friend's hand in hers. After a few unsteady steps, the pair continued towards their classroom.

* * *

><p>"Figures!" Misao said on the way back to class with Kagami and Ayano. "The time that we decide to follow you to the midget's class, something weird happens."<p>

"Aw, but Misao," Ayano whined, "I'm happy for the two of them, aren't you?"

"Well of course I'm happy for them, I'm just saying that it was a little strange is all. I mean, it isn't every day that two girls just drop a bombshell like that to all of their friends at once. I'm actually a bit shocked that Kagami and I were the only ones that tried to warn them about what they were getting into."

"And you know exactly what those two are getting into do you?" Ayano said, slightly irritated. _"They have plenty of time to worry about the bad stuff. What's so bad about just being happy for a while without worries?…"_

"I didn't mean it like that!" Misao quickly said, her face beginning to turn a light shade of pink.

"Oh? Then how _did_ you mean it?" Kagami asked jokingly. "Is there something you aren't telling us Misao?" Kagami teased, gently poking her friend in the side. As Kagami said this, Misao's face went from light pink, to a bright red.

"NO!" Misao yelled, shoving Kagami hard enough to knock her down. "I'm not like them! And don't you ever say that ever again! EVER!" Misao was out of breath by the time she finished. Realizing what she had just done, she quickly turned and ran the rest of the way to her classroom, fresh tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Whoa! What the hell was her problem?" Kagami said, confused by her friend's reaction. _"Jeez, maybe I should leave the teasing to Konata from now on."_

"_What just happened?"_ Ayano wondered. _"Misao isn't usually that temperamental. The whole thing with her brother must be eating at her more than I thought. I just hope that she calms down soon."_ "Kagami chan, are you okay?" Ayano asked as she helped the Tsundere to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Kagami said, dusting herself off. "I'm worried about Misao though. I've never seen her act this way before."

"Neither have I. I think she's just really stressed out though. From what I've heard, her relationship with her brother has been pretty distant lately."

"Well, either way, I feel bad about what I said." _"Great, now how can I make this up to her?… Maybe…"_ "Hey Ayano?"

"Yeah? What's wrong now Kagami?"

"Do you think that maybe I could tag along when you and Misao go to talk to her brother? Maybe I can help somehow?" Kagami had no idea what she was getting herself into, but she had to offer either way.

"Well, I don't know." Ayano said, hanging her head a bit. "Give Misao a little time, and then ask her. I think that for now though, you might want to just let her calm down. She seemed really stressed."

"Yeah. I guess that's probably a good idea. Come on, or we're gonna be late." Kagami said as she and Ayano jogged back to their class just in time to make the bell. Misao had already taken her seat, and was looking down at her hands. Only Kagami and Ayano could tell that Misao was sobbing very softly. When Misao saw Kagami, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Kusakabe?" Her teacher, Hikaru Sakuraba, asked.

"Um, I'm sorry Ms. Sakuraba, but I need to use the restroom." Misao said, doing her best to hide her tears without being obvious.

"Ms. Kusakabe, you should have gone during the break, but I suppose this one time I'll let you go. Just don't make a habit out of it alright?"

"Yes. Thank you sensei." Misao said as she bowed and quickly made her way out of the room.

Kagami sighed quietly to herself. _"Awesome. Now I feel even worse. I really hope this gets better soon."_

"_Poor Misao, she must be going through a lot. As her friend, it is my duty to help her through it though. For now however, I think she just needs a little bit of alone time. I'm not sure what that outburst was about, but she knows that we're all here for her too."_ Ayano thought as she looked at the door that her friend had just dashed through.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it guys?" Konata said in a loud whisper.<p>

"I know, it's pretty wild isn't it?" Tsukasa said much more quietly. "I mean, who'd have thought, right?"

"Actually, according to a recent survey," Miyuki began, "about twenty percent of high school students in this area are at least bi sexual. It is also predicted that at least another fifteen percent of high school students in the area have suppressed their sexuality for social reasons or simply haven't discovered what their sexuality is yet. So that adds up to about thirty five percent of high school students in our area possibly being at least bi sexual."

"Ms. Takara." Ms. Kuroi called. "Since you seem to be ready to talk, how about telling the class the answer to the question on the board here?"

The question on the blackboard read: "Which war caused the largest total number of casualties of soldiers?"

"Oh, sorry Ms. Kuroi. The answer is the American Civil War." Miyuki said almost immediately.

"_Damn! I forgot just how smart she was!"_ Nanako thought as she clenched a fist. _"I thought I finally managed to catch her slacking. Oh well, I probably should have called on Izumi anyways."_ "That's right Ms. Takara. Good job." _"Okay, she's smart, sure. But is she right about those statistics? If so, then I think that that admission back there might end up being the first of many. If those stats are right, then maybe that little display might inspire others to come out of the closet knowing that its okay."_

"Hey teach?" Izumi asked. "Are you okay? You're spacing out a bit."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Ms. Kuroi said, giving a hearty laugh that embarrassed her students a little bit. "Anyways, on to the next question-"

* * *

><p>"Why the hell did I do that?" Misao yelled to herself once she confirmed that she was the only one in the restroom. "She was just trying to have a little fun and I shoved her! Still, it was uncalled for… But she couldn't know. She didn't deserve to be treated like that." <em>"Still, that isn't a joke you just lightly make. It doesn't matter what those two admitted. it's a different story for me. If my brother finds out…"<em> Then it really hit her. "What if he already knows?" Misao yelled as she broke down into a crying ball on the floor.

* * *

><p>Ms. Sakuraba was beginning to worry. Misao had been gone for about twenty minutes now. "Ms. Hiiragi, would you please see what is taking Ms. Kusakabe so long?"<p>

"Huh? Me?" Kagami asked rather stupidly.

"I believe the other Ms. Hiiragi attending this school is in Nanako Kuroi's class, and I do not think that I am Ms. Kuroi. So yes, you."

"I really don't think I should-"

"And I really do think you should. Now please go and check on your friend. You can catch up on any notes you miss. Now go!"

"Yes sensei." Kagami sighed as she got up and left the room. _"Great, she couldn't have sent Ayano instead?"_ It wasn't long before Kagami found the bathroom that Misao was in, but she heard crying and decided to wait outside and listen a little bit before entering.

"I can't let anyone know." Misao sobbed, not knowing that she was being spied on. "Anyone who knows might let it slip to my brother, accident or not. Then, if he didn't already know, he'd be even madder!"

"_What on earth is she talking about?"_ Kagami wondered as she contemplated whether or not to go in and comfort her.

"Does Kagami know?" Misao asked herself, again gaining the tsundere's attention. "No, and she can never find out that I'm a…" Misao took a long pause while trying to restrain her tears for what she was about to say. "A lesbian!" Misao shouted before beginning to cry heavily. "I can't let anyone know! Especially Kagami."

Kagami was paralyzed. _"Does Misao… Does Misao have a crush?… On me?"_ Her eyes widened at the thought. _"How could she like me like that? How did I miss it? Is she really that good at hiding it? How could I have known her for so long and never picked up on something of this magnitude?"_

"I'm a freak in my brother's eyes! My only hope is to pray that he doesn't actually know." Misao was in hysterics. Kagami couldn't take much more of this. "If he is just suspicious, I can just say that I was holding it for one of my friends, then everything should go back to normal. I'd just die if he hurt Ayano again because of me!"

Misao didn't say anything else, she just sobbed and cried pitifully. Once it had been long enough so that Kagami could enter without her friend wondering how much she had heard, she made her move. "Misao? Is that you in there?" Kagami called, pretending like she had just arrived.

Misao gasped when she heard her friend's voice. "Hiiragi? What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to sound tough.

"Well, it IS the girls' bathroom." Kagami said. "I figured any girl could come in here, right? Anyways, what's going on? Are you okay? You've been out of class for a long time you know."

"Oh yeah!" Misao said, wiping her tears. "Sorry about that. I'll get right back to class."

"Alright then, I'll see you in a bit."

"Hey Hiiragi?" Misao asked. Before Kagami could react, Misao had grabbed her in a tight hug.

"UGH! Mi- Misao?" Kagami was shocked, and started blushing, remembering what she had just heard.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Misao said, sniffing a little bit.

"Uh, apology accepted." Kagami said, returning the embrace.

"Alright, I gotta get back now." Misao said, breaking the hug, and apparently back to her peppy self. She ran back toward her class, leaving Kagami blushing and alone in the girls' bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well? How did I do? A lot longer than the first chapter of episode 1, right? Anyways, please review if you are reading this, even if it is something simple like whether or not you like it. Reasons would be nice for dislike, but I'm almost willing to enable anon reviews at this point. I need to know if you are displeased so that I can improve, and I need to know if you like it so I can keep doing what works. I think of fanfics as a team effort between writer and reader, so please, just about any feedback is greatly appreciated. Anyways, next on deck is either going to be chapter 2 of Moe Temptations, or chapter 1 of Otaku Indulgence (the first saucy bit from the first episode). I think I'll let your reviews decide which one I submit first. Tell me what you want to see first, and I shall make the majority so. Voting will end three days from the time that this is submitted, so vote by then, or else you don't get a say in the matter. =P<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	7. Ep 2: Ch 2: What is a Blue Hawaii?

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Here it is everyone! Episode 2: Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it! Also, YAY! Flygon Master is back from Texas! Anyways, here's the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagami wasn't sure how long she was standing in the middle of the girls' bathroom, but she was positive that she had been gone too long. <em>"If I don't hurry back now, Ms. Sakuraba will send someone to find me next."<em> Kagami thought as she sighed and began walking back to class. On the way back however, she couldn't stop tossing the recent happenings around in her head. _"I never would have guessed that Misao was a lesbian! And she might even have a crush on me!"_ Kagami shook her head. _"That's not good at all. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm straight. I mean, I've thought of being with another girl before, but it didn't really appeal to me."_ Kagami thought as she sighed again. _"I can't go to hasty conclusions though. Sure, Misao is a lesbian, but she never really said that she had a crush on me. She just doesn't want me to know because she is worried that I won't understand, right? Yeah! I'm sure that's it!"_ Just then, Kagami made a decision. _"I'll keep this under my hat for now out of respect for Misao. Until she's ready to come out, I'll just have to prove to her just how understanding I can be! And I know just how to do it!"_ The tsundere thought with a small grin on her face as she entered her classroom and sat down.

The rest of the school day went rather uneventfully until classes were over for the day. "YAY!" Patty cheered when the final bell rang. "School is out for the day! Hiyori, how about you come over my place tonight?" Patty said seductively.

"Actually Patty, if you wouldn't mind, I think I need to stay at home tonight."

"Oh, okay." Patty said, looking concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, probably not, but I need to be at the house tonight in case something does happen."

"Yeah, sure." Patty said a little dejectedly. "I'll see you later then I guess."

"See ya later girlfriend!" Hiyori called after her, which made Patty smile widely as she walked out of the classroom. It also however earned Hiyori a few awkward glances from classmates and faculty who were not aware of their relationship yet. However, word had spread quickly enough that anyone confused by the outburst had it explained to them soon enough. Their reactions were mixed, but mostly positive. Either way, most everyone had decided to keep their opinions to themselves and focus on their own business.

"Look at how cute they are Minami chan." Yutaka said, sighing to herself and gesturing towards Hiyori. "They're so lucky that they have each other. I wish I could find love like that."

"Yutaka, I've already told you." Minami said comfortingly as she knelt down to look into her friend's eyes "You will find love. In fact, I'll bet that love has already found you. You just don't know it yet." Minami said as she put her hands on her friend's shoulders reassuringly.

"Mi- Minami chan." Yutaka said, once again beginning to blush. _"I can't believe this! This has to be a sign! Maybe if I just…"_ Yutaka thought as she closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward.

"Yutaka!" Minami suddenly shouted as she gently shook her, causing Yutaka to open her eyes.

"Huh? What's the matter Minami chan?" Yutaka asked, surprised at what she had just done.

"Are you okay Yutaka?" Minami asked with concern in her voice. "You looked like you were fainting."

Yutaka was stunned. _"I looked like I was fainting? Aww! I'm really not very good at this!"_ "I'm okay Minami, really, I am."

"Alright, but at least let me carry you to the nurse's office." Minami said. Yutaka was about to object, but any thought of that evaporated as she was scooped up into Minami's arms and carried gently out of the classroom. Neither of them noticed a gentle but sudden snap from the other side of the room.

Hiyori, who had witnessed the whole scene, was having some horrible trouble containing herself. She had actually broken a pencil between her fingers trying to hold off the dirty thoughts this time. "Oh my god…" Hiyori muttered. "This isn't just me being a pervert anymore." She said as she looked around, making sure that she was the only one in the room. "How on earth could Minami have missed that? That was probably the least subtle thing that Yutaka has ever done for as long as I've known her… On purpose anyways." Hiyori got up and began walking, unconsciously following her friends. _"There has to be something between them."_ The artist thought as a cornucopia of doujin ideas flooded through her mind. _"Maybe Takara sempai's party should be more about those two than Patty and myself. We had our moment, lets let them have theirs. I'll talk to Patty about it later. For now, I have to focus on tonight."_ Hiyori thought as she considered with a lump in her throat what she would have to go through tonight.

"Hey. Said a voice from behind Hiyori. "Your name is Tamura, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Hiyori said as she turned around to see who was addressing her. "Oh! Hi there Hiiragi sempai! What's up?" She asked, suddenly jolted out of her thoughts.

"Where is Patricia san? I thought you two would be conjoined at the hip for the rest of the day after this afternoon." Kagami said, looking for the Otaku in question.

"Oh, she went home by herself." Hiyori explained. "I've got some stuff that I need to take care of tonight, and I don't need to get her involved in it just yet."

"What's going on if you don't mind me asking. Maybe I could help out somehow." Kagami offered sincerely.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Its something that I need to take care of on my own. I appreciate the offer though. I don't really want to talk about it at the moment."

"Alright, that's fine. But hey, I gotta know, why were you following those two just now?"

"Huh?" Hiyori said, visibly confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked as Minami and Yutaka both exited the nurse's office directly behind Hiyori.

"Hello Tamura san." Minami said as she came up behind her friend a little too quietly.

"BWAHH!" Hiyori exclaimed as she spun around to face her two very confused friends.

"Is something wrong Tamura san?" Yutaka asked politely as she watched her friend turn varying shades of pink and red.

"Uh, no! Nothing's wrong!" Hiyori said. _"How long have I been standing out here? And why can't I stop thinking of Minami in a skimpy nurse's outfit and Yutaka in a backless hospital gown? Oh god! I'm such a pervert!"_ Hiyori thought as she sunk to her knees in embarrassment.

"Tamura san, are you alright?" Minami asked as she went to help her friend up.

"Huh? Oh!" Hiyori exclaimed as she shot to her feet. "Yeah, I'm alright. I have to go now though. Bye guys!" She said as she sped off in the direction of the exit.

"_Tamura san is so tough…"_ Minami and Yutaka thought simultaneously.

"_Darn it!"_ Kagami thought as she watched Hiyori run off. _"I need to show Misao somehow that I'm tolerant enough of same sex relationships for her to come out. I can't stand that hiding that part of herself is causing her so much stress. I guess I'll just have to have to ask to go with her and Ayano when they confront her brother. I need to be there for her. After all, that's what friends are for, right?"_ Kagami thought as she said goodbye to Minami and Yutaka, leaving the two of them alone.

"Hey Minami chan?" Yutaka asked. "Will you please come with me to meet up with my cousin?"

"Sure." Minami said nervously, remembering the time that Konata had patted her chest trying to encourage her that a flat chest was a status symbol or something. All that managed to do however was make Minami even more self conscious about it. "I guess I could do that."

"Great!" Yutaka exclaimed, grabbing her friend's hand. "Lets go Minami chan." She said as the two walked down the hall hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"And it was that stinky?" Kagami asked her friends.<p>

"Yeah sis, it was really bad." Tsukasa said.

"So Kagamin, what took you so long anyways?" Konata cooed. "Talking to a cute guy I'll bet." Konata teased. "Or maybe asking if there were any leftovers from lunch?"

"Don't push it Konata." Kagami said flatly as her weight was brought into the conversation.

"Aww, you know I'm only kidding… Most of the time anyways."

"Hey!" Kagami shouted. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Izumi san, I think that might be enough for today." Miyuki said, as Konata imagined a large blue sweat drop on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Konata conceded. "You know that I really am joking though, right Kagami?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any less irritating." The tsundere said quietly.

"Hey sis, you said you had something to say to Miyuki?" Tsukasa asked meekly.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Miyuki, I might not be able to make it to the party. Sorry, but something might have come up. I'll keep you posted though."

"Okay then. Tsukasa, will you still be attending?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Tsukasa, its nothing that you need to worry about. You go and have fun. Make sure to tell me all about it when you get back." Kagami said. She wanted her sister to still have a good time even if she wasn't there to see it. _"Besides, without me there, maybe Tsukasa would be a little more outgoing. It is going to be a party after all."_

"Alright sis, if you say so."

"Hey, there's MinTaka!" Konata exclaimed, pointing and waving to Yutaka and Minami.

"Mintaka?" Tsukasa asked, trying to figure out the meaning of the word. "Is that some new ice cream or something?"

"You mean like Blue Hawaii?" Konata teased.

"_Oh no, not that again!"_ Miyuki thought to herself, remembering when she was outdone in pointless trivia by Tsukasa.

"Nah, you see, on the internet-" Konata said before she was cut off by Kagami.

"Here we go. Internet speak."

"As I was saying," Konata said, feigning irritation, "On the internet, whenever there is a pairing of two characters in a fanfiction, the couple always gets it's own name. That couple right there, would be MinTaka, since its Minami and Yutaka. You just put the names together." The little otaku explained gleefully.

"Konata!" Kagami scolded. "Just because one same sex couple came out today doesn't mean that all of them are just going to automatically start announcing their feelings!"

"Wow Kagamin, why are you so passionate about this?" Konata said slyly. "Could it be that we're in the same boat?" Konata immediately snapped her mouth shut after that last sentence.

"Izumi san? You what did you mean by that?" Miyuki asked, tilting her head.

"I mean that I'm really passionate about it too! In fact, I was thinking of starting a school club supporting same sex relations!" _"Oh please fall for it. I'm not ready yet!"_

"Konata, are you serious?" Kagami asked, amazed that she would do such a thing.

"Yeah! Of course! I was gonna talk to the principal about it tomorrow!" _"Phew! That was a close one."_

"But Kona chan, won't you miss all of your prime time anime shows if you started a club?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, but this isn't like an athletic club." Konata explained. "I should still be able to catch most of my shows, and plus, my dad can record anything I miss."

"That's a great idea Konata! Maybe I can help out somehow. After all, you'll need more than one person to start up a club." Kagami said, her eyes sparkling. _"This is perfect! I'm sure Misao will be more open with me about herself once she sees this happen!"_

"Sure, sounds good to me Kagamin!" Konata said giving a thumbs up. _"Great. Now look what I've gotten myself into."_

"_There must be more to it than that."_ Miyuki thought. _"Is there something more between those two? But I always thought that Kagami was straight…"_

"Hey onee chan!" Yutaka called as she ran to her cousin. "Sorry I took so long. I'm ready to go home now."

"Alright Yu chan, say goodbye to your girlfriend." Konata said teasingly, causing both Yutaka and Minami to blush brightly as Konata said goodbye to everyone.

"Oh! Bye Minami chan!" Yutaka called back, causing Minami to blush even morre, and Konata to chuckle to herself.

"_Oh man, there has to be something there."_ Konata thought as she looked at her cousin waving to her "friend."

"Minami san, are you okay?" Miyuki asked as she approached her friend. "I'm very sorry about Izumi san's behavior. I'm sure that she meant nothing by it." She said as she placed a hand on Minami's shoulder.

Minami looked up to see Miyuki smiling thoughtfully at her, and began to blush even more. "Th- Thank you Miyuki san." Minami said as she gently pulled away from her friend. "I really need to go now though, or else I'll miss my train." She said as she began to walk away.

"I'll go with you Minami san." Miyuki said as she began walking with her. "After all, we do live right across the street from each other." The pink haired girl said as she smiled radiantly.

"O- Okay." Minami replied as she tried to keep her face forward so that nobody else would see her blushing.

"Goodbye you two. I'll see you both tomorrow." Miyuki said as she left with Minami.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there it was. By the way, I've actually had a Blue Hawaii before. Somewhat recently actually while I was visiting my sister in Hoboken, New Jersey! Its kind of like a tropical blue raspberry flavor. Its pretty good. Think blue raspberry plus bananna plus a tiny bit of pineapple. Thats what a Blue Hawaii is. Anyways, next up will probably be the first episode and chapter of "Lucky Indulgence." aka: Otaku Indulgence, ch. 1. aka: The first "saucy bit" from Otaku Temptations. Moe Temptations, chapter 3 will follow soon after.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	8. Ep 2: Ch 3: Honey, we're home!

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry this one took so long, but I was suffering from a little bit of writers block. Add to that my classes, and the fact that one of my friends is writing a story as well and I've been fairly busy. My friend's story matters because I have taken it upon myself to make sure it doesn't suck like the last one he wrote. I still have sort of Vietnam flashback type moments from his "Safety Society Program" story... *shudders* Anyways, enjoy this story, and expect the next chapter to be up much sooner this time.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Miyuki san?" Minami asked her very flustered friend as the two struggled to get off the train at their stop.<p>

"Yeah, I'm alright. I can't believe I got my bag caught in the train door again." Miyuki said, silently chastising herself for making the same mistake for the up-teenth time. "It even ripped my bag a little bit this time." She whimpered, holding the injured tote bag very gingerly so as not to make the tear any worse.

"Do you have another one at home?" Minami asked.

"Yeah. I've got a couple spares just in case something like this were to happen." Miyuki replied with a sigh as they began walking home. "If Izumi san were here she would probably say something about moe points or something." She said, giggling. "She can be so strange sometimes."

"Miyuki san?" Minami asked. "What do you think about everything that happened today?"

"What do I think? Why do you want to know Minami san?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I just want your opinion. Do you think its strange at all? Patty and Hiyori getting together I mean." Minami asked with a worried look on her face.

"Of course not. What they feel for each other is perfectly natural. You can't decide who you fall in love with after all." She said, smiling that bright, warm smile.

"And what about Yutaka?" Miyuki averted her gaze because knew that this might come up. "You are the only one I feel comfortable asking this to. Do you think that Yutaka likes me that way?"

"Well, I think that you two are very close, but I can't be one hundred percent sure. Why?"

"I just wanted to know what you thought. I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us."

"Minami?" Now it was Miyuki's turn to ask a question. "Do you think that Yutaka likes you in that way?"

"I- I've never really thought about it." Minami said, beginning to blush. "I always kind of thought that I would end up with another girl because of the way I look." She admitted, patting her own chest solemnly. "The more I thought that, the more I began to accept it. But I still thought that it was strange, and wished that I was different."

"Minami, there's no need to be uncomfortable about the way you look."

"I'm not. Not anymore." Minami said with renewed gusto. "Seeing Patty and Hiyori so happy together made me realize that it isn't weird to love another girl."

"Minami san… Are you saying that you-"

"Yes." Minami said quietly as she stopped walking. "I'm telling you that I like girls. I like boys too, but I like girls more."

"_I knew that something like this would happen."_ Miyuki thought. _"I knew that those two coming out would inspire more people to do the same, but Minami? I had never thought that she would be bi sexual."_

"I used to tell myself," Minami continued, "that I was only looking at girls because I wanted to be like them. Now I know however, that I don't want to be like them, I want to be with them." She said with certainty in her voice. "Please Miyuki, I trust you. Don't tell anybody else about this yet. I'm not ready to come out with it to anyone but you."

"I'm really touched that you can trust me with all of this Minami, but what about Yutaka?"

"Yutaka? I don't want her to know yet either."

"No, I mean you didn't answer my original question. Do you think that Yutaka likes you as more than just a friend?" Miyuki asked as the pair began walking again.

"Oh. Well, I guess she might." Minami said, blushing at the thought.

"Well, stop me if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but do you like her like that?"

Minami was shocked by the question. "I- I don't-"

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." Miyuki quickly said. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No." Minami said softly. "No, and that is why I hope that she doesn't like me that way. I hope that she sees me the way that I see her."

"And how do you see her if I may ask?" Miyuki was very interested now.

"I think of Yutaka as if she were my younger sister. She is so small and frail that I couldn't imagine myself being together with her. I would feel terrible about it, like I was spoiling a pure innocent youth. I pay so much attention to her because I want to take care of her, and make sure she is safe. I think of myself as her guardian, not her lover. I hope that when I tell her she'll understand."

"Well then," Miyuki asked cautiously, "is there anyone in particular that you do like?"

"I- I don't feel comfortable discussing that with anyone. Not yet. Only me and my mother know that. When I'm ready, you'll be the first person that I tell. You can count on that. I trust you that much." Minami said as the two approached their houses. "Anyways, we're home now, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow Minami." Miyuki said, smiling again. "I promise that your secrets are safe with me." She said as she turned and walked toward her home. As she did, something dropped out of the small hole in her tote bag. Miyuki didn't seem to notice.

"Hey." Minami said, but Miyuki had already gone inside before she could say anything. Minami walked over to the object and picked it up. I was a small, pink, plastic device with a small switch on it. _"Is this what I think it is?"_ Minami thought as she flipped the tiny switch. When it did, the device buzzed to life in her hand, confirming her suspicion. She then quickly turned the device off. _"She must have left it in her bag accidentally. Miyuki would never bring a vibrator to school with her!"_ Minami thought to herself as she imagined the implications of what she had just found. _"I'll hang on to this for now. After all, I don't want to embarrass her in front of her mother by bringing it back right now."_ She thought as she put the vibrator in her pocket and went to her house.

"Mother, I'm home!" Minami called as she knelt down to pat her dog, Cherry.

"Hi honey!" Minami's mother called. "Your father will be home in a few hours, and once he gets here it will be time for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah. That sounds good mom."

"Minami, what's the matter."

"What do you mean mom?" Minami asked, trying not to blush.

"Come on honey, I'm your mother." She said flatly. "I know when something is wrong."

"Well." Miyuki said, turning bright pink. "I told Miyuki today about my… Sexuality." She said carefully.

"Oh dear, I'm so proud of you!" Her mother said. "So, what did she say?"

"Well, she is fine with it, but I couldn't tell her who I liked."

"Well, at least you know that you have support. Just keep at it. I know that you'll get your girl someday. It may be even sooner than you think!" Mrs. Iwasaki said with a wink.

"Thanks mom. I need to go to my room now though. I've had a long day."

"No problem honey. Just remember to think happy thoughts!"

"_Think happy thoughts huh?"_ Minami thought as she closed her bedroom door and removed Miyuki's vibrator from her pocket. _"I'll keep that in mind."_ She thought as she flipped the tiny switch again.

**::SECTION OMMITTED FOR USAGE OF A NEW TOY::**

* * *

><p>"Great." Hiyori sighed to herself as she walked through her front door. "Their bus should be here any minute. I'd better decide on what to say." <em>"First thing is first."<em> She thought. _"I need to tell them that I'm in a relationship. Its explaining that further that will be the hard part. I should ease them into it, that way, they won't get too overwhelmed. Maybe I should cook them something-"_ Hiyori's thoughts were halted the instant that she heard the front door open.

"Hiyoriiii!" Hiyori's mother, Miyo, called. "We're back dear!"

"Welcome home mom!" Hiyori replied as she walked to the door to greet her parents. "Hey, where's dad?" She asked, looking for her father.

"Oh, he's having a little trouble with the bags. It spilled as we got off the bus and its been stubborn with him ever since." She said, giggling a little bit.

"One of the bags? Mom, you only left with one tote."

"And that's the one that's giving him a hard time." She said, still giggling. Hiyori's mother was taller than herself by about a head, and had a very good tan, no doubt gotten during Hiyori's parents' short vacation. Her brown hair extended to about the center of her back, and framed her face and faint, purple eyes well.

"Don't worry about it!" Hiyori's father, Jirou, called sarcastically. "I'm not having any trouble here or anything!" He said as he stumbled and lost his hold on the bags he was carrying. "Damn it!" He said in exasperation. "Sorry about that. How have you been since we left dear?" He asked his daughter, smiling through his irritation. He looked tired, and his dark green eyes showed it through his small framed glasses. His short, light brown hair was a mess, and he looked like he really needed a good night's sleep.

"Oh, you know." Hiyori said. "A lot of drawing, hanging out with friends, keeping up with school. The usual stuff really."

"Any new dojins? I could really use a good read after the day I've just had."

"Oh, honey. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"You know what happened as well as I do!" He exclaimed with a terrified look on his face as he remembered recent happenings. "You remember when the bag exploded! It was… horrible." He said, shivering dramatically.

"Your underwear was in it wasn't it dad?" Hiyori asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… Yeah, it was." He confirmed, hanging his head.

"Your father's character print underwear was all over the bus." Miyo said, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Nobody ever needed to see Goku in that way…" Jirou said solemnly.

"Dad, did you seriously bring your _Dragonball Z_ themed underwear with you when you went to the beach?" Hiyori asked, more than slightly disturbed.

"I was so embarrassed that I just wanted to rip my own throat out." He said, smirking.

"Dad, please don't reference _Higurashi_. It does not bode well with you and mom being named what you are."

"Oh, come on. Besides, in the end-" He began, but was cut off.

"Please dad!" Hiyori yelled. "I haven't finished it yet!"

"Oh right. Forget what I said then." He apologized, covering his mouth with his hands. "Anyways, you still didn't answer my question. Did you do any new dojins that you need to have proofread or anything?"

"Oh, yeah actually. I'll get it from my room." Hiyori said as she turned to go to her room.

"I'll go with you." Jirou said as he followed her inside.

"_Uh oh."_ Hiyori thought when she saw the interior of her room and realized that the balled up pictures of Patty were still all over the floor. She immediately started trying to pick them all up, but it was no use.

"What's this, Hiyori?" He asked as he picked one of the paper balls up and un-crumpled it. "This is really good Hiyori! Why would you want to throw this away?" He asked as he handed her the picture. Luckily enough for Hiyori, it was one of the more 'tame' images with Patty fully clothed, although her pose was a bit suggestive.

"I dunno." Hiyori said, relieved beyond words. "It just didn't really speak to me." She said as she balled it back up and threw it in the trash. "You can just leave the rest where they are dad, I'll take care of them later."

"Alright then." He said. "So, who was that character? Is she important?" Jirou asked innocuously.

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that." Hiyori said, beginning to blush. Her father noticed this, but didn't press further out of fear of making his daughter feel uncomfortable.

"Actually, the new book isn't quite done yet dad. Would you mind waiting a couple days?"

"Yeah, no problem Hiyori." Jirou said with a smile as he turned and left to wrestle with the bag again.

"_Whew! That was a close one."_ Hiyori thought as she finished picking up the paper balls and throwing them away. About half an hour later, she made a decision. _"I'm going to tell them tonight, but I want to actually tell them at my own pace. I don't want them getting the wrong idea."_ She decided as she left her room to find both of her parents about to watch some TV in the living room. "Mom, dad. I need to talk to you about something." _"Okay, I'm in it now. I can't back down."_

"What is it dear?" Miyo asked her daughter.

"Is everything okay?" Jirou asked.

Hiyori didn't know why she had been so worried. Her parents would understand. They had to understand. "Mom, dad, I'm in a relationship." The room suddenly went silent. Nobody made a move for a few seconds before finally, Jirou spoke up.

"Well, what's this person's name?"

"What?" Hiyori was getting worried again.

"What's his name, honey?" Miyo asked as well.

"Umm, Patty." Hiyori answered.

"Aww, you hear that Jirou, she already has a pet name for him." Miyo said, giggling to herself.

Hiyori's father was not quite so convinced though. "So, tell us a little more about this 'Patty.'

"Well-" Hiyori began before a knock on the door cut her off.

"How about we continue this talk later dear. Please go and answer the door." Jirou said politely. As their daughter left the room, he turned to his wife and spoke. "So, what do you think honey?" He asked. "Do you even think we know this person?"

"Well, I trust that our daughter wouldn't be dating any kind of sleaze balls or anything." She said with a concerned look on her face. "But what kind of self respecting guy would agree to being called 'Patty?'

"That's something that I believe might make more sense than you think…" Jirou said as he removed the drawing that he had picked up as he left his daughters room when she wasn't looking from his pocket and showed it to Miyo.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed as she looked at a tattered piece of paper with a nude drawing of what looked like Hiyori and another girl about her age embracing. It was drawn in a way that hid all of the private parts, but it was obvious that both subjects were very naked. Hiyori's image of herself was impeccable. "Is this?…" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so. I don't think that 'Patty' is short for 'Patrick' honey."

"Where did you get this?" She asked her husband incredulously.

"It was on her bedroom floor. She seemed to be in a real hurry to throw them all away." He said, remembering her reaction when he picked the first one up.

After looking at the picture for a few seconds, Miyo handed it back to her husband and spoke. "I'm willing to bet she gets it from your side of the family if she is like that." She said jokingly.

"If she did, then I'd be damn proud." Jirou said with a light chuckle as he returned the image to his pocket.

"Come to think of it," Miyo said, "doesn't Hiyori have a friend named Patricia?"

"Hey, lets not jump to conclusions." Jirou cautioned. "This might all be a big misunderstanding."

Suddenly, a loud, peppy voice not belonging to their daughter blasted through the house as the front door could be heard opening. "HEY GIRLFRIEND!"

"_Or maybe she really is into other girls…"_

"You still sure about that misunderstanding honey?" Miyo said, giggling lightly.

"_Tonight is just gonna be one of those nights, isn't it?" Jirou thought as he facepalmed._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well there it is. I honestly hope you all enjoyed what was here, and I'm sure you can't wait for the next installment. (Or at least I like to think so...) Anyways, the next chapter will contain drama, awkwardness, and Patty meeting Hiyori's parents... Sorry, looks like I said awkwardness twice. lol<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	9. Ep 2: Ch 4: Poor Betsy

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I hope you all like this chapter. Enclosed within are gay angst (derp) and a frantic attempt to put a name to Misao's brother. Lets watch! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I really hope that my brother is feeling more mellow today."<em> Misao thought to herself as she entered her home. She had taken a longer route home to help clear her head. After he school track meet right after class, this caused her to be a little bit later than she usually was. It was about six o' clock and both of Misao's parents were still at work. Her grandparents were probably resting by now, and she didn't want to disturb them, so she tried to sneak through the hall to her room. As she did this, she heard voices coming from her brother Niknari's room. Misao couldn't help but stop and listen in.

"So, are you ready to talk about last night yet?" Came the familiar voice of Ayano.

"I'm still so sorry." Replied Nikinari's voice. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't lie to me Nikinari!" Ayano cautioned. "You know exactly why you struck me, and I would appreciate an honest explanation!"

"Do I really have to talk about it Ayano?" He exclaimed, obviously becoming agitated.

"If you aren't ready to discuss it yet, then say so. Don't try to tell me that you don't know." Ayano said flatly.

"_Holy crap!"_ Misao thought. _"Just who exactly wears the pants in that relationship anyways?"_ She wondered.

"Look, I said already that I was sorry, and I even said that I would do just about anything to make up for it, but I've just been really stressed lately. Can we please just let this go?"

"Let this go? No! I demand some kind of explanation eventually! I'm not just going to let this go as 'my boyfriend hit me, but that's okay, I'm sure he's sorry.' Prove to me how sorry you are by telling me what is bothering you! Does it have something to do with same sex couples?"

"_Man, Ayano is really laying into him… That was a disgusting image…"_ Misao thought as she silently gagged a little bit.

"Why would same sex couples have anything to do with it?" Nikinari asked, suddenly very defensive.

"You seemed alright, right up until I asked your opinion on my humanities project. I'd like to at least know if that had anything to do with it."

"No. I don't have any problems with same sex couples. I'm more tolerant than that."

"_What?"_ Misao's eyes became very wide as she heard her brother say those words. _"Then maybe everything will be okay after all!"_ She thought, joy welling up inside her.

"Well then, what is the problem?" Ayano insisted.

"NO! Damn it Ayano! I just don't want to talk about it right now! Ask me again later this week. I just need some time to think." He said.

"Fine, but be ready to talk on Friday."

"Okay, Friday sounds good. I'll have everything I need taken care of by then. I need to go to the bathroom now though, so I'll see you later." As he said this, Misao could hear him stand up and decided to make it look like she had just gotten home. She quickly moved back to the beginning of the hallway and began to walk back as her brother emerged from his room. The instant his eyes locked onto hers, she could feel a certain animosity emanating from him. His bright yellow eyes seemed to be glaring at her from behind his brown hair.

"Hey bro!" Misao cheerfully called to him, trying not to look intimidated.

In response, her brother simply scoffed and shoved Misao with his shoulder as he passed her to get to the bathroom.

"_But, he wouldn't lie to Ayano… Would he?"_ Misao thought as she looked at her feet and began to sob lightly.

"Misa chan?" Ayano asked as she rounded the doorway. "What's the matter Misa chan?" She asked as she ran forward to comfort her friend. "Please, don't cry. Whatever is wrong, I'm sure it will all be okay. Please, talk to me. Come on." Ayano said comfortingly as she walked Misao to her bedroom. What neither of them noticed, was that the bathroom door was cracked just enough for someone to peek through.

"Thanks Ayano." Misao said as she sat down on her bed with her friend. I'm just really stressed out today.

"You don't seem to be behaving like your usual self. I'm worried about you Misa chan." Ayano said as she put her hand on top of Misao's.

"A- Ayano!" Misao stammered, blushing slightly. "W- What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked as she retracted her hand. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable just now?"

"N- No! Why would you think that?" Misao asked as she laughed heavily. Her laughter could not conceal how heavily she was beginning to blush however.

"Misa chan, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Ayano asked, placing her hand reassuringly on Misao's shoulder.

"Yeah… Thanks Ayano." Misao said as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. _"I wish that were true. I can't tell anyone my secret. Not yet. Nobody can know."_ "Thanks, but I really don't have anything to say." Misao lied. "Sorry I worried you, but I'm pretty tired right now. I think I'm going to take a little nap. See ya later Ayano." She said as she laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Oh, okay then. See you later Misa chan." Ayano said as she left the room. As she left the house, she got the feeling that she was being watched, but shrugged it off as she made her way towards home. _"Why won't anybody open up to me?"_ She wondered to herself as she walked and dialed Kagami's cell phone number.

"_Friday will be the day."_ Both Misao and Nikinari thought. _"Friday will be do or die time."_ As he thought this, Nikinari glared in the direction of his sister's room as he went into his own. Almost as if she could feel him glaring at her through the door, Misao began to quietly cry into her pillows.

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay sis? You've been really quiet since we got home." Tsukasa asked her sister, clearly worried.<p>

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just kind of worried about Misao."

"Kusakabe san? Why is that sis?" The airhead asked.

"Well, she seems to be really upset, but I don't think she wants to talk about it with anyone yet." Kagami was still coming to terms with the possibility that her friend might actually have a secret crush on her. After what Kagami had heard earlier, it seemed to be a very real, and very likely situation. _"After all, why else would she have such a dislike for Konata?"_ Kagami thought. _"She feels that Konata stole me away from her and Ayano… Or maybe just from her."_ And then Kagami realized something. _"And I agreed to open a gay support club alongside Konata!"_ She thought, suddenly feeling sick. _"Yeah, sure it will show that I'm tolerant, but it might also make Misao think that me and Konata are-"_

"Onee chan? Are you okay?" Tsukasa asked, jolting Kagami out of her thoughts. "You looked like you were about to pass out for a second."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I just realized something important is all."

"Oh. Okay then." Tsukasa said slowly, still obviously very worried about her elder twin.

Just then, Kagami's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" Kagami asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi Kagami san." Said the voice of Ayano over the phone. Can you talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure thing Ayano." She said as she walked towards her own room for some extra privacy. "You sound stressed. Is something wrong?"

"Well, if anyone is really stressed, it would have to be Misao and her brother." Ayano confessed. "There is something going on between the two of them, and they have both been acting strangely lately because of it. Neither one will bring up the other in conversation, and they try to change the subject whenever it wanders to the other sibling. I'm really worried about them."

"Yeah," Kagami began as she sat down in the chair that she usually used for studying, "I'm worried about Misao too." She said as she remembered back to Misao's emotional breakdown in the bathroom.

"Kagami, do you have any idea at all what might be wrong with Misa chan? Anything at all might be able to help."

"_Oh no. I have to lie to her. I can't tell Aayano what I heard. It just isn't my place. Nobody should need to know until Misao is ready for others to know. Hell, I shouldn't even know about it, so for all intents and purposes, I know nothing."_ Kagami thought to herself.

"Kagami san? Are you still there?" Ayano asked, sensing her friend's hesitation.

"No Ayano. I don't know what might be going on, but I want to help too. When I see Misao in school tomorrow, I'm going to ask if I can go with you guys on Friday."

"Alright then." Ayano sighed, again wondering why nobody would tell her anything. "I'll see you tomorrow Kagami san."

"Yeah. See you then Ayano." Kagami said as she hung up the phone. "Man." She said to herself. "I wish I never found out that Misao was a lesbian…" When she said this, she swore that she could hear something move nearby, but wrote it off as nerves as she got up and left her room. Tsukasa's door was cracked and she could hear heavy breaths from the other side. Kagami opened the door to check on her younger twin, and when she did, Tsukasa just looked up at her and spoke.

"Kusakabe san likes girls too?" Tsukasa asked, shaking visibly.

"Tsukasa…" Kagami had turned white as a sheet. "What do you mean she likes girls 'too,' Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa's only reply was series of faint sobs as she buried her face in the belly of a large stuffed rabbit.

"Tsukasa…" Kagami said as she sat next to her sister on the bed and gently rubbed her back to comfort her. _"This is just going to be one of those nights, isn't it?"_ Kagami thought to herself as she continued to comfort her sister.

* * *

><p>"Hiyori? Who is at the door?" Called Hiyori's mother, Miyo.<p>

"Um… Mom, dad, I can explain." Hiyori said, panicking. Patty, her girlfriend, had just shown up at the front door unexpectedly and announced their relationship plenty loud enough for both of Hiyori's parents to hear.

"H- Hiyori… I'm so sor-"

"Not right now Patty. Its okay I guess. I was about to explain it all anyways." Hiyori said as she led the way to the living room where they took two seats opposite Hiyori's parents. The stress of the current situation seemed to be giving Hiyori a slight nervous twitch. _"Great. This isn't how I planned for all of this to happen."_ Hiyori thought. _"I wanted to explain everything slowly tonight, and then introduce Patty as my girlfriend tomorrow. Well, on the bright side, both of my parents already know Patty, so maybe this won't be so bad after all."_

"So," Jirou, Hiyori's father began, "would you like to give us that explanation you were talking about earlier?"

"Well, uh, you see dad-"

"Tamura sama, I'm very sorry to have dropped by unexpectedly." Patty said as she bowed politely. "In school today, Hiyori seemed very troubled and I wanted to help her. I didn't know that she was upset because she was worried about your reactions to our relationship." Patty was uncharacteristically serious all of a sudden. "I just want you to know that I will be there for Hiyori no matter what, even if that means speaking up to you to legitimize our bond. I would love to have your blessings for our relationship, but if you do not approve of us, then I can guarantee that I will not give up until you do. I am truly committed to making this work, and I am one hundred and ten percent positive that Hiyori is as well." The room was silent. Nothing seemed to move for a few seconds until Jirou spoke again.

"Is all of this true Hiyori?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Absolutely! I want to be with Patty, and she wants to be with me." Hiyori was beginning to feel a bit more courageous with her girlfriend behind her. "I am happy. Given that, I can't imagine either of you having a problem with this relationship."

Jirou began to laugh a little bit. "Honestly, with a companion like her," he said, pointing to Patty, "I can't really see either of us having a problem with it either." As he said this, Miyo smiled and nodded, showing her approval as well.

"R- Really?" Hiyori exclaimed, overjoyed. "You mean it?"

"Of course!" Miyo said. "As long as you are happy, so are we. Besides, we already know that Patricia san is a responsible and upstanding young woman. She is a little odd, but I think that's why you two fit so well together."

"Also," Jirou added, "next time you have something important to say to us, think hard about what you are going to say. Then send her." He said with a laugh. "Besides, my gut tells me that anyone who can inspire art this good," he said, handing his daughter the picture that he had snagged from her room, "must be someone very important."

Hiyori immediately snatched up the picture and began blushing furiously.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Patty said, winking.

"I think we can wait for that explanation." Miyo said.

"Yeah, but I do have one more question, and feel free not to answer it." Jirou said, visibly scaring Hiyori.

"Yeah?" Hiyori asked as she gulped hard.

"Have you two 'done it' yet?" The question seemed obvious enough, but neither girl looked as if it had really registered. Thankfully, Miyo was there to clear things up.

"What he means is, have you two 'gotten horizontal' yet?" This slang was met with the same level of confusion. Miyo sighed and tried again. "Sex! Have the two of you had sex yet?"

Suddenly, both of them could do little more than look at the floor, a telltale shade of red spreading across both of their faces. "Well, we tried to clean up the car, but…"

Jirou's expression changed immediately. "Wait a minute, what happened to the car?"

"Well dad… Have you ever seen _The Titanic?"_

"So you're telling me that the two of you… Did 'that…' inside my car?" When the inquiry was met with silence, his question was answered. "BETSY! NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Lol, what kind of grown man still names his car anyways? Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and I also hope you all enjoy the rest of 4th of July weekend! Please review when you are done reading, as reviews make me very gleeful. Anyways, the next addition will be to Lucky Indulgence, and it should be ready in about a week at the most.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	10. Ep 2: Ch 5: Car Wash

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well here's chapter 5 of Moe Temptations. As you can probably tell, this episode is going to be significantly longer than the last one. YAY! Anyways, there isn't much more to say than please review this if you read it. Reviews make me happy... They are like crack... But better... Because I would never do crack... Ever... REVIEWS! *twitches*<strong>

**Okay, sorry about that. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Yutaka…" Said a faint voice. "Yutaka, please, come to me."<p>

"Mi- Minami chan?" Yutaka stuttered as her friend appeared before her.

"Yes Yutaka. Please, come and be with me." Minami said as she opened her arms to Yutaka invitingly, wearing a soft smile.

"Oh Minami chan!" Yutaka yelled. "I love you!" She admitted as she ran towards her love. Just as she was about to embrace her idol however, Yutaka woke up. Bolting upright in bed, Yutaka took in her surroundings. "It was only a dream?" She muttered to herself, sighing in defeat.

She then realized that once again, she was feeling hot and sensitive all over. _"Oh, I always hate feeling like this."_ Yutaka thought to herself in frustration. _"I always feel like this after I dream about Minami chan. Oh well. I'll just have to ignore it until it goes away again."_ This however, proved to be rather difficult. The feeling of her pajamas against her flesh just made the feeling worse, and taking them off would be an unbearable experience because of it. _"Oh! What am I going to do?"_ She thought frantically. As she tossed her thoughts around however, she heard something fall in Konata's room. _"Onee chan? Is she okay?" _She thought as she got out of bed and walked to the door to her cousin's room. She decided to listen closely before she made any rash decisions, so Yutaka put an ear to her cousin's door.

"Ohhh…" Konata muttered to herself. "I can hardly take it anymore…" She said quietly as her breathing became labored.

This was all the confirmation that Yutaka needed. _"Onee chan is hurt! I need to help her!"_ "Don't worry onee chan!" Yutaka called as she swung Konata's door open.

"AH! Y- YU CHAN!" Konata yelled as she quickly pulled the covers of her bed over herself, blushing profusely. "What are you doing?"

"Onee chan, are you-" Yutaka began, but stopped when she saw the state of the room. Everything was where it belonged. The mangas were still in their stacks, the figurines and posters were untouched, and Konata seemed to be okay, if a little embarrassed. "But then why did you sound like you were hurt?" Yutaka asked as she noticed one thing out of place. There was one manga next to her cousin's bed, laying next to a blue plastic bag. Yutaka figured that the manga must have been what fell. However, once Yutaka caught a glimpse of the cover of the manga, her uncomfortable feeling came to the forefront again, causing her to blush brightly.

The manga's cover depicted two completely naked women in a very intimate embrace. The two looked like they were about to kiss. _"Was this that manga that onee chan didn't want me to see before? But then that must mean that…"_ "Onee chan?" Yutaka asked very softly.

Konata sighed loudly in defeat as she wrapped her covers more tightly around herself. "Yeah. You caught me Yu chan. I was… Doing that." She said, hoping that Yutaka would understand what she meant. Unfortunately, Konata was not getting of the hook that easily.

"Doing what, onee chan?" Yutaka asked innocently. She has taken sexual education courses before, but none of them really went over self induced pleasure.

"I was, well…" Konata was blushing from not only the shock of getting caught masturbating, but also the fact that her innocent younger cousin had been the one to catch her. Add to that the fact that she was getting off to a yuri manga, plus the awkward questions, and you had quite the predicament. "Well, I was masturbating." Konata said slowly and cautiously.

"What does that mean?" Yutaka asked, desperate to understand what was happening.

"It is what you do to make yourself feel good when you feel kind of… Um…" She was having some trouble finding the right words. "Well, you do it when you are feeling strange and hot, even though it isn't because of the temperature." _"Damn! That sucked! Come on Kona! You need to think! What would Miyuki say in this situation?"_ Unfortunately, that line of thought only made Konata think of how moe Miyuki would be in her current position, which only served to make her even more uncomfortable. "You see, it releases a lot of tension and stress when you are feeling… 'Pent up.'" She said for lack of a better phrase.

"I think… I think I know the feeling." Yutaka said as she looked at the floor. "I think I kind of feel that way whenever I have a dream about Minami chan." She admitted.

"_Oh my god, this is just too damn much."_ Konata thought, her blush growing along with her catlike grin.

"Can you…" Yutaka began very meekly. "Can you teach me how to feel better onee chan?" Yutaka asked innocently.

"WHAT?" Konata asked, almost losing her grip on the covers. She swore she heard a dull thud from outside of her door, but she ignored it for the time being.

"Please onee chan? This feeling has been driving me crazy for a while now!" Yutaka had suddenly become much more bold. She really seemed desperate for some relief. "Please?"

"I-" Konata was about to refuse, but she just couldn't resist the look on her cousin's face. She sighed quietly in defeat. "Fine, just never do what I'm about to show you in public. You got it? Nobody else can ever see you do this unless they want to, and you want them to. Okay? And don't just offer it willy-nilly. It needs to be only for someone you love. Alright?"

"You got it!" Yutaka said cheerily.

Konata sighed. _"I wish she wasn't so damn cheery about this. It makes the whole thing even more awkward."_ She thought as she let go of the blankets covering her.

**::SECTION OMMITTED FOR SEX-ED HOMESCHOOLING::**

Sojiro Izumi waved as he bid his niece and daughter farewell. "See you later you two! Make sure the two of you behave now!" He said, lightly chuckling to himself.

"What do you think he meant by that onee chan?" Yutaka asked.

"I dunno. Its probably just him being his weird self." Konata said dismissively, giving a little laugh and thinking about how strange her dad was.

"_I'm so proud of the two of them."_ Sojiro thought as he went back inside. _"I can't keep this to myself!"_ He thought as he rushed to the phone to make a call.

* * *

><p>"Bye dad! We're sorry again about the car." Hiyori said as she and Patty left for school, both giving a short bow as they passed Jirou Tamura. He was currently trying to get the power washer ready.<p>

"It's alright girls." He said politely. "Just please don't do that in here ever again. You have a bed in your room, so use that if you two can't help yourselves. Okay?" He said the last couple of sentences very pleadingly.

"Yeah… Sorry. We'll keep that in mind." Hiyori said, very embarrassed that her father would be so blunt about it so soon after finding out about her relationship status.

"Tell Betsy that I'm sorry too!" Patty exclaimed, giggling.

Once the girls were out of sight, Jirou opened the garage door and pulled the American-made, neon yellow, Jeep Grand Cherokee out into the driveway. He was about to start up the power washer when his wife, Miyo Tamura, appeared at the front door.

"Honey, your 'boyfriend' is on the phone." She said playfully.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He said, laughing a little at his wife's joke. He put down the power washer and took the phone from her. "Thank you honey." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, how've ya been buddy?"

"I haven't felt this great in a long time Jirou!" Said the voice of Sojiro Izumi over the phone. "How about you?"

"Well," Jirou began, "I'll admit, I've been better."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"Well, I found out last night that my daughter has certain… Tastes."

"You mean she's into other girls, right?"

Jirou was flabbergasted. "How the hell did you know?"

"Well, my daughter and niece told me when they got home yesterday that two of their friends had gotten together and that they were both girls. When I asked who, they told me. You must be so proud of her."

"Yeah." Jirou conceded. "I'm glad she's happy and all, but I wish that Miyo and I had been told first." He said, tearing up a little bit. "But I can understand why we weren't. Hiyori was really nervous about it all last night until her girlfriend showed up at the door unexpectedly."

"She just showed up?" Sojiro asked, amazed. "Hiyori must have had a heart attack and a half!"

"Yeah, she was just in the middle of trying to explain it to us when she showed up. It was quite a shock really."

"So if that's the case, then why are you feeling so down?" Sojiro asked, concerned. "Don't you think Patty will take good care of her?"

"Yeah, it's not that." Jirou said. "They've already had sex." There was silence for almost ten seconds on the other end of the line. "This is the part where you say something before I assume that you are having dark thoughts about my daughter. If that's the case, then you know that I'll have to hurt you, right?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I swear I wasn't thinking that way." _"Much."_ Sojiro thought mischievously. "Anyways, that still doesn't explain why you are so down today."

"They did it in my car." Jirou said quickly.

"I'm sorry… What?" Sojiro asked in disbelief.

"They did it… In my car." Jirou said more articulately than last time.

"You mean that nice American import?" Sojiro asked intensely, secretly imagining what it must have been like.

"Yeah, that one. I was about to start cleaning her when you called. Anyways, even if just to change the subject, what were you so happy about?"

"Oh, right!" Sojiro said as if he had almost forgotten. "I'm so proud of my daughter!"

"That's it? Your proud of your daughter? Did she start studying more or something?"

"Nope, but she certainly helped my niece to do some studying of herself." Sojiro said, barely able to contain an excited squeal.

"Okay, I can only imagine three ways that this conversation can go from here. Two of them terrify me, and the other involves me hanging up."

"I'm in a similar predicament as you, and it has nothing to do with me." Sojiro said quickly.

"Alright, you have my attention. Go ahead and scare me." Jirou said, bracing himself.

"This morning, Yutaka accidentally walked in on Konata during her 'private time.'"

"Okay, this is going approximately how I feared."

"WAIT!" Sojiro said loudly. "It gets better! Yutaka had never masturbated before, and apparently she's been having 'dreams' about the Iwasaki girl."

"No way!" Jirou exclaimed, suddenly very interested. "It's Minami, right? Isn't she the one that my daughter always draws in romantic scenes with your niece?"

"Yeah! I know, right! I think your daughter might have really been onto something there! Anyways, my daughter actually TAUGHT Yutaka how to 'relieve her stress.'"

"What? How intimate did it get?" Jirou asked.

"I'm not totally sure. I didn't stick around for very long because I think they were beginning to catch on… That, and it was a rather personal moment, and I felt dirty for watching as much as I did."

"Sojiro," Jirou began, "you are dirty. You're a dirty old man, but you're a tolerably dirty old man."

"Thanks, I think…" Sojiro said, slightly hurt.

"Anyways, you're proud of them because they masturbated together?"

"Not exactly. I'm proud of Yutaka for taking a big step towards becoming a woman, and I'm proud of Konata for helping her along the way." Sojiro explained.

"You know that that still sounds pretty sketchy, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't help it though! It's just so damn moe!"

"Alright, I've gotta go though. I need to clean Betsy out before the smell settles in any more than it has. No father should ever have to smell their own daughter's musk when they get into the car… Or any other time really."

"Okay, a bit too much info, but I'll let you get to that. Bye buddy." Sojiro said.

"Yeah, see ya later pal." Jirou replied as they both hung the phones up.

"_Betsy?"_ Sojiro thought. _"What kind of grown man still names his car?"_ He wondered as he opened up his DS to play some _Pokemon_.

"Just so you know dear," Miyo began, "You and him talk to each other on the phone like giddy schoolgirls." She said, laughing at her husband's expense.

"Yeah, yeah. I've gotta get working though honey." Jirou said, trying to preserve as much of his masculinity as he could.

"Okay then. You go take care of Betsy now."

"Right!" He exclaimed as he rushed out the door.

Miyo sighed. "Maybe someday he'll love me like that…" She said jokingly to herself.

* * *

><p>"Tsukasa, are you okay today?" Kagami asked her younger twin as they approached the school.<p>

"Yeah. I'm okay now. Thanks a lot for last night sis. I really needed it." Tsukasa said, her eyes almost seeming to smile.

"_I'll say."_ Kagami thought as her memories wandered to last night's events. She had just gotten off the phone with Ayano, and she sounded troubled. After hanging up, she commented to herself that Misao was a lesbian, unaware that Tsukasa was just outside her door when she said it. Hearing sounds of sobbing coming from her twin's room, Kagami decided to investigate. She found her younger twin crying to herself in her room.

Kagami still remembered what she had discovered about her sister.

"Kusakabe san like girls too?" Tsukasa said, shaking visibly.

"Tsukasa…" Kagami had turned white as a sheet. "What do you mean she likes girls 'too,' Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa's only reply was series of faint sobs as she buried her face in the belly of a large stuffed rabbit.

"Tsukasa…" Kagami said as she sat next to her sister on the bed and gently rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I felt…" Tsukasa began. "I felt so weird about it…" She said through the stuffed bunny.

"Tsukasa, you can tell me anything. I promise that what you tell me will not leave my lips again unless you say that it is okay." Kagami said, still rubbing her sister's back comfortingly. This seemed to help, and at least convinced Tsukasa to look up from the bunny.

"I felt so weird… About liking girls… But not boys." Tsukasa said between sobs. "Since most of our friends are girls, I felt really awkward whenever I was around them. I thought they might not like me anymore if they knew, so I kind of stayed in the background of most of our conversations. I was afraid that I might say something wrong and my secret would be out." Tsukasa said, seeming to calm down a little bit more as she spoke.

"How about now?" Kagami asked. "How do you feel about it now?"

"Well, I'm not sure, really. I'm still scared to tell them, but at least I know that they will understand when I do. I think I might say it at the sleepover this Friday, just to get it off my chest." She said, finally in full control of herself again. "Until then, I don't really want anybody else to know yet. Please, promise me that you won't tell anybody else sis." She said, with new tears forming in her eyes.

"I promise." Kagami said, raising her right hand.

"Especially Konata!" Tsukasa added.

"Okay, especially Konata!" Kagami said, a little startled. _"Does my sister have a crush on Konata?"_ Kagami asked herself silently.

"Oh, thank you so much sis!" Tsukasa exclaimed, burying her face into Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami realized that her twin needed her help tonight. "Tsukasa, would you like me to sleep in here with you tonight?" She offered.

In response, Tsukasa lightly nodded her head yes.

"Okay then. Let me change into my pajamas, and then we'll both go to bed. Okay?" Kagami asked, smiling.

"Um." Tsukasa began, but changed her mind once she saw her twin's smiling face looking down at her. "Yeah. That sounds great." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Okay then, I'll be right back." Kagami said as she left the room. By the time she had changed and come back, Tsukasa was already sleeping peacefully. Kagami gently got under the covers with her younger twin sister after turning off the lights. "I love you sis." Kagami said as she gave Tsukasa a peck on the forehead.

"Mmm, love you, you…"

"_You what?"_ Kagami wondered. She decided that it wasn't too important however, and drifted off to sleep before long.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well there you go. Not a whole lot here involving the girls, but I felt that I needed to flesh out Sojiro and Jirou a bit more. Also... I can't wait to write that Indulgence scene. Mwahahaha!<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy what is here, and please leave a review with your thoughts... Because your thoughts are delicious... Mmm, brains.**

**Expect the chapter 6 sometime next week.**

**Look forward to it!**


	11. Ep 2: Ch 6: Awkward Questions

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everybody, and welcome back to Lucky Temptations! I'm your navigator, David Frigon! (OMG HE USED HIS REAL NAME!) Anyways, I spent the weekend at my mom's boyfriend's farm and was moving hay bales all yesterday. I still found time to type up this chapter though, and its a comparatively long one! Please read, review, and above all, enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yu chan?" Konata said as they got to the street that their school was on.<p>

"What's up onee chan?" Yutaka asked, wondering what her cousin might have to say.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I went too far." Konata said, looking a little forlorn.

"What do you mean, onee chan?" The smaller girl asked, tilting her head.

"I mean that I shouldn't have gone as far as I did. It wasn't my place."

"But onee chan, you made me feel so much better. I haven't felt this good in a long time!" Yutaka said, trying to cheer her cousin up.

"I know, and I'm glad I could help. I just feel kind of bad that your first time was with me instead of Minami." Konata admitted.

Yutaka was shocked. "W- What does that have to do with Minami chan?" She asked less than convincingly.

"Oh, come on now Yu chan." Konata said, stopping the both of them. She looked like her old self again. _"Damn, she is just SO moe! I can't stay in a funk around her!"_ Konata thought as she looked at how she had made her little cousin blush. "I can tell that you have a crush on her." Konata said.

"But," Yutaka said frantically, "how could you possibly know that?" She asked, trying feebly to dissuade her cousin.

"First off," Konata began, "you DID tell me that you felt hot whenever you dreamt about her. Secondly, you kept moaning her name while I was 'teaching' you this morning." Konata pointed out.

"_Oh no! She knows! What am I going to do?"_ Yutaka thought as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't start the waterworks Yu chan! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell anybody."

Yutaka seemed to calm down after hearing this. "You- You promise?"

"Absolutely! Remember what I told you before?"

"Um…" Yutaka began thinking so hard that her tongue escaped from her mouth as she put a finger to her bottom lip.

"_Must… Resist… Making… A moe comment…"_ Konata thought. _"Time… And… Place… Not now…"_ "A few days ago, I told you that nobody should be forced to admit something. They should do it on their own terms. Do you remember that?"

It was as if a light came on in Yutaka's head. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed. "I remember now! Thanks onee chan!" Yutaka said as she hugged her cousin. "And your secret is safe with me too!" She said. This startled Konata a little bit.

"My secret? What would that be?" Konata asked as she eyed her cousin nervously.

"Well, when you left your room, I went back to get my clothes. When I did, I noticed that your computer was still on." Now Konata was really scared.

"_Oh dear god, what did she see?"_ Konata thought as the possibilities whirled through her head.

"You must have forgotten to log out last night, so I did it for you."

"_That's all well and good, but what the hell did she log me out of?"_ Konata's thoughts were spinning as she tried to remember what she had been doing the previous night. Suddenly, a realization hit her. "What did you log me out of Yu chan?" She asked calmly.

"Um, I think it was called _le speak_. Was it French or something? There were a lot of girls talking about weird things."

Color returned to Konata's face as she realized that Yutaka had no idea what she was doing in that chat room. "Was that the secret Yu chan? That I sometimes forget to log out of my computer?" She asked, giggling.

"Oh yeah! The secret! I almost forgot." Yutaka said with an innocent giggle.

"_Great, looks like I'm not quite out of this yet."_ Konata thought. She was about to inquire further, but Yutaka looked as if she was in shock. Then, a voice rang out from behind Konata.

"Good morning Izumi san!" Miyuki said as she approached the two cousins, Minami walking slightly behind her. "How are the two of you doing this morning?"

"Oh! Hey there Miyuki san!" Konata said, suddenly cheerful again. "Still as bright and perky as usual I see. I wish I knew what your secret was behind those puppies." Konata said, pointing to Miyuki's chest. Everyone but Yutaka seemed to get what she meant.

"_You and me both sempai…"_ Minami thought, patting her own chest with her hands.

Miyuki simply blushed and began looking around to see if anyone else was staring in their direction. _"Thank goodness."_ Miyuki thought. _"Nobody else is looking. Izumi san can be so straightforward sometimes. It can be kind of embarrassing."_ She thought, blushing. Minami noticed this and moved forward a little bit.

"Hey Yu chan, how about you and Minami go on ahead of us. There's something that I have to ask Miyuki san." Konata said.

"Okay!" Yutaka beamed as Minami nodded and began walking with her. Once the two of them were out of earshot, Konata turned to her pink haired friend.

"Is something the matter Izumi san?" Miyuki asked, now concerned for her friend.

"Well, I kind of have a confession to make, and I think you would be the best person to tell." Konata said, looking at the ground.

"I'm here for you Izumi san." Miyuki said, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "You can tell me anything. I would never betray your trust."

"I know. It's just kind of difficult to say." Konata said, now looking up at Miyuki. "I'm…" Konata hesitated for a couple of seconds. "I'm bi-sexual."

Miyuki took a few moments to process this new information, and as she did, her face was frozen into a sort of open mouthed smile. Her head began to slightly tilt as she thought back to when Minami had admitted to her that she was bi-sexual as well just the previous day.

"Mi- Miyuki san?" Konata asked, worried now that her friend was in what appeared to be a catatonic state.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Izumi san. I was just thinking of something else for a moment." She explained. "In any case, I'm glad that you told me. I'm very happy that you can trust me with such sensitive knowledge."

"Well, that isn't all." Konata continued. "I was hoping that you could give me some advice. You see, there is this person that I like, but I'm not sure how to tell her. I mean, even I'm smart enough to know that things don't really work like they do in my dad's games. Plus, I'm sure that mentioning flags and event scenes would just confuse her."

"_My goodness."_ Miyuki thought. _"She must be talking about Kagami! I'd better listen carefully."_

"I'm not ready to say who yet, but I want to know what you would do if you were trying to impress another girl."

"_WHAT? If __**I**__ were trying to impress another girl?"_ "Um, Konata, is there any reason that you are asking this to me in particular?" Miyuki asked, beginning to get a little suspicious.

"Well," Konata began, "like I said, I think I can trust you with this… Also, I don't know why, but you always seemed to give off a kind of lesbian vibe. No offense."

"I… I seem like a lesbian?" Miyuki said, utterly shocked by her friend's words.

"I'm really sorry Miyuki san!" Konata said, seeing the disbelief on her friend's face. "I really didn't mean to offend you or anything!" Konata sighed as she began to tear up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything at all." Konata was about to turn away, but she was pulled into a hug. "M- Miyuki!" Konata said, shocked.

"Remember yesterday, when I gave those statistics?" Miyuki asked, now blushing slightly.

"Uh, y- yeah. Why?" Konata asked, also starting to blush.

"I lied." She admitted. "The percentage of students in the survey that said that they were at least bi-sexual was actually closer to thirty five percent than to twenty percent. Together, that adds up to about fifty percent of the student body being at least bi-sexual and hiding it." As Miyuki explained this, she began to hug Konata more tightly. "I have a confession too." She said.

"Miyuki, you don't have to-"

"Konata, please listen to me. And whatever you do, please don't tell Iwasaki san."

"Minami? Why her?" Konata asked.

Miyuki didn't say anything for a while. She was in her own little world at this point. She was thinking back to the previous day. She had just gotten inside after talking with Minami for a while.

"_I never thought that Minami would be bi-sexual."_ Miyuki repeated her thoughts from earlier. _"I never thought that I would be that lucky… But she already likes someone. I need to know who!"_ Miyuki thought as she went up to her room. Her mother was on the phone, likely with another telemarketer, so she decided not to disturb her quite yet. _"Well, she doesn't like Yutaka romantically, which is a relief for me. I'm curious, but I need to give her some space. Maybe by Friday she'll be more comfortable about it… And so might I…"_ Miyuki thought as she retreated to her room to think more on the matter.

"Miyuki?" Konata's voice shook Miyuki out of her thoughts. "Miyuki, why specifically Minami?"

"Because… Because I love her." Miyuki said, holding back her tears.

"Miyuki…" Konata said as she finally returned the hug.

"We practically grew up together, and we live right across the street from each other." Miyuki said, beginning to cry a little bit. "I actually think that I might have a chance with her, but at the same time, I'm worried about Yutaka."

"Yutaka?" Konata asked. "You mean… You think that my cousin likes Minami like that?" Of course she did, and Konata knew it. She didn't want to break her promise though.

"I might be jumping to an early conclusion, but I think that there is at least an eighty percent chance that your little cousin is in love with the same girl as me. If she is, then I don't know how I should act. If Minami were to choose me, then Yutaka would be devastated."

"Miyuki… She's tougher than she looks, and she has a great web of support. I'm sure that she would understand."

"So… You think that she is in love with Minami as well?" Miyuki asked.

"Well…" Konata began. "I haven't completely ruled it out…" She said cautiously.

Miyuki could tell that Konata was hiding something, but decided that the best move at the moment would be to change the subject. "Oh! Right! You had a question!" Miyuki said, breaking the hug to answer Konata's inquiry from before.

"Huh?…" Konata had to think for a moment before she remembered the reason she wanted to talk to Miyuki in the first place. "Oh yeah!" Konata exclaimed as she regained her catlike grin and awaited the 'Miyuki moment' with great anticipation.

"Right." Miyuki began as she finished drying her tears. "If you want to impress someone, I would start by being around them more often. If you can stay near them, you can start to pick up on their likes and dislikes, as well as the various subtleties of their personalities. Aside from that, there isn't much you can do until you have that information."

"Okay. Thanks a lot Miyuki san! I'll remember that!" Konata said as she gave her air headed friend another quick hug and turned around. "Come on Miyuki! If we don't hurry, we'll be late!"

"Oh! Right!" Miyuki said as they both jogged the rest of the way to the school. On the short jog down the street, Miyuki considered her own advice to Konata. _"Maybe I should take my own advice." _She thought. _"If I spend more time with Minami, I'm sure she'll open up to me more."_ She thought as she began trying to come up with ways to get close to her. Kagami was waiting for the two of them at the school, and Tsukasa obviously would have been much more patient with them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kagami sama." Konata said as she and Miyuki both bowed.

"I expected this from Konata, but you too Miyuki?" Kagami said, ignoring the 'sama' that Konata occasionally added. "Hell, your little cousin actually beat you here. I bet she and Iwasaki san are already in class!"

"I'm sorry. Izumi san and myself had something important to talk about. I'll be more careful from now on." Miyuki said, bowing again.

"Anyways, I've gotta get going! Ms. Kuroi will really mess me up if I'm late again. Bye!" Konata yelled as she rushed towards her classroom in a panic.

"Just as well, I have something that I need to talk to you about too Miyuki." Kagami said.

"_Oh no. Not again!"_ Miyuki thought. She had had just about enough confessions for a while. _"Why are all of my friends coming to __**me**__ with their deep secrets? I suppose I might be the most emotionally mature among us, even though I'm technically the youngest out of Izumi san, Tsukasa, Kagami, and myself. Maybe there's just something about my personality that makes me seem more trustworthy. Maybe-"_

"Miyuki? Hello? Are you okay?" Kagami asked, breaking Miyuki's concentration.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I must have started thinking so much that I spaced out. Sorry." _"I sure am glad I wasn't just slicing vegetables. That really hurts."_ Miyuki thought as she remembered the last time she accidentally cut herself with the veggie slicer. _"I vowed never to cut another onion ever again after that."_ She thought, cringing a little bit.

"Miyuki!" Kagami yelled, snapping the airhead out of her reveille again. "You're doing it again." Kagami said, giggling a little bit.

"Sorry Kagami." Miyuki said. "You have my full attention now. What seems to be the matter?"

"Well, I have this friend…" Kagami began. _"I can't tell her that Tsukasa is a lesbian, but I __**can**__ ask her for advice for my current predicament. I just have to avoid using any names."_ "Yeah, I've got this friend, you see. You probably don't know her, and she doesn't want me to use her name."

"_Wow, Kagami sure is taking a long time to get to the point. That isn't like her."_ Miyuki thought as she watched Kagami beat around the bush.

"Anyways, this friend happens to be… Well, she's…" Kagami sighed. "Alright, she's a lesbian."

"_Kagami too? Is everyone in my group of friends into other girls, and just never brought it up? Patricia san and Tamura san have no idea what they've set in motion, do they?"_ Miyuki thought as she listened to the third friend of hers since Patty and Hiyori got together confess their sexuality to her. _"I can see Kagami being too proud of herself to come right out with it. The 'I have a friend who' story is perfectly natural. She just wants to protect her image. I'll support her, but I'll also humor her. It's hard enough to say this without the person you're confiding in questioning your honesty."_

"Miyuki!" Kagami yelled. "Please stop spacing out! This is really important to me!" She said, blushing brightly.

"I'm very sorry. But I must ask, why are you telling _me_ this?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, you seem like the most mature one of us emotionally." Kagami said.

"That's it? No other reason?" Miyuki asked. _"Maybe my admission to Konata was just the result of her usual verbal sexual harassment. I have to know."_ "Is there any other reason at all? I promise I won't take offense to whatever other reason you might have."

"Well…" Kagami said hesitantly. "You do kind of give off a certain aura…"

"What kind of aura? Please, tell me." Miyuki said, almost certain of what was going to be said next.

"Well… You do seem like you might be… Into girls too. I don't know why, but you just seem like you might be." Kagami said very cautiously.

"_So it's true…"_ Miyuki thought. _"I do seem like I might be a lesbian. Even though I've never hinted at it in front of my friends, they just seemed to know. Does that mean that everyone?…"_ "Thank you for being so honest with me Kagami." Miyuki said, bowing. "I've already told Konata, so you can talk about that with her if you want. Just please don't tell anyone else. I think I'll tell the rest of my friends on Friday."

"You mean… YOU ARE?" Kagami exclaimed, to which Miyuki simply nodded her head yes.

"Anyways, about your friend." Miyuki wanted to get off this subject for now.

"Oh! Right." Kagami said, getting the hint. "My friend is nervous about her sexuality, and I want to help her out. What would you suggest?"

"Well, I would recommend that you make sure that she knows that you support her fully no matter what. Remind her that there is nothing wrong with her, and that what she is feeling is completely natural. Make sure she knows that there is a good support network for her. She will always have us, and make sure she knows that."

"R- Right! That sounds good! Thanks a ton Miyuki! I'd better get to class, and so should you!" Kagami said as she turned and ran to her classroom.

"_So she __**was**__ talking about herself."_ Miyuki thought as she ran to her classroom too. She barely got to her seat before the bell, but she made it. _"If she was really talking about a friend that I wouldn't know, she would have said something when I mentioned that she would always have us. I'll bet she has a crush on Konata."_ Miyuki thought, giggling softly. _"Speaking of Konata, she seems somewhat troubled." _Miyuki thought, watching Konata concentrating as if she were trying to remember something._ "I wonder if it's because of our conversation earlier…"_ Miyuki thought as she looked silently at her friend.

"_Damn it."_ Konata thought. _"I could have sworn that I had to ask Yu chan about something really important… Oh well, it was probably nothing."_ She thought as she turned her attention to trying to look like her attention was on Ms. Kuroi's history lecture.

* * *

><p>Yutaka was going through her bag for her textbook when she saw the blue plastic bag that she had forgotten to leave in her room. <em>"Oops."<em> She thought. _"Oh well. As long as I don't take it out during class, I should be fine. Don't worry onee chan. Your secret will be safe with me. Very safe indeed." _She thought with a giggle as she retrieved her math book and stowed her bag where it belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, what did you think? In case any of you were wondering, yes, that little blue bag from Ep. 1 Ch. 1 is still around, and is still important. Don't keep your eyes off that thing, since it has a nasty habit of ending up where it isn't wanted. lol. Seems like Miyuki has a lot on her plate! What will happen next? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Moe Temptations!<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	12. Ep 2: Ch 7: King Rufus the Intolerant

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey everyone! You'll never guess what happened! I decided to finish this chapter in the morning, so I went to bed. Right before I fall asleep, some idiot crashes his car into the telephone pole outside my bedroom window because he just didn't have the sense to pull over to have a smoke. So I end up dialing 911, (in my underwear no less) and then I'm wired for sound! So I figure, what the hell. I'll finish the chapter, submit it, and go to bed. NOT THAT SIMPLE! When I tried to add the author's notes, my internet crapped out for a second and I lost them all! So this is my second try with submitting it WITH author's notes and horizontal rules intact. I hope it works this time... Enjoy the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>As the bell that signaled lunch rang, everybody in the classroom except for Yutaka got up and started mingling with their friends or going to other classrooms to enjoy lunch with other friends. Yutaka hadn't even noticed the bell ring, and was caught off guard when everyone around her started moving around so much. She was so surprised that she actually tripped while standing up and ended up right on top of her friend and secret crush, Minami.<p>

"Mi- Minami chan!…" Yutaka said, beginning to blush **very** brightly.

"Yutaka…" Minami said as she closed her eyes and gently pulled Yutaka in for a kiss. Just before their lips met however, Yutaka was pulled out of her daydream by a tap on her shoulder. "Yutaka, are you okay?" Minami said as she looked down at her small friend. "That was the lunch bell. Aren't you going to come and sit with us?" She asked as she motioned towards Patty and Hiyori, who were sitting together already and sharing a lunch. Hiyori however, wasn't eating. She was too busy trying not to imagine a situation oddly close to what Yutaka's daydream was like.

"Hey Hiyori, do you need me to help you eat or something?" Patty said teasingly as she picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks and brought it to Hiyori's lips.

"Huh? Oh! Thanks Patty." She said as she ate from her friend's chopsticks.

Yutaka had just seen this and began thinking to herself. _"I wonder if Minami chan and me will ever be happy together like that."_ As she thought this, she looked up at her friend and smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"_Could Yutaka actually have a crush on me?"_ Minami wondered. _"The way she's looking at me… I feel bad that I don't return her feelings… Please don't hate me."_ Minami thought as her eyes grew slightly watery. Luckily, Yutaka didn't seem to notice. "So, are you going to eat with us Yutaka?" She asked.

"Right! Sorry." Yutaka said as she got up and walked with Minami to the area where her other friends were sitting.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. How were classes today?" Kagami asked as she took a seat next to her sister.<p>

"BOOORING!" Konata yelled as she comically swung her head in a circle and brought her forehead crashing on her desk. "Okay." Konata muttered weakly. "That hurt a LOT more than I thought it would." She said as she picked her head back up and started rubbing her forehead gingerly. The others seemed used to this kind of thing and simply ignored it.

"I didn't really understand it all that well, but Miyuki offered to help me through it." Tsukasa said. "In fact, Kona chan offered for all of us to go to her house after school to study!" She continued, suddenly very excited.

"You mean she invited us all over so that she could copy mine and Miyuki's notes again?" Kagami asked, obviously irritated, but not surprised.

"Aw! You don't have to be like that Kagami!" Konata said playfully. "After all, we all know that you love helping me out. Isn't that right Kagami?" Konata asked, playfully rubbing up against Kagami.

"_Konata has to have feelings for Kagami."_ Miyuki thought. _"Why else would she constantly act this way around her? I can't believe I never noticed it before!"_ Miyuki thought, mentally kicking herself for not realizing it all sooner.

"Knock it off Konata!" Kagami said, pushing the little otaku away from herself. "Fine, I'll let you copy my notes, just remember that it won't help you in the long run!" She said, trying once again in vain to teach her small friend some responsibility.

"Yay! Copy- I mean study party at my house!" Konata yelled dramatically

"_Great, an excuse to go to Kona chan's house. This is perfect."_ Tsukasa thought with a smile.

"Besides, you know I feel bad copying Miyuki's work. You're the only cheat for me Kagamin!" Konata yelled, hugging her friend.

"_I never caught on to __**this**__?"_ Miyuki thought while watching the scene play out in front of her. _"I really must be an airhead…"_

"Konata! Get off!" Kagami yelled.

"Aw, but Kagamiiiin! You're so moe when you're embarrassed!" Konata said, nuzzling into Kagami.

"Alright Izumi, that's enough." Ms. Kuroi said calmly as she whacked the otaku upside the head.

"Ow! Teach, why you gotta be so cold?" Konata asked, releasing the tsundere to rub the back of her own head.

"Consider me your cold shower Izumi. Besides, you two probably wouldn't work out together." She said, walking away. Luckily, she was turned away already, because she didn't want anybody else to see the panic on her face. _"Crap!"_ The teacher thought. _"I've said too much! I hope that doesn't come back to bite me later."_

"Teach?…" Konata said so quietly that only Kagami actually heard her. _"Does she know?… But how?"_

"Konata?" Kagami asked, blushing once she realized what her friend's teacher had just said. "Konata, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Konata seemed to snap out of her stupor. "Yeah, hahaha! Nothing wrong here!" She said as she continued laughing. "Anyways, Kagami, are you coming with me to set up that club? I was just about to go to the principal's office."

"What club?" Kagami asked, forgetting all about the previous day. "OH! Right! I remember now! Yeah, lets go take care of it." Kagami said as she and Konata got up to leave. They bid Tsukasa and Miyuki farewell and got up to leave.

"_Damn!"_ Konata thought as she and Kagami proceeded out of the classroom. _"If I had kept my mouth shut about it, I could have avoided this awkward situation!"_

"Hey Tsukasa?" Miyuki asked.

"Huh? What's up Miyuki?"

"Have you noticed those two… Acting strangely lately?" Miyuki asked cautiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukasa asked, thoroughly confused. _"Sis hasn't been acting weird lately. Not that I've noticed anyways. She's stressing a bit about Misao, but that's just her being a good friend."_

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but I think that she and Izumi san might be-" Miyuki stopped herself. _"What if it's just a misunderstanding?"_ She asked herself. _"I shouldn't bring this up until I'm absolutely sure. I don't want others to get the wrong idea. Besides, it isn't really any of my business anyways."_ "Never mind Tsukasa. It was nothing important." Miyuki said.

"Oh. Okay then…" Tsukasa said nervously as she opened up her lunch. _"Sis and Kona chan might be what?"_ Tsukasa wondered as she got ready to eat.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are." Kagami said as she and Konata approached the door to the principal's office. Kagami nervously knocked on the door and waited for an answer. In all the time that she had attended Ryoo High School, she had never actually been inside the principal's office. She had seen the principal at school events before, but she had never actually had to speak with him before. Looking over at Konata, Kagami saw that the little otaku was completely calm, and even humming to herself.<p>

"I wonder how he's been lately. I hear that the other students have taken to calling him 'Rufus, the Intolerant!'" At the mention of the name, Kagami seemed to visibly tense up. _"She's so cute when she's scared. Almost as cute as when she's sleeping."_ Konata thought, remembering when she had gone to visit Kagami when she was sick last year. The thought caused her to blush just a little bit. _"He's actually really cool though. Of course, only my dad and I know that his full title is 'Rufus the Lactose Intolerant.' He only needs to be feared after a large bowl of cottage cheese."_ She thought, remembering when he had met her father for a talk about Konata's performance in school in her first year. Konata would make sure that he would never live that down.

Finally, when Kagami was about to chicken out and recommend that they try again later, there was an answer from the other side of the door. "Sorry for the wait. Please, come in." Said a heavy voice from the opposite side of the door.

As the two girls entered the room, the first thing Kagami noticed was that it was very plain. Much more so than she had expected. The walls were painted a gross bluish white color, and the tile floor matched. The ceiling was soft and white with many tiny holes that could only be made by a very bored man with a pencil and a good throwing arm.

"Oh! Hello there girls!" The principal said as he stood up from his lightly furnished desk to greet them. He was a somewhat portly man with a very fuzzy brown beard. He had very kind blue eyes and a slightly receding hairline. His hair was beginning to turn gray at the front, but otherwise he looked like a very lively man.

"Uh! Hello principal Rufus, sir!" Kagami said quickly, bowing in respect.

"Hey there sir, how've you been?" Konata asked, giving a polite wave.

"Konata!" Kagami scolded. "That's the principal! Show some respect!"

"Oh no, please, don't worry so much about formalities." He said, returning Konata's wave. "So, Ms. Izumi." He said, turning in Konata's direction. "It's been quite a while. To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"Whaa-?" Kagami exclaimed. "Konata, you've been sent here before?"

"Yep! I've been here loads of times!" She replied, apparently proud of her status as former problem child. "Once, I actually managed to make him cry!" Konata said cheerfully.

"Hey now!" Rufus said, obviously offended and disheartened. "You don't need to go bringing that up do you?"

"Sorry sir." Konata apologized. "My lips are sealed." To this, Rufus simply sighed.

"Thanks… I think… So Ms. Izumi, who is your friend. I don't believe I've seen her in here before."

"Oh!" Kagami spoke before giving Konata a chance to embarrass her. "My name is Kagami Hiiragi sir!" She said, bowing again.

"Please, like I said, easy on the formalities. This is a relaxed environment here." Rufus said with a smile. "Anyways, what can I do for you fine young ladies?"

"Well, we wanted to start a club." Konata said, beginning to blush very slightly.

"A club huh? And I'm guessing you want my approval. Is that right?"

"Yeah…" Konata said, beginning to lose heart. "I uhh… I mean, if you wouldn't mind."

"_Why is she getting so nervous?"_ Kagami wondered. _"She couldn't be…"_ Then it hit her. _"What am I thinking? Of course she could be! What if all of those cute jokes and stuff were…"_ As she thought about all of the possible passes that Konata might have made at her, Kagami began to blush more and more brightly. _"Why else would this club idea come out of the air like that? It isn't for Patricia san and Tamura san! It's for her!"_

As if knowing what Kagami was thinking, Konata's face began turning ever brighter shades of red.

"Well," Rufus began, wishing that the atmosphere hadn't suddenly gotten so tense, "before I can authorize a club, I need to know what it is about. So, what kind of club is it?"

"It's a…" Konata hesitated for a couple of seconds before continuing. "It's a club for people with certain… Romantic interests…"

"You mean like a dating club or something?" Rufus asked. _"I know where this is going. I just hope that little joke didn't make things even more awkward for them."_

"No!" Kagami yelled, catching everyone in the room, including herself, by surprise. "I mean, it isn't a dating club." She said, still blushing. "It's a club that will offer support for anybody who is in, is interested in, or is at least curious about same sex relationships."

"So, only certain sexualities can join?" Rufus asked. _"I like the idea, but anyone has to be able to join. Otherwise, the club would be seen as discriminatory."_ He thought solemnly.

This time, Konata spoke up. "No. Anyone can join. This club will exist as a support network. Anybody who supports same sex relationships can join. Even if they are straight."

"Okay then." Rufus said, clasping his hands together. "I see no problems with the idea!"

"R- Really?" Kagami sputtered. "I thought you would need more convincing with a title like 'Rufus the Intolerant.'"

"Rufus the Intolerant?" He asked, glaring slightly at Konata, who simply smiled and waved in response. _"At least she left out the embarrassing part…"_ He thought as he sighed. "So, how many members do you have?"

"Huh? How many?" Konata asked, pointing to herself stupidly.

"Yes. Any new club has to have at least five students signed up in order to be recognized. You do have at least five people, right?" Rufus asked, slightly irritated that Konata would try to start such an ambitious club with such little preparation.

"Uh, well, there's me and Kagami…" Konata said, counting on her fingers for effect. "I'm sure we can find three more people in no time!" She said, pumping her fist.

"That's the spirit!" Rufus said, also pumping his fist. "Here, I have something for you." He said as he began rummaging through the drawers in his desk. When he was done, he produced a single sheet of paper. "Here. You two sign this sheet, and add in the club name and cause." Rufus said, handing it to Konata. "When you bring this back to me with at least five total student signatures, including your own, I'll make sure that this club gets established. My office is always open for you two. All you have to do is knock."

"Thank you sir!" Both Konata and Kagami said as they both bowed. This time, Rufus simply returned the gesture with a polite nod. The two girls then turned and left the room.

Rufus sighed as he sat back down in his chair. "That Izumi girl is still as rambunctious as ever… I wonder if Sojiro knows about this club… The way those two were acting seemed… Hmm…" He said to himself as he picked up the phone on his desk.

"Yes sir?" Called the voice from the other line.

"Could you please connect me to Sojiro Izumi? I need to have a quick word with him."

"Of course sir. One moment please." The secretary said as the line cut out, and then began to ring.

"_It isn't my place to say if those two are together or not, but their parents should at least be informed about the club. That way, if there is anything between them, their families can help them through it… I hope I'm not making a stupid mistake…"_ He thought as the phone was picked up on the other end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, that's that I suppose. I hope you all liked it, even though there wasn't much of the girls in there. On the bright side though, I got to make another OC! Also, a big internet cookie to anyone who understands the reference behind the title 'Rufus the (Lactose) Intolerant.' Anyways, it's like 2:30 in the morning now, and I'm exhausted. I had to call 911 half naked and write these author's notes twice. I will try to update again by the end of the week, but no promises. I'm going to bed.<strong>

**Look forward to it...ZZZZZzzzzzz...**


	13. Ep 2: Ch 8: A Trip to the Nurse's Office

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Barely anybody reviewed the previous chappie! D=<strong>

**I R sad nao... Oh well, it isn't really that big of a deal. Besides, I like this chapter better anyways! =D**

**Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Alright then." Sojiro said through a mouthful of instant ramen. "I'll talk with her when she gets home."<p>

"Please, swallow your food before you talk Sojiro." Said Rufus, the principal at Ryoo High School. "You know how that bothers me." He said, mildly grossed out.

"Sorry." Sojiro said, still with his mouth full. He quickly finished what was in his mouth before continuing. "By the way, are you still telling everyone to call you 'Rufus?'" He asked, chuckling.

"I hardly see how that is important right now, but yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well," Sojiro began, "don't you think that Kazanaki sensei sounds a little more… Respectable?" He said cautiously.

"Well, yes. But I like to build a rapport with the students. I feel that using my first name helps with that. Even if just a little bit."

"A rapport huh?" Sojiro said slyly.

"Yes Sojiro, a rapport. I'm not like you." Rufus said flatly.

"What do you mean, 'like me?'" Sojiro said, trying to sound offended.

"Oh come off it!" He retorted. "I've seen you at the sporting events with your camera. Who do you think calls security on you for 'suspicious behavior' every time?" Rufus said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"So that's always you huh?" Sojiro said solemnly, feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Actually," Rufus corrected, "last time, Ms. Kuroi beat me to the punch."

"Wait, isn't she my daughter's teacher?" Sojiro said, surprised.

"Yeah. You should have seen the look on her face when she saw you there. She looked completely pissed! She was so mad her face was turning red and everything!" Rufus said, chuckling heartily.

"Oh…" Sojiro said. _"Great. My own daughter's teacher think's I'm a pervert… Wait a second, why do I care?…"_ He thought.

"Well," Rufus said, "you sound like you are a little preoccupied, so I'll leave you to whatever it is you were doing. I just wanted to tell you about the whole club thing. Have a good day Izumi san."

"Thanks Rufus. See ya." Sojiro said hollowly as he hung up the phone. "I've never really cared if people knew about me having a bit of a Lolita complex, but why now?" Sojiro punctuated the sentence to himself with a big sigh. "Kanata, did you think that I was a bad person for my tastes?" He asked to the empty house.

"No." Kanata said as she materialized behind her husband and hugged him. "A strange person, yes. But I never once thought that you were bad." Of course, she knew that he could not see, hear, or feel her, but it made her feel better to say it all the same. "Besides," she continued, "it was that very quirk that led you to me." She said, blushing. Sojiro solemnly stood up and walked to the living room and watched an episode of _Gun**m _to clear his head. "Sojiro…" Kanata whispered with concern as she faded back into nothingness again.

* * *

><p>The tension between Konata and Kagami was palpable as they walked back to Konata's class. Konata almost said something when she noticed Minami entering the nurse's office, but then she remembered that she was a nurse's assistant. She occasionally helped out during P.E. on particularly hot days, because a there was an extra risk of heat related problems if the students weren't properly hydrated. <em>"Miyuki might be interested in this…"<em> She thought as she mentally logged that away. Neither Konata or Kagami actually said a word to the other until they were just outside the classroom, when Kagami finally spoke up. "Hey Konata," she began, "remind me again why you wanted to start this in the first place." She said, pointing to the slip of paper with both of their names on it.

"Well…" Konata began, but hesitated. "Ya see, its… Kinda complicated…" She explained, beginning to look down and shuffle her feet.

"_She's dodging the question."_ Kagami thought. _"I need to push just a little bit harder. If Misao is any indication, keeping all of this inside can only cause stress. It's best if she faces the truth and lets it out."_ "Konata, are you-"

"Yeah…" Konata said under her breath.

"Wait… What did you say?" Kagami asked innocently.

"Yeah." Konata repeated, a little more loudly this time. "I'm bi-sexual." She confirmed, giving her same familiar catlike grin.

"B- But then-" Kagami sputtered before she was cut off a second time.

"What? Were you expecting some sort of big dramatic sappy moment?" She said, using her hands to mock cry for emphasis. "From me?" She continued, laughing a little bit.

Kagami was starting to blush heavily now. "W- Well then, why didn't you come out yesterday like Patricia san and Tamura san did?" Kagami half yelled.

"Two reasons actually." Konata said, holding up two fingers on her right hand. "Firstly, I didn't know how Yu chan would take it, but I let her know this morning, so it's all good." Konata said, unconsciously blushing a little bit as she reminded herself of her escapades with her cousin earlier that morning. She shook it off though and continued talking. "I've told Miyuki san already too. I think that now that two people know, it was a lot easier to admit it to you." She said, giving a thumbs-up. Anyways, the second reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't want to steal the new couple's thunder." She said, grinning widely.

"You say that second reason as if it really matters." Kagami said flatly. "Anyways, does that mean that all of those jokes and stuff that you always made towards me were actually…" Kagami couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but she could tell by Konata's spreading blush that the little otaku knew what she meant.

"Well… I guess I kind of thought that-" As Konata was speaking, the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period, cutting her off. "Uh, actually, let's continue this conversation some other time." She said quickly as she rushed into the classroom. _"Whew. I'm still not ready to jump that hurdle yet."_ She thought to herself.

"But-" It was already too late. Konata was already sitting at her desk and waved Kagami goodbye. _"Could it be?…"_ Kagami thought as she unconsciously returned the wave and walked briskly back to her own class.

* * *

><p>"Alright class!" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed in her usual manner. "Head on down to the locker rooms and get changed for P.E. At least I'll be able to relax in the teachers' lounge where it's nice and cool." She bragged. "Now get out there and sweat like there's no tomorrow!" She yelled as she began walking casually towards the teachers' lounge. <em>"Poor suckers."<em> She thought as she imagined the nice new air conditioning system that had been installed.

"Aww!" Tsukasa moaned. "I don't like P.E."

"It can get especially unbearable on hot days like today." Miyuki added, smiling brightly and tilting her head.

"Hey Miyuki." Konata said, pulling the pink haired girl aside. "I'm pretty sure that Minami chan is working in the nurse's office this period." She whispered in her ear.

"But Konata," Miyuki began, "what does that have to do with-"

"Remember the advice you gave me? Stick closer to the person you like." Konata said.

"Oh! I get it now!… But what about Yutaka?" Miyuki asked hesitantly.

"Trust me Miyuki, I won't hold it against you if you get to her first." Konata said. "I'm sure she'll get over it." She said before realizing her mistake. "I mean, assuming she's interested at all that is!" She quickly added.

"Uh, right." Miyuki said, realizing what had just happened. _"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that…"_ She thought. "Thank you Izumi san." Miyuki said, giving Konata another quick hug before leaving the classroom to get changed.

"_I REALLY hope she managed to miss that slip up…"_ Konata thought. _"I'm sure she didn't though… Either way, better that it slipped to her than to anyone else."_ Konata thought as she imagined the consequences of anyone else finding out and shuddered. _"I can trust Miyuki san."_ Konata thought as she pulled Tsukasa aside next.

"Hi Kona chan." Tsukasa said a bit dismally. "I bet you don't mind at all that P.E. is here, do you? After all, you're so athletic." She complimented.

"Yeah, well, there's actually something I want to tell you…" Konata said as she leaned in closer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aww, Minami chan had to go and help the nurse."<em> Yutaka thought sadly as she finished changing into her P.E. uniform. _"Oh well. I'll see her again once class is over."_ She thought as she quickly brightened up again.

"Hey Hiyori." Patty said. "Don't you think Yu chan's been looking a bit distracted lately?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hiyori agreed. "I wonder what must be going through her mind…" She said as she imagined Yutaka imagining Minami in lewd poses. "AHHH!" She yelled in frustration, temporarily gaining the attention of every person in the locker room. _"I'm still such a pervert damn it!"_

"I bet I know what you were thinking of." Patty said in a singsong voice to her lover.

Hiyori sighed in response. "Yeah, I bet you do." She conceded.

"_Wow."_ Yutaka thought. _"Even with a girlfriend, Tamura san is really tough."_

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Miyuki yelled as she fell on the track. Konata and Tsukasa quickly ran over to help her. "Sorry." Miyuki said softly. "I must have spaced out and tripped again." She said as she began to stand up. As she stood however, she winced briefly in pain. "Ouch! I think I might have sprained my ankle." Miyuki said.<p>

"I'll help you to the nurse's office Miyuki." Tsukasa said as she put one of Miyuki's arms over her shoulder to support her friend.

"Thank you Tsukasa. You too Izumi san." She said as she winked to Konata.

"_My god, she's even moe when she schemes!"_ Konata thought. "Yeah, no problem Miyuki san! Get better soon." Konata said, returning the wink as Tsukasa helped the pink haired girl into the school.

"I'm okay now Tsukasa." Miyuki said once they were inside. "My ankle is fine." She said with a smile.

"But…" Tsukasa argued. "You were in pain." She said as she let her go.

"Actually, I only pretended to be hurt. I want to go to the nurse's office for something very important, so I pretended to trip. I'm sorry for tricking you."

"Oh. That's okay I guess…" Tsukasa said. "Are you meeting someone?"

"Well, um… I guess you could say that…" Miyuki said, blushing.

"Oh, okay then. Lets get going." She said as they continued to the nurse's office. "I'll check up on you after class, okay Miyuki?"

Miyuki nodded in response. "Thank you for your help Tsukasa. I'll see you later." She said as Tsukasa left the office.

"Hello there Ms. Takara." Nurse Fuyuki Amahara said. "It isn't every day I see you in here. What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, I um… I fell in gym class and I might have hurt my ankle." Miyuki said, quickly becoming nervous.

"Really?" Asked Ms. Amahara. She could tell that that wasn't the whole story.

As Miyuki looked into the nurse's golden eyes, she realized that she could probably see through her lie. "Um, I'm sorry, but is Minami chan helping out today?" Miyuki asked.

"Why yes, she is." She replied, now understanding the real meaning behind Miyuki's visit. "She isn't busy at the moment, so would you like me to have her examine you instead?" She asked as she tilted her head, making her dark brown hair rustle slightly as she moved.

"Um!- I mean, yes please." Miyuki stuttered.

"_I knew it."_ Fuyuki thought. _"I know Ms. Iwasaki well enough to be able to tell that she has a crush on someone. Judging from how highly she speaks of this girl, I'm not too surprised. Besides, I always did kind of get a sort of lesbian vibe from Ms. Takara here."_ She thought, slightly giggling. _"However… I believe that Ms. Kobayakawa also has a crush on Ms. Iwasaki as well. Given her frailty, I can't safely say what her reaction might be if Ms. Takara and Ms. Iwasaki were to get together. Hopefully, her friends and family can support her well and help her through the situation if that is the case."_ "Okay then, I'll go and get her for you. We'll have you back on your feet in no time." She said as she left the room.

"_Whew!"_ Miyuki thought. _"I hate lying to people, but I needed to come here. I want to spend more time with Minami chan… Maybe then-"_ Miyuki's thoughts were cut short as Minami entered the room to see her sitting on the bed.

"Well Ms. Iwasaki," Fuyuki said, "here is your patient. You need practice on feet and ankles anyways, so checking for a sprain should be a good learning experience for you."

"But Amahara sensei, I don't think that-" Minami began.

"What's the matter Ms. Iwasaki?" Fuyuki asked. "Is there some reason that you cannot do this?" She asked.

"N- No." Minami stuttered.

"Good. I'll leave you to it then. Let me know when you are finished." Ms. Amahara said with a smile and a nod as she left the two girls alone.

"Um… Miyuki… Please re- remove your shoes and s- socks…" Minami stuttered, looking down and blushing furiously.

"Are you okay Minami?" Miyuki asked as she did as she was told. "You seem very tense."

"I'm okay!" Minami quickly said. "Um, please lie down." _"What are the odds? This is amazing!… But I need to keep control of myself."_ She thought as her pink haired friend laid down on the bed. "Now, tell me which ankle hurts." Minami said.

"Um, actually-" Miyuki began, but she stopped once she realized that Minami was already inspecting her feet.

"_My god… Why did it have to be a foot injury?"_ Minami thought as she brought her face close to Miyuki's right ankle to inspect for swelling. _"And she just got out of P.E. to boot! The smell… It's heavenly."_ She thought as she unconsciously inhaled the scent of her friend's feet.

"Um, Minami… Is everything okay down there?" Miyuki asked. "Minami? OH!" Miyuki gasped as she felt Minami gently kiss her foot.

"_I can't… I can't help myself…"_ Minami thought as tears welled up in her eyes. _"Please don't hate me for this Miyuki."_ She thought as she put her mouth around one of Miyuki's toes.

"Mi- Minami…" Miyuki stammered as she retracted her feet, snapping Minami out of her strange behavior. "W- What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I-" Minami began as she realized what she had just done to her friend. "I'm so sorry Miyuki…" She said as she backed away and tears streamed down her face. "I- I need to go to the bathroom!" Minami yelled as she turned and ran out of the room.

"Minami…" Miyuki said as she looked at the doorway that her love had just run through. She felt as if her heart had left the room with her. "Minami…" Miyuki repeated as she began to sob lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay, just to be clear here, the school nurse is NOT an OC. She didn't make any appearances in the anime, so I had to wiki her. I hope I didn't put her out of character or anything, but if I did, then I apologize.<strong>

**Also, yes. In my story, Minami has a foot fetish... That is mostly a gift from me to me... I think it makes her ten times better... It makes her more different as a character too ya know... AND it gives me an extra drama outlet... Also, feet are sexy... I wasn't supposed to say that one was I?... DON'T JUDGE ME! *Hides in the "Don't Judge Me Cave."***

**Anyways, any complaints, compliments, suggestions, inquiries, rants, etc, should all be directed to the 'Review this Story' link below.**

**My next chapter should be up early next week.**

**Look forward to it!**


	14. Ep 2: Ch 9: Pep Talk

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 9

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hi everyone, and welcome back to Lucky Temptations! I'm just going to start by saying that I don't particularly like this chapter. I've had a difficult time with this one, even with Metallica helping me along. I honestly think that this may be my worst one after Otaku Temptations Ch. 1. Maybe I'm being too hard on myself, but I honestly hope that you all enjoy this chapter more than I did.<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyuki had been crying in that bed for about fifteen minutes now. Nurse Amahara had come in to check on her a few times, but was quickly asked to leave each time. <em>"Ms. Takara… What happened in there?"<em> The nurse wondered, wishing that she had stayed in there after all. _"The last I saw of Minami, she was crying and running towards the restroom. What could have happened in there to make the both of them cry like this?"_ She wracked her brains trying to figure it out, but decided that maybe directly asking wasn't the best approach at the moment. _"I'll just give them whatever time they need."_ Ms. Amahara decided, as she sat down at her desk to greet another student.

"Hello Amahara sensei." Tsukasa said with a slight bow.

"Hello there Ms. Hiiragi." nurse Amahara said, smiling. "Are you here to pick up Ms. Takara?" She asked.

"Y- Yeah. Is everything okay?" Tsukasa asked. She had a certain feeling that something was wrong, and she was visibly worried.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with her physically…" She began. "But she seems very distraught. Maybe she will calm down if you talk to her." She suggested.

"_Miyuki? Distraught? What could have happened?"_ Tsukasa wondered as the nurse directed her towards the room that Miyuki was in. As she got closer, she could hear crying from the other side of the door. "Miyuki?" Tsukasa called as she swung to door open and ran inside. Miyuki was in the fetal position on the bed, crying loudly into a pillow. "Miyuki!" Tsukasa yelled as she ran to the bed and pulled Miyuki into a tight, comforting hug. "Miyuki, what happened?" Tsukasa asked, beginning to tear up as well. She couldn't stand to see her friend like this.

"I- I've…" Miyuki began as she seemed to calm down. She looked up at Tsukasa as she finished her sentence. "I've lost her…" As she said this, the light in her eyes began to fade. This did not go unnoticed by Tsukasa or Fuyuki.

"Miyuki? Miyuki! Are you alright?" Tsukasa pleaded, tears now streaming down her face as well.

"I love her…" Miyuki said hollowly. "I love her, but now she doesn't want to be around me." _"__**That's right. She thinks you think she's gross.**__"_ I'll be okay. I just need some time to think." She said in the same monotonous manner as she gave a smile that didn't seem to belong anymore.

Tsukasa, now scared, embraced Miyuki tightly. _"Miyuki, please come back! This isn't you! Please Miyuki! I'm scared…"_ Tsukasa thought as she hugged her friend more tightly. Miyuki lightly returned the hug, but kept blankly staring at the open doorway where Fuyuki was now standing.

"Ms. Takara…" Fuyuki whispered. _"What happened here?"_ She wondered as she went back to her desk and called the main office. _"I need to speak to Ms. Iwasaki about this."_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it." Ms. Kuroi stated as her students filed back into the classroom. Her tie was hanging loosely across her shoulders, and the front of her shirt was soaked. Her hair was frizzed into an absolute mess. In short, she looked like she had just finished running a marathon… Ten times. "The big fancy air conditioning unit in the teachers' lounge crapped out!" She yelled, hanging her head pitifully. "It was like an oven in there! It gets worse though!" She continued, assuming that her students actually cared. "Every window was stuck closed, and only one fan actually worked! Of course, we broke it while we were fighting over the damn thing." She grumbled, fanning her face with a textbook.<p>

"_That's weird…"_ Konata thought, looking at Miyuki's empty seat. _"Miyuki and Tsukasa aren't back yet. Tsukasa did say something about checking on Miyuki in the nurse's office… Did something happen?"_ She thought as she began to watch the doorway, expecting Miyuki to pop in nervously at any moment, apologizing for being late. Tsukasa would be right behind, apologizing ten times as nervously.

Miyuki did eventually show up, but she didn't fit the description of 'Fluffy Moe Goddess.' Her eyes were downcast, and she was visibly dragging her feet. Her face was bright red, as if she had been very recently crying.

Tsukasa, as expected, was not far behind. She was also looking a little sad, but she was at least alert enough to apologize for the both of them. "We're very sorry for being late Ms. Kuroi." Tsukasa said dully as she took her seat.

"_What the hell happened to the two of them?"_ Konata wondered as she watched her two friends file into the class and sit down almost soullessly.

"Ms. Takara? **You're** late?" Ms. Kuroi remarked, forgetting her own anguish the instant she saw Miyuki's state. "Is everything okay Ms. Takara?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. _"I've never seen her like this. What the hell happened during P.E.?"_

"I'll be okay." Miyuki said. "I just… Need some time to think." She said, smiling. Something was different though. _"__**She thinks you're afraid of her. She thinks you don't like her.**__"_

"_It's like there isn't any of that light in her eyes anymore. It's almost like she's in a trance of some kind."_ Konata thought.

"_I'm worried about her…"_ Both Konata and Ms. Kuroi thought simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"Students, I have an announcement." The teacher, Sanguro Hiyate said, adjusting his glasses as he began to read a slip of paper. "According to the main office, due to unforeseen circumstances, Ms. Iwasaki has left school early today. She will be returning to class tomorrow. She picked up all of her assignments for today at the main office before she left, so none of you need to worry about her missing work." He said, showing a quick flash of concern in his brown eyes. It was very brief, as he soon adjusted his dark brown hair and blue suit and continued with the English lesson.<p>

"_Minami chan is out for the day? I hope she isn't ill."_ Yutaka thought as she gazed at her friend's empty seat. _"She seemed to be fine before P.E."_ She thought. _"I wonder what could have happened…"_

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went by rather uneventfully. Miyuki didn't speak to anybody but herself for the remainder of the day. "I love her." <em>"<em>_**She's running from you.**__"_… Did I do something wrong?" She asked herself quietly. Nobody around her heard her, but they could tell that something wasn't right. This went especially for her other friends, who were becoming more and more concerned as he day went on. Finally, the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Tsukasa and Kagami had already left, as well as Ayano and Misao. The rest were gathered in front of the school.

"Hey, is she alright?" Patty asked, seeing the far off look in Miyuki's eyes.

"We don't know." Konata said. "She's been like this since P.E. let out."

"Wait a sec." Yutaka spoke up. "Isn't that when Minami chan left?"

"Minami left early?" Konata asked, now suddenly panicking slightly. _"Oh no! Something really bad must have happened!"_ She thought.

"Yeah. Do you think something happened to the both of them?" Patty said.

"I'm sure they're both going to be alright." Hiyori said, trying to be optimistic. "Maybe it's just something that's going around."

"You think so?" Yutaka asked, now worried. _"I hope it isn't something like that! I'll probably get it next!"_ She thought worriedly.

"Anyways, we've got to get going." Hiyori said. "Hey Yutaka, you wanna come with us? My parents already said I could have a friend over."

"I don't know…" Yutaka said, looking down.

"Go ahead Yu chan." Konata said. "Go have fun with your friends. I need to talk to Miyuki san in private anyways." She said cheerfully.

"A- Alright then." Yutaka said.

"Cool! Lets go!" Patty said as the three left for the train station. Once they were out of earshot, Konata turned to Miyuki, who was silently standing still. She seemed to be just staring off into space.

"Miyuki? Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird since P.E." Konata asked as she approached her friend.

"I'm fine." Miyuki responded with a weak smile. _"__**She thinks you want nothing to do with her anymore.**__"_ "I just need some time to think."

"Miyuki, that's all you've said to anybody since you went to the nurse's office." Konata said, getting irritated. "Did something happen between you and Minami?"

"I'm fine." She responded again. She was using the same hollow voice as before. _"__**She thinks you can't stand her anymore.**__"_ "I just need some time to think."

"Miyuki, stop running away from it!" Konata yelled. "Tell me what happened in there so I can help you!"

"I'm fine. I just need some ti-" But she was cut off by a hand coming swiftly across her face.

"Stop saying that!" Konata yelled. "If you were really fine, then you wouldn't need some time to think! You haven't been yourself since P.E. let out, and as your friend, I WILL find out why. Even if I have to ask you all day and night, I won't give up, because I care about you!" She said, beginning to tear up.

"She… She ran away…" Miyuki whispered just loudly enough for Konata to hear.

"What?" Konata asked.

"Minami… She ran away. I hurt her feelings… I didn't mean to, but I did." Miyuki said, beginning to sob for the second time today.

"Miyuki… What happened in that office?" Konata asked, moving closer to her distressed friend.

"Mi- Minami went to examine my ankles for swelling and she… She…"

"She what?" Konata pressed. "Please, tell me what happened!"

"She… She kissed… My foot…" Miyuki said through her tears.

Konata was temporarily speechless. "She… She what?"

"She kissed my foot… And then… She started… Sucking on my toe."

Konata began to blush furiously despite the situation. _"Wow… Who'd have thought that Minami was into feet…"_ "So, how did you react?"

"Well…" Miyuki began as she closed her eyes to remember. "I was surprised, and I pulled my feet back. It felt good, but it caught me by surprise was all. I think… I think she thought that I was offended… So she ran away…"

"That's it?" Konata asked, beginning to laugh.

Miyuki gasped and opened her eyes when she heard this. _"__**She thinks you don't want her.**__"_ "But-" She contested, but was cut off.

"Miyuki san, if she just surprised you, then go and tell her that!" Konata said. "She's probably at her house right now thinking that you think she's gross! Go and prove her wrong!" She said enthusiastically.

"But I-"

"No buts Miyuki san!" Konata said, interrupting her friend yet again. "If she's attracted to your feet like that, then that is a great sign!"

"Huh?" Miyuki said, beginning to get an idea of what Konata was getting at.

"If she's interested in your feet that much, imagine how attracted she is to the rest of you! Go and tell her how you feel damn it! She just didn't know how to admit it and lost control of herself! With someone like you laid up in bed, I can't really blame her!" Konata said, giving Miyuki a big thumbs up.

"You… You're right!" Miyuki exclaimed. _"__**She thinks she's lost you too.**__"_ _"And that is why I need to prove her wrong!"_ Miyuki thought as her eyes regained that familiar sparkle. _"__**Get to it girl! She's waiting for you!**__"_ "I need to go!" Miyuki exclaimed, noticing the time.

"Get going before you miss your train Miyuki! Show Minami exactly how you feel!" Konata called as she watched Miyuki run towards the train station.

* * *

><p>"That was my chance… And I blew it." Minami said to herself as she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. "If only I could have controlled my own urges… Then… Then I could have confessed to her." She said to herself as she rolled over in bed. As she did, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.<p>

"Minami, is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom. I'm alright."

"Okay… Well, your father and I are going out to dinner tonight." She said through the door. "Will you be okay here by yourself for a few hours?"

"Yeah, I've got it under control." Minami replied.

"Okay. We'll see you later dear." Her mother said as she left.

Minami sighed as she heard the front door open and close. _"If only I had done things differently…"_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"What did you think of Miyuki today?" Kagami asked her twin sister.<p>

"Huh? Miyuki? She was really really sad today…" Tsukasa said, remembering the episode she had had in the nurse's office.

"Do you have any idea why, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Well… Nothing major, no. She was crying in the nurse's office, but she wasn't hurt."

"Kagami! Tsukasa!" Miyuki yelled as she ran up behind them.

" M- Miyuki?" Kagami exclaimed, obviously startled. _"How the hell did she catch up to us so fast?"_ She wondered.

"Miyuki!" Tsukasa exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "You look much better now!" She said when she realized that her friend once again had the familiar light in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry to have worried you, and I'm also sorry for having startled you just now, but I really must be going!" Miyuki said as she ran to the train that would bring her home. "Wish me luck Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa understood what Miyuki meant even though Kagami was pretty much lost. "Good luck Miyuki!" Tsukasa called as she waved to her friend.

"_What was that all about?"_ Kagami wondered as she proceeded to the station as well with her sister.

* * *

><p>Minami was awakened from her slumber by the sound of Cherry, her dog, barking loudly. "What is it, Cherry?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. As she left her room, she could hear the noise that set Cherry off. Someone was knocking on the front door. "I'm coming!" Minami yelled sleepily a she went to answer the door. As she opened the door, a familiar presence dove into her arms, nearly knocking her to the floor. "What the?-" Minami began to say before she realized just who was jumping on top of her. "Mi- Miyuki?" Minami said, blushing brightly and pushing her away. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "You know about me now!" She yelled. By this point, Cherry had recognized the visitor and had returned to the corner to fall asleep.<p>

"Yes Minami, I do! But you don't know about me!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"I made an idiot of myself, and now you know that I'm some sort of foot fetishist freak, don't you!" Minami screamed in a very rare burst of emotion. "You know that I'm in love with you, and you know that I find feet to be a turn on! Why are you here?"

"Because…" Miyuki said as she looked deep into Minami's bright blue eyes. "Because I love you too." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned forward for a kiss.

Just as Minami accepted this as the truth and prepared herself for her first kiss, she woke up.

"It was just a dream…" She said sadly. "And that's all it will ever be, won't it?" She asked herself as she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to start making something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I don't really know about this chapter... I might actually end up re-writing it. I wasn't very happy with how it went, but maybe its just because of the whole depressed Miyuki thing... That was actually painful to write, but I felt that it had to be done. If any of you are wondering what the bolded thoughts were all about, read Lucky Indulgence and those will be explained. Mostly just think of it as the character's subconscious speaking to them. It is explained in more detail in Lucky Indulgence, so read those if you are still curious.<strong>

**I think a reason that I didn't care much for this chapter was because I feel like I might have taken the characters outside of their actual selves a bit, but maybe I didn't do as badly as I thought. Please get back to me on that, because I am legitimately considering a re-try here. Just at least tell me if the chapter was acceptable or not.**

**Either way, next chapter will be up before the weekend, and it will be the finale to Moe Temptations. Next after that will be the finale to Otaku Indulgence. Look forward to those, and to the first chappie of Meek Temptations.**


	15. Ep 2: Ch 10: And the Plot Thickens

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Temptations): Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Alright, here's the big finale to Moe Temptations! It's twice as long as Otaku Temptations in chapter count alone. Word count however... Lets just say that Otaku is to Moe as Raditz is to Vegeta. Anyways, enjoy this chappie please! =3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Misa chan?" Ayano said, looking to her friend nervously as they got to the gate outside Misao's home. Ayano was going to spend another night at Misao's place.<p>

"Huh? What's up?" Misao asked with a smile.

"Um. You know you can tell me anything, right?" She asked, looking down.

"_No I can't."_ Misao thought bitterly. _"Not while you're dating my brother I can't."_ "Of course I know that. Didn't you say the same thing last night too?" She asked. "Why are you bringing it up again?"

"Well…" Ayano said even more nervously. "I've been thinking about this Friday."

"Ayano." Misao said, a bit of sadness in her voice. "Do we really need to talk about this right now?" She asked.

"Better now than down the road where it could become a problem!" Ayano exclaimed, catching Misao off guard. "I feel like we're drifting apart." She said, looking down sadly. "I feel like nobody wants to tell me anything! It's like nobody trusts me or something." She said, tears beginning to fall from her face.

"Ayano…" Misao said as she held up a hand consolingly.

"You're really hurting about the whole situation with Nikinari, and you won't tell me what's really bothering you." Ayano said, beginning to sob. "And Nikinari refuses to talk to me about what's going on between you two as well. He said he'd talk about it on Friday, but I don't know if I can trust him anymore!" Ayano yelled, really beginning to cry.

"Ayano!" Misao yelled with concern. "Please, calm down!"

"No, because it gets even worse!" She said through heavy sobs. "Even Kagami…"

"Kagami?" _"Come to think of it, she looked like she had something important to talk to me about earlier today…"_ Misao thought before shaking her head and reminding herself that Ayano needed her. "What did she do, Ayano?"

"Even she isn't telling me the truth. I called her last night on my way home and I could tell that she was hiding something from me." Ayano fell to her knees at this point. "I just wish that someone would trust me… What did I do wrong?" She asked as she buried her face in her hands.

"Ayano!" Misao yelled as she ran to her friend, knelt down, and embraced her. "Ayano…" She whispered.

"M- Misa chan?" Ayano said, looking up beyond her friend.

"Ayano, I'm sorry." Misao said, also beginning to cry and hold her friend more tightly. "From now on, I won't keep secrets from you. I'll tell you everything, just like a friend should. I've been so selfish, but I guess my secret doesn't matter that much anymore anyways. Especially if it makes you hurt like this."

Ayano gasped when she heard this, and she seemed to calm down. She returned the hug and rested her chin on Misao's shoulder. "Thank you… Misa chan." She said as she gently closed her eyes and let the tears run their course.

After about a minute, the two girls stood up and brushed themselves off. "Come on Ayano." Misao said. "Let's go for a walk. It will let our heads clear a bit. I'll tell you anything you want to know when we get back. Okay?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh. Right!" Ayano said as she nodded and smiled as well. The two then began walking past the house, hand in hand.

In one of the second story windows of Misao's house, a curtain fluttered and a shadow turned and moved away. Nobody happened to notice.

* * *

><p>"Hey Matsuri!" Tsukasa said to her older sister as she and Kagami entered the house. Their sister was apparently waiting for them to get home.<p>

"Hey girls, how was school?" She asked. "Anything interesting like yesterday happen?" She added slyly.

"Hey!" Kagami protested. "How do you know what happened yesterday?"

"Tsukasa's teacher got drunk at my bar last night and went on and on about how proud she is of two students coming out of the closet." She said, pantomiming what Ms. Kuroi must have looked like when she was drunk.

"_You've got to be joking…"_ Kagami thought. "Not much happened today really. Nothing important anyways."

"Is that so?" Matsuri asked smartly. "Who were these two students anyways?"

"Why are you so interested anyways?" Kagami snapped. _"Geez, why does she always have to be on my case?"_ Kagami wondered.

"Um, I'll just go put my things away for now." Tsukasa said timidly as she moved past Matsuri and up the stairs to her room.

"So, who was it?" Matsuri repeated, an evil gleam in her eye.

"None of your business." Kagami said as she went to move past her older sister.

"Really? Because there was quite an interesting call from your school's principal earlier today." Matsuri said with a diabolical grin.

Kagami was frozen halfway up the stairs. _"Oh no…"_ She thought with wide eyes as she dropped her things where she stood.

* * *

><p>"Hey daddy, I'm home!" Konata yelled as she walked into her strangely dark house. "Dad? Are you home?" She asked as she entered the living room. Suddenly, the room lit up, and sitting in the couch was Sojiro.<p>

"Hello Konata." He said creepily. "I've been expecting you. Please, have a seat." He said, motioning to the part of the couch right next to himself.

Konata jumped over the back of the couch and landed right next to her father. "Dad, why are you doing the whole creepy 'I've been expecting you' thing?" She asked, waving her fingers as if pretending to act spooky.

"Oh, come on Konata!" He pleaded pathetically. "It's not dramatic if you don't play along!"

"Dad, you're so weird." She said as she gave him a light shove.

"Aw, you're no fun." He pouted. "Anyways, I got a call from Rufus today.

"Huh? I swear, I didn't do it!" Konata yelled, now panicking and making wild motions with her arms. "It's a set up! A conspiracy I tells ya!"

"Konata, relax." Sojiro said calmly. "You aren't in trouble. He just called to tell me about that club that you're starting up.

"Huh?" Konata asked, tilting her head to one side. "Oh, right! Heh heh…" She said, scratching the back of her head.

"Anyways, I just want to say how proud of you I am that you are making a gay support club. I couldn't be happier right now." He said, smiling as he put a hand on Konata's shoulder.

"Well then, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you." Konata said.

"Tell me what, honey?" Sojiro asked, tilting his head now.

"I'm bi-sexual." Konata said with a straight face.

"…Huh?" Sojiro asked. "Did I hear that right?"

"Mhmm." Konata said as she nodded the affirmative. "I like guys and girls."

"…Remember what I just said about not being able to be any happier?" Sojiro asked, tightening his grip on his daughter's shoulder slightly.

"Uh, yeah… Why?" Konata asked, now slightly worried.

"Forget that…" He said solemnly. After a long and uncomfortable pause, he finally spoke up again. "NOW I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!" He screamed, standing up and grabbing Konata in a VERY tight hug. He then started parading around the living room still holding his now half suffocating daughter in a bear hug.

"D- Dad… Can't breathe!" Konata choked before she was put back down on the couch. After briefly gasping for air, Konata finally spoke in a complete sentence. "I had no idea you wanted me to be bi so badly." She said, still recovering.

"Huh? Oh, that isn't important." He said, as if he had made that obvious. "I'm just so happy that you're comfortable telling me this! I bet I'm the first person you told, right?" He half said, half assumed as he struck a proud pose.

"Actually dad," she began, "Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami already know."

"GUH!" Sojiro exclaimed, holding his heart and falling to the floor comically. "That hurts." He said, somewhat disheartened. _"At least she's honest though…"_ He thought as he regained his composure.

"Anyways, I'll let you celebrate in your own weird way dad. I'm gonna go to my room for a while. I've got some online stuff to catch up on." Konata said as she went towards her room. "Oh, by the way, Yu chan is with Patty and Hiyori."

"I know. She already called ahead and told me." Sojiro said, finally standing again. "Yutaka actually uses her cell phone… Hint hint."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Konata said dismissively as she closed the door to her room. Once inside, she let out a big sigh. "Alright, now that that's over, I'll just relieve some stress, and then I'll hit up lespeak. They'll be so proud to know that I've come out to my dad!" She said as she began looking around for something which she just couldn't find. _"Uh oh… WHERE IS IT?" _Konata screamed in her thoughts as she looked through every pile of manga that she had for a telltale blue bag.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Yutaka asked, "are you sure Minami chan won't mind that we're dropping by unexpectedly?"<p>

"Of course not!" Patty cheered as they walked down the street where Minami's house was located. "Besides, Hiyori and I will be 'busy' on Friday, and since Takara sempai lives right across the street, we can let her know!" She said, putting a seductive undertone on the word busy.

"Wait, you two aren't coming?" Yutaka asked, disappointed. "But wasn't the party for you two to begin with?"

"Well, kinda." Hiyori explained. "We don't really need a party though, and the plans have already been made. We'll just let the rest of you have some fun." _"And we'll let you and Minami finally express your feelings!"_ She thought with a slight giggle.

"Hey, look you guys!" Patty said. "It's Takara sempai!" She said as she began waving happily. She was quickly pulled aside into some bushes along with Yutaka by Hiyori. "MMPH!"

"Quiet!" Hiyori whispered to both her girlfriend and Yutaka. "Look at her."

Yutaka and Patty quickly realized why they had been stopped. Miyuki looked very troubled, as if she were trying to decide where to go. She was standing in the middle of the street outside of hers and Minami's homes, and was looking at Minami's house with a solemn look.

"What do you think is wrong?" Patty asked quietly.

"I don't know." Hiyori admitted. "Maybe she's going to check up on Iwasaki san too…"

"Guys!" Yutaka quietly whined. "I can't see anything through these bushes anymore." The leaves and branches had shifted with the three girls' weight and were blocking Yutaka's view, who was behind the others.

"Shh!" Both of the other girls shushed her.

* * *

><p>"Minami…" Miyuki whispered as she stared at the front door of her love's house. After several seconds of hesitation, she finally made a decision. <em>"Okay. I'm going in."<em> She thought, clenching her fists for a second to help to psyche herself up as she walked past the gate and to the front door of Minami's house.

"I hate dreams like that." Minami said as she began chopping some carrots. "They get my hopes up, and then they bring me back down to reality. That would never happen. Not after today." She said to herself, tears dropping onto the cutting board.

Sensing her mistress's sadness, Cherry sat down next to Minami and whined lightly in sympathy.

"I'm sorry girl." Minami said, bending down to pat her companion. "I'm sure I'll find love someday. Who knows? Maybe love will come to find me." She said, smiling slightly. Suddenly, she heard a light knock at the door.

Cherry suddenly seemed very excited, and began barking to show it.

"What's the matter Cherry?" _"She never barks like this."_ She thought as she went to the door and looked at it, slightly nervous as to what might be behind it.

Sensing her mistress's hesitation, Cherry lightly pushed the back of Minami's legs with the top of her head.

"Okay. I'll answer it." Minami said, slightly annoyed as she walked forward and opened the door. When she did, she was greeted by a brightly blushing Miyuki. "M- Miyuki?" Minami exclaimed. "W- What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to move backward, but Cherry was blocking her.

"Um. I'm very sorry to drop by unexpectedly, but I just wanted to apologize for my behavior today." Miyuki said, bowing politely.

"Apologize?" Minami asked. _"Why would she want to apologize?"_ Minami thought nervously. _"I'm the one who was out of line."_ "No, Miyuki." She said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I lost control of my urges, and I scared you. I'm so sorry." Minami said, beginning to sob softly.

"But you didn't scare me." Miyuki said, gaining Minami's attention. "I just wasn't expecting it was all." She said, blushing more brightly.

"Y- You mean… You don't think I'm gross or anything?" Minami asked, looking Miyuki in the face now with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course not. In fact, foot fetishes are very common." Miyuki said, tapping into her repository of random information. "I actually… Kind of thought it felt good…" She admitted, shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

"_Could it be?"_ Minami asked herself. _"I need to take this chance before it disappears!"_ "Miyuki. I told you before that I like someone…" Minami said.

"Yeah, I remember." Miyuki replied, now somewhat afraid of what she was about to hear.

"Well, I've only ever told my mom about who it is, but I think I'm ready to tell you." She said, tensing up slightly as she prepared herself.

"Minami…" Miyuki said as she prepared herself for what might come.

"It's you!" Minami exclaimed. "It's you…" She said again, more quietly this time.

* * *

><p>"Darn it!" Hiyori said. I can't hear anything from here, can you?<p>

"Nope." Patty said.

"No, and I still can't see anything either!" Yutaka whined.

"Shush, Yutaka!" Hiyori cautioned. "We don't wanna give ourselves away, so we can't move for you. "We'll tell you everything that happens afterwards, alright?"

"Oh, alright." Yutaka said, sitting down and waiting patiently.

* * *

><p>"Minami, are you serious?" Miyuki asked in half disbelief.<p>

"Yes. I'm sorry Miyuki. I understand if you want to go home now. I'll see you later." Minami said, but was stopped as she was turning around by a hand on her shoulder.

"Minami, wait." Miyuki said quietly.

"What-" But Minami was cut off when she was pulled into a tight hug. "M- Miyuki! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Minami…" Miyuki began. "I love you too." She finally admitted.

Minami gasped. She was at a loss for words. _"Could it be?"_ She wondered. _"Can dreams really come true?"_ The hug loosened so that the two girls could look each other in the eyes. Minami could see her bright blue eyes reflected in Miyuki's glasses, and the reflection blended with Miyuki's own violet eyes to create a beautiful two tone effect. "Miyuki…" Minami said as she reached up her left hand and brushed her fingers against Miyuki's face.

The two closed their eyes and leaned toward each other slowly. And then, right there on the threshold to Minami's home, the two shared their first kiss. _"Dreams really can come true."_ Minami thought as a sudden sound from some nearby bushes surprised the two. They decided to go inside before continuing.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Yutaka asked as they all came out of the bushes. "What happened?"<p>

"They just-" Patty began, but was stopped by Hiyori putting a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet down, or the neighborhood might think we look suspicious or something!" Hiyori said through gritted teeth and a nosebleed. "What Patty is trying to say, Yutaka," Looking up at her friend and smiling warmly, "is that they just went inside, and it looks like they have some important stuff to discuss." She lied. "Let's just wait and see her at school tomorrow."

"But Hiyori!" Patty protested.

"Why did you freak out though, Patty?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh. A caterpillar crawled up her skirt." Hiyori lied again. "And I've got a nosebleed because I had to reach up and get it." As she said this, she cast a glare at Patty that said something along the lines of 'go along with this or else you aren't getting any tonight.'

"Uh, yeah!" Patty quickly said. "Thanks for getting that, Hiyori." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh." Yutaka said. "Okay then…"

"Anyways, we should get going." Hiyori said, beginning to walk back towards the train station. "I'll phone my dad and tell him we're on our way." She said, removing her cell phone from her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Minami." Miyuki said once they were inside. "I'm sorry I never told you before."<p>

Minami put a finger up to Miyuki's mouth in response. "Hush now." She said. "No need to worry about that. Now that we both know, let's try to have some fun." Minami said as she began to remove her clothes.

**::SECTION OMMITED FOR FEET AND FUN::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey everyone. It was a bit of a long ride, but they finally got together. YAY! So, what did you all think of the episode? I'm really curious as to what you all think, so review review review!... If you want to that is... By the way, July 23rd (today) is my birthday... No pressure.<strong>

**I'm taking a little break (or so I tell myself) so expect the first chapter of Meek Temptations to be up sometime within a week. (In other words, probably right after the weekend knowing me...)**

**Look forward to it!**


	16. Ep 3: Ch 1: Secrets and Discoveries

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey there everybody! I'm really sorry about the late update. I had a lot of schoolwork to do this week, but I finally got it done. I got an 81 on my final for my History of Video Games class! Yippee!<strong>

**Anyways, I've also been wrapped up in the Honest Hearts and Old World Blues DLC for Fallout: New Vegas. (Both of these were, incidentally, MUCH better than Dead Money.) I finished both of those (with every achievement) and ended up rather unmotivated for the story. That all changed though when my Lucky Star DVD collection finally came in the mail though! (Birthday money FTW!) I watched volumes 1 and 2 to get myself pumped up to write this. It worked. So I put in the Metallica and got to work.**

**Also, there is a little surprise in here for some of my regular reviewers. I hope you all like it! =D**

* * *

><p>"What a day!" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed as she sat down in front of her computer and booted it up. "I can't wait to tell the girls how my day went." <em>"Oh yeah… The 'girls…' Hell, the internet is so anonymous that I bet there's a bunch of horny guys in there just hoping for some chat room text sex or something."<em> "Sick people, all of them." Ms Kuroi said as she pulled up her internet browser.

"ACHOO! Wow. Someone somewhere must be thinking of me." Sojiro Izumi said as he logged out of the lespeak chat room. "Nothing good today… Then again, there never is." He said with a sigh. "Plus, I've been feeling worse and worse about this. Maybe I should stop. After all, my little girl might be on here…" As he said this, Sojiro began mentally punching himself in the face. "Okay, it's official. No more lespeak for me." He said as he closed his browser.

"Okay." Ms. Kuroi said as she typed in her username and password. "NanoK." She said slowly as she typed in the 'username' box. She seemed to have a bad habit of saying these things out loud. She then tabbed down and added her password. "Izumi." She said as the little box filled up with black dots. "Enter!" She shouted as she dramatically pressed the enter key.

The browser window flashed pink and displayed the words: 'Lespeak: A chat room by girls, for girls, about girls.' Ms. Kuroi widened her eyes in surprise once the chat loaded up. "Wow, there's quite the discussion going on here. I wonder…" She said as she looked through the logged in usernames. "Aha! There she is!" She said as she restricted most of her attention to the username K_Iz_me.

**K_Iz_me: I just came out to my dad today.**

**Flygon_Mistress: Oh my god! How did that go?**

**YuriGirl: What did he say?**

**Arch3r: Was he mad?**

**ChiyOsaka: That must have been tough!**

**Ms. Kins: Tell us already! O_O**

**K_Iz_me: He was really happy about it! He fully supports me! =D**

**Arch3r: It was that easy? 0_o**

**K_IZ_me: Yeah! No problem! d^_^b**

**Flygon_Mistress: Good for you! XD**

**YuriGirl: Alright! w00t! :3**

**Ms. Kins: Great work!**

"_Look at all those people supporting her. And her dad approves, which I guess isn't too surprising if my suspicions are correct."_ Ms. Kuroi thought as she remembered back to the morning.

**Earlier that day:**

**Flygon_Mistress: K_Iz_me has been on all night. Think she's AFK?**

**NanoK: Yeah, probably. It's been a while though. She must have fallen asleep.**

**K_Iz_me: Hey, sorry but we gotta go. I'm Konata's cousin Yutaka. She forgot to log out, so I just wanted to say bye for her before we were late for school. Bye.**

_**K_Iz_me has logged out.**_

"_No way…"_ Ms. Kuroi thought.

**NanoK: I gotta get going too. Bye, Flygon.**

_**NanoK has logged out.**_

**Back to the present:**

"There's no way that could have just been a coincidence." Ms. Kuroi said to herself as she began typing.

**NanoK: Good for you K. Just remember: Nana Kuro will always help you. Also, make sure to do your school work!**

_**NanoK has logged out.**_

**Flygon_Mistress: Do you know her IRL or something?**

_**K_Iz_me has logged out.**_

**Flygon_Mistress: …Bye?…**

"Nana Kuro?" Konata asked herself as she closed out of the lespeak window. Suddenly, a realization hit her. "NO WAY!" Konata yelled as she fell backwards out of her computer chair.

* * *

><p>"Ayano, I'm sorry. I haven't been very fair to you." Misao said as she and her long time friend walked down the street together. "I've just been really stressed lately with the whole brother thing, and the fact that you're dating him makes this even more difficult to say to you." She said, looking down sadly.<p>

"Misa chan, you can trust that whatever you say to me will stay between us." Ayano assured her. "I won't tell Nikinari a thing if it makes you that uncomfortable." She said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Misao turned her head and looked her friend in the eyes. From what she saw there, she could tell that she was telling the truth. "Okay. But let's sit down to talk for a bit, okay?"

"Sure thing." Ayano said with a nod as the two began walking towards a local park.

The walk there was very tense as Misao began trying to think of what exactly she would say. _"Ayano, I'm a lesbian."_ She thought, as if testing the sentence. _"No, no, no! That's too blunt! Ayano, have you ever thought of other girls like you think of Nikinari? NO! That's even worse! That makes it seem like I'm insinuating something!" _Misao thought, pinching the bridge of her nose between er thumb and forefinger.

Misao was snapped out of her thoughts when Ayano took hold of her other hand. "Misa chan, are you okay? You look like you're concentrating really hard." Ayano said as she looked Misao in her slightly reddening face.

"Um… Yeah…" Misao said, losing her focus. _"I'll just say whatever comes up naturally. All this thinking is making my brain hurt."_ She thought as she lost herself in Ayano's pale azure eyes.

Ayano turned her head in the direction they were walking and saw the park coming up. "Look Misa chan." She said as she let go of her friend's hand and pointed to a nearby bench. "Let's sit right there."

Misao sighed quietly as Ayano sat down first. _"This is going to be really awkward…"_ She thought as she sat down next to her friend.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, there was a call from your principal today." Matsuri said to Kagami with a malevolent grin. "He said that you and your friend Konata are trying to start up a new club at school."<p>

"Y- Yeah." Kagami stuttered. _"Maybe she doesn't know what the club is about. I just need to act natural until I can explain things without her taking it the wrong way."_ "Yeah, Konata and I are starting a school club. It's nothing special really."

"Are you sure?" Matsuri asked, raising an eyebrow. "It sounded pretty special to me."

"_CRAP! She knows!"_ "L- Look Matsuri, I can explain!" Kagami sputtered.

"Please do. I'm very interested in what you have to say right now." Matsuri replied, stressing the word 'very.' "Come on." She said, beckoning Kagami to her. "We'll sit on the couch and talk." She said as she led the way to the living room, Kagami not far behind.

When they both sat on the couch, Kagami was the first to speak. "All right, go ahead and tell me what you think." Kagami said, giving up on hiding it. She knew what her older sister was thinking, and she knew she was going to hear it sooner or later.

"Well, you know that we are a very spiritual family." Matsuri began.

"Yeah." Kagami knew where this was going.

"I just wanted you to know that you have my support." Matsuri said, resting a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"What? I- I mean, I'm not-" Kagami tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Oh, don't even start." Matsuri said, sitting back. "You don't need to hide it. Hell, I'm not all that surprised to be honest." She added, waving a hand dismissively.

"W- What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami yelled.

"I'm just saying. You and that Konata hang out almost constantly, and whenever I see you two together she's usually doing something weird to you. So, how long have you two been an item?" She asked, seeming to be legitimately interested.

"But Konata and I-" Kagami began, but was stopped short again.

"I just told you not to bother!" Matsuri yelled exasperatedly. "You have my support, and this must be a really tough time for you, so I'm trying to be a good sister and help you through it!" She said, somewhat less kindly. "I mean come on! Why do you have to make this so damn difficult?" She asked, glaring slightly at Kagami.

"Because I'm not like that!" Kagami yelled.

"Really?" Matsuri asked calmly, raising an eyebrow. "Well then, I guess I must be mistaken." She said as she got up to leave the room.

"_It was that easy?"_ Kagami wondered. _"She never gives up this easily."_

"Just remember, Kagami." Matsuri began as she turned slightly in the doorway to look at Kagami as she spoke. "If you ever have any doubts, you can come to any of us for support. We're a spiritual family, but we're more tolerant than people might think." She said with a wink as she went up the stairs to her room, where Inori was waiting.

"So," Inori began. "How did it go?"

"That was painful." Matsuri stated flatly. "You're better at the nicey-mushy stuff than me."

"That's why it had to be you." Inori said. "I'm sure sounds more reassuring to her coming from you than any of the rest of us."

"It's the truth, but I really don't usually do the mushy stuff." Matsuri grumbled.

Inori sighed before speaking again. "You just need more practice. You'll get it sooner or later."

"_Yeah, somehow I doubt that."_ Matsuri thought as she flopped down onto her bed.

Kagami was still sitting in the same spot downstairs, thinking. _"But I'm really not… Am I?"_ Kagami wondered. _"I mean, I've thought about girls like that before, but it didn't really appeal to me… Did it?"_ She mentally asked herself. "AAARGH!" She groaned. "I'm so confused…"

"Sis? Are you okay?" Tsukasa asked as she poked her head into the living room.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Kagami said. "I'll be up in a minute." She said as she got up from the couch and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The whole way back to the train station, all Patty and Hiyori could think of was how they had just witnessed Minami and Miyuki kissing. <em>"Thank god Yutaka didn't see that…"<em> Hiyori thought as she looked back at her small friend, who was happily following her. _"She'll have to find out eventually though. But who knows how she'll react when she does?"_ She wondered, remembering when she had seen Yutaka try to kiss Minami just the previous day. _"And to think I was wrong about those two all this time…"_

"_Why doesn't Hiyori want to tell Yutaka?"_ Patty wondered as she watched her girlfriend. _"Yutaka is really good friends with Minami, so what's the problem?"_ She wondered. _"I'm sure she would understand."_

Hiyori looked at her girlfriend and seemed to sense the uncertainty she felt. "Hey Yutaka, would you mind going ahead a little bit? Patty and I need to talk about something privately." She said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing." Yutaka replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just something we need to talk about real quick. The station is just around the corner, so we'll meet up with you there, okay?" Hiyori said.

"Okay then. I'll wait for you." Yutaka said as she went ahead.

Once she was sure that Yutaka was out of earshot, Patty spoke. "What's up Hiyori? Why don't you want Yutaka to know about what happened?" She asked quietly.

"Are you serious?" Hiyori asked incredulously. "You can't tell that Yutaka has a huge crush on Minami?"

"Well," Patty began, putting a finger to her chin, "I have noticed what you're talking about, but I didn't really think too much about it."

"I don't want to be the one responsible for telling her until I know how she'll react." Hiyori said. "I'm almost one hundred percent certain that Yutaka has feelings for Minami. If she finds out about this, then she might get really depressed." Hiyori explained. "She's frail and sickly enough as it is, and I don't want to make matters worse."

"Right, I gotcha." Patty said, nodding.

"Are you guys almost done?" Yutaka called from the station.

"Yeah! We'll be right there!" The two lovers said simultaneously. They both looked at each other and blushed after this, and went hand in hand to meet up with Yutaka.

* * *

><p>"Minami, we're home!" Mrs. Iwasaki called as she and her husband entered the house. <em>"She must still be in her room."<em> She thought. "Honey, would you go and check up on her? I think she's in her room right now." She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem." He said as he scratched his head lightly through his mint green hair. It was done in a short ponytail at the back. "I had a great time tonight." He said as he gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips and winked one of his pale blue eyes.

"But the restaurant was full. We hadn't made a reservation, so we had to leave, remember?" She said, blushing slightly.

"That doesn't matter." He replied. "I love your cooking almost as much as I love you, Honoka."

"Oh, Guy." She responded, blushing. "Just go check on our daughter, will you?" She said as she turned and made her way to the kitchen.

"_I'm so lucky."_ Guy thought to himself as he loosened his tie and walked towards his daughter's room. "Hey, Minami? Is everything okay?" He asked as he approached her bedroom door.

"Uhn…" Minami groaned softly as she picked herself up off the bed on her elbows. _"What happened? Did I pass out?" _She wondered as she looked around and saw Miyuki laying next to her in her bed, sleeping peacefully under the covers with her. When she saw this, everything that had happened in the past hour or so suddenly came rushing through her mind. "Oh no." Minami said quietly as the bedroom door began to open.

"Minami? Are you-" Guy stopped in his tracks when he saw his daughter. "Uh, sorry." He said quickly. "I'll just come back when you're dressed." As he was about to turn to leave though, he saw another lump in the covers begin to move. His demeanor changed immediately. "Hey you!" He yelled to the amorphous lump. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my daughter's bed?" He yelled, pointing threateningly. His demeanor took another radical shift when he realized just who it was though.

"Minami?" Came a soft voice. "What's going on?" Miyuki asked as she sat up, just barely noticing Guy in time to grab the blanket to cover herself. M- M- Mr. Iwasaki!" Miyuki exclaimed as her face turned a VERY bright shade of crimson.

"M- Miyuki?" He asked stupidly, lowering his finger as he absorbed the scene in front of him. "Miyuki Takara?" He asked again, his voice almost gone. Miyuki shyly nodded the affirmative.

"Honey? Is everything okay?" Honoka asked as she rounded the doorway and saw what her husband saw. "Oh no…" She said softly as she watched Guy for a further reaction.

Guy simply stood there with his mouth agape. Nobody dared to move a muscle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. I hope you all didn't mind the wait too much, but at least it's finally here. I'll probably stop promising to update by certain dates until I work up a good momentum again, because I feel like crap when I don't update in time...<strong>

**Anyways, I'll try to get back into a good groove and work on getting the next chappie up reasonably soon-ish.**

**Look forward to it!**

**edit: Big thanks to turtlbrdr for pointing out in his review that Minami's mother does in fact have a name. I have made the necessary corrections and gratefully hand turtlbrdr a graciousness cookie.**


	17. Ep 3: Ch 2: Fatherly Inquisition

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everybody! How are you all doing? Sorry for this chapter being relatively short, but I think that I should only focus on one important development at a time. I think that I did a pretty good job here though. Review with what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p>Minami had no idea how she allowed herself to be caught in this situation. She and Miyuki had finally gotten together, and now here was her father, catching the two of them in the act. <em>"I never told my father about my crush because I was afraid of this kind of situation. What is he thinking right now?"<em> Minami thought as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Honoka began. "Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Wait a minute…" He said, turning around to face his wife. "Did you know? Please, be honest with me." He said pleadingly.

"I-" Honoka stuttered, but decided that it was best at this point to just come clean. "Yes. I knew that our daughter had a crush on another girl." She said sadly.

Guy then turned back to his daughter with a sad look on his face. "You told her… But not me?" He said, looking honestly disheartened. "Let's…" He tried to speak, but was beginning to get choked up. "Let's talk about this when both of you are dressed." He said as he turned around and closed the bedroom door behind him. "I need to sit down." Guy said as he walked back to the living room and sat down heavily on the couch.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Honoka began, "but Minami just wasn't comfortable telling you yet." She said as she sat down next to her husband.

"Why not though?" Guy asked. "I thought I was always compassionate enough. What's your secret to getting our daughter to trust you more than me?" He asked, beginning to tear up a little bit.

"Honey, you're coming to conclusions too quickly." Honoka said, putting a reassuring hand on Guy's shoulder. "It isn't a matter of trust like you think."

"Then what is it?" Guy asked, wiping his eyes.

Honoka sighed. "You're so emotional. I swear, I don't know what it is about you that makes you so fast to shift gears. It's like you're the woman in the relationship." She said with a light chuckle.

"Honoka, that's mean!" Guy said, puffing up slightly at the teasing.

"You're just doing that thing where you get too emotional too fast." Honoka said. "It's not that she doesn't trust you. It's just that it's usually easier for girls to open up to other girls." She said, blushing a little bit as her mind began to wander.

"Honoka? Are you okay?" Guy asked when he noticed his wife drifting off into 'la la land.'

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Honoka said quickly. "I was just thinking back to my college years is all."

"Why were you blushing though?" Guy asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Just an old crush bygone." She responded. "That's all you need to know for now." She said with a smile.

"An old college crush huh?" Guy said.

"Yeah." Honoka replied. "Don't worry, it's all in the past. We're just friends now."

"I know that." Guy said. "I trust you. And if you don't want to talk about all of it right now, then that's fine… If you ever do feel like sharing though…"

"Yeah, don't count on it honey." Honoka said flatly.

* * *

><p>"Minami, are you in trouble?" Miyuki asked nervously.<p>

"I don't know." Minami said quietly. "I never told my father about my sexuality because I wasn't sure if he would support me. I almost told him one time, but…"

_:Cue flashback sequence:_

Minami had just been accepted at Ryoo High School and was letting her parents talk about it between themselves. She was listening in to their conversation though.

"Isn't it great that Minami was accepted at such a nice school?" Honoka asked Guy.

"Yeah," Guy began, "but back in America, I didn't have to pay for High School. You just enroll and you're all set."

"I know, but you're glad you're here, right?" Honoka asked.

"Of course!" Guy exclaimed. "Ever since I was in college I wanted noting more than to live and work in Japan!" He said dramatically. "And now that I'm here, I'm happier than I've ever been in the U.S. I look forward to living here with you and our beautiful daughter for the rest of my life. Sooner or later, preferably MUCH later of course, I hope that someday I can be a cool and inspirational grandfather too! Just like mine was!" Guy said with a hearty laugh.

Minami immediately went back to her room when she heard this and locked herself in there for the rest of the day.

_:End of flashback sequence:_

"So that's why you only told your mother?" Miyuki asked as she finished putting her school uniform back on.

Minami nodded as she finished dressing in a blue tank top with a pair of khaki shorts. "Yeah. And now that he's seen this, I'm not sure how he'll react." She said, looking down sadly.

"I'll be there for you." Miyuki said as she took Minami's hand in hers. "Just like I was earlier. I'll be here to help you though this." She said with a smile that could melt the snow off Mt. Fuji.

Minami nodded with renewed confidence as she and Miyuki left the bedroom and proceeded to the living room, where Guy and Honoka awaited. As they entered the living room, Guy motioned for them to sit in a couple of chairs that were set up opposite from the couch that he and his wife were sitting on.

"Before we start," Honoka said, "we both just want you to know that we love and respect you very much. Miyuki, you're like a second daughter to us."

"Thank you very much." Miyuki said, blushing.

"Not a problem. In any case, all Guy is looking for is an explanation. He's really not upset, just confused." Mrs. Iwasaki said.

"You mean, you are okay with this?" Minami asked quietly.

"Well-" Guy began but was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"I'll get that. You all keep talking." Honoka said as she got up to answer the door.

"As I was saying, I don't have anything against same sex couples, but I am a bit surprised by this." He said. "I think I am entitled to a few questions."

"Um, honey?" Honoka said as she came back into the living room. "We have a guest, and I think she should be here for this too." She said as Yukari Takara, Miyuki's mother, entered the room.

"Hello everyone." She said cheerfully. "I was a bit worried when Miyuki didn't show up and thought you might know where she was. But, I guess she was here all along." She said as she tilted her head. "Is everything okay here? Everyone seems rather tense."

"Mother, I-" Miyuki began, but fell short and looked at the ground apologetically. "Sorry for not checking in."

"No worries dear, at least I know you're safe." Yukari said smiling. "But really, what is going on here?"

"Well," Honoka began, "when Guy and I got home, I asked him to check up on Minami because she seemed pretty down before we left."

"Miyuki," Guy said, "if you would rather go home with your mother and discuss this with her more privately, I completely understand." He said, motioning to the door as he said this.

What Miyuki did next caught everyone by surprise. Especially Minami and Yukari. "Mother, I need to tell you something very important." She said confidently, grabbing Minami's hand. Miyuki looked at Minami as if asking if it was okay. Minami simply nodded, understanding what this gesture meant. "Mother, I am in a relationship with Minami Iwasaki." She said, tightening her grip on her love's hand.

Everyone in the room was silent for a few seconds after this. Finally, Minami spoke up. "Um. Mother, father." She said timidly. "It's true. Miyuki and I are together now. I hope you understand."

"When I went to check on Minami, they were both in her bed in a state of… Very much undress." Guy said very awkwardly.

After a few more seconds of uneasy silence, Yukari was the next person to speak up. "Wow, this is pretty weird." She said with a light hearted giggle as she turned to Honoka. "They remind me so much of us when we were in college together."

Honoka and Guy both turned white as ghosts. "Um, Yukari…" Honoka said weakly. "I haven't really told Guy about all of that yet…"

"Really?" Yukari asked. "When I told my husband about our college days, he asked for details. He seemed really into it."

"He did huh?" Guy asked quietly. "I wonder why that is…"

"But, we decided that the both of us wanted to settle down and raise families of our own." Yukari said dreamily. "That's how Honoka met you, and how I met Hiro."

"Mother, you never told me about all of that!" Miyuki said in surprise.

"Well," Yukari said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, "I figured that you wouldn't want to know about my adult adventures in college."

"I see your point…" Miyuki said, suddenly feeling slightly sick.

"Anyways, I think we should save this topic for later." Guy said, pushing images of his wife and Yukari together to the back of his mind for future reference. "For now, I have some questions for the two of you." Guy said, turning his attention back to his daughter and her lover. "Firstly, how long has this been going on?"

"We finally admitted our feelings for each other today." Minami said.

"We've been feeling this way for quite some time now though." Miyuki added. "We just didn't know how the other would react."

"Okay then." Guy said. "Second question. Minami, why didn't you feel comfortable telling me about all of this? Did I do something wrong?"

Minami was quiet for a few seconds with her face toward the ground as she thought about what to say. "Actually…" Minami began. "Actually, I felt bad about liking girls more than boys because of something that I overheard one day from you."

Guy felt horrible at that moment. _"Something I said made my daughter feel this bad? What could it have been?"_ "Would you mind telling me what it is that I said that made you feel so uncomfortable?" Guy asked cautiously.

"Well…" Minami said as she let go of Miyuki's hand and put both of her hands on her laps. "When I got accepted to Ryoo High, I overheard you and mother talking about how happy you are in Japan. Then you said that you wanted to be a grandfather someday. I'm sorry father." Minami said as she clutched her khakis tightly and felt a few tears drop from her eyes.

Minami was caught by surprise when she felt a gentle pressure around her. She hadn't noticed her father stand up and walk over to her. "Minami, I'm the one who should be sorry." Guy said as he hugged his daughter more tightly. "That was a selfish thing to say. I should be more considerate of your hopes and feelings than my own desires. I had never thought that you might be interested in girls, or that you might simply not want to have kids. No respectable parent should put such a responsibility on their children." He said as he began to sob very lightly.

Everyone in the room was completely speechless, including Minami. Finally, Minami returned her father's embrace and spoke. "It's okay. I forgive you." After several more seconds passed, Guy broke the hug and returned to his seat on the couch.

"Okay." He said, wiping his eyes. "I only have one more question for you two for tonight. How serious is this to you two? Was this an experiment, or are you going to try to make this work and take it the whole way?" He asked seriously.

Minami and Miyuki took hold of each others' hands again and spoke with one voice. "I love her." They both said simultaneously, causing the entire room to laugh slightly as the embarrassed couple looked at each other and blushed.

"Well then, I think it's settled." Guy said, clasping his hands together. "I believe that I speak for everyone here when I say congratulations to the happy couple." To which Honoka and Yukari cheered lightly while clapping their hands. This display caused both of the lovers' faces to turn a bright crimson in response.

The rest of the day went by rather normally for them as Yukari and Miyuki had decided to stay for dinner. Afterwards, the two pink haired women left and Minami went to bed feeling confident and happy with how their future looked.

That night, in bed with his wife, Guy was having a difficult time sleeping. "Honoka?" He asked.

"Hm? What's the matter honey?" She asked sleepily as she rolled over to face him.

"Just what happened between you and Yukari when you were in college anyways?" He asked nervously.

"Oh honey, like I told you, we're just good friends now." She said with a yawn.

"I know. I'm just curious is all." He said, twiddling his thumbs and looking away.

Honoka sighed, knowing that this explanation would be inevitable. "Alright, fine. But once I explain it to you, do you promise to drop it?"

"Fine, but if it's really good I might put a similar situation in my next game, okay?"

"Whatever." Honoka said with another sigh.

**::SECTION OMMITTED FOR COLLEGE SEXCAPADES::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, I know it only focused on one narrative this time, but I felt that to go into any of the other ones would make the chapter run a little too long. If you review, tell me what you think of that, because I am planning to do the next chapter in a very similar way to this one. What I mean, is that the next chapter will only really focus on one narrative rather than jumping between groups of characters like I've been doing. Those that have read the story lately probably know what narrative I am going to get into next though.<strong>

**Either way, look forward to it!**


	18. Ep 3: Ch 3: Memories and a Promise

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everybody! I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long, especially considering it's diminutive size. Gomen nasai! *bows politely* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Without further delay, here it is!<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, Ayano." Misao said to her friend as she sat down next to her on the cold park bench. "Now that we're here, what exactly do you want to talk about?"<p>

"I want to know more about what's going on between you and your brother." Ayano replied. "I can tell when people are hiding something from me. Please, let me in." Ayano pleaded.

"_Oh great, she's doing the puppy dog eyes routine. Well, I did promise I'd tell her more…"_ "I'm sorry Ayano." Misao said quietly. "I've been really unfair to you, but now I think I'm ready to tell you." She continued, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I really didn't want to tell you about this because you're dating my brother and stuff, but I was thinking about coming clean on Friday anyways. So here goes!" Misao exclaimed, bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"Misa chan?" Ayano said quietly, worried about her friend.

"I, Misao Kusakabe…" Misao said dramatically before pausing for several seconds. "I… I…" Misao couldn't bring herself to say it. _"I can't give up now!"_ Her thoughts screamed. _"I have to do this, or else it will haunt me forever!"_

"Misao…" Ayano said, now beginning to regret convincing her friend to open up. "You don't have to-"

"Ayano!" Misao yelled, cutting Ayano off. "Ayano, I like girls." Misao finally said, immediately feeling immense relief for finally having told someone her secret.

"So," Ayano began, "you're bi-sexual?" She asked cautiously, wondering if she had heard her friend correctly.

"No." Misao said flatly. "No, I'm not."

"Then, what did you-"

"I like girls." Misao said, cutting her friend off again. "Not guys. Just girls." She said, tears now falling from her eyes and onto her laps. "Please understand…"

Then, something happened that Misao never could have expected. Ayano had leaned over and given Misao a small peck on the cheek. Misao was stunned by this, and took a while to register what had just happened. "A- Ayano?…" Misao said, still in shock.

Ayano just giggled a little bit in response. "Remember when we used to do that all the time?" Ayano asked.

"_Oh yeah…"_ Misao thought, her mind going back to when she and Ayano were in middle school together.

"I remember it like it was only yesterday…" Ayano said, her voice gaining a 'dreamy' quality. As Ayano spoke, Misao's memories seemed to play out in front of her. "The first time I did that was when some other girls were picking on me." Ayano said. "When we first met."

"_Three of them. They had Ayano cornered, and they were harassing her."_ Misao thought as the scene seemed played out in front of her. _"They had pushed her down, and they were yelling something at her."_ She thought as inaudible yells came from the group.

"I had told them something personal. I thought that they were my friends." Ayano said, sounding slightly sad now. "They didn't take it so well. They were telling me horrible things. Calling me horrible names. They were even threatening me." Ayano said, shaking a little bit now. "But then you and Hiiragi came along."

"_That's right."_ Misao thought as she and Kagami walked into view. It was like an out of body experience. _"Ayano obviously needed some help, so Hiiragi and I decided to even the odds."_ She thought with a fanged smile as the younger versions of herself and Kagami threw themselves into the small group to help Ayano.

"You and Hiiragi drove the others away, but we all got suspended." Ayano said with a slight giggle. "My parents let you both sleep over during the suspension as thanks for helping me. And that's how our friendship began." Ayano said dreamily. "That night, I thanked you both with a kiss on the cheek like that one just now."

"_I remember. That was really something…"_ Misao thought as the vision in front of her changed to one of Ayano in her room sitting between Misao and Kagami. They were talking about something that must have seemed really important at the time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ayano leaned to her right and kissed Kagami. She then quickly leaned the other way and kissed Misao the same way. Kagami actually fell off of the bed trying to get up in surprise.

"I still remember the looks on your faces." Ayano said with a little laugh. "Kagami was so surprised that she actually fell off the bed!" She paused to laugh for a little bit. She continued once she calmed down though. "You on the other hand. You just sat there rubbing your cheek with a far off look on your face. Even as Kagami started yelling, you just sat there and rubbed your cheek. Oh! Just like you're doing right now." Ayano giggled as she watched her now bewildered friend.

"Huh? Oh!" Misao exclaimed as she quickly stopped and put her hand at her side.

"Since that day, and until we got to high school, I would always say goodbye to you with one of those. Of course, Hiiragi would only allow it when she was absolutely sure that nobody would see. She would always blush and hide her face." Ayano said, blushing slightly. "It was almost too cute to bear." She said thoughtfully.

"What was that, Ayano?" Misao asked, tilting her head.

"Huh, oh! Nothing." Ayano said, looking away slightly. "Just thinking out loud is all. Anyways, we should probably be heading back to your place now. I'm sure Nikinari must be worried about us." Ayano said, but quickly clammed up once she realized that she had brought up the subject of Misao's brother.

"You mean worried about you." Misao said slightly angrily. "Anyways, please keep what I've told you here between us. I don't want anybody else to know until Friday."

"Right." Ayano said.

"You need to promise me!" Misao said sharply. "I'm trusting you and you alone with this. Don't let me down, or I swear, I will never forgive you!" Misao said with a deathly serious look on her face.

Ayano, though slightly intimidated, managed to respond. "You have my word Misa chan." She said. "I will not even tell Hiiragi. Your secret is beyond safe with me."

The two listened to the wind rustle a nearby shrubbery before Misao responded. "Thanks Ayano." She sighed. "Now let's get back to the house. I'm sure you're right about my brother worrying for you." She said as the two got up and began moving back towards Misao's home.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure everything's okay sis?" Tsukasa asked her older twin as they ascended the stairs together.<p>

"Yeah Tsukasa, I'm sure." Kagami said in her usual irritated tone of voice. "Matsuri just wanted to talk for a bit was all."

"I know." Tsukasa said. "But whenever Matsuri wants to talk to you, you usually end up fighting."

"Did you hear us fighting?" Kagami asked sarcastically.

"No, but-" Tsukasa tried to object, but was stopped early.

"Well then if you didn't hear fighting, and Matsuri was involved, then I would think that it would be safe to assume that we weren't fighting." Kagami said.

"Alright sis." Tsukasa conceded worriedly. "I guess you have a point." There was an uncomfortable silence as they reached the top of the stairs. "So what did you talk about?" Tsukasa asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" Kagami snapped. "Just leave it alone!" She exclaimed as she stormed off into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Sis…" Tsukasa said with tears in her eyes as she looked dejectedly at her twin's bedroom door.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Hiyori exclaimed as her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said as she picked up. "Hi dad… No, it's alright… Okay, we'll bring her home first… All right. Love you too. Bye." She said as she closed the phone. "That was my dad." Hiyori said, turning to Patty and Yutaka. "Sorry Yu chan, but you can't visit today. Dad wants to talk about personal space and 'out of bounds areas' with me and Patty." She explained, blushing slightly. "We'll take you back to your place first though." She said.<p>

Yutaka, obviously confused by Hiyori's explanation simply responded with a nod. "Okay." She said.

"Trust us." Patty said. "We'd rather not explain it."

As Yutaka boarded the train, Hiyori noticed something peculiar. "Hey Yutaka, your backpack is open." She said as she zipped it back up.

"Thank you Tamura san." Yutaka said cheerfully as her two friends also boarded the train behind her.

* * *

><p>*Later that night.*<p>

"Mother, I'm going out for a walk!" Miyuki called as she opened the front door. "I'll be back soon!"

"Okay dear!" Yukari called back. "Don't tire yourself out though! You've had a full day!"

"Alright!" Miyuki said as she left and closed the front door behind her. The night was calm, and a few dim stars could be seen. "I really wish I lived in a better location for stargazing." Miyuki said as she left her property. As she walked down the street, she noticed something strange stuck in one of the bushes near Minami's house.

When Miyuki went to investigate, she found a small blue bag stuck on one of the branches. "That's strange." She said to herself. "How did this get here?" She wondered when she realized that there was something inside the bag. When she reached in, she found a small manga with two nude women on the cover. "Oh my!" She exclaimed as she dropped the book back into the bag. _"I'd better hold onto this."_ Miyuki thought. _"I'm not sure why, but it just seems important that I keep this for a while…"_ She thought as she returned to her house with the bag in hand.

"Mother, I forgot something!" Miyuki called as she went to her room and dropped off the manga. "Okay, I'm really going for that walk now!" She called again.

"Okay dear, be careful!" Yukari called. _"Honestly, she's so scatterbrained."_ Yukari thought with a giggle. _"I can't imagine where she gets that from."_ She thought as she finished reading the chapter of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ that she was on. _"Wait a minute…" _"Oh no!" Yukari exclaimed as she bolted out of bed and to the kitchen. Once there, she looked sadly at her now cold drink in the microwave. "Aww, I forgot again." She said sadly as she pressed the reheat button on the microwave for the fourth time tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. Hopefully, this chapter was a shortie, but a goodie. Anyways, I mostly just wanted to kind of finish off the narratives for Tuesday (in story). The next chapter will be the start of a new day, with new problems, and new developments. How exciting!<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	19. Ep 3: Ch 4: A New Day

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everybody, and sorry this one took a little while. I wanted to make sure that it was good enough for all of you lovely folks out there. Anyways, here's chapter 4 of Meek Temptations. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bye dad!" Hiyori called as she and Patty left for school Wednesday morning. "We'll be back after school!"<p>

"Goodbye Tamura-sama!" Patty called, waving dramatically.

"Please Patty, just call me Jirou. Okay?" Jirou Tamura said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Patty nodded the affirmative as Jirou remembered something important. "Oh! Don't forget what we talked about last night, okay girls?" Jirou nagged.

"Bye dad!" Hiyori said, mildly irritated this time. "Man, I think we get it already." She said as the two rounded the corner.

"I know, right?" Patty agreed. "We apologized, didn't we?"

"I get where he's coming from, but those 'out of bounds areas' of his are no-brainers." Hiyori said with a shrug.

"But the reason he told us about them was because we already violated one of them…" Patty said thoughtfully.

"That was for the sake of a reference!" Hiyori said quickly. "Anyways, I get the car and his bedroom, but what was with the kitchen?" Hiyori asked with a weird look on her face.

"I know, right?" Patty said with a giggle. "Are there people out there that actually do it in the kitchen? That would be really awkward."

"Yeah, I know. What if the stove turned on at the wrong time?" Hiyori asked, shuddering. "No thank you."

"Yikes!" Patty exclaimed. "That hurts just thinking about it."

"Anyways, I can kind of get the rest of it too. I mean, the whole 'keeping it tasteful' rule." Hiyori conceded.

"Yeah, it would be really awkward for him if we were sitting next to him on the couch eating each others' faces." Patty said with a giggle.

"Yeah, so around dad we just need to keep it to short kisses and stuff. No problem." Hiyori said.

"It was still a really weird conversation though…" Patty said with a sigh.

"Hey, at least it wasn't your dad." Hiyori said equally dismally.

"Oh well." Patty said simply. "It's a new day and a new adventure!" She exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air. "Lets go girlfriend!" Patty said as she grabbed her lover by the hand and dashed off with her towards the train station, not giving her an opportunity to protest.

* * *

><p>The Hiiragi household was very quiet throughout breakfast. Kagami had not left her room until now since her little outburst the previous night, and the family was worried when she didn't seem to be starting any conversations.<p>

"Kagami," Miki said, "is everything alright?" She asked as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You've been all shut up since last night. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no." Kagami responded with a slightly irritated tone.

"Wow, so it can still talk after all." Matsuri commented. This gained her a harsh glare from Kagami as she began to eat her breakfast more aggressively.

"Matsuri, what was that about?" Her father, Tadao asked slightly angrily. "Do you really think this is a good time to pick on your sister like that?" He asked rhetorically.

Matsuri just huffed a little bit and began eating slightly faster as well. _"Geez, this is what I get for trying to lighten the mood."_ Matsuri thought.

"_We're not having fun."_ Tsukasa thought sadly. _"We're REALLY not having fun…"_

After the remainder of a still silent breakfast, Kagami and Tsukasa finished getting ready for school and left.

"Goodbye everyone." Tsukasa said as she and her twin left. Kagami simply gave a faint grunt as she walked out the door, Tsukasa following her nervously.

After walking about halfway to the train station, Kagami finally turned to address Tsukasa. "Look Tsukasa, I'm really sorry I snapped at you last night. It's just that my thoughts are all messed up right now." She explained.

"Is it Kusakabe san?" Tsukasa asked cautiously.

Kagami sighed. "Well, yes and no." She said. "I've just been thinking a lot since finding out about her. Learning about you didn't make things any easier either." Kagami said before realizing it.

"I… I'm sorry…" Tsukasa said quietly as she began to look down sadly. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She said softly as she began to sob.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Kagami said quickly, trying to console her sister. "It's just that since finding out about you and about Misao, things have been getting… Confusing for me." Kagami said cautiously.

"You mean you might be-" Tsukasa began.

"Don't even say it." Kagami said coldly. "I've just got a lot on my mind is all."

"Is that what Matsuri wanted to talk to you about last night?" Tsukasa asked a little more bravely.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about last night right now. Can this wait until later?" Kagami asked almost pleadingly.

"O- Okay…" Tsukasa said. _"So Kagami might like girls too?"_ She thought to herself. _"What does that mean for the rest of us? Does she already have someone in mind?"_ Tsukasa wondered as the twins continued towards the train station.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright between you and Kagami, Matsuri?" Tadao asked as he sat down with the rest of his family in the living room. They were watching a trivia game show on television, but he switched it off before he sat down.<p>

"Hey, we were watching that!" Matsuri whined.

"Matsuri, seriously now, what happened?" Miki asked. "Did you and Kagami get into another fight last night?"

"Well, it wasn't really a fight per se…" Matsuri said, looking to the side and scratching her chin.

"While you were at work, Matsuri picked up a call from the principal at Ryoo High." Inori said to her parents.

"Is Kagami in trouble at school?" Tadao asked, now somewhat more worried.

"No, it's nothing like that." Matsuri said. "She and one of her friends are trying to start up a school club."

"Well then what does that have to do with her demeanor?" Tadao asked. "Wouldn't she be happy to tell us about this?"

"Uh, not exactly…" Matsuri said, obviously uncomfortable. "It isn't the kind of club that I thought Kagami might start up." Matsuri said cautiously.

"What kind of club is it?" Miki asked. "Why would Kagami be so anxious about it?"

Matsuri was having a difficult time deciding what to say, so Inori decided to speak up. "Kagami and her friend Konata Izumi are starting a club for supporting same sex relationships. Matsuri is just jumping to conclusions." She said, looking sideward at Matsuri.

"Is that all?" Miki asked. "It's a support group, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Matsuri said.

"Well," Tadao said, "the school wouldn't allow a club to be exclusive to only one type of student." He explained. "So as a support group, it would be open to all applicants, whether or not they had same sex preferences."

"Is that why Kagami is in such a bad mood?" Miki asked. "You just assumed that your sister was attracted to women?" She continued, slight anger evident in her usually calm voice. "Honestly, what were you thinking?"

Matsuri hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry. Maybe I was too hasty."

"You don't need to apologize to us." Tadao said. "You need to apologize to her."

"Right." Matsuri said solemnly. "I'll do that once she gets home."

"Good." Miki said, calming down. "Even if she is, it isn't your place to make her admit it. Let her come out on her own if that really is the case. Until then, give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Your mother is right." Tadao added. "It's none of any of our business. If she is, then she might be having a tough time coming to terms with it. The last thing she needs is for us to bring it up."

"Okay, I get it." Matsuri groaned. "Can we please just get off of this subject for now?" She pleaded.

"Of course." Tadao said with a smile as he turned the television back on.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye mother." Miyuki said as she stepped out. "I'm going to school with Minami-chan today."<p>

"Okay dear." Yukari said. "Don't get too sidetracked, okay?" She said with a mischievous smile. "I mean it. You two behave now."

"Mother, please!" Miyuki said as she began blushing profusely. "You're embarrassing me."

"Oh come on now, you know I'm just teasing." Yukari said dismissively. "You two go ahead and have fun today. I trust you." She said as she waved goodbye.

Miyuki waved as well and met up with Minami at the gate. "Um, good morning Minami-chan." Miyuki said bashfully as she approached her girlfriend.

"Hello Miyuki." Minami replied as she began blushing heavily.

"Well um, I suppose we should be going… Right?" Minami asked.

"Uh, yeah." Minami said as she took Miyuki's hand in her own. "Let's go." She said as the two began walking down the street hand in hand.

Yukari and Honoka were both out at their front gates watching their daughters walk away. Once they were out of sight, Yukari ran up to Honoka excitedly. "Can you believe it?" Yukari asked.

"I know, right?" Honoka responded.

"Hey!" Guy called from the front door. "Did I miss something here?" He asked as he watched the two women in confusion.

They both just looked at him quietly for a few moments before turning back to each other to talk about their daughters.

Guy let out a big sigh as he gave up. "Women. I've never fully understood how they operate." He said quietly to himself as he went back inside to make some coffee.

* * *

><p>"Come on Yu chan! Hurry up!" Konata yelled as she waited at the front door for her little cousin.<p>

"Sorry onee-chan, I'm almost ready!" Yutaka called back as she finished packing her school supplies for the day.

"Wow Konata." Sojiro said in amazement. "I've never seen you so hyped up to go to school before. Is there something special going on today or something?" He asked with a smile. "Like maybe a track meet that you didn't tell me about?" He said with a hopeful grin as he produced a camera from **somewhere** on his person.

"Dad, just because I'm bi doesn't mean I'm as pervy as you are." Konata said with a groan as she patted her father on the shoulder.

"Aww, that was too mean." He said, feigning sadness.

"I'm sure you'll get over it, silly." Konata said happily.

"But seriously though, what's making you so happy to go to school?" Sojiro asked with a straight face this time.

"Well, I was chatting it up online last night, and I think I might have seen someone that I knew." She said, remembering her experience on Lespeak the previous night. "Anyways, if it's who I think it is, they go to my school, so I wanna ask them about it today." She explained.

"Oh? What chat room was it?" Sojiro asked innocently.

"It's just this thing called Lespeak. It's a girl girl kind of chat. You know, the kind that people like you lurk on." Konata explained as if it was nothing strange.

"_Too harsh…"_ Kanata thought as she began to materialize behind Sojiro.

"Too harsh…" Sojiro said sadly as he face palmed. _"To be fair though, I __**was**__ lurking there last night."_ Sojiro thought in embarrassment. _"Good thing I decided to stop when I did." _He thought as he rubbed the side of his neck with his right hand.

"Hey! I know that look!" Kanata yelled. "You're feeling guilty about something dirty, aren't you?" She continued, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

"Okay onee-chan, I'm ready to go!" Yutaka called as she ran to the door to meet her cousin.

"I'll see you later, okay dad?" Konata said.

"Alright." Sojiro said. "Be safe you two."

"We will." Yutaka said with a bow. "See you later uncle Sojiro." She said as the two girls walked out.

"Ugh…" Sojiro groaned. "I'm a wreck." He said as he went back to his room, Kanata not far behind. Sojiro's room was even more otaku-ish than his daughter's, with figurines and manga everywhere. There were very few places to step between the manga, the stacks of video games, and the camera equipment. Sojiro weaved around the stacks of junk effortlessly and flopped down onto his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Konata is going to graduate soon, and she definitely isn't fully prepared for the real world yet." Sojiro said sadly. "I hope that she finds someone who can help her to get ahead in life, since I sure didn't." He said as tears began to form in his eyes. "I've failed as a father. I should have been more on her case about studying. All she seems to know is games and manga. And that's my fault." He said as tears began to soak into the pillow.

"So-kun…" Kanata said as she watched her husband mentally beat himself up. "She looks up to you so much. I don't think things are as bad as you say, even though she hadn't exactly turned out the way that I had hoped. That isn't really a bad thing though! She's happy." Kanata tried to encourage Sojiro, but realized as he closed his eyes that it was pointless.

"I wish you were here, Kanata." Sojiro said, eliciting a surprised gasp from his wife's spirit. "You would know what to do…" He said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Maybe there's a way to get him to hear me…" Kanata thought as she drifted down to the bed with Sojiro. "Please, let this work." She pleaded as she embraced her husband and kissed him.

Sojiro woke up in his bed, but not in his room. He was in a strange place that seemed to lack any visible walls or floors. As he sat up, all Sojiro could see for miles was a vast empty space, where various colors would dance briefly before disappearing and fading to black. "Where am I?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"So-kun?" Called a familiar voice. "So-kun, can you hear me?" The voice called again.

"That voice…" Sojiro said with fresh tears in his eyes. _"I've wanted to hear this voice again for so long. Can it really be?"_ "Kanata?" Sojiro called to the emptiness. "Kanata, is that you?"

As he asked, Kanata appeared next to him in the bed, wearing a soft white blouse. "Hello So-kun. I've been watching you."

"Kanata!" Sojiro yelled as he quickly lunged forward and embraced his wife. "Kanata, I've missed you so much!" He sobbed as eighteen years of loneliness dissolved in an instant.

Kanata was so surprised by this that she didn't return the embrace for several seconds. _"This makes what I have to say that much more painful…"_ She thought as she rubbed her husband's back tenderly.

"It's really you." Sojiro sobbed. "I never want to let go of you again!" He said as he hugged her tighter.

"So-kun, please stop." Kanata said reluctantly. "I need to talk to you about something very important, and I don't know how long I have." She said as Sojiro very reluctantly released her.

"What's going on, Kanata?" Sojiro asked with concern as he wiped tears out of his eyes.

"You are dreaming right now." She explained. "I've managed to reach you through your dreams, but I don't know how long it will last." She said sadly. "I saw you beating yourself up over how Konata has turned out. You think she'll have trouble moving on."

"I-… Yeah." Sojiro said sadly. "I didn't do a very good job with her, did I?"

"Of course you did." Kanata assured him. "Our daughter is happy, and she's gotten so far. And you did that all on your own. That's something to be proud of."

"But what about now?" Sojiro asked. "I don't think she's actually ready to go out into the world."

"But she is." Kanata said, catching Sojiro by surprise. "She's smarter than she lets on, and she has plenty of friends who are more than willing to help her. The only one not ready for progress right now…" Kanata paused. "Is you."

"M-Me?" Sojiro said awkwardly. "What do you mean?"

"You don't want to lose her. I understand that." Kanata said. "You feel like she's been the only company you've had for the long years since my death, but you're wrong there too."

"But I-" Sojiro began, but was cut off.

"No buts." Kanata said sternly. "You have friends your age, your daughter loves you very much, and your wife does too." Kanata said, referring to herself at the end for emphasis. "And I think that that is where the problem is." She said sorrowfully.

"What do you mean?" Sojiro asked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Konata doesn't need as much help moving on as you do." Kanata said. "You need to be able to accept the fact that Konata is growing up. She'll be living on her own eventually."

"I know." Sojiro said. "It's so hard though."

"But that isn't what's really bothering you." Kanata said. "Even after so much time, you still can't let go of one important thing."

"You don't mean-"

"I do." Kanata said sadly. "Honey, you need to move on. What we had was amazing, and I would never trade it for anything, not even another chance at life." She had tears in her eyes now as she spoke. "For your sake, and for our daughter's sake." Kanata paused as she sobbed only once. "You need to let me go." She finally said.

"Kanata, how can you-" Sojiro began with fresh tears, but was quickly silenced.

"Don't argue with me about this." Kanata said, sobbing a bit more. "It's hard enough for me to say, but you need to hear it. You need to move on from me. You need to get out there and start honestly looking for love. You can still find it, but you won't let it happen because you won't let go of me."

"But Kanata, I love you!" Sojiro exclaimed, the tears flowing powerfully.

"And I love you too So-kun. I always will. But you need to let go. Until you do, you will never be ready to send our daughter into the real world." Kanata said compassionately. "Please. Do it for her sake. And for yours."

"But how can I forget you?" Sojiro exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to forget me." Kanata said. "I only ask that you move on. Find someone else that makes you happy." As Kanata spoke, she began to drift upwards, and away from Sojiro.

"Wait! Please, don't go!" Sojiro yelled. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Find another person that makes you happy. I will always be watching over you." Kanata said as she began to fade. "I love you Sojiro. And I know that if you give them a chance, someone else will too." Kanata said as she faded away completely.

"KANATA!" Sojiro yelled as he bolted upright in bed. "Kanata…" He repeated as he sat in bed, contemplating what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Nikinari." Ayano said as she gave her boyfriend a small kiss.<p>

"Ugh…" Misao groaned quietly as she distorted her face and stuck her tongue out slightly.

"Bye Ayano. I hope you have a great day." He said. Then, somewhat forcedly, he turned to his sister. "You have a good day too Misao." He said with just enough edge in his voice to make it obvious that he was trying really hard to be nice.

Misao was stunned, but managed to choke up a response. "Th- Thanks…" She stuttered. "You too." She said as she quickly turned and left, Ayano right behind her.

"_With what I've got planned…"_ Nikinari thought sadly. _"She'll need someone to be there for her… I don't want to hurt either of them… But there's no other way."_ He thought with a tear in his eye as he turned and went back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Whew! There it all is. I think this is my longest chapter yet. Huzzah! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this installment even though some of the narratives were pretty short. Either way, I think this is one of my favorites so far. This is evidenced by the fact that I actually cried a little bit as I typed that dream sequence back there. No lie. I know, I'm pathetic, but whatever.<strong>

**Next update will be to Lucky Indulgence, and I intend to start typing it sometime tomorrow. I hope to finish and upload it the same day. I'll try to update Lucky Temptations again by the weekend at the latest, so keep an eye out.**

**Look forward to it!**


	20. Ep 3: Ch 5: Lunchtime Revelations

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone! And welcome to chapter 5 of Meek Temptations! This is my first time uploading a chapter as a .docx instead of a .wps, so if the layout is a bit different... Get used to it! XP<strong>

**Seriously though, new chappie here. Enjoy the crap out of it!**

* * *

><p>"Look! There she is!" Hiyori said under her breath to Patty, pointing at Minami as she entered the classroom.<p>

"What should we do?" Patty asked.

"Nothing. Just act natural." Hiyori whispered as Minami took a seat next to them.

"Hey guys." Minami said quietly. "What are you whispering about?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

"N- N- Nothing! Why would you think that we were whispering? It's not like we have anything to hide or anything! HA! Hahahaha!" Hiyori spouted before falling face first onto her desk.

"I- is she okay?" Minami asked with concern.

"Um, yeah. She had kind of a rough night." Patty said. "So," She began again with a bit of a certain 'tone' to her voice, "how was your night last night Iwasaki-san?"

"Well, I…" Minami began, but stopped speaking as she remembered the events of the night previous. Minami began to blush heavily as she looked down at the floor. "I had a very eventful night last night." She said shyly.

"Eventful huh?" Patty asked with suspicion. "Eventful how? Don't spare any juicy details girl. What happened?"

"Patty…" Hiyori moaned weakly through her desk. "Patty, can I see you down here for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." Patty said as she leaned down to hear her girlfriend better. "What's up, girlfriend?"

"What are you doing? I said to act natural." Hiyori muttered.

"I am." Patty whispered. "I'm just making conversation."

"Just making conversation, huh?" Hiyori was not convinced.

"Okay fine, but I'm being more natural than you right now." Patty countered.

"Touché…" Hiyori said as she picked up her head. "Anyways, what happened yesterday Iwasaki-san?" Hiyori asked. "Yesterday was the first time you ever left school early, but you look fine today." She pointed out. "So what's up?"

"Well, you see, I-" Minami began, but was cut off.

"Good morning!" Yutaka called cheerfully as she sat down with her friends. "Isn't it a nice day today?" She asked. "Oh, I hope you're feeling better Minami-chan." Yutaka said innocently, looking into Minami's eyes as she did.

Minami simply turned her head down towards her desk and mumbled an incoherent response. Regardless of what else was said, Minami remained like this until the bell rang signaling the start of class. _"Yutaka, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_ Minami thought as she stood up and moved to her usual assigned desk. Minami sat at her desk wordlessly. _"I hope we can still just be friends…"_ She thought as a single tear fell from her eye and onto the desk.

"Minami-chan…" Yutaka said quietly, wondering if she had said something wrong.

* * *

><p>Not much else happened before lunch. Konata wanted to ask Ms. Kuroi about the chat room, but figured that bringing it up in front of the class would be a big mistake. Once the lunch bell rang however, Konata made her move.<p>

"Hey teach, can I talk to you for a bit?" Konata asked, walking up to Ms. Kuroi as the rest of the class was filing off toward lunch.

_"Izumi wants to talk to me?"_ Ms. Kuroi thought suspiciously. _"Oh yeah, I'm borrowing one of her games and she probably wants it back."_ She thought to herself sourly. _"She was having trouble in class again today, why won't she just ask me about that for a change? It IS my job after all. But that Takara girl is always SO on top of things that I-"_

"Hello? Earth to teach!" Konata playfully yelled, knocking Ms. Kuroi out of her thoughts.

"What?" Ms. Kuroi asked impatiently. She didn't have time to be talking about games and such. She had homework to grade, and she wanted to get it done now so it wouldn't interrupt her gaming later.

"Whoa, don't eat me!" Konata yelled, recoiling dramatically. "Just like the crystal dragon."

"Haven't fought it yet." Ms. Kuroi said. "Wait a minute! Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No, no, no!" Konata said, waving her hand dismissively through the air. "I actually wanted to ask you a kind of personal question."

_"Huh? A personal question? Since when does she get all serious like this?"_ Ms. Kuroi asked herself. "How personal do you mean?" She asked.

"Lets just say that we might want to find someplace private to talk." Konata cautioned.

"Alright. I can do that." Ms. Kuroi said as she closed the classroom doors and locked them. "There, that should be private enough. So, what's on your mind, Izumi?" She said as she took a seat at a random desk.

"Well, you see," Konata began, "I was chatting it up online with some really cool people last night, and I was wondering if you might know them too." She said, shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

_"Wait a minute… OH CRAP!"_ Ms. Kuroi thought in a panic. _"That really was her! And she caught on to my hint already?... Then again, it wasn't all that subtle was it?"_ She thought, mentally kicking herself. "Well, what was the chat?" Kuroi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, it's this thing called Lespeak. It's a support group for well… Girls who like girls." _"God, why is it so weird coming out to teach? I'm having a tougher time with this than I did with dad!"_ Konata thought, wondering what Nanako's reaction might be.

"Uh, actually-" Ms. Kuroi began, but was cut off.

"Right, sorry I even brought it up. I didn't mean to imply anything about you. I'll just go now." Konata said quickly as she scurried to the door to unlock it.

"Konata, wait!" Ms. Kuroi commanded.

Konata felt like she was frozen. _"Why can't I leave?"_ Konata thought. _"I only ever feel like this on the rare occasions that dad gets tough with me…"_

"Yeah, I frequent that chat room. I didn't think you'd get the meaning behind my message so soon though." Ms. Kuroi said as she stood up and walked toward Konata.

"How did you know about me though?" Konata asked.

"Well," Nanako began, "first off, K_Iz_Me isn't a particularly ninja screen name." She said with a chuckle. "Not to anyone who knows you anyways. Aside from that, your little cousin logged you out yesterday. She used your first name. I pretty much knew at that point."

"_Note to self, kill Yu-chan."_ Konata thought. "So, what now?" Konata asked shyly.

"Well, why don't we start with the message? I'll always support you if you ask me to. Alright?" Ms. Kuroi said with a smile.

"Thanks teach! You're the best!" Konata exclaimed as she ran up to Ms. Kuroi and gave her a big hug. "Oh! By the way…" Konata began as she released the surprised teacher. She paused however, and considered not asking her next question.

"What's the matter now, huh?" Ms. Kuroi asked, wondering why she was hesitating again.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were on that chat expressly as support, or if you were there **for** support." Konata said cautiously.

"That's all?" Ms. Kuroi asked with a laugh. "That's what you were nervous about just now? Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you." She said. "Just don't go blaring it across the school with a megaphone or anything like that, all right?"

"Yeah, you got it teach." Konata said, giving a thumbs up.

"Well, you see, I'm on that chat mostly to support others." Nanako explained. "But I will admit, there are times that I'm so drunk that I don't care who I end up in bed with." She said cheerfully with a loud laugh afterwards.

"_Whoa! Is she serious?"_ Konata thought.

Seeing the scared look on Konata's face, Ms. Kuroi dropped the act. "Nah, I'm kidding! I'm not that kind of drunk."

"_Please don't joke when it doesn't sound like a joke!"_ Konata thought in a panic.

"In all seriousness though, I've given the whole same-sex thing some thought. I guess you could say that I'm bi-curious." She said with a shrug. "Speaking of which, I haven't really seen that police officer in a while."

"Police officer?" Konata asked, getting a huge grin all of a sudden.

"Huh? What's up with you?" Ms. Kuroi asked before it hit her. _"CRAP! I forgot that that was her older cousin!"_ Ms. Kuroi realized as all color drained from her face.

"Ms. Kuroi, do you have a crush on Yui-neesan?" Konata asked slyly.

"Uh, well, ya see, I… Aw hell, she's pretty cute I guess." Ms. Kuroi admitted, scratching her head nervously.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but she's married." Konata said.

Ms. Kuroi's spirits quickly and noticeably dropped. "Figures…" She said, hanging her head in defeat. "I guess it shouldn't come as much of a surprise. I thought it was a bit of a stretch."

"Hey, don't worry about it teach! I've got a feeling that if things went sour and they split up, you'd be next in line." Konata said with another thumbs up.

"You really think so?" Ms. Kuroi asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course! I wouldn't really count on them splitting up though. They may have a commuter marriage, but I hear that when they do get together, they bring down the walls." Konata said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"First off, too much info." Ms. Kuroi said as she logged away that image for later. "Secondly, where did you hear that?"

"Lets just say that Yui gets talkative when she gets drunk… And she also tends to get **very** descriptive…" Konata explained, shuddering visibly.

"Message received." Nanako said. "Anyways, you should probably get to lunch soon. You don't wanna keep your friends waiting, right?" Ms. Kuroi said as she unlocked one of the doors.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind eating with you today if that's okay." Konata said shyly.

Ms. Kuroi blushed very slightly at the idea. "Well, sure. I don't know if I'll be very good company, but that sounds nice I suppose." She said as she sat down at a desk near Konata with her lunch.

Konata retrieved her choco coronet and milk and sat down for a nice lunch with her teacher.

"_Why the hell does this feel so right?"_ They both thought simultaneously before sparking up a conversation about games.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, is Minami-chan okay?" Yutaka asked Patty and Hiyori. "She's been really quiet today, and she hasn't made eye contact wit me since this morning. Did I do something bad?"<p>

"I bet Iwasaki-san is still feeling sick from yesterday." Hiyori said, sweating a little bit as she took a bite of her bento.

"You think so?" Yutaka asked quietly, looking sadly at Minami, who was getting up to leave with her lunch.

"I'm worried about her." Yutaka said. "I'm gonna follow her and see what's up." She said as she wrapped up her lunch and left just far enough behind Minami so that she didn't notice her.

After following Minami for a while, the two arrived at the cafeteria. Once there, Minami walked towards the table that Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki were sitting at. Yutaka however, stayed at the entranceway and peeked around the corner to watch for signs of distress from Minami.

"Man, that was so weird how Konata asked you to convince everyone to eat at the cafeteria instead of the room." Kagami remarked.

"Well, I guess she must have had something really important to tell Mr. Kuroi." Tsukasa said.

"Maybe she's asking for extra help and didn't want anyone else to know." Miyuki suggested.

"Miyuki, I'm wondering what she **is** up to. Not what she **should** be up to." Kagami said flatly.

"Um, excuse me." Minami said shyly trying her best not to blush at the sight of Miyuki. "Could I sit with you, if that's okay?"

"Uh, yeah. It's alright I guess." Kagami said, confused as to why Minami wasn't eating with her usual friends.

"Thank you." Minami said as she took a seat next to Miyuki, causing both of them to blush slightly. "Please, don't mind me." Minami said.

"Okay then…" Kagami said suspiciously. "Anyways, like I was saying, Konata is acting kind of weird today, don't you think?"

Minami stayed out of the conversation, but listened nonetheless. She wanted to get to know her girlfriend's friends a little better. As if sensing her intentions, Miyuki's hand wrapped around hers underneath the table.

Kagami and Tsukasa didn't notice this, but Minami couldn't shake the feeling that somebody else did. When Minami looked over her shoulder at the area where she had come in from however, she could not see anybody that she recognized.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Uh oh! Stuff is happening! If it good stuff? Bad stuff? In-betweenish stuff? I'm sure I'll probably elaborate more on it next time.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	21. Ep 3: Ch 6: Missed a Flag

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I hope you guys like the update today! And to think I just updated a couple of days ago. Maybe I'm back in my good groove again. Anyways, here's chapter six of Meek Temptations. Enjoy the crap out of it!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder why Minami wanted to eat with Konata onee-chan's friends instead of us."<em> Yutaka thought as she walked away from the cafeteria. _"Maybe she just wanted to spend time with her friend, Takara-san. But… Do they usually hold hands like that?"_ Yutaka asked herself, briefly flashing back to Miyuki and Minami holding hands under the table. Yutaka had been so surprised that she had to turn and walk away. _"Well, they've been friends for a long time, but that seemed different somehow… I know! I'll ask Konata onee-chan for help!"_ She thought as she approached Konata's classroom. _"I didn't see her in the cafeteria, so she might still be in her homeroom. I hope I can find it."_ She thought as she started going from room to room once she got to Konata's hallway.

* * *

><p>"So wait," Ms. Kuroi began, holding up a finger to stop Konata from interrupting her, "you're telling me that you had the patience to get a shiny version of EVERY Pokémon without cheating, but you don't have the patience to sit down and finish your homework by yourself?" She concluded flatly.<p>

"Well, to be fair, I had to do a ton of online trades." Konata said nervously, scratching her head and wishing that the subject hadn't changed to homework.

"Geez, I swear that you're gonna burn yourself out one of these days." Nanako said with a heavy sigh. "You gotta make sure to get sleep when you can. Trust me, sleep deprivation can be a VERY ugly thing."

"Right." Konata said dismissively. "I'll keep that in mind." _"Geez, is this what it would be like to have a mom?"_ Konata wondered to herself. _"I guess it wouldn't be too bad…"_ Konata was awakened from her thoughts by the classroom door opening.

"Hello? I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said the timid voice of Yutaka as she poked her head through the door slowly.

"Nah, not at all." Ms. Kuroi said. "Your name is Yutaka, right?"

"Um, yes. I'm here to talk to Konata onee-chan. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing." Ms. Kuroi said. "I've got some stuff I need to take care of anyways. She's all yours." She said as she stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Bye bye teach! Nice talkin to ya!" Konata exclaimed as she stood up and waved frantically. When she was finished, she sat back down and turned to face her cousin. "So, what's up Yu-chan?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you some personal questions." Yutaka said, blushing and looking down.

"Uh, sure. I guess that's okay. There isn't anyone else around or anything." Konata said as she looked around for a moment.

"You're the only person I've told about my crush, and I just wanted to ask you some questions about it." Yutaka said shyly.

"_Oh no!"_ Konata thought. _"An awkward relationship speech! These are always the toughest parts of dating sims. You need to answer everything just right if you want to get all the best scenes at the end."_

"Is that okay, onee-chan?"

"_Uh oh! Question one!"_ Konata was really making a game out of this. "Yeah, lay it on me. I'd be glad to help." She said, giving an excited thumbs-up. _"What is with me and the thumbs-up thing today?"_ She wondered before focusing back onto the conversation.

"Well…" Yutaka began, blushing. "What does real love feel like?"

"_Whoa! Starting with a tough one!"_ "Well, Yu-chan…" Konata began. "I suppose that real love is something that you don't really understand until you experience it." _"God, I hope these quotes work."_

"Well, when I see Minami-chan, I feel all warm and safe. Even if I'm sick, I seem to feel better whenever she's around." Yutaka explained.

"Well, that might not be real love. Maybe she's just a really good friend." Konata said carefully.

"But what about that feeling that you helped me with before? Isn't that a sign of love?" Yutaka asked.

"Not necessarily." Konata explained. "There are a lot of people that I feel that way for. It doesn't mean I love them though. It just means that I find them attractive."

"But Minami-chan is always there for me. I think that might be why I feel this way toward her." Yutaka said sadly.

"I gotta know though. Why are you asking this right now? Did something happen?" Konata asked, concerned as to why her usually happy cousin was asking such serious questions.

"Well, Minami-chan has been acting strangely since the start of the day. She hasn't been talking to me, or even looking at me. I'm worried that I might have done something to upset her." Yutaka said with tears forming in her eyes. "She isn't even eating lunch with Hiyori, Patty, and I." She said sadly.

"She isn't? Well then, where is she right now?" Konata asked.

"She's in the cafeteria. She's eating lunch with **your** friends." Yutaka said, a twinge of anger barely evident in her words.

"Oh." Konata said, noting the change in Yutaka's inflection. "Well, was there anything else different about it?"

"Actually, yeah." Yutaka said, looking away for a second. "Your friend, I think her name is Miyuki…" Yutaka hesitated.

"What about Miyuki?" Konata asked. _"I have a bad feeling about where this conversation is going. Could she have taken my advice all the way yesterday?"_ Konata wondered as she braced herself for what was to come.

"Well, I don't think your other friends noticed, but they were holding hands under the table." Yutaka said quietly. "It looked really nice, but I felt really sad and angry for a second. What's the matter with me?" She asked.

"Well, sounds to me like you're a little jealous." Konata said, hoping it wasn't too harsh. _"I gotta talk to Miyuki about this after school."_ "By the way Yu-chan, what about Minami attracts her to you?" Konata asked. "I really need to know. Not just for curiosity's sake, but I might be able to help you better if I know." _"Oh yeah! That was good!"_ Konata thought as she mentally pumped her fist. _"Best ending, here I come!"_

"Well…" Yutaka began, contemplating her answer for a couple of seconds. "Whenever I'm around Minami-chan, I feel safe, you know?" She said, putting her hands together over her heart. "I don't know if that's the same as love, but I know that I like that feeling a lot. I used to get picked on a lot because of my size and how sickly I was."

"So that's what love is to you? Someone that can make you feel safe?" Konata asked.

"Well, I guess so. Yeah. I think that my true love is someone that will be there when I need them the most. Like a handsome prince in a fairy tale." She said, with a childlike gleam in her eyes.

"Yutaka…" Konata said cautiously. "What if Minami doesn't feel the same way for you? If she just wants to be friends, then what would you do?"

"Well, I-" Yutaka began, but she stopped in her tracks. She had to consider what to say.

"Like, what if she loves somebody else?" Konata asked.

Yutaka flashed back to when she saw Miyuki and Minami holding hands underneath the table in the cafeteria. When she did, her fists clenched slightly. "I'm sure that that isn't the case. After all, in fairy tales, the handsome prince and the beautiful princess always get together. Right?" She asked, eyes full of pain and hope.

"Well Yutaka," Konata began, "I really hate to be the one to tell you this, but real life doesn't always work like fairy tales."

"Well this one will, right Konata onee-chan?" Yutaka asked eyes full of hope and tears.

"It might, but if you're asking me all of this, that tells me that you might not want to get your hopes too high." Konata said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Yutaka yelled suddenly. "Minami is the only one who's ever been there for me all the time!"

"But Yutaka," Konata protested, raising her hands in defense, "have you ever had a time of real need?" She asked. "Or has she just been a very good friend?"

"Konata onee-chan, I thought I could count on you!" Yutaka yelled, tears streaming down her face. After a few seconds, she appeared to calm down a bit. "I need to go now." She said, turning around and leaving the room."

"Yutaka, wait!" Konata exclaimed, but to no avail. She was long gone. _"Damn. I must have missed a flag."_ She thought, before coming to reality the rest of the way. _"Oh crap! I need to talk to Miyuki-san!"_ Konata thought in a panic. _"I'll pull her aside right after school."_ Konata decided as she waited for the bell to signal the end of lunch.

* * *

><p>"Man, could you believe how stinky it was?" Kagami asked with a laugh. "Just ask Tsukasa, she'll tell you."<p>

Tsukasa however, was in her own little world she seemed to be slightly glaring at Minami, and it was making her feel very awkward.

"Tsukasa? Are you okay?" Kagami asked, waving her hand in front of her sister's face.

"Huh?" Tsukasa asked, looking around in confusion. "Oh, sorry." She said in embarrassment, gently scratching her cheek with one finger. "I guess I kind of spaced out a little bit."

Minami sighed silently to herself. _"Thank goodness. I thought she was going to stare a hole straight through me."_

"Actually though," Tsukasa said, "I wanted to ask you a question, Iwasaki-san."

"Me?" Minami asked quietly.

"Mhm." Tsukasa confirmed as she nodded the affirmative. "I was just wondering why you weren't eating lunch with Yu-chan and the others." She mentioned. Her voice seemed to have a sort of condescending tone to it that wasn't normally there.

"Well, um…" Minami hesitated. Sensing her friend's discomfort, Miyuki tightened her grip on Minami's hand. "Well, Miyuki and I have been friends for a long time. I guess I wanted to get to know her friends better."

"Oh. Okay. Hey sis, I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll see you all later." Tsukasa said as she stood up and left the cafeteria with a light hearted wave.

"_That was weird."_ Kagami thought. She didn't think much of it though, and went back to idle conversation.

"_I've got a feeling that Minami and Miyuki got together after all."_ Tsukasa thought as she walked down the hall toward her classroom. _"The way they were acting together, they must have. I can't believe Kagami couldn't tell that they were holding hands under the table."_ She thought as she remembered watching their arms tense and move together. _"I hope she's told Yutaka already."_ She thought with concern. _"She can't leave Yu-chan hanging like that. If it goes for too long, it might devastate her."_ Tsukasa thought with dread as she remembered watching Yutaka run from the cafeteria and picked up the pace.

As she continued down the hall where her room was, she saw someone run out of her class crying. Tsukasa immediately recognized this person as Yutaka, and decided to follow her. After not very long at all, Yutaka ducked into the girls' bathroom, followed quickly by Tsukasa. After less than a minute, Yutaka's crying was just too much for Tsukasa to bear.

"Hello?" Tsukasa called. "Yu-chan, is that you?"

Yutaka sniffed loudly before answering. "Yes." She said, wiping her eyes. "Who's there?"

"It's Tsukasa Hiiragi." Tsukasa said as she entered.

"Oh, you're one of Konata onee-chan's friends." Yutaka said. "Sorry. I'm just having a bad day is all."

"Well, would you like to talk about it?" Tsukasa offered. "I'd be glad to help in any way that I can."

"I- I guess so." Yutaka said through a sniffle. "You see, Minami-chan has been acting strangely since this morning, and I'm worried that I might have said or done something to offend her."

"What do you mean by strangely?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, she's been ignoring me all day. It's almost like she's trying to avoid me." Yutaka said sadly.

"_Look what you've done, Iwasaki-san!"_ Tsukasa yelled in her head. _"How could you let her hurt like this? I need to do something!"_ Tsukasa decided as she gave Yutaka a big hug.

"Tsu- Tsukasa!" Yutaka exclaimed in surprise.

"Yutaka, I promise that if you're in trouble, I'll come running. I'll protect you to the best of my abilities. No matter what." She said.

"Tsukasa…" Yutaka said quietly as she felt herself returning the gentle embrace. _"I believe her…"_ Yutaka thought. _"Why am I feeling this way? I only ever feel like this around Minami-chan…"_ "Thank you Tsukasa." Yutaka said. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

"We'd better get back to our classes now, or we'll be in trouble." Tsukasa said cheerfully.

Seeing that happy face, Yutaka couldn't help but smile back before they parted ways and proceeded to their respective classrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. Minami is trying to save herself some pain, but in doing so is hurting somebody she cares about. Then again, given the situation, who knows if coming out would be the best idea? What new developments await the Lucky girls? Tune in next time to find out!<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	22. Ep 3: Ch 7: Right After Class

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter seven of Meek Temptations. Before I shut the hell up and let you read, I want to give a humungous thanks to every single person who has read my story, and especially to those who have taken the time to review. (You know who you are, you beautiful people you.) I say this, because as of the previous chapter, this story has broken the 100 review barrier! In light of that, I dearly hope that all of you continue to read and enjoy Lucky Temptations.<strong>

**Now I'll shut up and let you enjoy the crap out of this update. =D**

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went by without further incident. However, Minami continued to avoid Yutaka, further confusing and distressing the poor girl. With Yutaka nowhere to be found, Patty and Hiyori decided to pull Minami aside after classes for an explanation.<p>

"Hey Iwasaki-san, what gives?" Patty asked once the three were outside. "Is everything alright between you and Yutaka?"

"What do you mean?" Minami asked, looking away shamefully.

"Iwasaki-san, you've been avoiding her all day." Hiyori said. "She thinks she's done something wrong. It's eating her up inside." She explained.

"I- I don't think-"

"Obviously not." Patty said, puffing up a little bit. This outburst shocked both of the others.

"Patty, what are you doing?" Hiyori asked, having something of a mini freak-out.

"You know that Yutaka looks up to you, so why the hell are you doing this to her?" Patty yelled, ignoring her girlfriend.

"You don't understand." Minami said quietly with tears in her eyes. "There's more to it than you think."

"Is there, really?" Patty asked sarcastically.

"_Holy crap!"_ Hiyori thought. _"Patty's really nailing her!"_ That thought, of course, made a different sort of thought arise. _"Oh god! Why am I still such a pervert?"_ Hiyori screamed in her head once again. _"I need to be careful with innuendos like that even in my own thoughts!"_

"What's the matter?" Patty was seeming to soften a bit. "Talk to us; we're your friends!"

"Please, just leave me alone for a while." Minami said, head bowed. "I need to get going. I promise I'll explain more later. Okay?" She said, voice shaking.

"Alright Iwasaki-san." Hiyori said. "Take your time. Just please, at least let Yutaka know if she did anything wrong."

"She did nothing wrong." Minami said. "You can tell her that for now. I just need some time away from her. I don't want to see her hurt. Ever." Minami said quietly.

"You ignoring her is hurting her though." Patty protested. "You need to be the one to tell her that nothing is wrong."

"But something is wrong." Minami said. "It isn't her. It's me. I'm doing something wrong. I just don't know how to set it right yet without hurting her." She explained. "I'm going to need a couple of days to think. Tell her that I'll explain everything at Miyuki's sleepover on Friday. Until then, I can't speak with her." Minami said as she turned and walked away. _"Am I selfish for wanting to be happy?"_ Minami wondered as she walked toward the train station.

"Wow Patty." Hiyori said. "You really stuck it to her, didn't you?"

"I just can't stand seeing my friends in pain." Patty sighed. "I sure hope she knows what she's doing."

"You and me both, girlfriend." Hiyori said as the two joined hands and walked toward the train station as well. _"You and me both."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Konata had pulled Miyuki aside for a discussion of their own.<p>

"Hey, Miyuki-san!" Konata called, waving excitedly. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Of course, Izumi-san." Miyuki said happily. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to know how your talk with Minami-chan went yesterday." Konata said seriously, looking Miyuki in the eyes.

"Oh! That. Well, um…" Miyuki stuttered, blushing and looking away.

"You got her, didn't you?" Konata asked with a big cat grin on her face.

"Well, um… We decided to, um." Miyuki was struggling with her words. Not something she was known for doing often.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Konata teased.

"I… Yes. You're correct." Miyuki said quietly, looking down and blushing.

"_Super moe powers set to overdrive!"_ Konata screamed in her head as she hugged Miyuki and jumped up and down. "Good for you, girl!" Konata said, flashing a big thumbs-up.

"Yes, but Minami has been very troubled lately." Miyuki said sadly. "She's afraid to tell Yutaka about us. Please, don't mention this to your cousin." Miyuki pleaded.

"Actually, Yu-chan already kind of suspects something. She said she saw the two of you holding hands at lunch."

"She saw that?" Miyuki exclaimed before putting her hands over her mouth and looking around nervously. "By the way, where is she?" Miyuki asked quietly. "Shouldn't she be with you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. She's with Kagami and Tsukasa right now." Konata said, waving her hand dismissively. "She already called my dad and told him she was going to visit them for a while. They left ahead of me, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were already on the train by now." She explained.

"Oh, alright." Miyuki said with a nod. "So anyways, what was her reaction like when she told you that she saw us together?" Miyuki asked, hoping for an understanding response.

"Uh, well…" Konata hesitated as she remembered the conversation she had had earlier with her little cousin. "Lets just say she was surprised…"

"So she knows everything?" Miyuki asked sadly.

"No, she seems like she's in denial or something." Konata was speaking faster than she was thinking. "She's really convinced that she and Minami will end up together."

"So… Yutaka really does have feelings for Minami?"

"_OH CRAP!"_ Konata screamed in her head. _"Now I've REALLY screwed up!"_

"Don't worry Konata. I won't tell Yutaka that I know." Miyuki said, seeing the terrified look on Konata's face. "Please don't hold it against me for telling Minami though." Miyuki said with a bow. "She is having a really hard time, and she'll need to know this. Please understand."

"But I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone about that in the first place!" Konata said in a panic. "Does Minami really need to know?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Konata, but I have to tell her. Maybe knowing what she's dealing with will help her to get the message across more smoothly. She doesn't want to hurt Yutaka, but if what you say is true, then that might be unavoidable."

"But-"

"No, Konata!" Miyuki exclaimed, cutting her off. "I'm very sorry, but she needs to know." Miyuki said with a polite bow. "I understand your concern, but I promise that I will take full responsibility for whatever happens."

"Miyuki, please-" Konata began before she was cut off again.

"Konata, if you hadn't encouraged me yesterday, Minami and I might never have gotten together. After that, I would never dream of betraying you. I only need to tell Minami so that we can decide how best to break the news to Yutaka. Please understand." Miyuki pleaded with a deep bow.

Konata, seeing the desperation on Miyuki's face, gave a long sigh. "Fine. You can tell Minami on two conditions." She said, holding up two fingers.

"Conditions?" Minami asked. "What are they?"

"The first condition is that I have to go with you. I want to talk to both of you about this." Konata said.

"Okay. What's the other condition?"

"The second condition…" Konata said, pausing for several seconds. In the lapse of time, Miyuki began unconsciously leaning forward. "I want a big moe look of surprise from Miyuki-san!" Konata suddenly shouted while waving her arms, greatly startling Miyuki.

"Huh? What's going on?" Miyuki exclaimed as she looked around erratically, causing Konata to burst into a laughing fit.

After what seemed like a full minute of laughing, Konata finally calmed down. "That's exactly what I wanted!" She exclaimed, showing Miyuki a cell phone picture of her look of utter surprise. "So moe!" Konata giggled.

"Please don't frighten me like that." Miyuki said tiredly, closing her eyes and clutching her chest.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Konata said as she set the new picture as her background image. "Anyways, let's get going. We need to figure out how to handle this situation." Konata said as she took Miyuki by the hand and began half-dragging her to the train station.

"Please at least let me catch my breath first!" Miyuki pleaded as Konata led the way.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for having me over." Yutaka said as she, Kagami, and Tsukasa got off the train.<p>

"No problem. Just one thing though." Kagami said, holding up a finger. "I'm kind of surprised that Konata isn't with you. Also, what about your usual friends?" Kagami asked. "Minami had lunch with us this afternoon, and she seemed pretty distracted."

"_I'll bet."_ Tsukasa thought. _"She might be stressed, but she shouldn't take it out on Yu-chan."_

"Oh. Minami's been acting funny since this morning, but I'm sure she'll come around." Yutaka said hopefully.

"But you shouldn't have to put up with that." Tsukasa blurted out. "I mean, it's really unfair that she's ignoring you and won't even let on as to why."

"Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. _"Whoa. When does she ever get all gung-ho like this?"_ Kagami wondered as she looked from her sister, to Yutaka, and back again.

"Well, I'm sure she's stressed or something." Yutaka rationalized. "She hadn't gone home from school early before yesterday, so maybe something happened."

"She still shouldn't be taking it out on you though." Tsukasa said. "She should let you be there for her if there's something wrong." Tsukasa said with a sigh. "Tell you what. Until she's ready to talk, I'll take care of you like she would. Okay?" She asked with a smile.

Yutaka's eyes welled up with fresh tears in response to this kind gesture. Yutaka wiped her eyes before finally speaking. "Thanks, Tsu-nee-chan." She said with a sniffle. "You're the best."

"There, there, Yu-chan." Tsukasa said, patting Yutaka gently on the head and blushing. _"Tsu-nee-chan?"_ Tsukasa kept rolling the nickname around in her head. _"I like it."_ She thought as her blush grew stronger.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_ Kagami wondered. Suddenly, she understood what had happened the night that she found out Tsukasa was a lesbian.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I love you, sis." Kagami said as she gave Tsukasa a peck on the forehead._

"_Mmm, love you, you…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"_Oh my god." _Kagami thought, watching her twin sister pat her best friend's cousin. _"She said love you, Yu! As in Yu-chan!"_ Her eyes widened as she realized this. _"Looks like tonight could get pretty interesting."_ Kagami thought as the three headed towards the Hiiragi house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Misao." Ayano said as she pulled her friend aside. "I wanted to thank you again for last night." She said with a warm smile.<p>

"Yeah, no problem. It felt good to get my problem off my chest too." She said as she looked at her phone and sighed. "Well, I've got club activities, so I'll be here for a while. I guess I'll see you when I get home?"

"Actually, I'm going to stay at my own home tonight." Ayano said. "I'll see you tomorrow though." She said as she turned and waved.

"Okay then. See ya tomorrow Minegishi!" Misao called as she waved excitedly.

As Misao entered the locker room to change into her track outfit, her phone started to buzz. "Huh. Looks like I got a text." She said as she opened her phone to read it. She almost dropped her phone when she realized it was from her brother. _"What the hell does he want?"_ She thought sourly as she read the message.

"**Hey sis. Sorry about before. We need to talk. Please hear me out. I'll see you when you get home." ~ Nikinari**

"_He's sorry?"_ Misao wondered. "It's about damn time!" She huffed as she snapped her phone shut. _"I'm finally gonna get an explanation out of him. Maybe Ayano and I can make it to Miyuki's party after all."_ She thought happily as she finished changing and ran out to the track to start running practice laps.

* * *

><p>"I can't turn back now." Nikinari said quietly as he closed his phone. "Sis, please forgive me." He whispered as a single tear fell from his eye.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. A chapter of confrontation, slips of the tongue, possible budding romance, track meets, and sorrowful schemes. I'm on the edge of my seat here... And I'm writing it! Look forward to the next update! ;D<strong>


	23. Ep 3: Ch 8: A Familial Admission

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Dammit! I was going to wait until tomorrow to put this up, but I just can't contain myself! Anyways, here's chapter 8 of Meek Temptations. This is why I don't type these things in advance! When I do, I can't help but put them up one after the other in rapid succession! Enjoy it while I try to resist typing the next update right here and now.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Where is she?"<em> Minami wondered as she waited on a bench at the train station. Luckily, Patty and Hiyori's train was at the other end of the station. _"I hope they don't think too badly of me."_ Minami thought as she tiredly rested her head in one hand. _"I didn't expect Patty to go off like that. Yutaka must be really distressed."_ She thought sadly. _"I'm sorry Yutaka. I'll make all of this up to you somehow."_ Suddenly, Minami heard a familiarly beautiful voice call out to her.

"Minami!" Miyuki called. "Sorry I took so long. I got held up." She said as she approached. Minami noticed Konata following close by.

"Hey there, Minami-chan!" Konata said, waving energetically.

In response, Minami turned her head away and sighed. _"Great. It's Yutaka's cousin. What's she doing here?"_

"Minami, it's okay." Miyuki said. "She wants to help. She knows about us."

Minami seemed startled by this news. "You told her?" Minami asked.

"Well, actually-" Miyuki began, but was interrupted.

"Actually, I knew for a little while that Miyuki-san had a crush on you." Konata said happily.

"It's true." Miyuki confirmed. "Konata is actually the one who convinced me to finally admit my feelings for you." She said, blushing.

"I know you're worried that Yutaka has a crush on you." Konata said. Konata took a pause for several seconds, waiting for Minami to make eye contact with her. When she did, she let out Yutaka's secret again. "She does." Konata said simply.

"So Yutaka really does have a crush on me…" Minami said thoughtfully.

"Maybe this is a conversation best had in privacy." Miyuki suggested when the three began getting strange looks from some more curious passerby.

"Okay." Minami said as she stood up. _"She really does like me like that… That makes this a lot more difficult."_ Minami thought as the three girls got ready to board the train to Minami and Miyuki's neighborhood.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are." Kagami said as the three girls approached the Hiiragi house.<p>

"Wow!" Yutaka exclaimed, awed by the size of the house. "It's so big compared to Konata onee-chan's place!" She said with excitement.

"That's right. You've never been over here before, have you?" Tsukasa asked.

"No, I haven't." Yutaka answered. "I can't wait to meet your family. I bet they're all just as nice as you are." She said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Kagami muttered as she recalled the morning's events.

"I'm sure everything is better by now." Tsukasa assured her twin. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kagami said, unconvinced. "Let's just get this over with." She said as she opened the door and went in first. "Hey everyone, we're home!" Kagami called as the three walked in.

"There you are!" Matsuri said as she rounded the corner. "Hey Kagami, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

"Oh boy." Kagami said sarcastically. "What is it this time?" She asked impatiently.

"Hey, don't be giving me attitude, alright?" Matsuri said. She was already getting irritated. "I'm just trying to apologize for last night!"

"Well you're doing a pretty crappy job of it!" Kagami snapped.

"You think it's easy trying to talk to you about this?" Matsuri said. Neither of them noticed that Tsukasa was getting more and more distraught as they argued. "I was just trying to be nice! You're throwing it back in my face!"

"Well I don't need you to be especially nice to me right now, okay? Why would you even care enough to confront me with that last night anyways?"

"Because you're my sister!" Matsuri said. "You know how bad I am at this touchy-feely stuff, so cut me a break, okay?"

"It doesn't matter anyways because you're wrong! I'm not like that!" Kagami shouted.

"_Like what?"_ Yutaka wondered.

"Well how am I supposed to know?" Matsuri asked. "You don't tell me anything! How am I really supposed to know one way or the other?"

"You don't need to know, alright?" Kagami snapped. "It's none of your damn business!"

"Why would you be so reluctant to talk about it if I'm so wrong, huh?" Matsuri asked. "Personally, I still think you are!"

"_Are what? What's going on here?"_ Yutaka wondered. She was propelled from her thoughts however, when Tsukasa suddenly spoke up.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Tsukasa suddenly yelled. Tears were filling her eyes now, and her voice was shaking a little bit. She still managed to keep her composure though. Everyone was looking at her now. Matsuri and Kagami seemed to have forgotten entirely about each other.

"Tsukasa," Matsuri began, "I was just trying to-"

"Enough!" Tsukasa said sternly. "Kagami isn't like that, so stop harassing her about it!"

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Matsuri asked.

"Yeah. I heard you two yesterday." Tsukasa said. "Kagami and I don't keep secrets from each other unless they are for a really good reason." She said confidently. "I'm sure she would have told me if she and Kona-chan were dating."

"_WHAT?"_ Yutaka screamed in her head. _"Well, Konata onee-chan does talk about her a lot. I wonder…"_ Yutaka was booted from her thoughts again by something rather startling.

"In fact," Tsukasa said, "Kagami wouldn't have a reason to keep that from me."

"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she isn't like that…" Tsukasa said, adding a long pause to briefly collect herself. "But I am!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Matsuri didn't say anything for a few seconds. It was as if she was trying to process what had just been said. "So… So you're a-"

"Yes." Tsukasa said quietly, tears finally beginning to flow. "I'm a lesbian." She said equally as softly. "Kagami already knew two nights ago. That's why she and Konata made the support group." She lied.

"Tsukasa, you-" Kagami began, but was cut off.

"It's okay Kagami. I feel like I'm ready to admit it now." Tsukasa said with a familiar, but teary smile. Tsukasa then turned to Matsuri. "Is it okay if we talk about this as a family later?" She asked. "Kagami and I have company right now, so can it wait for a bit?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing." Matsuri said, still somewhat dumbfounded.

"Thanks." Tsukasa said happily as she led Kagami and Yutaka went up the stairs and into her room.

"_Wow."_ Yutaka thought. _"Tsu-nee-chan likes girls? She was so brave to come to Kagami's rescue like that. It was really cool!"_ Yutaka thought to herself cheerily. _"That was just like something that Minami-chan might do."_ She thought happily.

Tsukasa immediately went to her bed, picked up a big stuffed bunny, and sat down when they got to her room. She let out a long sigh and wiped her eyes. "Sorry about that." She said with a giggle. "I just really didn't want to see you two fighting."

"But Tsukasa, what about…" Kagami said, motioning towards Yutaka with her head. Yutaka didn't notice this because she was too busy looking around Tsukasa's room in awe.

"_Wow! Everything in here is so cute!"_ She thought as she looked at all of the stuffed animals and such. _"It makes sense that someone as cute as her would have so many cute things…"_ She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Tsukasa approaching._ "Wait a second! Did I just think of Tsu-nee-chan as cute?"_ She thought in shock, dropping a stuffy that she had picked up. "Oh! Sorry." She said, bending down to pick it up.

"It's alright. Let me-" Tsukasa began as she also crouched to pick it up. When she reached out for it, she didn't come into contact with the stuffed animal. In reaching for the stuffy, Tsukasa's hand ended up directly on top of Yutaka's. Neither one of them moved for several seconds.

"_My god."_ Kagami thought. _"Am I witnessing a moment here?"_ She wondered. As weird as it was to see her twin sister having what appeared to be a somewhat intimate moment, she admitted that it looked really sweet. _"I wish I could have a moment like that."_ Kagami solemnly wished to herself.

Simultaneously, Tsukasa and Yutaka slowly looked up at each other and made eye contact. _"Is this really happening?"_ Tsukasa wondered. She still felt like she was in a dream after she confessed to Matsuri downstairs. _"Am I dreaming right now?"_

"_Why can't I move?"_ Yutaka asked herself. _"I've never been paralyzed quite like this. Not even with Minami-chan."_ She thought. _"Could Konata onee-chan be right?"_ She wondered as she began to blush. _"Could there be someone other than Minami-chan?"_ She asked herself as she unconsciously leaned forward a little bit.

Tsukasa was now blushing heavily as well. _"Oh my god! It's really happening!"_ She thought. _"Just a little further…"_ She thought as she began leaning forward as well.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hey you guys." Matsuri called from the other side. "Can I come in for a little bit? I just want to say something real quick."

Tsukasa and Yutaka were instantly snapped out of their moment as they both jumped up. "Yeah, coming sis." Tsukasa said nervously as she half-walked, half-ran to the door. _"Matsuri, could you have worse timing?"_ Tsukasa screamed in her head.

"_What just happened?"_ Yutaka wondered. _"Did I almost kiss Tsu-nee-chan?"_ She asked herself.

"_Wow…"_ Kagami thought. _"That has to suck…"_

As Tsukasa opened the door, Matsuri apparently tackled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." Matsuri said. She then looked up to Kagami. "I'm sorry about what I said to you too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." Matsuri then released Tsukasa and turned to leave the room. "That's all I wanted to say. Have fun you guys." She said with a wave as she closed the door behind her.

"_She interrupted their moment for that?"_ Kagami asked herself. _"Man, that really sucks."_

"Um… So, Yu-chan." Tsukasa said. "How have things been at home lately?"

"Oh, well. Nothing really special. It's been a while since I've gotten sick. I think living with Konata onee-chan has actually helped me a lot." She said happily. _"Oh yeah. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings earlier."_ Yutaka thought, remembering how she had gone off on her older cousin at lunch.

* * *

><p>"Okay people, it's time for the first meeting of the B.T.N.T.Y. group to come to order!" Konata exclaimed once she, Minami, and Miyuki were in Minami's room.<p>

"Konata-san, what does that name mean?" Miyuki asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"It stands for the Break The News To Yutaka group of course!" Konata exclaimed as if everybody should have understood it.

"Is the name really necessary?" Minami asked quietly.

"Well, I guess not." Konata admitted. "After all, it is a kind of serious situation." She said thoughtfully, causing Minami to sulk a little bit. "Not that I'm blaming you or anything Minami-chan!" Konata said quickly.

"I know. I still can't help but feel bad though." Minami said, looking down sadly.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll get over it!" Konata said, patting Minami on the shoulder. _"Although after this afternoon, I can only guess how hard she'll take it."_ She thought, remembering how passionate Yutaka seemed to be about her and Minami ending up together.

"Well, how has Yutaka taken it so far?" Miyuki asked.

"She's really into the idea of being with Minami." Konata said. "I think all she really needs though is a little push. After that, we just need to be there for her." She suggested.

"So you mean we should tell her about 'us?'" Miyuki asked, motioning to herself and Minami.

"Honestly, I do." Konata said. "I think that it would be better to do it sooner rather than later."

"So when will we tell her?" Minami asked nervously.

"Probably tomorrow after school." Konata said. "We shouldn't wait until the sleepover. This way we'll have some time to help her through it before hand." Konata said. "Then everyone can just focus on enjoying themselves."

"Tomorrow?" Minami exclaimed. "I- I don't know if I'm ready for that." She said nervously.

"Look, Minami." Konata began. "If you don't tell her soon, things will only get worse." She said, now with a serious look on her face. "I'm sure it'll hurt both of you when you say it, but you can't keep ignoring her. Who knows, maybe this experience will help her to move on."

"I think that Konata-san has a good point." Miyuki added. "The longer we wait, the more it will hurt. If we don't come out soon, she might even find out on her own like she almost did today."

"She almost found out today?" Minami asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah. She saw you two holding hands at lunch today." Konata said. "She hasn't jumped to any conclusions, but imagine how much more awkward it would be if she found out like that. You need to let her know."

"I'll be there with you." Miyuki said, placing her hand comfortingly on Minami's shoulder. "We'll make sure she understands, and we'll try to help her through it however we can."

Minami said nothing for a few seconds. Finally, she spoke up. "Okay. Miyuki and I will tell her tomorrow after classes are out. Also, I'll stop ignoring her. I hope this goes well." She said.

"You and me both." Konata said. _"You and me both."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. I rather enjoyed writing this one, even though it really only went over two narratives. To those of you hoping for more involving Misao, well... Lets just say that you'll definitely look forward to the next chapter. I'll put up the next update whenever I finish typing it. (Probably two or three days at this rate.)<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	24. Ep 3: Ch 9: A Night to Remember

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 9

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Curse my thrice damned need to update as I type! Dx<strong>

**So much for my 3-4 day reprieve. Didn't I JUST update last night? Oh well, I'm sure I'm probably the only one complaining about it. XD**

**So I guess you should enjoy what I've done here. I actually had a lot of fun typing this one, so I hope you all have a lot of fun reading it.**

**Also, just so you know, this chapter is not fueled by Metallica. It is instead fueled by the official Fallout 3 soundtrack. God help me I love GNR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on. Around six-thirty p.m.<strong>_

"Hey barkeep!" Sojiro called as he sat down at the bar of a dingy looking pub. "One beer please!"

"Coming right up, sir." Matsuri said as she filled a mug from the tap.

"You've been awful cheery today Matsuri." The blonde woman in the seat next to Sojiro said. "Something special happen today or what?"

"Well now that you mention it." Matsuri said as she slid Sojiro his drink. "My youngest sister told me something today that I'm very proud of."

"Well don't skip the details now." The woman said. "What did little Hiiragi say?"

"Hiiragi?" Sojiro asked. "My daughter has two friends named Hiiragi."

"Judging by the blue hair, I'm guessing your Mr. Izumi." Matsuri said. "Am I right?"

"Uh, yeah." He said before taking his first sip. _"Man, I haven't had one of these in a while."_ He thought. _"I'm not much of a drinker, but I don't mind doing some social drinking every now and then."_ Of course, every now and then happened to be maybe once a month, if that.

"Oh hey!" The blonde woman said. "I recognize you! Yeah, you're Izumi's father all right." She said snarkily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, slightly offended.

"I'm her teacher, Ms. Kuroi." She said, extending a hand.

"Oh. I didn't recognize you so far down the bottle." Sojiro said jokingly, shaking her hand.

"Hey, I'm not even close to being drunk yet!" She replied defensively.

"It's true." Matsuri said. "She's going light on it tonight."

"Damn right I am!" Ms. Kuroi barked. "I've gotta teach tomorrow. I don't wanna do that with a hangover again."

"You've gone in to teach with a hangover?" Sojiro asked.

"Several times." Matsuri said flatly. "She does a good job of hiding it according to Tsukasa though. Apparently only Konata ever really catches on to it."

"That's just because she knows me so well." Ms. Kuroi said. "In fact, I had quite an enlightening talk with her today."

"Really?" Sojiro asked. "What about?"

"Well, you know." Ms. Kuroi said. "I don't think bringing it up in such a public place is a good idea though." She said, looking around.

"Well then, how about we go for a little bit of a walk and talk about it?" Sojiro suggested. "I want to know how Konata is doing in school anyways." He said.

"Alright. Lets go." Ms. Kuroi said as she dropped some money on the counter and stood up. "I think that's probably enough for the both of us." She said as she motioned for Sojiro to follow her.

"I've only had one sip though." Sojiro said, looking at his beer.

"I'd just go if I were you." Matsuri said. "She's not the most patient of people."

"If you were me?" Sojiro said questioningly. "What else would you do?"

"Guh! W- Why do you ask?" Matsuri asked, stepping back and blushing slightly.

"Well, I haven't really been out like this in a very long time, and you seem to know her pretty well." Sojiro pointed out.

"Well…" Matsuri said, still slightly blushing. "She's a very… 'Lonely' person." She said carefully. "I'd be careful what you say around her. Make her feel wanted. Lord knows she needs it." She said sadly.

"What are you getting at?" Sojiro asked suspiciously. "It sounds almost like you're giving me dating advice. I just don't want to offend her."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't notice the wedding ring." Matsuri said, bowing in apology when she saw the ring on Sojiro's finger. "I didn't realize you were married."

Sojiro stood up at this point. "I was." He said. "She died."

"My god." Matsuri said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Sojiro said quietly. "It happened a long time ago. I'm just too pathetic to let her go." Sojiro said, thinking back to the dream he had earlier that day.

"What?..." Matsuri asked quietly.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sojiro said, scratching the back of his head and laughing slightly. "Anyways, I guess I better not keep her waiting." He said as he began to walk away. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he turned back to face Matsuri. "By the way, how do you know so much about her? Are you two good friends?"

Matsuri was taken aback by the sudden inquiry. "Uh, yeah. We're good friends." She said. "Sometimes when she's too drunk I need to take her home." She said, blushing lightly again.

"Oh, okay." Sojiro said, satisfied with the answer. "I'll see you later then I guess." He said as he ran out to meet up with Ms. Kuroi.

"_Admittedly, she isn't drunk EVERY time I escort her home…"_ Matsuri thought as she went out back for her break.

**::SECTION OMITTED FOR LONELY PASSION::**

* * *

><p>"Hey, bro!" Misao called as she walked through the front door. "You wanted to talk, right?" She called down the hallway.<p>

"Come on in my room sis!" Nikinari called from his room. "There's something really important that I need to talk to you about!"

Misao walked confidently down the hall, but hesitated once she reached Nikinari's door. Nikinari, noticing this hesitation, spoke up.

"Come on in sis." He said softly. "I have a lot to apologize for."

Misao got a burst of energy once he said that. "Yeah, you do!" She yelled, bursting in. "Why the hell have you been so damn nasty lately?"

Nikinari wasn't expecting such a grand entrance, and visibly jumped in surprise when his little sister practically threw herself into the room. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed, his bright yellow eyes wide in surprise. His brown hair was an absolute mess, and there was a new looking hole ripped in the left leg of his jeans. "What the hell, Misao?"

Misao was having none of it. "Get over it." She said coldly. "You've been treating me like crap since last week, and I wanna know why." She was practically on fire.

"I'm sorry." Nikinari said sadly. "The college entrance exams and stuff are really eating at me. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He said, looking down.

"Not just me though!" Misao snapped. "You actually struck Ayano! What the hell was that all about?" Misao was pissed.

"Please don't remind me of that." He said with an audible groan. "It was a huge mistake, and I plan to make it up to her however I can."

"Well why did you do it? From what she told me, she just asked you for your opinion on her humanities project." Misao said.

"Actually," Nikinari said calmly, "it's a bit deeper of an issue than that." He said. "I actually called you up to tell you that I fully support you."

"What do you mean you 'fully support' me?" Misao asked. "You've been treating me like crap lately."

"I've been a terrible brother, and I'm sorry again about that." He said sadly. "I promise that my schooling won't come between us again." He said, holding his right hand in the air.

"Well then what the hell do you mean?" Misao asked.

"I know that it's just the way you are. You can't change that. And I accept you for it."

"Quit talking in riddles!" Misao yelled, rubbing her temples. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't care who you love." Nikinari said. "You'll always be my pretty little sister."

"Wait a minute." Misao said quietly as she felt her tongue drop into her stomach. "What do you mean by 'who I love?'"

"Well, you're into girls, right?" Nikinari asked. "I don't see why Ayano would want to lie to me about something important like that." He said, looking to the side thoughtfully.

Misao felt like she had just been hit with a sack of bricks. She fell backwards into a sitting position. "No…" She said weakly, tears already starting to form. "You're lying…"

"No, I'm not. She asked me not to let you know, but I just couldn't keep it to myself after the way I'd been treating you."

"You're lying!" Misao screamed, throwing some random object on the floor at her brother. She missed started to cry. "She would never betray my trust like that…"

"She texted me and told me." Nikinari said. "I'm really sorry…"

"Prove it!" Misao yelled. "I can't trust you after the way you've been acting lately!"

"_You're right. You can't."_ Nikinari thought sadly as he reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. "It's the most recent message." He said, handing the phone to Misao.

Misao opened up the phone and looked up the most recently received text message.

**Ayano-chan**

**2:48 p.m.**

**Misao is into girls. Maybe you should talk to her. Please be nice. Don't tell her I told you.**

Looking at the top of the screen, Misao saw that the text was in fact from Ayano's phone. "I can't believe it…" She said, defeated. "How could she?..."

"Hey, I'm sure she was just trying to help." Nikinari said, moving to comfort his sister.

"NO!" Misao yelled, swatting his hand away. "I specifically told her not to tell you!" Misao yelled. "I trusted her!"

"Maybe you two should talk it out?" Nikinari suggested.

Misao took a deep breath. This seemed to calm her down quite a bit, but she was still struggling to maintain her composure. "No." She said calmly. However, it was the kind of calm speech that makes grown men cringe. "I don't know what I would do if I tried to talk to her. I don't even want to know." She said flatly. "I'll just ignore her. I don't care if you still want to date her, just keep her away from me." She said as she left Nikinari's room and entered her own.

"_It's working."_ Nikinari thought sadly. _"Dammit. It's working."_ He thought as he closed his bedroom door.

This night, both brother and sister cried themselves to sleep. The reason for this was so different, and yet so very related.

* * *

><p>"So, I gotta ask." Ms. Kuroi said as she and Sojiro walked down the street. "What are you doing on a Wednesday night going for a drink at a lackluster bar? Don't you need to take care of Konata and the little one?"<p>

"Nah. Konata can handle herself. Besides, both she and Yutaka are at friends' places tonight." Sojiro explained. "They probably won't be back for a few more hours, so I figured I'd go out for some social drinking."

"Social drinking huh?" Ms. Kuroi asked suspiciously. "What's a married man doing drinking alone and talking with a strange woman?" She joked, motioning to Sojiro's wedding ring.

"Well, in my defense, you aren't all that strange." He said. "You're my daughter's teacher. Plus, I mostly wear this to keep Kanata close." He said sadly. "She's no longer with us. She died when Konata was still a baby."

"Oh." Ms. Kuroi said, feeling like crap for having brought it up. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But I have a question too." Sojiro said. "While we're on the subject, what's a young woman such as yourself doing drinking alone?"

"Well, to be honest," Ms. Kuroi began, "my internet is down, so I can't really play my games. So, I figured I'd go out on the town and try to meet some people. Then I ended up at the bar again." She said sadly. "I dunno. It just feels like my life is going nowhere fast." She said. "Yeah, sure. I'm a teacher. Whoop de freakin' do." She said sarcastically, waving a finger in the air. "I just can't seem to find a man worth anything." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Sojiro asked, feeling inspired by talking with someone else who was a little down. "I'm sure you could find someone right for you." He assured her as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You just haven't been looking in the right places." He said as she turned her head to face him.

"You really mean it?" She asked with a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Of course!" He replied, giving a thumbs-up. "Hell, you're certainly attractive enough. I'm actually surprised that some lucky guy hasn't snatched you up yet."

"Thanks." She said, wiping her eyes. "I needed that. You're really sweet." She said, blushing slightly and looking away.

"Aw, it's nothing. I know a thing or two about self-esteem. In fact, my wife was just as small as Konata when she passed." He said thoughtfully. "She was always shy about her height, but that didn't matter to me. I loved her with all my heart… But she's gone now." He said sadly.

"Well, I think she was really lucky to get someone as nice as you." Ms. Kuroi said, putting an arm around Sojiro's shoulders.

After a few more minutes of walking and idle conversation, they arrived at the train station. "Actually Ms. Kuroi," Sojiro said, "I'm not sure when the girls will be home, so I should probably be going now."

"Hey, no problem. And call me Nanako." She said with a wink. "What do you say we pick up from here tomorrow. Same time, same place?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing Nanako." Sojiro said with a slight blush.

"Cool!" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed. "It's a date then! See ya tomorrow." She said as she left a speechless Sojiro at the train station.

"What… Just happened?" Sojiro asked himself as he stood shocked in the middle of the train station.

* * *

><p>"I don't remember letting my room get this messy." Ayano grumbled as she began picking up clothes that had been left on the floor. As she picked up the clothes, one garment in particular caught her eye. "I don't remember having a jacket like this one." She said as she went to pick it up. It was hanging by one sleeve and partly outside the window frame. It was a dingy gray long-sleeved zip-up hoodie. It was well worn and seemed like it was caught on a loose piece of wood. As if someone had climbed out the window and lost the jacket. The zipper was broken, and the sleeve was badly ripped where it had gotten snagged. Ayano gasped loudly. <em>"Did someone break into my room?"<em> She thought in a panic as she frantically began searching everywhere to see if anything was missing. Much to her relief, nothing was missing, but a break-in would explain the state of the room.

As Ayano inspected the hoodie further, something fell out of one of the front pockets. "What was that?" She asked herself as she bent down and picked up the small object. "Huh?" _"This is my cell phone."_ She thought. _"But I lost this the other day…"_ She thought. "Oh well." She said. "I guess this must be mine. I must have lost it with the cell phone in the pocket." She said, calming down. _"I can't believe I thought someone broke in. If they had, you'd think they would have taken something. Oh well."_ Ayano thought as she went back to cleaning.

"_Wait a minute!"_ She thought as she dropped the clothes she was carrying. "I should probably plug my phone in and charge it. I must have some missed calls." She said as she found her phone charger and plugged it in. When she plugged the other end of the charger into the phone though, she was surprised by what she saw. "Weird. It's fully charged…" She said as she gained a worried expression and looked nervously at the still open window.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh, dear god! Did I just do all that? Dayumn!<strong>

**Things are really starting to heat up now! In more ways than one! Also, I finally added another Indulgence break! I certainly didn't forget about it, and I just wanted to let you all know. ;D**

**Next update will be online in 1-5 days. Depends on how feverishly I keep working on it. Look forward to it!**


	25. Ep 3: Ch 10: What a Morning

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well everyone, here it is. Sorry for the wait. I've been dealing with school stuff, constant calls from friends, a baby goat, trying to find a job, and a general all around lack of motivation. Luckily, I managed to find that motivation earlier today and typed up the entire chapter... Today... I'm tired now... Enjoy the crap out of it...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday morning.<strong>_

Patty had just gotten out of bed. It was still very early in the morning and she had to be extra careful not to wake up Hiyori, whom she had taken to sleeping with. Patty still tended to sleep in the buff, although Hiyori had never complained after they officially got together.

"_I just need to make a quick trip to the bathroom."_ Patty thought as she left the room. _"Then I'll come back in here and get dressed."_ She thought as she closed the bathroom door behind her. After taking care of her morning business, Patty left the bathroom a little too quickly and ran right into someone in the hallway, almost sending the both of them to the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" Patty exclaimed, standing back. The sight in front of her then made her throat sink into her stomach.

Jirou Tamura, Hiyori's father, was standing there with a blank expression. Judging from the bathrobe and now spilled cup of tea, he was just getting ready for his morning. "Patricia-san…" He said quietly, averting his eyes. "Why are you naked?"

"Oh! Right…" She said bashfully, looking away and blushing. "I kinda like to sleep like this. Sorry. I didn't think anyone was going to be up this early."

"Yeah…" Jirou said. "I kind of have work early on Thursdays. I'm usually out of here before anyone else gets up."

"Sorry. If I had known, I would have gotten dressed first." She said, covering herself with her arms.

"Fully dressed?" Jirou asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Well actually-" Patty began, but was cut off by two doors opening simultaneously.

"Honey, are you okay?" Miyo asked sleepily.

"Patty, was that noise you?" Hiyori asked, wiping sleep from her eyes.

Both of them seemed to register the situation at the same time. When they did, neither of them could say anything.

"How about Patricia-san gets dressed before we discuss this." Jirou suggested, going back to the room that he shared with his wife.

"Sounds good." Patty said awkwardly as she went past Hiyori and into her room.

_**One school uniform and two bars of mind soap later…**_

Patty and Hiyori are called into the living room for a little talk.

"Okay." Jirou said as the two girls sat down. "First thing's first. If you're going to sleep in the nude, at least use one of these when you leave the room." Jirou said, handing Patty a spare bathrobe. "Secondly," he continued, "where were you planning on going this early in the morning? It isn't even light out yet."

"Actually, I was going back to my place." Patty admitted. "I forgot to bring some things with me when I came here, so I had to go home to get them. I needed to leave early to get to my place in time to make it to school."

"Well that is a bit of a problem, isn't it?" Jirou asked rhetorically, stroking his chin.

"Honey, don't tease them this early." Miyo said, giving her husband a light shove.

"Alright, take it easy." He said. "I think Miyo and I have a solution to this little issue. You live alone, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. The rest of my family is back in America." Patty confirmed.

"Well then, I'll bet it gets pretty lonely when you aren't here, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah actually." Patty said sadly. "Its really quiet at home."

"Well then, Miyo and I have talked it over, and we were wondering if you would like to move here with us and Hiyori." Jirou said, smiling and putting an arm around his wife.

"You really mean it?" Hiyori exclaimed, apparently no longer tired.

"Yep." Miyo said with a smile and a nod. "We'll even arrange for a mover to get your things here."

Patty was speechless, so instead of saying anything, she just jumped forward and pulled Jirou and Miyo into a hug. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad." She said quietly as she tightened her grip.

There was a long silence, but it was one that nobody seemed to mind.

* * *

><p>A loud, obnoxious buzzing sound suddenly cut a swath through the silence in Ayano's bedroom. It was almost immediately silenced with a dull thud.<p>

"God I hate this thing." Ayano muttered as she removed her hand from the top of her digital alarm clock. _"Do they make these things specifically to annoy you awake?"_ She wondered as she rolled out of bed.

After taking an inordinate amount of time to get ready for the day, Ayano sluggishly made her way downstairs. "Hey there sleepyhead." Ayano's older sister said with a wave. "What took you so long? You're usually all cheery by now." She asked with concern.

"Sorry Tamano." Ayano apologized rubbing her head with one hand. "I didn't sleep so well last night."

"Well that much is apparent." Tamano giggled, closing her bright blue eyes in the process. One of the bangs from her shoulder length orange hair fell into her face as she tilted her head, causing her to blow it back with mild irritation.

"You should really consider trimming those." Ayano suggested.

"But they frame my face. Mom says so." Tamano protested.

"_No, they really don't."_ Ayano thought as she sat down at the table.

"Mom and dad have already left for work." Tamano explained. "I made us a simple breakfast for today." She said as she laid a bowl of white rice in front of Ayano and cracked a raw egg on top of it. "I'll let you decide how much of this to use." She said as she handed Ayano a bottle of soy sauce.

"Thanks Tamano. I really need this." Ayano said as she picked up her chopsticks and began stirring the egg in with some soy sauce.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you sleep?" Tamano asked. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Ayano's thoughts drifted to the tattered hoodie now hanging in the back of her closet. "Yeah. Something like that." She said.

"Want to elaborate?" Tamano asked, looking at her sister intently.

"Well," Ayano began, pausing to take a bite of her breakfast; "I dreamt that someone broke into my room last night." She lied. "I ended up awake most of the night because of it." She said with a sigh.

"That's kind of weird." Tamano said. "By the way, I saw your boyfriend on my way home yesterday." She said. "He looked like he was in a hurry to get to the train station. Was he here yesterday?"

"No, you must be mistaken." Ayano said. _"No way. It couldn't be him."_ She thought.

"Maybe. He did seem a little roughed up, so I guess I might be wrong. Anyways, finish up quick or you'll be late for school." Tamano said, getting up and walking away from the table.

"_Yeah, she must have mistaken someone else for Nikinari."_ Ayano thought. _"I'll talk to Misao about him today. After all, we're confronting him together tomorrow."_ She thought as she finished her breakfast, said goodbye to her sister, and left for the train station.

* * *

><p>"Konata onee-chan!" Yutaka called. "It's time to get up! Hurry or else we'll be late!"<p>

"Just five more minutes." Konata muttered as she rolled over and ended up face to face with her alarm clock. "Oh no." She said as she realized that the alarm was going to go off in less than a minute. "Please." She begged the clock. "Have mercy."

As if hearing her plea, the readout changed to the time that the alarm was supposed to go off at, but nothing happened.

"Whoa." She said. "I can't believe that-" Unfortunately, Konata was cut off mid sentence by the alarm suddenly blasting at full volume, causing her to recoil and fall out of bed entirely. Konata sluggishly and angrily felt her way up the nightstand and to her clock, which she slapped her hand on top of with great prejudice. "Curses. Hitting a girl when she's down." She muttered to herself.

"Konata onee-chan, are you okay?" Yutaka asked through the door. She had more than learned her lesson last time she walked into her cousin's room uninvited.

"Yeah!" Konata called. "I'm awake now!" _"Man, I should have gone to bed sooner last night. Oh well. At least Yutaka and I made up after the thing at school. That'll make today's events a little easier."_ Konata thought as she got up off of the floor and started getting ready for school. _Actually, dad was acting pretty weird last night. Even for him. I wonder what's up."_ Konata thought briefly. _"Oh well. I'm sure it's nothing."_

* * *

><p>Sojiro couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night.<p>

"_Cool!" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed. "It's a date then! See ya tomorrow." She said as she left a speechless Sojiro at the train station._

"A date?" Sojiro asked himself. "Same time and place… It's probably just a casual thing. That date comment was just a figure of speech." He assured himself.

"No! Don't say that!" Kanata exclaimed as she appeared behind Sojiro. "I told you that you need to move on!" She said in frustration. "If you found someone that you might have a chance with, don't blow it!"

"I bet she's just looking for friendship." He said. "After all, why would she want someone like me? I must be more than ten years older than her." He said sadly. "Then again, that makes it even better from my perspective." He said with a light chuckle.

"Okay, now it's getting a little weird. You aren't going out with one of our daughter's friends, are you?" Kanata asked, getting somewhat creeped out.

"Plus, she's a teacher. I'll bet the guys are throwing themselves at her. She's pretty, she's smart, and she's funny." He said, a tear forming in his eye. "She's too good for me. Just like Kanata was."

Kanata gasped at this. _"He really feels that way about her?"_ She thought sadly. _"I didn't think there would be someone this great this soon. I wasn't ready for this."_ She thought. _"But that's great! He's finally found someone that he can love like he loved me."_ She thought happily. "So-kun, don't mess this up!" Kanata exclaimed. "I'll be there to help." She said as she walked over to the dresser at the end of the room. Sojiro's wallet was on top of it. "You'd better go on that date." Kanata said, looking back at her emotionally conflicted husband. Kanata placed her hand on top of the wallet and closed her eyes. Then, she disappeared.

"Aw hell." Sojiro said. "A guy like me and a girl like her? Please. If I had her number, I'd cancel the date right now."

"What's this about a date?" A small voice asked from the slightly open door.

"GUAAH! Konata! Don't listen in!" Sojiro yelled in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't be able to if you didn't talk to yourself." Konata pointed out.

"I… Okay, I don't have anything for that." Sojiro conceded.

"So, who's this girl, huh dad?" Konata asked. "Is she cute? Or is she the kind that takes command?" Konata asked, making a motion as if she was cracking a whip.

"Konata, that put so many disturbing thoughts in my head it isn't even funny…" Sojiro said flatly.

"Yes! Mission successful!" Konata yelled as she pumped her fist. "So really, what's she like?" She asked.

"Well, uh… It doesn't really matter." Sojiro said, waving his hand dismissively.

"What are you talking about?" Konata exclaimed. "Dad, you should know better than anyone that that attitude will never get you to the event scene!" She yelled, getting uncomfortably close to his face. "You NEED to go on that date!" Konata stressed. "The first date scene is always the most important one! Miss the flag there, and the event scene is as good as gone!"

Suddenly, Sojiro had fire in his eyes. "Konata, you're absolutely right!" he exclaimed. "Alright! I'll do it! I'll make you proud, Kanata!"

Konata tilted her head in confusion. "Dad, I know me and mom look alike, but do you really confuse us like that?"

"Huh?" Sojiro asked stupidly before realizing what he said. "OH! Sorry." He said, scratching his head.

"No problem. So, what's she like?"

"Oh, Konata, she's amazing. I haven't felt this way since your mother passed away." He said with a tear in his eye.

"Whoa. You're really serious about this girl, aren't you?" Konata asked.

"Yeah. I mean, maybe. I don't really know. You probably know her better than I do." Sojiro said.

"_What does he mean by that?"_ Konata wondered. She was about to inquire further, but Yutaka grabbed hold of her hand and started pulling her towards the door.

"Come on Konata!" Yutaka said. "We're gonna be late!"

"Alright. I'll see you later girls. I'll be out for a while tonight, so wish me luck." _"I'll try to make this work. I have to. For Konata."_ He thought as he waved goodbye. "Oh! I'll be meeting up with her around six thirty, so don't worry about cooking me anything!" Sojiro called, hoping Konata would hear him.

"Okay dad!" Konata called as her little cousin dragged her out the door. "Geez Yu-chan. What's the hurry?"

"Well, I don't want to be late is all." Yutaka said with a slight blush.

"Really? That's all?" Konata asked.

"Well, you're meeting up with your friends at the station aren't you?" Yutaka said shyly. "You don't want to keep them waiting, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Konata said as she bean walking with her cousin, much to her soles' relief. _"Why does she care so much about that?"_ Konata wondered.

* * *

><p>"So, Minami-chan, are you ready for today?" Miyuki asked with concern as the two approached the train station.<p>

"I'm not really sure." Minami admitted. "I know I have to do it, but it's difficult." She said.

Miyuki then took hold of Minami's hand. "I promise I'll be there with you. I'll do anything I can to help." She said, looking into Minami's eyes reassuringly.

"Thank you." Minami said, tightening her grip on Miyuki's hand. "As long as you're there, I think I can do it."

"Good. Remember, Konata will be there too. She should be able to help a lot as well." Miyuki said.

"Um, Miyuki… The train." Minami said.

"Oh!" Miyuki exclaimed as she pulled her arm in just in time to keep her new tote bag from getting caught on the doors. "Thank you." Miyuki said, scratching her head and blushing. _"When did we get all the way to the train?"_ Miyuki wondered. _"I must have space out again. Good thing Minami was here to help. I'm so glad we're together now."_

"No problem." Minami said. "Come on. Let's go find a seat." She said as the two went to find someplace they could both sit, still hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Finally, somewhere we can sit." Kagami said as she and Tsukasa took two unoccupied seats on the train.<p>

"There sure are a lot of people on the train today." Tsukasa pointed out.

"I know, right? It's almost like they try not to leave two seats open. It's like everyone tries to stay at least a full seat away or something." Kagami said.

"Yeah. It really stinks when it's like that." Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Hey Tsukasa." Kagami paused before continuing. "About last night…"

"Don't worry about it so much." Tsukasa said with a smile. "I was just glad I got to protect you for once."

"You're really growing up." Kagami said. This caught Tsukasa entirely by surprise, causing her to actually gasp audibly.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked excitedly. _"Is she serious? She's calling me grown up?"_

"You've come a long way." Kagami said. "I don't feel like I need to protect you all the time anymore. You can actually handle yourself now." Kagami paused again before finishing with a bang. "I'm really proud of you." She said.

Tsukasa's eyes filled up with tears, but she didn't cry. "Thanks sis. That means a whole lot coming from you." She said gratefully as she nodded and blinked the tears away.

"Anyways, there's going to be quite the discussion when we get home today." Kagami said. "Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah." Tsukasa said confidently. "I'm nervous, but I think I can do it. Matsuri promised not to tell anyone, so I can tell mom and dad myself."

"Alright. Just make sure you're ready." Kagami said. _"I know I'd be sweating bullets if I was you. Hell, I'm still not one hundred percent sure about myself. I'd be freaking out. She really has grown up."_ Kagami thought as their train reached the first stop on the way to theirs.

* * *

><p>The train doors slid open, and from the dark interior stepped a ghastly figure. It's hair was an absolute mess and the clothes were wrinkled and messy. It staggered out of the train in an almost zombie-like fashion. "Great. Here I am." Said the girl through a fanged mouth. "I won't be able to go through the day without seeing <strong>her<strong>, so I guess I'll just have to see what happens then." Misao muttered to herself as she shuffled towards the school. She wished desperately that she had slept more last night, but she knew that she wouldn't have been able to no matter how hard she tried. She was in no mood for anything this morning, and she had a score to settle. _"Ayano, why?"_ She thought as the school entered her field of vision and a single tear fell from her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Whew! What a doozy. Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed now before I wake up with an imprint of my keyboard on my forehead. I'm donating blood tomorrow right before meeting up with my girlfriend. That'll be fun... Maybe I'll just drink some syrup... Anyways, next update will be up sometime when I have more energy.<strong>

**Look forward to it! *thud!* ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz...**


	26. Ep 3: Ch 11: Ayano's Sad Realization

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 11

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Holy crap. The first thing I have to say is thank you VERY much to MarroTekatsu for not only reading every chapter of this story in a single day, but REVIEWING every one of them as well. As a writer, not much can make me happier.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story, and I wish for you to read and enjoy this chapter in the process. Get to it! =D**

* * *

><p>Everyone who passed by in the hall could tell that Misao was far from her usual cheery self. She seemed to walk through the halls with a certain aura about her this morning. It was a strong, forbidding presence that warned all that any kind of provocation could begin an endless spiral of pain and torment. Needless to say, most people who happened to not have a death wish kept their distance.<p>

One person however happened to intrude upon the anger bubble when he tripped. "Oh! Sorry about that Kusakabe-san." Minoru Shiraishi said, bending to pick up the papers that he dropped. "Totally my bad. I wasn't paying attention." He said embarrassedly.

"You…" Misao hissed as she glared menacingly at Minoru.

"Huh?" Minoru asked, looking around. "Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"You…" Misao repeated, deepening her glare.

"Uhh. Peace?" Minoru said meekly, dropping the papers he had gathered. The magnitude of the situation seemed to have dawned on him.

Misao growled menacingly before walking around Shiraishi, ignoring him completely.

"Whoa." Konata said quietly as she looked on. "Misa-kichi really put the scare on Sebastian. I wonder what's up with her today." Konata said quietly as she continued to follow Misao (from a safe distance of course). As she did, her mind wandered to what that spectacle reminded her of.

"_It was the second crappy movie about that awesome game… Biohazard? Yeah, that was it. Biohazard Apocalypse, when the Nemesis kills all those guys and lets the black guy live. That was just like that scene!"_ Konata thought with a giggle before realizing she had almost lost track of Misao. _"Oops! Better focus! I guess it's a good thing Yutaka rushed me after all. I got here early enough for this."_

"Misa-chan! There you are!" Ayano called cheerfully. Then she noticed her friend's status. "Misa-chan? What's the matter?"

"You." Misao growled.

"Misa-chan, you're scaring me." Ayano said, taking a step back. "What's the matter?"

"You told him." Misao said darkly.

'What are you talking about?" Ayano asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"Don't you lie to me!" Misao suddenly snapped.

"_Whoa! This is so unlike Misa-kichi."_ Konata thought as she looked on in horror.

"You told him." Misao said, voice shaking. "I trusted you, and you told him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ayano said. "Misa-chan, please calm down!"

"I saw the text message you sent him!" Misao snapped, baring her fang. "You told Nikinari about my secret!" She yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Ayano. Luckily, nobody else was around, otherwise they might think a fight was about to happen.

"_What secret?"_ Konata wondered.

"Misa-chan, you know I would never do something like that." Ayano said, trying to reason with her friend.

"That's what I thought." Misao said. "I didn't want to believe it, but then Nikinari showed me his phone. There's a message on it from YOUR phone telling him that I like girls!"

"WHAT?" Both Ayano and Konata exclaimed at the same time. Luckily, Konata covered her mouth before she was noticed. _"Misa-kichi likes girls too?"_ Konata wondered. _"I guess this isn't all that surprising, but I think I'm starting to see a pattern here."_ Konata thought as she continued to watch the two.

"I sent no such message!" Ayano said, offended that Misao would even say such a thing.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess you wouldn't mind showing me your sent messages on your phone." Misao challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

"Certainly." Ayano said confidently, pulling out her cell phone and opening up the sent messages folder. _"I just found this phone last night, so there shouldn't be any messages on it."_ Ayano thought as she scanned the most recent messages. As she did, her heart sank as she noticed a message to Nikinari's phone dated yesterday. "What? But I-" Ayano said as she stared at her phone, dumbfounded.

"You what?" Misao asked angrily, snatching the phone. "You thought you deleted it or something?"

"No!" Ayano pleaded. "I didn't even have my phone until late last night!" She said, tears in her eyes.

"Here it is!" Misao said. "The same message as the one on Nikinari's phone!" Misao exclaimed, ignoring Ayano's alibi. "Here! Take your damn phone!" Misao yelled as she threw Ayano's phone at her. She missed, and set the phone sliding down the hallway. "Don't even talk to me anymore!" Misao yelled. "I don't want anything to do with you!" She yelled as she turned and walked away, not noticing Konata as she passed her.

"_What in the hell just happened?"_ Konata wondered as she took another look at Ayano, who was staring absently forward. _"I hope she'll be okay…"_ Konata thought as she left for her class.

"Hey Ayano!" Kagami called from the other end of the hall. "Isn't this your phone? You said you lost it, right? Ayano?" Kagami asked as she tapped her friend on the shoulder.

Ayano tensed up and sniffled before spinning around and grabbing hold of the tsundere. "Kagami!" Ayano screamed as she started crying on Kagami's shoulder.

"A- Ayano?" Kagami exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Kagami, it's horrible!" Ayano yelled through her tears.

"Aright, alright already." Kagami said, hugging Ayano and gently rubbing her back. "Calm down, okay?" Kagami said tenderly. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened on the way to the nurse's office." She said as she released Ayano from the hug and put an arm around her shoulders.

Ayano sniffed loudly a couple of times, but seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. "Okay." She said as Kagami pocketed the cell phone for now.

* * *

><p>As Konata sat down at her seat, she noticed that the bell was about to ring and Ms. Kuroi was nowhere in sight. <em>"I wonder if she'll make it this time."<em> She thought as she looked around. Sure enough, Miyuki and Tsukasa were already in their seats, as expected. _"I hope Kagami can help those two out somehow."_ Konata thought, remembering back to the confrontation she had just witnessed.

Suddenly, the door to the class swung open and Ms. Kuroi came bounding in. "Good morning class!" She said cheerfully as she took her place at the teacher's podium. "How're we all doing this morning?" She asked with an oddly bubbly voice.

"Wow teach, why're you so happy?" Konata asked slyly. "I didn't see you online at all, so what's up?"

"Well, it isn't really something that I should concern you guys with." She said as she waved her hand dismissively. She waited a couple of seconds before continuing. "Okay, fine. I'll tell ya. I got a date tonight!" Ms. Kuroi said with a thumbs-up.

"But nobody said anything…" Minoru said quietly.

"Anyways, he seems like a really nice guy, so wish me luck."

"Best of luck to ya teach!" Konata said, mirroring Nanako's thumbs-up.

"That especially means a lot coming from you, Izumi." Ms. Kuroi said slyly.

"Huh?" _"What does she mean by that."_ Konata wondered.

"Anyways, enough of the interrogation. I've got a class to teach!" Ms. Kuroi said. "Open up to page ninety-seven. We're picking up from here once homeroom ends." She said as she sat down at her desk.

"_But nobody was interrogating you."_ Minoru thought as he tried to get a grasp on what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Okay Ayano." Kagami said, sitting next to her friend on a bed in the nurse's office and rubbing her back comfortingly. "What's got you so worked up?"<p>

"Misao, she…" Ayano said, but she had to stop to sniffle loudly.

"What? What did she do?" Kagami asked. _"She's been acting really weird lately. I mean, I know she's into girls, but why would she do anything to upset Ayano?"_

"Misa-chan thinks I let out a very close secret of hers. Apparently there's a text on my phone too."

"Really?" Kagami asked as she opened up the phone and took a peek at the most recently sent text message.

**To: Nikinari**

**2:48 p.m.**

**Misao is into girls. Maybe you should talk to her. Please be nice. Don't tell her I told you.**

"Ayano, you don't text like this." Kagami said. "Hell, you barely even text."

Ayano gasped. "Hiiragi! No!" She yelled as she grabbed her phone away from Kagami. "I'm sorry, but Misao trusted me and now someone really does know because of me! Please, you can't tell her you found out from me!"

Kagami sighed. "I didn't find out from you."

"Thank you." Ayano said, sounding relieved.

"No, really. I already knew." Kagami admitted.

"What?" Ayano asked. "How? Misao had never told anyone but me."

"Remember Monday when Ms. Sakuraba asked me to go and look for her?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. Why? She told you then?" Ayano asked, looking disappointed.

"Well, sort of." Kagami said, scratching her chin and looking away. "She was ranting to herself in the girls' bathroom when I found her, and she kind of let it slip." She explained. "She doesn't know that I know."

"Oh." Ayano said, visibly relieved. "Well then, what were you saying about the text?" Ayano asked, wiping her eyes.

"Here, take a look at it." Kagami said, pointing to the message. "You've only sent a few texts since you got that phone. You had a reason too, right?"

"Yeah." Ayano said, blinking a couple more tears from her eyes. "I like to actually call people. Texting is too impersonal." _"I already feel enough like background scenery most of the time anyways. If I have something to say, I'll say it personally."_ Ayano thought, remembering the times that Misao had complained about feeling unimportant. Ayano now truly felt like she could relate with that feeling one hundred percent.

"Exactly." Kagami said. "You only sent a few texts before. Lets look back at the next most recent one." She said, going back one message.

**To: Nikinari**

**5:07 p.m.**

**went w/ misao. b there soon. luv ya.**

"See how different they are?" Kagami said.

"Yeah. I don't text much, so I'm pretty bad at it." Ayano said with an embarrassed blush.

"And look." Kagami said, pointing to another part of the message. "This message was sent at five on Tuesday." She pointed out. "You told me you lost your phone. When did that happen?"

"I lost it that night." Ayano said, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "I left Misa-chan's house, and I couldn't find it when I got home."

"Okay, so you lost it at Misao's place. Where did you find it?" Kagami asked.

Ayano remembered finding it in the pocket of the strange hoodie in her room. "There was a strange article of clothing in my room last night." Ayano explained. "It was a gray hoodie with a broken zipper and a ripped sleeve."

"That doesn't sound like something you would wear." Kagami said, recoiling slightly.

"It isn't mine, but I know I've seen it before." Ayano said.

"Is there anything else?" Kagami asked.

"Well, my sister said she saw Nikinari on her way home." Ayano said hesitantly. "He was panicking and running for the train station. She said he was coming from the direction of our house, and he looked pretty sketchy."

"So wait, where did you find the hoodie?"

"Well, it was caught on the window frame in my room." Then it really hit Ayano. "No, he couldn't have!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"Ayano, you have to admit, he's been acting really weird lately." Kagami said.

"But Niki-kun doesn't have any reason to do that!" Ayano exclaimed, refusing to believe it. "Why would he break in?"

"Um, I think I can shed some light on that." Said nurse Amahara as she walked in. "I'm very sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help myself." She said with a bow.

"What do you know about the situation Amahara-sensei?" Kagami asked.

"Well, everyone on the track team had to have a physical exam yesterday. When Ms. Kusakabe came in, she kept talking about how her brother finally wanted to talk. I don't know how much that helps."  
>"Uh, what about doctor-patient confidentiality?" Kagami said, now slightly worried.<p>

"Oh, I'm not about to reveal anything medical." Fuyuki said, giving a modest eye-smile. "Anyways, I hope I helped." She said as she gave a friendly wave and went back to the front desk.

"So Misao and Nikinari had a talk the night that your cell phone reappeared, and Nikinari was seen running from your house a few hours before that." Kagami said. "I'm sorry Ayano, but I don't think there's much room for interpretation here."

"I- I…" Ayano looked panicked for a few seconds, but then she calmed down. She hung her head in defeat. "I guess there really isn't any other conclusion." Ayano conceded. "But why?" She asked, now with fresh tears in her eyes. "Why would Nikinari want to do this?"

"I don't know." Kagami said. "But I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you through this." She said, putting a reassuring arm around Ayano's shoulders.

"Thanks Kagami. I can always count on you and Misa-chan." She said as she pulled Kagami into a full hug, causing Kagami to blush slightly. "Remember back in middle school when I was getting harassed by those other girls, and you and Misa-chan came to save me?"

"Yeah." Kagami said. "I remember that." Ayano then let go of Kagami.

"It's funny." Ayano said. "After that, I would never think of betraying Misa-chan's trust like that."

"Yeah. She's just stressed. We'll get through to her." Kagami assured her.

"Well, there's another reason beyond that." Ayano said, blushing slightly. "I'll explain that once we're done with Nikinari." Ayano said as she and Kagami sat next to each other on the bed saying nothing for a few seconds. "Hey Hiiragi." Ayano said.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you remember that thing that I used to do all the time in middle school?" Ayano asked, blushing slightly.

"You mean that kiss on the cheek thing?" Kagami asked. "Yeah, why do you-" She began, turning her head towards Ayano to continue her question. As she did, their lips met unexpectedly. This caused both girls to open their eyes wide in surprise. _"A- Ayano and I are kissing?"_ Kagami thought in surprise.

"_I didn't mean to do this!"_ Ayano thought in a panic.

What surprised the two even more though, was the fact that neither of them seemed to be backing off. Both of them were beginning to blush before Kagami finally pulled away. "Uh..." Kagami said. "I- I'm guessing that wasn't exactly what you had in mind." She said, her blush spreading. _"Even so… That was actually pretty nice…"_ She thought.

"I- I'm so sorry Hiiragi." Ayano said quickly as she stood up. "Please forgive me." She said as she bowed in apology.

"It's okay Ayano." Kagami said, looking down. _"I actually kind of… Liked it."_ She thought, blushing even harder. "Anyways, I think we should probably head to class now Ayano. We don't want to miss too much." Kagami said, trying not to look Ayano in the eyes. "We'll get through this Ayano. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you Hiiragi. That means a lot." Ayano said thankfully.

"Please, we've known each other since middle school. Just call me Kagami." She said.

"Okay." Ayano said nervously. "Lets go back to class then, Kagami." She said with a smile.

"Alright." Kagami said, her blush growing slightly brighter. _"Why am I feeling like this?... That was my first kiss… And it was with a girl?... Maybe Matsuri was right after all…"_ Kagami thought. _"I'll worry about this later. For now, my friends need me!"_ She thought as she and Ayano headed back to class. And Misao.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Whoa. Ayano certainly wasn't a background character this time! Is Kagami finally beginning to come to terms with her sexuality? Is Misao ever going to trust Ayano again? Is Nikinari gonna get what's coming to him? Will Konata connect the dots about her father's date? Why am I asking YOU these questions? Find out next time, on Lucky Temptations!<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	27. Ep 3: Ch 12: Crying Over Spilled Coffee

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 12

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Howdy there all! Holy crap! Two updates in a single weekend! I have MarroTekatsu to thank for the motivation for that. This person gets a round of applause from me for reading AND reviewing all twenty-five (at the time) chapters of the story in a single day. People like you are the reason that I love to write these things, and that goes for everyone that at any time contributed to my "visitors" counter. From the depths of my heart, thank you all. Anyways, enough of my gratitude. You came here for a story. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Man, I really hope everything with Misa-kichi is going okay."<em> Konata thought as she spaced out during Ms. Kuroi's lecture yet again.

"Alright Izumi. Strike three." Ms. Kuroi said as she brought her fist down on the top of Konata's head.

"Ow." Konata said dully as her eye slightly twitched.

"I snapped you out of it nicely twice. Third time, I punish you." Ms. Kuroi said.

"What about a fourth offense officer?" Konata asked slyly as she rubbed her head.

"Then that lump gets a new friend." Ms. Kuroi said darkly. "Come on, you must know how this song and dance goes by now." She sighed.

"Well, you never know when the rules will change." Konata said. Then the bell rang, signifying lunch period. _"Now's my chance to gauge the situation."_ Konata thought. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go visit Kagamin this time." Konata said, waving to Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Okay. Please tell Kagami-san that I said hello." Miyuki said with a smile.

"I think I'll stick with Yuki-chan today." Tsukasa said, looking towards Miyuki. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Miyuki said instinctively. _"Wait a minute, I was supposed to spend lunch with Minami-chan today!"_ Miyuki realized a little too late.

"Okay then, see ya!" Konata called as she left the room.

"Hold on!" Ms. Kuroi said, but she was too late. "Damn." _"I was going to ask her about what kind of things to say to her dad… On second thought, that would have been really awkward."_ Ms. Kuroi thought. _"Yeah, it's probably a good thing that I missed her."_

"Um, actually Tsukasa…" Miyuki began. "I was going to visit Minami-chan's class today."

"That's alright." Tsukasa said quickly. "I'll go with you." She said with a smile.

"Well, okay. If you're sure." Miyuki said. _"Something doesn't seem quite right here."_ Miyuki thought as she stood up and left with Tsukasa right behind her.

* * *

><p>"So Hiiragi, what's up?" Misao asked as she sat down next to Kagami.<p>

"Kusakabe, is everything alright?" Kagami asked. "Ayano is really upset."

"Well, good. She betrayed me, and so I'm not speaking to her." Misao said as she stuffed a big meatball into her mouth.

"But there's more to it than you think!" Ayano pleaded as she approached.

"Did you hear something, Hiiragi?" Misao asked through a mouthful of meat.

"Come on Kusakabe, hear her out." Kagami said with a sigh. "Let her explain what happened."

"I know what happened." Misao affirmed after swallowing the meatball. "She decided to let out a very personal secret after I specifically asked her not to."

"But I didn't-" Ayano began.

"I mean, I never would have believed it if Nikinari hadn't showed me the message himself." Misao said sadly. "Why would she do that to me? I actually asked her specifically not to tell him, you know?"

"But I didn't send that message!" Ayano exclaimed.

"The exact same message was on your phone! Explain that, why dont'cha?" Misao challenged, finally acknowledging Ayano's existence.

"Why don't you check the message on her phone?" Kagami suggested as Konata quietly entered the room. "You should be able to see that something is off if you compare it with the others on her phone."

"And how would you know that, Hiiragi?" Misao asked, now glaring at Kagami.

"_Oh no."_ Kagami thought. _"I'm in it now."_

"That look tells me a lot Hiiragi." Misao said coldly. "She told you too, didn't she?"

"No, Misa-chan! I didn't!" Ayano said.

"She showed you the message too, didn't she?" Misao challenged.

Just as Kagami was about to speak, she was just about tackled out of her seat. "Hey there Kagamiiiin!" Konata yelled as she pounced on the unsuspecting tsundere.

"Konata, what the-" Kagami tried to protest, but was silenced with a hand over her mouth.

"Thank me later." Konata whispered.

"Oh great, the midget's here." Misao said sarcastically.

"Hey there Misa-kichi!" Konata said, standing up. "You seem awful cheery today."

Misao stood up and sighed. "I don't have to put up with this." She said as she turned to leave. "Ayano-chan, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this one last time since we used to be such good friends." She said coldly.

Ayano felt her knees getting weaker and had to sit down. Tears began to well up in her eyes. _"Used to be?... But I didn't do anything…"_ Ayano thought as she sulked in the chair.

"I'll believe that you didn't tell Hiiragi, but don't try to talk to me for a while." Misao said as she walked out of the classroom.

"Kagamin." Konata said. "Take care of her." She said, motioning to Ayano. "Maybe go and talk to Miyuki-san and Tsu-chan."

"O- Okay." Kagami said, surprised by how serious Konata was being.

"I'll try to talk to her." Konata said as she turned and ran from the room. "Hey Misa-kichi! Wait up!" She called as she ran down the hall.

"_That's probably a good idea. Which is weird, considering the source…"_ Kagami thought. "Hey Ayano, let's go for a little walk." Kagami said as she gently pulled Ayano to her feet.

Ayano seemed like she was in a daze, but she came to soon enough. "O- Okay Hiiragi- I mean Kagami." She said as she looped an arm around Kagami's and rested her head on Kagami's shoulder.

Before long at all, Kagami and Ayano arrived at class 3-B. However, Miyuki and Tsukasa were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey there Hiiragi." Ms. Kuroi said, approaching the two younger girls. "I'm guessing you're here to see Izumi and the others?"

"Yeah." Kagami said. "Do you know where my sister went?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I know she left with the Takara girl." Ms. Kuroi said. "Before you go though, I just wanted to ask you something a little personal."

"Personal, huh?" Kagami asked suspiciously, knowing from Konata that Ms. Kuroi was a bit different.

"Relax, it isn't anything weird or anything. Honest." Nanako assured them. "I have a date tonight, and I was wondering if someone like you could help me out." She said, motioning to Kagami.

"Someone like me?" Kagami asked, pointing to herself. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you've been to Izumi's house before, right?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kagami said, sounding worried. "Why does that matter?"

"Well, I would guess that means you know her father, right?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I've met him before." _"Oh my god. Does she have a date with that weirdo?"_ Kagami wondered.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew what kinds of things he likes." Nanako said.

"Wait, are you and him-" Kagami began.

"Well, sort of. We saw each other at a bar last night and decided that maybe we should try a little date. You know. See where it goes." Ms. Kuroi explained. "Oh! Don't tell Konata though!" She added quickly.

"Why not?" Kagami asked. "Wouldn't she be the best person to ask about what he likes?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think she knows." Ms. Kuroi said quietly. "If he didn't tell her that he was going out with me, then he probably has a reason for it. I think he might be trying to ease her into the transition." She explained.

"_That's right. Konata's mom died when she was little."_ Kagami thought. _"Konata might be surprised by the sudden addition of a mother figure."_

"So yeah. I've never been on a date that might lead to something serious before, and I was wondering if either of you two could help me out." Nanako said, clasping her hands together.

"Well, I would suggest-" Kagami began, but Ayano cut her off.

"Just be yourself." Ayano said, perking up slightly. "There really isn't anything else to it. If you try to put up an act to get their attention, they'll lose interest. You need to just be yourself, and if it's worth it, they'll accept you that way." Ayano said, feeling a little bit better now that she had an opportunity to help someone else. "That's where I went wrong." She added.

"Ayano…" Kagami said quietly, looking at her friend sadly.

"I had someone special in mind once." Ayano said. "They really helped me out when I was in trouble, but I just couldn't be myself." She continued. "As a result, I'm about to end a relationship that I tricked myself into. It's going to hurt, but he brought it upon himself." She said, suddenly gaining some deep-rooted power to her voice. "He's crossed the line. He's trying to take something very valuable away from me, and I won't let him get away with it!" Ayano exclaimed, clenching her fists. "I swear I'll make him pay!" She yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the class. Ayano's fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. _"He won't get away with this. I won't let him take Misao away from me."_ She thought, calming down enough to unclench her fists, but she was still shaking slightly with rage. _"I'm going to pay a visit to Nikinari's place tonight. I don't care why he did it, but I'll make him pay. I swear it!"_ She thought as she took a few deep breaths and was back to her usual self.

"Ayano, are you okay?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you." Ayano said with a smile. "I'm going to visit Nikinari after school today. Would you like to come with me?" Ayano asked disturbingly pleasantly.

"Ayano, I don't think-" Kagami began before being cut off yet again by Ayano grabbing hold of her arm.

"Please." Ayano said softly. "Please come with me." She said.

Kagami looked at Ayano questioningly before sighing. "Alright, I guess I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Kagami." Ayano said as she led the both of them out of the room and back to their own class.

"What the hell just happened?" Ms. Kuroi asked herself as she watched the doorway that the two girls had left through.

* * *

><p>"Misa-kichi, wait up!" Konata called as she caught up to Misao in the hallway.<p>

"Shorty, I'm having a really bad day, so what do you want?" Misao asked, obviously irritated.

"I just wanna help out." Konata said. Misao began walking a bit faster. "Misa-kichi, don't be like that!" Konata exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Misao from behind.

"G- Get off!" Misao exclaimed, trying to dislodge the little otaku. Misao was visibly beginning to blush. "There are people around!" She said.

"So?" Konata asked, releasing her. "What difference does that make? I do stuff like that to everyone. Just ask Kagami." She said.

"It's just… Kinda weird for me…" Misao said as she started walking again.

"Why might that be, Misa-kichi?" Konata teased.

"Look, I'm in a bad enough mood today without having to put up with you." Misao said coldly.

"I think you should trust your friends more." Konata said. Misao stopped in her tracks at this.

"You have no idea what I'm going through right now!" Misao exclaimed, turning around.

"Of course I do." Konata said, walking forward. "I overheard you and Ayano arguing this morning." Misao's face went white as a sheet. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." Konata added, putting a hand on Misao's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Misao yelled, swatting Konata's hand away. Misao then turned around and started running down the hall. _"She didn't hear the whole thing."_ Misao told herself as she ran. _"She didn't hear me admit it. She can't have heard that!"_ Misao screamed in her head as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Wow, Misa-kichi!" Misao heard from right next to her. "You sure do run fast!" When Misao looked towards the source of the voice, she saw Konata keeping in stride despite her shorter legs and flashing a peace sign her way. She was of course wearing her usual catlike grin. "C'mon, let's talk." Konata said.

"No! Leave me alone!" Misao shouted, picking up the pace.

Principal Rufus was just leaving the teacher's lounge with a coffee as the two girls rounded the corner. "Man, nothing like a hot black cup of joe." He said as he took a deep breath of his still steaming coffee. "Ahh." He sighed. Just as he was about to take a sip, he was caught off guard by a glancing impact at what seemed to be an insane speed. "AHHH!" He screamed as he fell to the floor, his coffee missing him by mere centimeters.

"Sorry Rufus!" Konata called back as she continued running. The two girls then disappeared behind another corner.

"So that's why running in the halls is prohibited." Rufus said as he got up unsteadily, still reeling from the sudden shock. He then went back to the teacher's lounge to get another coffee.

Misao had decided that now was the best time to lose Konata, so she took several random turns and ducked into a classroom without looking. "Hah. I finally lost her." Misao said, breathing heavily.

"You're cute when you're tired, Misa-kichi." Konata said as she walked into the room.

"Oh, come on!" Misao exclaimed.

"Misa-kichi, I heard everything." Konata said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No! Shut up, this isn't about that!" Misao yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Of course it is." Konata said. "You're mad that Ayano told your brother you're gay." Konata said as if it wasn't anything significant.

Misao didn't say anything for several seconds. "I trusted her…" She said quietly, tears now falling from her face. "Why would she do that to me?"

"Look, I don't know all that much about you guys," Konata said, moving towards Misao, "but from what I've heard from Kagami, Ayano would never do anything to betray your trust. There has to be something else to it." She said, cradling her chin in her thumb and forefinger thoughtfully.

"Why do you even care, huh shorty?" Misao snapped

"Because, Misao. I care about you!" Konata exclaimed without thinking. Both of the girls went completely silent. Konata was blushing heavily, and Misao was looking the same way. They were looking at each other with disbelief. Luckily, nobody else was around to hear her say that. Konata finally started to speak first. "I mean, you're a good friend of Kagamin's and-"

"We never really did get along, did we?" Misao asked.

"Well, we never really talked a whole lot. Maybe if we were together more often…" Konata said, but trailed off as she remembered the situation. "You know, maybe now isn't the best time for this." She said.

"Best time for what?" Misao asked, now appearing to be legitimately interested.

"Well, you're going through a lot and this is kind of awkward to-" Konata began, but she was cut off.

"Don't worry about it." Misao said with a sigh. "I guess we should try to be friends. I could really use one right now." She admitted.

"Well, uh." Konata said. "I'm free after school today. If you aren't busy, maybe we could hang out?" Konata suggested.

"Sure thing shor- I mean Konata." Misao said, now seeming to be getting close to being her old self.

"Maybe you should talk to Ayano too." Konata said cautiously. "I'm sure there's more to the situation than you think."

"I don't think I can do that right now." Misao said. "I just need to get away from all of it today. Ayano, Nikinari, everything."

"Okay then, it'll just be you and me after class today." Konata said with a thumbs-up.

"Cool, I'll wait for you." Misao said. _"She cares about me?"_ Misao thought as Konata left the room. _"What a relief."_ She thought as Konata poked her head back in.

"By the way, you seem to be taking all of this pretty well now. You've calmed down a lot since the classroom." Konata said.

"Well, a good run always helps me relieve stress." Misao replied. "I hope you're right. I hope there's another reason behind this." _"Thinking about it again, there was something off about that text message…"_ Misao thought as she and Konata left the room together. _"Plus, the message said not to tell me. Why would he go against Ayano like that __**if**__ she __**did**__ send it? But if Ayano didn't send it, then who did?"_ She wondered as she walked down the hall with Konata.

"_I hope she'll be okay."_ Konata thought. _"I guess now's as good a time as any to take Miyuki's advice."_ She thought as she remembered Miyuki's advice to her the other day.

_-flashback-_

"_If you want to impress someone, I would start by being around them more often."_ _Miyuki said._

_-end flashback-_

"_Funny."_ Konata thought. _"All things considered, I should already know all this from games and stuff. Oh well. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end._ She thought with a nod as she looked up at Misao with her trademark cat smile.

* * *

><p>"And I can't think of anything worse than that horrid smell." Miyuki said, causing Tsukasa and Minami to giggle light-heartedly.<p>

"So, how have things been with Yu-chan today?" Tsukasa asked, turning to face Minami.

"Well, I apologized for how I acted yesterday, and she seemed content." Minami said with relief. "She hasn't been quite as focused on me since yesterday though. She's talking with Patty and Hiyori right now." Minami said, motioning to a nearby group of desks where the three other girls were having some idle chit chat. "It's kind of a relief actually."

"Why is that?" Tsukasa asked quickly.

"Well…" Minami hesitated. "Miyuki-chan?"

"It's okay Minami-chan." Miyuki said. "We can tell Tsukasa. Please though," she added, turning to Tsukasa, "don't tell this to Yutaka-san yet. Minami-chan and I will tell her ourselves after school."

"You two are dating, right?" Tsukasa asked quietly, surprising both of the other girls.

"Y- yes. How did you know?" Miyuki asked.

"When I went to check on you in the nurse's office, you were all sad and stuff." Tsukasa reminded her. "You said you loved her and that you thought you drove her away. Minami was gone, so I kind of had a good idea of what happened."

"But how did you know for sure?" Minami asked.

"Well, I actually noticed the two of you holding hands under the table at lunch yesterday." Tsukasa explained. "I just put two and two together from there. Besides Miyuki, Konata had already told me about you just before we went to P.E. the other day."

"Really?" Miyuki asked. "What was your reaction?"

"Well…" Tsukasa hesitated slightly. "I wasn't really very surprised. You always did kind of strike me that way to be honest."

"_Great, even Tsukasa suspected me."_ Miyuki thought dismally.

"Anyways, I'd like to be there to help any way that I can. If that's okay that is." Tsukasa said. "At the very least though, I'm glad you've decided to tell her. She deserves to know." She said.

"Minami-chan, would you like Tsukasa to help out?" Miyuki asked.

"I think that would be nice." Minami said. "She was actually talking about you a lot today." She added. "You might even be higher in her eyes than I am. You two must have really connected last night. Thank you." She said, giving a slight bow.

"Oh, no problem." Tsukasa said, blushing visibly and scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.. "It was my pleasure, really." Just then, the bell rang to signify the end of lunch period.

"It looks like we have to be going." Miyuki said sadly. "We'll see you after classes, okay?"

"Okay. I'll look forward to it." Minami said as Miyuki stood up to leave. As she left the classroom, Miyuki accidentally bumped into someone.

"No! Not again!" Principal Rufus cried as his second coffee hit the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Miyuki exclaimed, bowing deeply in apology.

Rufus sighed in defeat. "Don't worry about it. It's the end of lunch period anyways. Just go ahead and get back to class." He said, silently lamenting the loss of two coffees in one day. _"Man, I didn't even get a single sip of this one either."_ He thought as he sulked back to his office, a broken, defeated, non-caffeinated man.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Whew! I don't know about you, but I'm all storied out for tonight. I'm just gonna relax for the rest of the night with some violent video games. (Modern Warfare 2 and Fallout 3! Hellz yeah!) Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews and whatnot. You keep reading, and I'll keep writing. I'll update again by the end of the week.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	28. Ep 3: Ch 13: Yutaka's Pillar

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 13

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Howdy there everyone! Man it's certainly been an eventful week for me. People have been updating their stories like crazy, and I've worked on this a bit less than I wanted to. Anyways, I just wanted to say hello before I left you all to your own devices on this chapter... Hello... Okay, now that that's out of the way, enjoy the crap out of it!<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day passed by more quietly than usual. Misao in particular was feeling overwhelmed by recent events. <em>"Why did I have to tell anyone?"<em> Misao wondered. _"If I had just stayed quiet about myself, I wouldn't be going through this right now."_ She thought as the bell rang, signifying the end of class. She was thinking so hard that she didn't even notice when she was one of the only ones still in class. _"Maybe I was too hard on Ayano. Sure, it looks bad, but she must have had good intentions even if she did do it."_ Misao thought. _"Plus, I can't really blame her. Nikinari told her that he was okay with same sex relationships. He seemed really supportive too. But why the sudden change?"_ Misao wondered. _"Before last night, he wanted nothing to do with me. And why was he all scraped up last night? Did he go for a hike or something?"_ "ARGH!" Misao groaned. "All this thinking is making my head hurt!" She exclaimed. "Oops! Sorry." She said, expecting Ms. Sakuraba to reprimand her. When nothing happened however, Misao took a quick look at her surroundings. "Hey, where is everyone?" She asked.

"Class ended a while ago." A kind voice said from behind her. Misao turned around in her seat and saw Ayano standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Ayano?" Misao said questioningly.

"I know you said not to talk to you, but I can't just turn off my friends like that." Ayano said. "I didn't send that message, and I'm willing to prove it tonight." She said confidently.

"Really?" Misao asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I'll tell both you and your brother what I think when I come over to visit him tonight." Ayano said. "I won't let our friendship go like this. I care about you too much for that." She said, blushing.

"Ayano… Thanks." Misao said, blinking away a tear. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that. I know that you wouldn't betray me like that." She said. "But until you can really prove this to me, I can only go on what I know." _"Weird."_ Misao thought. _"Konata said pretty much the same thing, but it felt so different…"_

"Well for starters, would you like to see the message?" Ayano asked.

"Ayano, I really don't think-" Misao began before being cut off.

"Please." Ayano said. "Please, just compare it to other messages I've sent. There's a difference."

"Okay, fine." Misao said, taking the phone and opening the sent messages folder. "Okay, I'll admit there's a difference. You aren't that good at texting. But then how did this get sent?" Misao asked skeptically.

"Because I lost my phone after the night you told me." Ayano said. Misao's eyes widened at this revelation. "I must have misplaced it at your house that night. Somebody else sent that message to your brother's phone."

"But then who-" Misao began before being interrupted a second time.

"I have a hunch, and I'll say more tonight. Is it okay if Kagami comes as well?" Ayano asked.

"Hiiragi? Why?"

"Because, well…" Ayano blushed as she trailed off. "I'd just feel a lot better if she was there too."

"Well…" Misao said, contemplating her possible choices. "Alright. She's bound to find out soon enough anyways if she doesn't know already." She said.

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked.

"Konata already knows. She overheard me say it. I'll be with her for the day." Misao said. "We'll meet you both at my place tonight." Misao said, standing up.

"You know," Ayano said, "I heard from Kagami that Izumi-san likes girls as well." Ayano said. "Maybe if you two got along a little better there might be something there." She suggested. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "By the way, when did you start calling her by her real name?"

"Uh, don't worry about that." Misao said, blushing slightly. "Since we'll be together all day today, I figured calling her shorty and midget in public all the time would be a bit much. That's all. Besides, when did you start calling Hiiragi Kagami?" Misao pointed out with a fanged smirk.

"Oh! Um…" Ayano exclaimed, now blushing as well. "We should probably get going. Kagami is waiting for me." Ayano said as she grabbed her phone back and scurried out of the room.

"_What the hell?"_ Misao wondered as she watched her friend in confusion. _"Oh well, at least she isn't too mad."_ Misao thought as she went to meet up with Konata.

"_She'll have her proof tonight."_ Ayano thought as she slowed down and regained her composure. _"She'll have her proof, and Nikinari will answer for this."_ She thought, clenching a fist with determination.

* * *

><p>"So Konata." Kagami said. "How did things go with Misao?"<p>

"Well, um…" Konata said, remembering her talk with Misao.

_-flashback-_

"_Because, Misao. I care about you!" Konata exclaimed without thinking. Both of the girls went completely silent. Konata was blushing heavily, and Misao was looking the same way. They were looking at each other with disbelief._

_-end flashback-_

"It went well." Konata said nervously, looking away and blushing.

"What's the matter with you?" Kagami asked. "You're acting a little weird."

"Oh no, nothing's wrong here." Konata insisted. "Everything's fine. She seemed pretty chill after I talked to her."

"Good." Kagami sighed with relief. "I was kinda worried for a while. She was really quiet when she got back to class." She said. "She kept staring out the window for some reason. I swear, it was like she was even less focused than she normally is." Kagami sighed.

"Hey!" Misao called as she and Ayano walked out of the school. "I heard that! I can focus when I want to!" Misao said in a huff.

"I'm glad to say that Misao has given me a chance." Ayano said happily. "She and Izumi-san will be meeting us at her house to settle this fiasco. Is that okay Kagami?"

"Yeah. I've already called my parents and let them know where I was going." Kagami said. "They said that Tsukasa called too. Sounds like she's gonna be with Miyuki today." She said.

"Yeah, I got a call from Yu-chan on my way out." Konata said. "She'll be with Miyuki too."

"Really?" Kagami asked, remembering how close her sister seemed to be getting to Konata's younger cousin last night. "Why do you think she'd be hanging out with Miyuki?"

"Well actually, she told me she was meeting up with Minami-chan." Konata corrected herself.

"Then why did you say she'd be with Miyuki?" Kagami asked, beginning to sound slightly annoyed.

"Well, lets just say that she can't spend time with one without spending time with the other." Konata said slyly.

All three of the other girls had no idea what Konata meant by that, but the little otaku quickly changed the subject. _"I'll let them tell everyone when they're ready."_ Konata thought as she shifted the topic to idle conversation as the four made their way to the train station.

* * *

><p>"Hello Minami-chan." Miyuki said with a polite bow as she approached her girlfriend. "Where is Yutaka-san? I thought she was going to be with you." She asked, looking around for the small girl.<p>

"Oh, she's waiting for us with Tsukasa." Minami said. "I wanted to wait for you, so they went on ahead."

"Oh, thank you Minami-chan." Miyuki said, smiling warmly. "Well, shall we go then?" She suggested as she led the way to the exterior of the school.

"Not so fast!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed as Minami and Miyuki turned around in shock.

"Patty! What are you doing?" Hiyori exclaimed as she clung desperately to her girlfriend. "Please, think about what you're about to do!" She pleaded.

"I have thought about it, and I can't take it anymore!" Patty exclaimed, freeing herself from Hiyori's grasp. "Minami, are you going to tell Yutaka or what?"

"Tell Yutaka?" Minami asked, tilting her head.

"About you two. You are going out, right?" Patty asked.

"How did you-" Miyuki began, now blushing. Hiyori interrupted her.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Hiyori sighed. "We kind of saw you two kiss a couple nights back." She explained. "We were going to check on Iwasaki-san after she left school early and well, there you were." She said, motioning to Miyuki.

"We didn't mean to spy or anything, but we sure were surprised when you both kissed like that all of a sudden." Patty said. "Yutaka was with us too, but she didn't see anything. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, we were actually on our way to tell her." Minami said.

"Oh, really?" Patty asked, sounding surprised. "Well, I think now would be the best time, so let's go!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean now would be the best time?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, we just saw her outside talking to Tsukasa-san." Hiyori said straightening her glasses. "We figure that's a good sign."

"She has been talking about her all day." Minami said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think she might have a crush on her or something." Patty said. "She wouldn't stop talking about her all lunch period. She really seems to have taken a fancy to her."

"Is that so?" Miyuki asked. _"I wondered why Tsukasa would be so interested in Minami and Yutaka's relationship. Could it be?"_ "Anyways, we should probably get going." Miyuki suggested.

"Amen to that." Patty said as she started pulling Hiyori towards the school exit. "we're going with you. We're her friends too, so we wanna be there for her. Right, Hiyori?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to drag me!" She exclaimed as Patty let go.

"Sorry." Patty apologized, scratching her head nervously. "I guess I got a little carried away."

The two couples then emerged from the school building and started looking around for Yutaka.

* * *

><p>"They sure are taking a long time." Tsukasa said as she looked at the time on her cell phone.<p>

"Hey Tsu-nee-chan." Yutaka said, shuffling her feet nervously and looking at the ground.

"Hmm? What's up Yu-chan?" Tsukasa asked, tilting her head.

"It's about last night. I'm sorry about all of that." Yutaka said. "It must have been really hard to come out to your sister like that. You were really brave." She said, blushing brightly.

"Oh, that." Tsukasa said, also blushing. "Yeah, well, my big sis was there, so I felt a little more confident. But even more than her-" Tsukasa began, but stopped herself short. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Yutaka asked. "You can tell me. Promise." She pleaded.

"Well, you were there." Tsukasa said, shocking the smaller girl. "I didn't want you to get scared, so I got brave." Tsukasa explained. "I wanted to protect you. Almost like Kagami always protects me. Only this was different." Tsukasa said shyly.

"Th- Thank you." Yutaka said nervously. "So, why is it that everyone is meeting up out here first?" She asked. "Couldn't we have waited for them inside?"

"Well," Tsukasa began, "they have to tell you something that you might not like too much." She said sadly. "Just remember that we are all here for you. Especially me."

Yutaka nodded happily. "Okay. I'm sure I can handle it. I haven't been quite so frail since I moved in with Konata-onee-chan and met Minami-chan."

"Actually, it's about Minami." Tsukasa said, looking down sadly.

"What is it?" Yutaka asked. "Is something wrong with Minami-chan?"

"Well, not really." Tsukasa prepared herself to explain as she noticed the small group headed their way. "Actually, here they are. Just remember that no matter what happens, I'll be there to help you. Okay?"

"Okay. I trust you Tsu-nee-chan." Yutaka said as she looked up at Tsukasa and smiled brightly, making the older girl feel temporarily weak in the knees. After she recovered, Tsukasa and Yutaka began walking towards their friends for what was bound to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

><p>-Lucky Channel!-<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira squealed excitedly. "Can you believe that Smusher6 finally decided to put Lucky Channel in here?"

"Yeah." Minoru said. "I was starting to wonder if he was going to do this. After all, our segment is already at the end of a bunch of other great stories written by the likes of Flygon Master and Sqweebs. I was really surprised when he actually added us!"

"Firstly," Akira said with an irritated tone, "that was a rhetorical question. You weren't supposed to answer it, dumbass." She said dryly.

"Right... Sorry?"

"Secondly, I don't see why you're complaining. This jerkoff is already pissing me off just like the others by putting you in the main segment, but not me."

"Well, I'm sure they have their reasons." Minoru said flatly.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Akira questioned, glaring at Minoru intensely.

"Well, you happen to have a very abrasive personality. Maybe he just needed someone with a bit more optimism." Shiraishi said, confidently putting a hand to his chest.

"Abrasive huh?" Akira asked, reaching under her desk. "I'll show you abrasive!" She exclaimed, pulling a cheese grater from under her desk and waving it threateningly at Minoru.

"UWAAH!" Minoru yelled, jumping out of his seat and running.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Akira said, reverting to her cute persona. "Once I'm done with Shiraishi, you're next Smusher. Tee hee!" She giggled innocently. "Bye nii!" She exclaimed with a wink as the closing card dropped. "Oh Shiraishi, come out come out wherever you are..." She said as the video feed cut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yeah yeah, I finally started doing Lucky Channel. Anyways, that's all for now. I guess I lied about the finale being this chapter. It'll be the next one for sure (Unless it ends up being the one after the next one. lol.). Anyways, I'll make it up to you all by putting up a nice Lucky Star oneshot of one of my favorite pairs sometime soon.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**

**Also, before I forget, I've put up a poll on my profile asking for help choosing a sister fandom for my future Lucky Star crossover. Please go to my profile and cast your votes if you read this. Now I'm gonna get out of here before Akira comes back with that cheese grater. See you all later! *runs and hides***


	29. Ep 3: Ch 14: The Moment of Truth

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 14

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh sweet merciful Jeebus, I'm finally updating! Man, it's been way too long since I did this, and I'm really sorry for the delay. Lots of school stuff has been happening, and I've been pretty swamped... Also, Gears of War 3 came out. Anyways, enjoy the crap out of this long overdue update!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi Minami-chan!" Yutaka said excitedly as she greeted Minami, Miyuki, Patty, and Hiyori.<p>

"Hello Yutaka." Minami said quietly as she and Miyuki approached.

"Minami-chan, why do you look so sad?" Yutaka asked, tilting her head.

"Yutaka, I'm sorry." Minami sighed.

"Minami-chan, you already apologized for yesterday, remember? I said it was no problem. I'll be your friend no matter what!" Yutaka chirped.

"You promise?" Minami asked so quietly that nobody actually heard her correctly.

"What was that, Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked innocently.

"I said, do you promise." Minami said strongly. "Do you promise that you'll be my friend no matter what?"

"Well, yeah." Yutaka said, sounding a little concerned. "Why do you ask like that?"

"Because I have a confession to make, and you might not like it." Minami said solemnly.

"_A confession?"_ Yutaka wondered before letting out a small gasp. _"Could it be? Is the handsome prince going to confess her love?"_ She wondered as her eyes lit up in anticipation.

"I've thought it over for a while now, and I think it's about time I told you. I just can't keep it a secret any longer." Minami said, feeling more confident since Yutaka seemed to be doing well so far.

"Minami-chan…" Yutaka said quietly, beginning to smile. _"I love you too Minami-chan!"_ Yutaka screamed in her head before another, much less welcome thought took it's place.

"_Well, that might not be real love. Maybe she's just a really good friend." Konata said carefully._

"_No."_ Yutaka thought, her smile beginning to diminish. Suddenly, images flooded her mind. Images of when she had seen Minami and Miyuki holding hands under the table in the cafeteria the previous day. Then Yutaka looked at Miyuki, and felt that same sad and angry feeling that she had felt that day.

"_Well, sounds to me like you're a little jealous." Konata said, hoping it wasn't too harsh._

"_No way."_ Yutaka thought. _"What the hell does she have that I don't?"_ Yutaka asked herself angrily. _"I mean, besides the big boobs, the cute classes, the long stocking covered legs, the- Wait, no!"_ She stopped herself. _"That isn't what's going on. She must like me. What else could she be getting at?"_

Another memory of her cousin popped into her mind. _"Like, what if she loves somebody else?" Konata asked._

"_But she's the prince, and I'm the princess… Right?"_ She asked herself, the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

Minami did not notice this because she was still on her confidence rush from Yutaka's initial reaction. "Anyways Yutaka, what I'm getting at is, well…" She paused her speech to move to the side and put her arm around Miyuki's waist and pull her close. "Miyuki and I are together now. Our parents have already accepted it." Minami said with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, but I was afraid of how you would react. So? What do you think?"

Yutaka felt like she was about to faint. _"Yutaka…" Konata said cautiously. "What if Minami doesn't feel the same way for you? If she just wants to be friends, then what would you do?"_

"_What would I do?"_ Yutaka asked herself as she began wobbling slightly from side to side.

"Yutaka? Yutaka, are you okay?" Minami asked with much concern in her voice.

"No…" Yutaka whispered. "No!" She suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to recoil in surprise. "This isn't how things are supposed to happen!" She yelled, turning and running away crying loudly.

"Yu-chan!" Tsukasa exclaimed as she and the others started running after her. Yutaka had too much of a head start though. She rounded several corners, and the group quickly lost track of her.

"Yutaka!" Minami called out. "Please come back!" She yelled, tears now streaming down her face as well. _"What have I done?"_ Minami wondered as she sank to her knees and started to cry. In less than a second, Minami felt a strong, warm presence wrap around her.

"Minami, don't worry!" Miyuki said. "We'll find her. We just need to keep looking. She can't have gotten too far." She said as she helped Minami to her feet. "Come on. Everyone else has gone ahead."

"I'm so sorry Yutaka…" Minami said quietly.

"Minami, please!" Miyuki pleaded. "She needs us. You can't apologize to her if we don't find her! Come on!"

Minami felt herself flare up suddenly. "You're right!" She exclaimed, shaking the tears from her eyes. "I've made a choice, and this is the consequence. Yutaka will understand… She promised… Lets go find her!" Minami exclaimed as she ran down the next street, Miyuki following closely and happily.

* * *

><p>Ayano and Kagami did not speak much as they boarded the train. Throughout the whole train ride, Ayano was lost in deep thought. <em>"No doubt she's worried about going to Kusakabe's place tonight."<em> Kagami thought. She decided that it would be best to wait until they disembarked before talking about that particular subject.

"_I still don't understand why Nikinari would do something like this. I don't want to believe that he did, but the proof is there. There's really no other explanation for it, but why?"_ Ayano wondered. _"He's been treating Misao poorly lately, but I never would have thought that he would go this far. And messing with me like this, does he even care about me?"_ She wondered sadly as a single tear drifted down her face.

"_Ayano…"_ Kagami thought. _"I hope she'll be okay."_

"_Why would he want to hurt us like this? And how did he even know about Misao's secret to begin with? I just don't know…"_ Ayano thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

After what seemed like a few seconds, Ayano felt herself being lightly shaken. "Ayano, wake up. We're at our stop." Kagami said as she gently shook her friend into awareness.

"Huh?" Ayano asked as she realized that she was leaning on Kagami in her sleep. "Oh! I'm sorry Kagami." Ayano said apologetically.

"No problem." Kagami said, standing up. "I deal with the same thing with Konata and Tsukasa all the time."

"Oh. Okay then." Ayano said as both girls left the train. As they left the station, Kagami couldn't keep silent any longer. "So Ayano. What's the plan for Kusakabe's place tonight?" She asked.

"Well…" Ayano said. "I guess all there is to do is confront Nikinari about everything. In front of Misa-chan."

They didn't say anything else to each other until they got to Ayano's street.

"Alright. What are we going to do until tonight?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I think we should just hang out at my place for a bit and relax. I've got a lot to say to Niki-kun when we get there." Ayano said as they entered Ayano's house.

"Like what?" Ayano's sister Tamano asked as they entered.

"Tamano? What are you doing here?" Ayano asked in surprise.

"Well I live here too, don't I?" Tamano asked, blowing one of her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah, but you aren't usually out of work this early." Ayano stated.

When she said this, Kagami noticed that Ayano's sister was wearing a light blue set of hospital scrubs. "Do you work at a hospital?" Kagami asked.

"Well yeah. It's kind of a teaching hospital and I'm only a first year intern right now." Tamano said. "Doctor Ulysses really laid into me today and I'm really stressed."

"Doctor Ulysses?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, he's some American jackass who thinks he knows everything. He was the chief of medicine at some hospital in the states. He claims that the, and I quote – incompetent rejects that he was forced to associate with day in and day out forced him to relocate as far as he could lest he murder that whiny twit, Carol." She paused to catch her breath. "The man has issues. He also makes sure we know how much he hates a certain actor… Hugh Jackman or something. I don't know. Ulysses is insane. End of story."

Both Kagami and Ayano were rendered speechless by this torrent of words. It didn't seem like it should be possible for a human being to speak that quickly.

"So," Tamano said, now calm, "what are you going to talk to that sleaze about? You're dumping him, right?"

"Tamano!" Ayano exclaimed. "How did you-"

"He must have cut himself on the bushes outside after he jumped from your window yesterday." She said. "When I saw him coming from this direction yesterday in his condition, I knew something was up. When I checked the bushes, I found some hair and a bit of fabric from that gross looking ripped hoodie I found in your closet."

"You went into my room?" Ayano asked.

"Hey, you were acting weird this morning. I went to check it out before I went to work this morning. Anyways, I pulled some favors with one of the lab techs and matched the hair in the bushes not only with your boyfriend, but also with some hair from the inside of that hood. Your boyfriend broke in here yesterday. He's lucky I haven't called the cops yet." Tamano said angrily.

"Please don't call the police!" Ayano pleaded.

"Well why not? I could easily have him taken in for breaking and entering." Tamano said. "Give me one good reason not to."

"He didn't take anything though!" Ayano said.

"So? Why does that matter?" Tamano asked.

"Wait a minute Ayano." Kagami said. "You said you found your phone in the hoodie, right?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

"Well think about it." Kagami said, holding up a finger. "If you found your cell phone in Nikinari's hoodie, and you lost it at Misao's place that night, then there is really only one person that could have sent the text." Kagami said sadly.

"Kagami, we've already come to this conclusion." Ayano said, hanging her head.

"Right, but now we have real evidence!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Do either of you know why he would do something like this?" Tamano asked.

"Not really." Kagami said.

"But we're going to find out tonight." Ayano said, clenching her fists. "He did this to me, and I'm going to find out why!" She shouted with fire in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Misao felt a powerful chill work down her spine as she and Konata got off the train, causing her to shiver visibly.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Konata asked, noticing the shiver.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Misao said, scratching her head. "I usually only get shivers like that when Minegishi's pissed."

"Oh! Kind of like how in animes characters always sneeze when another character is talking about them." Konata said enthusiastically.

"I think I get what you're talking about." Misao said, putting a finger to her chin. "Didn't that happen a lot in Ruro### Ken####?"

"Yeah! I love that show!" Konata expounded. "Who's your favorite character, Misa-kichi- I mean Misao. Sorry. Bad habit."

"No problem Shorty." Misao said with a giggle. "How's that? You slip up, I can slip up. Goes both ways. Deal?"

"You're on!" Konata exclaimed. "So anyways, favorite character?"

"Oh, right!" Misao said. "Hmm… That would probably be Misao Maki##chi."

"She's got the same name as you, she's really peppy like you, and she's a little dim like you…" Konata said, counting off the similarities on her fingers.

"Hey!" Misao protested, puffing her cheeks out.

"And hell, she's pretty cute too." Konata said. "Just like-" Konata began, but stopped herself. "Um…" Konata said, beginning to blush. When she looked at misao, she saw that she was blushing brightly as well.

"Uh, Konata…" Misao said.

"Sorry." Konata said, giggling nervously. "So, what do you wanna do first?" Konata asked.

"Isn't there a new movie out?" Misao asked. "You know, that new slasher movie? I forget what it was called though."

"Oh yeah! That one!" Konata exclaimed, striking her palm with her fist. "I think it's called 'Generic Slasher 5, Yet Another Remake.'"

"Yeah! That's the one!" Misao said excitedly.

"Hey, wait a minute." Konata said. "Are you sure you don't wanna watch a comedy or something? I mean, you've been through a lot lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Chibi, please." Misao said with a sigh. "Oh, sorry." She said.

"No problem Misa-kichi. Continue."

"Anyways, please Konata." Misao said, making sure to say 'Konata' this time. "I know things have been bad lately, and I know things will probably get bad tonight. Please, just let me enjoy myself and forget about the whole situation for a little bit."

"Okay Misao." Konata said, grabbing the fanged girl's hand. "Now, LET'S GO SEE A MOVIE!" Konata yelled as she ran towards the theater with Misao in tow.

* * *

><p>Ms. Kuroi sighed as she walked into her sparsely decorated apartment. "Man. I haven't had a serious date in so long." She said to herself. "I mean, what should I wear? I don't have any of those weird outfits that I always hear Izumi going on about. Do I really have anything he'd like though?" She asked herself before remembering Ayano's advice to her earlier.<p>

"_Just be yourself." Ayano said, perking up slightly. "There really isn't anything else to it. If you try to put up an act to get their attention, they'll lose interest. You need to just be yourself, and if it's worth it, they'll accept you that way."_

"Just be myself huh?" Nanako asked herself. "Alright, I can do that." She said as she began readying herself for her date.

* * *

><p>"Kanata, are you really sure about this?" Sojiro asked, looking at the picture of Kanata that he kept in his wallet. "I feel like I'm going crazy. I have a dream that you spoke to me, and now I'm going on a date with someone. I feel terrible. Almost like I'm betraying you or something."<p>

"Nonsense!" Kanata exclaimed from within the photo. "You need to do this! Don't you dare miss that date!"

"I remember what you said. That I need to do this for Konata's sake. I'll only do this because I love you and trust you." Sojiro said. "I'll give it a try. For Konata, and for you." He said as he put his wallet down, stood up, and began preparing for his date.

* * *

><p>-Lucky Channel!-<p>

"HIYA LUCKIES!" Akira exclaimed enthusiastically, waving her arms with glee. "Since Minoru is in the hospital with severe wounds from a mysterious assailant with a cheese grater, which he totally deserved," She said, temporarily losing the sing-song quality of her voice, "we have a new assistant for this chapter! Tadaa!" She exclaimed, pointing to a scared looking young man at a typewriter.

"Uh, howdy everyone." I said nervously as I typed my lines.

"That's right, I actually managed to get the writer to appear in the segment! Isn't that great?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I need this extra stress like I need a hole in my head." I quipped against my better judgement.

"Watch it pal." Akira threatened. "I'm sure your buddy bad jj would be happy to take over the story from here."

Suddenly, my emotions flared. "I'll see myself dead before anyone takes this from me!"

"Well didn't he review because you told him to? That seems awful suspicious." Akira said menacingly.

"Hey, I never told him what to say!" I said defensively. "He finally finished watching the anime, so I figured I'd shove my fanfic down his throat. I also may or may not have told him to review honestly or suffer, but thats besides the point."

"Well, either way, we both know who's really in charge. Riiiight?" Akira asked, holding up a bloody cheese grater.

"Yes we do." I said as I ticked away on the typewriter. Suddenly, the cheese grater was gone.

"What the-" Akira tried to say before a zipper appeared over her mouth and she was bound up in a straightjacket. "Mmph!" Akira yelled as she struggled against her restraints.

"You're in my world now you little brat. As such, I think I'll give Shiraishi command over the next Lucky Channel segment."

"MMPH?" Akira screamed through the zipper.

"That's right. Minoru gets the finale. Deal with it." I said as a long hook dragged Akira away from the set. Anyways, I want to give a shout out to Major Mike Powell III for helping me with this chapter. I asked him whether I would do Ayano and Kagami's narrative before Misao and Konata's or the other way around. His input decided an entirely unimportant detail that could have been overlooked, but was still helpful nonetheless. Thank you for that." I said with a bow. "Anyways, that's all the time we have for now. See you next chapter. Bye-nii!" I said with a wink as the closing card dropped down on the set.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh noes! I lied about the finale again! Sorry everyone. It just would have bugged the crap out of me if I didn't put it up to fifteen chapters for the finale. Otaku had 5, Moe had 10, so now this one has 15. (Also no. That doesn't really mean that the next one will have 20 and so on... Probably not anyways...) Anyways, big stuff happened here, and I got to reference an awesome anime AND an awesome sitcom! First person to tell me the sitcom reference gets an internet cookie.<strong>

**Anyways, next update will hopefully come around sooner than this one did.**

**Look forward to it!**


	30. Ep 3: Ch 15: Two Princesses

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Temptations): Chapter 15

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Bonjour everyone! It's great to be updating so soon, eh. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter on the TWELVE HOUR CAR RIDE up to the great white north. My dad even managed to get slightly lost once we finally got to Canada. On the bright side, we finally made it to my grandparents' place so it's all good, eh. So enjoy the crap out of this new chappie, eh.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So sis," Tamano Minegishi asked Ayano, "you feeling better now?"<p>

"Yeah. Thanks onee-chan." Ayano said with a smile as she finished her last piece of sushi.

"Thank you very much for the food Minegishi-sensei." Kagami said.

"Oh please, you don't need to refer to me like that." Tamano said, waving a hand dismissively and blushing slightly. "After all, I'm only an intern. I'm not really a fully fledged doctor yet."

"Okay then Minegishi-san." Kagami said.

"You know what, use sensei." Tamano said quickly. _"It makes me feel so official."_ She thought with a smile.

"Uh, okay then Minegishi-sensei." Kagami said, beginning to feel somewhat irritated.

"Man that sounds cool!" Tamano giggled. "Anyways, if you two are going to Kusakabe's place tonight, just try not to send Nikinari to the hospital. Because you know that if I end up treating him, I'll just get fired for smothering a patient." She said with a disturbingly cheerful smile.

"Sis, please don't." Ayano said, showing obvious fear.

"Oh, don't worry. I would just trick him into calling the security guard fat." Tamano said. "Then he'd do it without me having to lift a finger." She said with a giggle.

"_Man, is all of Ayano's family this scary?"_ Kagami wondered as she put her last piece of sushi in her mouth.

"So," Tamano said, "it's still gonna be a while before you go after that slime, right?"

"Well, yes." Ayano said, looking down.

"In that case, catch me up on what's going on at school." Tamano said. "It's been too long since I asked. So, what's current events like?"

"Well," Ayano began, "things seemed to be going really well until recently. Two people that I know actually got together."

"Aw, that's nice. Do I know them?" Tamano asked.

"Probably not." Ayano said. "They hang out more with Kagami's other friends."

"Oh, that's too bad." Tamano said, sounding somewhat disappointed. "What about you Hiiragi? What's been going on with you?"

"Me? Well, there's been some family stuff going on, but other than that…" Kagami said, trying to think of something less sensitive to talk about.

"Weren't you telling me before that you and Izumi-san started some sort of club?" Ayano asked.

"Oh! Right! I remember that now!" Kagami said. "We haven't really thought about it much, but I have a sign-up sheet in my bag somewhere." She said, pulling a slip of paper out of her bag. "We haven't even come up with a name for it yet." She said, looking at the sign-up sheet in disappointment.

"Well, what's it about?" Tamano asked.

"Oh, it's a support group for same-sex couples." Kagami said.

"Really now?" Tamano asked. "Hey Aya-chan, maybe you should sign up for that."

"Sis!" Ayano exclaimed.

"What? It's what your humanities paper is on, right? Think about it." Tamano said. "If you're in a group like that, you should be able to find plenty of material for your paper."

"Oh. Well, do I qualify?" Ayano asked.

"I'm pretty sure you do Aya-chan." Tamano whispered.

"Did you say something, sis?" Ayano asked, turning to face her sister.

"Oh, no. Nothing. Just had a piece of fish stuck in my throat was all." She said with a giggle.

"Well yeah Ayano." Kagami said. "Of course you qualify. It's a support group, so anyone can join. Do you want me to put your name down?"

"You mean you don't have to be gay to join?" Ayano asked innocently.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" Kagami asked, giving Ayano a suspicious look.

"Oh! No reason." Ayano said nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Did you think I was-" Kagami began before being cut off.

"Oh no no no! I didn't mean it like that!" Ayano said quickly.

"How else could you have meant it?" Tamano asked under her breath.

"_Honestly, I'm not too sure about it anymore myself."_ Kagami thought. _"I think I'm still straight, but I'm beginning to question it myself. I mean, maybe I'd have better chances with a girl. Someone like Konata or Misao. Maybe even…"_ Kagami thought as she looked at Ayano and blushed very slightly. _"No way. That would never work."_ Kagami thought.

"Kagami, are you okay?" Ayano asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, don't worry about me." Kagami said with a giggle.

Ayano had not noticed Kagami blushing, but someone else had. _"Oh my god."_ Tamano thought. _"This is just too good. So after all these years it's finally happening."_ She thought.

"Anyways, I'll go ahead and put your name down." Kagami said as she retrieved a pen from her bag and wrote Ayano's name down on the sign-up sheet. "Cool, we only need two more people to start the club." Kagami said happily.

"You mean I'm the first person to sign up?" Ayano asked.

"Honestly, I think you're the first person that either Konata or I have asked." Kagami said. "We haven't really been giving this club a whole lot of space in our minds what with all of the big exams on the way."

"Oh… Hey Kagami," Ayano began, "do you think things will ever go back to normal between me and Misao?"

"I know they will." Kagami said. "We just have to kick Nikinari to the curb first."

"Right." Ayano said with a nod. _"Don't worry Misao! I won't let Nikinari get away with this!"_ She thought, getting fired up.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Misao exclaimed, putting her arm around Konata's shoulders as they left the theater. "That movie really sucked!"<p>

"Of course it did." Konata said, pointing one finger in the air to signify that she was about to say something important. Or at least something long-winded. "After all, it's a remake of a remake of a remake of a movie of a book of some obscure folk tale that may or may not have been based on a true story."

Misao could swear that she felt smoke rising from her ears as she tried to absorb what was just said. She considered asking Konata to repeat herself, but decided that it was in her best interest not to bother. "Well, we still have some time before we go to my place, so what do you wanna do next?"

"Hmm… Actually, there was this one game that I saw before that I almost bought at Gamerz, but I passed it by. I've got some extra money, so what do you say we head there and get it." Konata suggested.

"Sure, what's it called?" Misao asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Deathsm###s or something." Konata said.

"I've never heard of it. What's it about?"

"Well, you play as one of four flying lolitas and you shoot all kinds of monsters with lasers and blow `em up!" Konata said, throwing her arms up n the air, simultaneously shaking Misao's arm off of her shoulders.

"Sounds like fun!" Misao exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's do it!" She yelled as the two ran down the street towards Gamerz.

"_Man, why didn't Misa-kichi and I get along before?"_ Konata wondered as she ran down the street with her new smiling friend. _"Ah well. In any case, I hope Yu-chan is having as much fun as I am."_ She thought happily as she kept pace with Misao.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Konata-onee-chan!" Yutaka yelled. "Why did you have to be right?" She yelled as she sobbed in an alleyway. "Does this mean that I'm not the princess of the story after all?" <em>"Maybe I am though. No, I'm sure I am. After all, it's my story. But then where does that leave Minami-chan?"<em> Yutaka wondered as she sobbed again thinking of Minami. _"If I'm the princess, then where is the prince. Maybe I haven't met them yet?"_ She thought hopefully. _"Or maybe there is no prince for me. Maybe I'll just be a lonely princess forever."_ She thought sadly as she curled up and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>"Yutakaaaa!" Hiyori called desperately. "Yutaka, where are you?"<p>

"Yutaka! Please come back!" Patty called. "It's no use." Patty sighed. "She's not around here."

"Maybe she'd still be here if you weren't so insistent that she know everything." Hiyori said with a sigh.

"You're trying to blame me for this?" Patty exclaimed, not believing her ears.

"Well I didn't want to tell her in the first place." Hiyori pointed out.

"Well before you get any ideas, remember that they were planning on telling her today anyways." Patty said, now sounding irritated.

"Yeah, but they might not have if you didn't get in Iwasaki-san's face the way you did yesterday!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"But I was just trying to-" Patty said, recoiling.

"No buts!" Hiyori exclaimed. "Who knows how long Yutaka can last out here all by herself? Someone needs to find her quick!"

"I was just…" Patty said weakly before she began to sob. "I'm so sorry Yutaka."

"Aw, Patty…" Hiyori said, feeling guilty for what she had said before. "I'm the one who should be sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around her American lover. "I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm just so worried about her."

"Me too." Patty said, sobbing again. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Patty, shush. This isn't your fault." Hiyori said comfortingly. "I'm sure they would have said it today regardless. I'm just worried, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry Patty."

"It's alright." Patty said as she collected herself. "Come on, let's go find Yutaka." She said as she and Hiyori moved on to the next street, calling out desperately for their missing friend.

* * *

><p>"Yutaka! Please come back!" Minami called as she began searching a nearby alleyway. "Yutaka! Where are you?" She called. Out of the corner of her eye, Minami saw something move in the alley. "Yutaka? Is that you?" Minami asked as she moved toward the source of the movement. When she got to where the movement had come from, Minami was disappointed to find that it was just a cat rooting through some garbage. "You aren't Yutaka…" Minami said sadly as she went to continue her search. When she turned around though, she heard another movement a little further away. "Yutaka?" She asked as she spun back around. Sure enough, there she was. Yutaka looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi, but otherwise looked no worse for wear. "Yutaka! Thank goodness you're alright!" Minami exclaimed as she moved closer.<p>

"No! Stay back!" Yutaka yelled.

"Please, let me explain." Minami said.

"No! You were supposed to be my prince! Someone who would always be there for me when I needed you!"

"_But Yutaka," Konata protested, raising her hands in defense, "have you ever had a time of real need?" She asked. "Or has she just been a very good friend?"_

"Yutaka, I'll still be there for you!" Minami exclaimed.

"You're lying!" Yutaka cried as she turned and ran out of the alleyway and into the street.

"Yutaka, wait!" Minami cried. "Be careful!" She yelled, but she was too late.

There was a sound of screeching tires and beeping horns just before Yutaka was sailing through the air. Yutaka landed with a thud on the sidewalk, but she wasn't alone.

"Tsu-nee-chan?" Yutaka asked as she looked up into the eyes of her savior. Tsukasa had seen Yutaka run into the road, and she tackled her out of harm's way just in time.

"Yu-chan, are you okay?" Tsukasa asked as she lifted herself off of Yutaka slightly.

"_But Yutaka," Konata protested, raising her hands in defense, "have you ever had a time of real need?" She asked._

"_I think I have now."_ Yutaka thought as she let her instincts take over. Yutaka grabbed hold of Tsukasa and pulled her into a deep and loving kiss.

Tsukasa was taken completely by surprise, but she didn't protest. _"It's finally happening!"_ Tsukasa screamed in her head. _"I've found someone."_ She thought as she returned the kiss passionately.

"_I guess I was half right earlier."_ Yutaka thought. _"I won't ever find a prince for myself. I guess two princesses would work just as well though."_ She thought happily as she and Tsukasa made out on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Alright." Sojiro said as he straightened his bomber jacket. It was a tannish color with an off-white lining. "The girls each have a key, so they can let themselves in. I'm dressed to go out, but not too much. I've got my going-out pants on. And most importantly, I've got Kanata's blessing. I really hope this goes well." Sojiro sighed.<p>

"Don't worry So-kun. I'm sure you'll do great!" Kanata cheered as Sojiro put his wallet in his back pocket. "I'll be watching over you the whole time." She said as Sojiro walked out the door and towards his future at last.

* * *

><p>"Be myself huh?" Ms. Kuroi asked herself as she looked through her closet for something to wear. "How about this one." She said as she pulled a light purple dress from the closet. "Nah, too fancy. We're going to a bar, not a restaurant." She said as she hung it back up. In it's place, she settled for the purple tube-top hanging next to it, and a pair of blue jeans. "Alright. I guess this'll do." Nanako said as she changed into the new outfit and left her apartment. <em>"Hopefully this one will be different."<em> She thought, thinking back to her few recent dates gone one-night stands. "Alright. Let's do this!" She exclaimed as she jogged towards the train station.

* * *

><p>-Lucky Channel!-<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Minoru shouted in a high pitched voice.

"MMRAUGHRRMPH!" Akira screamed through the zipper over her mouth as she struggled against her restraints.

"Um. Right." Minoru said nervously. "Can we do something about this?" He asked, pointing to Akira.

"Yeah, sure thing." I said as I replaced the zipper with a soundproof foam cube around Akira's head.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry Minoru." I said. "I'm almost seventy percent sure there's a way for air to flow through that thing... Somewhere..."

"Well, I actually meant getting rid of the zipper. Not upgrading it." Minoru said. "I wanna hear what she's saying about ME being in charge for once."

"Alright, if you say so." I said nervously. "I'm not getting rid of the straightjacket though. It's for your safety... And my amusement."

"Fair enough." Minoru said as the foam block disappeared and Akira was freed from the neck up.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH? YEAH YOU SHIRAISHI! YOU AND YOUR BIG FAT HEAD!" Akira screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, assistant!" Minori exclaimed... Or rather, proclaimed. He was quite mighty about it.

"And YOU!" Akira yelled, pointing at me threateningly. "You've got some nerve treating me this way! I bet you went to Canada to get away from me you little piece of crap!"

"Right. I'll just ignore the mindless blabber and pay attention to our navigator, Minoru Shiraishi."

Akira had nothing left to say. She simply stared with her mouth agape as Minori prepared to conclude the segment.

"Well, that's all for this chapter. Log in next time for the first chapter of Tense Temptations! Look forward to it! Bye nii!" Minoru said as the closing card dropped on the set.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there ya have it, eh. I'm trying to keep in the theme of being in Canada by ending all my sentences with eh, eh. I hope it doesn't bug you all too much, eh. Anyhoo, the next update will probably be sometime after I get back from Canada. Or who knows? Maybe I'll update from here again, eh?<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	31. Ep 4: Ch 1: Cake and Apologies

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow! Would you look at this! This update came really fast this time! Huzzah! Anyways, welcome one and all to the first chapter of Tense Temptations! I wonder if you can all guess what is going to happen in this chapter (pairing-wise). Anyways, I'll stop blabing so that you can get to the meat of this update. Here you go. Enjoy the crap out of it!<strong>

* * *

><p>At this point, a small crowd had gathered around Tsukasa and Yutaka as they made out on the sidewalk. Some members of the group dispersed once they found out what was going on, muttering to themselves about how inappropriate the display was. Others had taken out their cell phones and began to take pictures. There was even one pair of girls that, after cheering for the two on the ground, embraced each other closely as well. Once Minami got across the street though, she managed to cut through the crowd in record time.<p>

"Yutaka! Are you okay?" Minami exclaimed as she got to the center of the crowd and saw what was happening. "Hiiragi-senpai?" Minami asked in confusion as Miyuki arrived on the scene.

"Tsukasa-san?" Miyuki asked in confusion. _"What did I miss?"_ She wondered as she watched the love unfold.

Finally, the long kiss ended and Tsukasa helped Yutaka to her feet. "Um, Miyuki…" Tsukasa said nervously, looking around. "How long have all of these people been watching us?" She asked as she and Yutaka's faces both burst into a flame of embarrassment.

"Long enough." Minami said as she began shooing the crowd away. Finally, everyone but the two embracing girls had left.

"Patty-chan? Tamura-san?" Yutaka asked, staring at her friends, dumbfounded. "Have you been right there this whole time?"

"Huh?" Patty asked. "Oh yeah! We saw how Tsukasa-senpai saved you, so when you started kissing, we were the first two in the crowd. We could tell you were fine, and I guess we just got caught up in the moment." She said, scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, and I think I'll totally use this for one of my doujins!" Hiyori exclaimed, a mischievous shine crossing her glasses as she scrolled through pictures she had taken with her cell phone.

"You didn't do anything when they were crowding them like that?" Minami asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Like I said, we kind of got carried away." Patty said nervously. "She's okay though, so there's no problems, right?" She asked.

"Well, I guess…" Minami said. "Are you okay Yutaka?" She asked, turning to her small friend.

Yutaka didn't respond, but tightly grabbed hold of Tsukasa's arm.

"Yutaka? Are you okay?" Minami asked again, sounding somewhat more concerned.

Yutaka's eyes welled up with tears as she buried her face in Tsukasa's sleeve and began to sob. Tsukasa responded by pulling Yutaka into a hug.

"Yu-chan, what's the matter?" Tsukasa asked as she stroked the younger girl's hair comfortingly.

"Tsu-nee-chan…" Yutaka sobbed through Tsukasa's sleeve. "I'm so sorry!" She shouted as she began to cry harder.

"Yutaka, it's alright." Tsukasa said. "You're okay, and that's all that matters."

"No it isn't." Yutaka sobbed. "I'm sorry to you too Minami-chan." Yutaka said, looking Minami in the eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"Yutaka, it's alright. I'm happy as long as you're okay." Minami said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No, it's not about that." Yutaka said, wiping her eyes. "Can we go somewhere and talk please?"

"Of course." Miyuki said. "How about we all get some cake at that shop over there while we talk." She said with a warm smile.

"Some cake sounds really good right now." Tsukasa said as she gently tilted Yutaka's head up with one finger to look her in the eyes. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Um, okay." Yutaka said with a loud sniffle as she smiled for the first time since she ran off, tears still making her eyes sparkle. "I'm not sure if I'll have any though." She said nervously… Just before her stomach let out a loud gurgle, causing her to blush.

"Well I think that settles it!" Patty exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around Yutaka's shoulders. "Cake buffet, here we come!" She shouted as she ran off towards the restaurant with Yutaka flailing in the wind.

"Patty, wait!" Both Hiyori and Tsukasa shouted as they chased after the hyperactive American.

"Let's go." Miyuki said, offering Minami her hand. "It's my treat." She said with a warm smile.

Minami looked Miyuki's hand contemplatively for a couple seconds before taking hold of it. "We'll split the bill." She said with a smile as they both walked in the direction that their friends had sprinted.

* * *

><p>"I've got it!" Tamano suddenly exclaimed, catching Ayano and Kagami by surprise.<p>

"What is it onee-chan?" Ayano asked with a startled expression on her face.

"A name for your support group, that's what." Tamano said. "So tell me, what do you think of 'Lily Faction'? Huh? Pretty good, right?"

"Lily Faction?" Kagami asked. "In English?"

"Yeah, because the literal English translation of yuri is lily." Tamano explained. "I figured it was appropriate for the cause, appropriate for the school setting, and it sounded really nice."

"Well, I guess it does make sense." Kagami said, putting a finger to her chin. "I'll run it by Konata and see what she thinks. Anyways, we should probably head out if we're gonna do something before we go to Misao's place." Kagami said. "Thanks again for the food Minegishi-sensei." She said with a bow.

"Oh get on out of here." Tamano said bashfully, blushing at having been referred to as 'sensei' again. "Why don't you head on out. I need to speak with Aya-chan sister to sister for a bit."

"Sure thing." Kagami said. "See you outside, Ayano." She said with a wave as she left the house and waited outside.

"What's up, sis?" Ayano asked as she sat back down in the seat across from Tamano.

"Look," Tamano said, "I'm sure you know that I've never been the biggest fan of Nikinari." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Ayano said, looking down. "You never really seemed to give the relationship much of a chance."

"Well, I had my reasons." Tamano grumbled.

"Really? And what might those be?" Ayano asked.

"Do you remember when you were in middle school, and you were being picked on all the time by that one group of girls?"

"_Of course I remember. They were terrible."_ Ayano thought. "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Do you remember _why_ they were picking on you?" Tamano asked, stressing the word 'why.'

"Well…" Ayano said, blushing and looking away. "No, not really." She lied.

"Well I do." Tamano said. "After all, it was me that picked you up from school the day that it got really bad. Remember?"

"Yes." Ayano said. "You were studying for an important test in your third year of college and you drove to the school to pick me up personally." Ayano recalled.

"Funny that you remember that so clearly, but you can't remember why they were after you in the first place." Tamano said.

"_Crap. She got me there."_ Ayano thought bitterly as she flinched slightly.

"Come on sis, I'm not dumb." Tamano said. "I'm your big sister, and I know everything there is to know about you." She said with a wink. "So if you still don't remember, I'd be happy to refresh your memory."

Ayano sighed in defeat. "Fine. I remember, okay?" Why does that matter?"

"What do you mean 'why does that matter?'" Tamano asked in disbelief. "You really didn't expect your relationship with Nikinari to end?"

"Well…" Ayano said. "I thought that maybe if I got into a normal relationship, maybe I'd get used to it."

"Aya-chan, let big sister Tamano give you a little lesson in relationships and love." Tamano said as she got up and circled the table to where Ayano was sitting. When she got there, Tamano put her arm around Ayano's shoulders and pulled her in tight. "No relationship is normal." She said flatly. "To say that the relationship with someone you say you love is normal, is to say that there is nothing special there to begin with. If there isn't anything special in the relationship, then there is no relationship."

"But there are plenty of normal couples." Ayano said, squirming slightly to get more comfortable.

"Please." Tamano said sarcastically. "Every couple has it's quirks. For example, both of the people involved might be a bit on the crazy side." She said, crossing her eyes for a second to emphasize the word crazy. "Or, one of them might have some sort of weird fetish or something. Still other couples might have personalities so similar that it's scary." She said. "My point is, no relationship is ever normal."

"Sis, you don't know what I mean by normal." Ayano said, pushing Tamano away.

"Do you really think that?" Tamano asked. "Remember who was the first one to talk to the principal about that incident?"

"What does principal Rufus have to do with it?" Ayano asked.

"Oh my god." Tamano sighed. "Is he still insisting that everyone use his first name even after he transferred to Ryoo High?" She said with a giggle.

"Yeah." Ayano said. "He's so nice. I remember how happy I was when he transferred the same year I started at Ryoo."

"Well why do you think he transferred like he did?" Tamano asked. She waited for a few seconds before continuing. "He's a _very_ good friend of our dad, so dad asked him to keep an eye on you. Kazanaki-sensei took the request a bit too seriously, so when he found out that the principal position at your new school was open, he took it without a second thought."

"Kazanaki-sensei?" Ayano asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"It's the name that Rufus _should_ be going by in such a professional position." Tamano said. "No matter how many people say it though, he just won't budge on the matter. Weirdo."

"Hey, he's a good person!" Ayano exclaimed.

"I know that! He's probably one of the nicest people I know." Tamano said. "That doesn't mean he isn't weird though. Anyways, my point is that he wanted to keep an extra close eye on you given what happened."

"Do we really need to have this discussion now, sis?" Ayano asked. "Kagami is waiting outside for me."

"Alright then, I'll make this quick." Tamano said. "When she and the Kusakabe girl helped you out that day, I saw how you looked at them both. They were like knights in shining armor coming to your rescue, weren't they?"

"Yeah." Ayano said dreamily. "They were amazing."

"Well, I'd give some more thought to how you really think of them before you make another mistake like Nikinari. And I mean a LOT of thought. Can you do that for me?" Tamano asked.

"Alright." Ayano said, sounding confused as she got up to meet with Kagami.

"Remember sis, I know why they were picking on you that day!" Tamano called after Ayano. "Let me know when you're ready to talk about this some more, okay?"

"Alright!" Ayano called back as she closed the front door behind her.

"Ayano, what took you so long? Did she really have that much to say?" Kagami asked as she met up with her friend.

"Yeah, you know her." Ayano said quickly. "Come on, let's do something before tonight. I need to get my mind off the situation for a little bit." Ayano said as she took Kagami's hand and began leading her down the road.

"O- Okay." Kagami said as she picked up the pace to keep from being left behind.

"Heh. You can't run away from it forever Aya-chan." Tamano said to herself as she watched Ayano practically dragging Kagami down the street. "You've got a support network. You just have to use it." She said with a sigh as she got to work on some patient charts from work.

* * *

><p>"Hey Konata, I just realized something." Misao said as the two exited Gamerz. "That's an Xbox game. I didn't know you had an Xbox."<p>

"Well actually, the Xbox is my dad's." Konata said. "He doesn't know that I've been sneaking into his room to play H##o 3 on it though."

"Wow, I've heard that that game is really popular." Misao said.

"Yeah. I think the following in the U.S. is bigger, but it's really cool." Konata said.

"Hey, do we really have time to go to your place to play this before we have to go to my house?" Misao asked.

"Hmm… That's a good point." Konata said contemplatively. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to play it some other time." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, come on." Misao said, pulling Konata towards the train station. "We might as well head to my place now. We'll see the others when they get there." She said.

"A- Alright…" Konata said nervously as she allowed herself to be led to the station. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked along the way.

"I don't really know for sure what's going to happen tonight." Misao said. "At the very least, I'm glad we're friends now. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Misao said, becoming somewhat choked up.

"Aw, Misa-chan." Konata said in a cutesy voice as she pulled Misao into a hug.

"M- Misa-chan?" Misao said in shock.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be there to help you out." Konata said. "I wanna be there for you. So, is Misa-chan okay?" Konata asked.

"Well, I guess…" Misao said with a fanged smile. "But only if I get to give you a nickname too." Misao said smugly.

"Oh boy." Konata said. "Did you have anything in mind?" She asked.

"I had a few ideas…" Misao said smugly. "I want to call you something unique. I've heard little Hiiragi call you Kona-chan before, so that one's out. Kona is too close to Kona-chan…" Misao said, putting a finger to her chin. "Hmm… How about Koko?"

"Koko?" Konata asked. "Well, I guess it's better than chibi…"

"It's settled, then!" Misao exclaimed. "From now on, I and only I get to call you Koko!"

"Hold on a second!" Konata exclaimed as Misao ran off in the direction of the train station.

"C'mon Koko, hurry up!" Misao shouted back to Konata. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can play that game!"

"_Misa-chan has an Xbox?"_ Konata wondered. "Sweet! I'm right behind ya, girlfriend!" _"Oops! Must have picked up some American slang from Patty. I hope she doesn't take that the wrong way."_ Konata didn't notice a reaction from Misao though. _"Whew! She must not have heard me."_ Konata thought, breathing a sigh of relief as she followed Misao to the train station.

"_Girlfriend?"_ Misao thought as she kept her face forward to hide her blush. _"Does she really think of me like that?"_ Misao wondered as she felt her heart grow just a little bit lighter.

* * *

><p>"That's it." Hiyori moaned. "I can't eat another bite." She said as her chin hit the table.<p>

"But then we'll have to pay extra for the leftovers." Tsukasa said. "I've been here before, and I know how this place works." She said, glaring at the server as she passed by, eyeing the plates.

"But none of us can eat another bite." Patty groaned as she half-leaned, half-fell on top of Hiyori.

"But then Iwasaki-san and Yuki-chan will have to pay extra for us when they're already treating us as it is." Tsukasa said, wishing she could eat the last couple of pieces on everyone's plates.

"Don't worry everyone!" Yutaka exclaimed as she came back with another full plate. "I'll handle this!" She said excitedly as she took the remaining untouched pieces of cake from Tsukasa, Hiyori, and Patty's plates.

"Yutaka," Minami said worriedly, "you don't have to do that. I don't mind picking up the extra."

"But you shouldn't have to." Yutaka said. "You and Miyuki-san both finished your plates, so let me help the others and save you some money."

"But-" Minami tried to say.

"No buts." Yutaka said, motioning to Minami with her fork after eating another piece of cake. "I didn't eat a whole lot today, so I'm still kind of hungry." She said with a giggle. "Besides, I love cake!" She exclaimed as she dug in.

_**-A few minutes later.-**_

"I hate cake…" Yutaka grumbled as the girls walked out of the cake buffet.

"You really didn't have to do that for us Yu-chan." Miyuki said sympathetically. "You might get sick eating all those sweets like that."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just nobody say the word cake for a few days." Yutaka said, holding her stomach, causing everyone else to giggle light-heartedly.

"Well, at least you managed to eat it all in time." Hiyori said, patting Yutaka on the back.

"So are you feeling better about what happened?" Patty asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Yutaka said. "Can we sit down somewhere to talk about it?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." Miyuki said. "I think I saw some tables over there." She said, motioning to a small park. The group moved over to the park and all sat down at one of the tables there.

"I wanted to apologize for putting everyone through so much trouble." Yutaka said as she sat down across from Minami.

"We've told you already, it's no problem." Patty said, waving her hand dismissively.

"We're all happy as long as you're safe." Minami said reassuringly.

"I also wanted to apologize to Tsu-nee-chan for kissing her like that all of a sudden." Yutaka said, blushing brightly.

"Trust me Yu-chan." Tsukasa said, putting her arm around Yutaka and kissing her on the cheek. "I didn't mind it one little bit." She said, smiling happily.

"Thank you Tsu-nee-chan." Yutaka said with a smile before turning back to Minami and Miyuki. "I also really wanted to apologize to you, Minami." Yutaka said nervously. "I was so obsessed with you that I don't know if I ever saw you as anything but a prince. The perfect person for me. When you and Miyuki-san got together though, I felt like you had betrayed me somehow." She said sadly. "I was being really selfish, and I didn't really consider your feelings. I hope you can forgive me for that." She said as a tear fell from her eye. "I hope that we can still be friends though. I would really like that." She said hopefully.

While she was talking, Minami had gotten up and moved over to where Yutaka was sitting. When Yutaka was done speaking, Minami knelt down and pulled Yutaka into a hug. "Yutaka, of course I'll still be your friend. You made a promise, and it goes both ways. Okay?" Minami asked as she broke the hug and gave Yutaka a light peck on the forehead.

Yutaka blushed slightly before nodding with a smile. "Thank you Minami-chan!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and pulled Minami into a hug. Everyone else looked on and felt all of their hearts warm up a little bit.

* * *

><p>-Lucky Channel!-<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira exclaimed as she waved her arms in excitement. "Can you believe that we're finally on Episode four of this story?" She asked.

"Can you believe the writer let her stay after all that she's done in a few chapters' time?" Minoru asked under his breath.

"Aw, don't be silly Shiraishi!" Akira said, playfully swatting at Minoru's arm. "He's locked my personality in happy mode for as long as the segment is running. Isn't that great?" She asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Well, actually that is pretty great." Minoru said, lightening up. "I could get used to this."

"I bet you could." Akira said dismally, now glaring murderously at Minoru.

"Wait, but I thought-"

"I was lying, you idiot." Akira spat. "He said I could keep my spot on the story as long as I don't threaten him. You however..." She said, motioning toward Shiraishi. "As the designated punching bag for Lucky Star, you're fair game." Akira sneered.

"W- W- W- WHAT?" Minoru exclaimed as Akira wound up for a punch. Just before she let it go though, the ending theme began to play.

"Aw, we're out of time already? I'm so super sad now!" Akira said with a sad voice. "Anyways, some of you reviewers have been giving this segment flak, and I don't like flak." She whined. "Please please please be nice to Lucky Channel. Or else I'll rip your damn throats out. Bye nii!" She said as she waved and the closing card dropped on the set.

*WHAP!* "OW!" Minoru yelled as Akira punched him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Don't worry about Akira's threats. Tell me what you really think, since I'm still kind of playing with Lucky Channel to see what works best. Anyways, in case you didn't know, there was a poll up on my profile for a Lucky Star crossover story. Well, the poll has been closed, and the winner by a landslide was Dead Space. That's gonna be fun! I'll start that story once More than Twins is over, so look forward to it!<strong>


	32. Ep 4: Ch 2: Finally at Misao's House

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey there everyone! I'm finally back from Canada! Huzzah! Anyways, Ill just leave this new chapter here while I wait for Resident Evil 4 to download on my Xbox. Enjoy the crap out of it! =D<strong>

* * *

><p>At the Kusakabe household, the air was thick with tension as the family sat around in the living room. The elders of the house were on the couch, each of the parents had a chair, and Nikinari was sitting on the floor.<p>

"So you're sure that what you're telling us is true?" Kozuma Kusakabe, Misao's grandfather, asked Nikinari.

"Yes." Nikinari said with a nod. "Misao is bi-sexual." He said. "Ayano told me herself."

"Ayano told you this?" Kozuma asked, stroking his long white beard and raising an eyebrow. "Are you certain that's what she said?"

"Absolutely." Nikinari said. "I'm one hundred and ten percent positive. I would never make a mistake with something like this."

"And is that why she was in such a bad mood this morning?" Misao's mother Kimi asked as she put her hands over her chest.

"Yeah." Nikinari said. "She was worried about how you would all take it. Ayano actually wasn't supposed to tell me, but she thought that I should know. She thought that maybe we could help her through it."

"Well I've always kind of had my suspicions to be honest." Said Misao's grandmother Mai. "With the way you raised her, it really doesn't shock me all that much." She said flatly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misao's father asked. "Do you have a problem with it or something? I never expected something like that from you mother."

"Calm down, Imato." Mai said. "I never said it was a problem. I just said that I'm not surprised is all. After all, you raised her to be just like you." She said with a light laugh. "You were always so funny and energetic. It's no wonder she took after you in the whole sports thing. Plus, she managed to inherit that weird fang that you and your father both have." She said as Kozuma and Imato both smiled, showing off the family's trademark fang.

"I swear that that's the weirdest and most adorable thing about your family." Kimi said with a giggle.

"I'm just surprised mine hasn't fallen out yet." Kozuma chuckled.

"It seemed like all the men in your family had that feature." Mai said as she turned to Nikinari. "Well, except little Nikinari here." She said with a giggle.

"Well, I don't see why that matters." Nikinari said, secretly somewhat thankful for the fact that he didn't have the family feature. _"It just looks so weird…"_ He thought to himself.

"Well, it just seems like your sister is more of a man than you are." Kozuma said with a loud chuckle. "She's better than you at sports, she's more outgoing than you, and now she might actually find a girlfriend too!" He said, laughing loudly. "Sounds to me like she's the older brother instead of you. Plus, she inherited the trait passed down in the males of the family, and you didn't. Who knows, at this rate she might take _your_ girlfriend!" He laughed.

Nikinari's face became cold as stone for a second, but nobody noticed. _"That will never happen."_ He thought darkly. _"I've made sure of it."_

Once everyone calmed down, Nikinari's father turned and spoke to him. "Well, we know you probably didn't mean to tell us this, but we're glad that you came clean to us." He said, putting his hand on Nikinari's shoulder. "We won't say anything, but you can assure Misao that we support her."

"Thanks dad." Nikinari said. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." He said as he heard a knock on the door and got up. "I'll get that." Nikinari said as he went to answer the door. _"Whew! That was close. I didn't intend for them to find out. I need to stop talking to myself. I've done enough damage as it is."_ He thought sadly as he reached to answer the door.

"Man, did you hear all that laughing in there a minute ago?" Misao asked.

"Yeah." Konata said. "I'm almost scared to find out what was so funny."

Just as Konata finished speaking, the door swung open and revealed Nikinari. "Oh. Hey sis." Nikinari said with a wave. "Who's your friend?" He asked, motioning to Konata.

"Oh, this is Koko." Misao said, taking great pleasure in using her new nickname for Konata.

"Konata Izumi." Konata said with a wave. "How ya doin'?" She asked.

"Well, the family is just sitting around and talking right now." Nikinari said with a shrug. "It's pretty boring around here at the moment."

"_He's lying."_ Konata thought as she looked him in the eyes. "Hmm…"

"Hey bro, mind if we take over your Xbox for a while?" Misao asked. "Koko and I just got this new game and we wanna try it out."

"Sure thing. Have fun." He said as he motioned them inside. "Well, you know where my room is. Just make yourself at home Koko." Nikinari said.

"_Curses! It's spreading!"_ Konata thought in a panic as Misao turned to face her brother.

"Nope. Only I get to call her that. To you, she's Konata. Got it?" Misao said.

"Alright, geez." Nikinari said. _"Well, at least she's in a better mood than this morning… Actually, she's in a REALLY good mood come to think of it…"_ Nikinari thought as something hit him. _"Oh no… Could she and that short girl be?..."_ He wondered as the two girls entered his room and shut the door behind them. "I think I made a huge mistake…" Nikinari said quietly to himself as he stared wide-eyed at the door and realized just how badly he had screwed up.

"Man, what's up with your brother?" Konata asked.

"You **are** aware of what recent events have been between us, right?" Misao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kinda." Konata said. "What I mean is why was he lying to us when we came in?"

"What do you mean?" Misao asked as she turned on the Xbox.

"Remember how he said that things were boring here?" Konata asked, earning a nod from Misao. "Well, there was lots of laughing going on a minute ago unless we were both hearing things." Konata said. "Doesn't sound all that boring to me. I dunno. I just don't trust him." Konata said.

"I guess, but that isn't really that big of a deal, right?" Misao asked.

"I suppose. He just seems kind of off to me though." Konata said. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid." She said as she pulled the new game out of it's bag and the two girls got ready to play.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Sojiro wondered as he looked around the bar. "It's almost six o clock." He said to himself as he caught sight of Matsuri waving him over. "Oh, hey there." He said as he walked over to talk to her.<p>

"Hey you. Back for another night of 'social drinking'?" Matsuri asked as she got ready to take his order.

"Actually, I'm here for a date." Sojiro said, scratching his cheek and blushing.

"Wait a minute." Matsuri said. "You aren't talking about Kuroi, are you?" She asked.

"Yeah actually." Sojiro said. "We decided we'd meet back up tonight and give it a try."

"Well I wish you both the best." She said with a thumbs-up and a wink. "I hope it all works out for you. If it doesn't though, at least try to stay friends." Matsuri said. "She needs someone, and I think she's almost ready to give up on love. Just make her happy. Alright?"

"Wow." Sojiro said. "She's lucky to have a friend like you at least. You must really care about her."

Matsuri smiled slightly hearing this. _"You don't know the half of it."_ Matsuri thought before sighing softly. _"I had my chance though, and I blew it. As long as she's happy, so am I."_ She thought happily before glaring at Sojiro while he was turned away. _"And if you hurt her I'll make you pay."_ She thought darkly. As he turned back around, Matsuri regained her happier expression.

At exactly six o clock, Nanako walked into the bar in a purple tube-top and blue jeans. Not dressy per-se, but fitting for the occasion and setting. Sojiro couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she sat down next to him, earning him a quick glare from Matsuri, which went unnoticed.

"What's up with you, huh?" Nanako asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you just look a bit like a character from a game that I played recently." Sojiro said.

As Ms. Kuroi looked on, she couldn't help but feel the same way about him. "You know, your outfit looks kind of like a game character's outfit too."

"Really?" Sojiro asked, looking down at his bomber jacket. "And who might that be, Ms. Wong?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well it seems appropriate, don't you think so Mr. Kennedy?" Nakano said with a giggle, realizing that she did look very vaguely like Ada Wong from Resident Evil 2.

"Oh geez." Sojiro said, face-palming. "It's the bomber jacket, isn't it?" He asked. "I hope I keep it longer than Leon did." He said, causing both of them to laugh.

"Is this her?" Kanata wondered as she watched Nanako and Sojiro talk. "She seems nice. She also seems to understand what just happened, which is good because I'm completely lost." Kanata said with a sigh.

"Well, there's something we have in common." Nanako said. "We both have good taste in games." She said.

"Yeah, uh…" Sojiro said, blushing and scratching his head nervously.

"What's up?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

"I actually mostly play dating sims and stuff to be honest." He said nervously. "I hope that doesn't weird you out or anything."

"What, you mean like eroge games and stuff?" Ms. Kuroi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y- Yeah. Sorry." Sojiro said, looking down.

"Oh dear." Kanata said. "I understand being honest, but there are some things that can wait to be said." She said worriedly.

"Hah!" Nanako laughed. "Don't sweat it." She said, waving her hand dismissively. "Its not like I've never played that kind of stuff before anyways." She said. "Besides, I already knew you played that stuff."

"Really?" Sojiro asked. "How?"

"Come on, give me some credit. I teach your daughter, and she isn't exactly the quietest person in the world."

"_She talks about that kind of stuff at school?"_ Sojiro and Kanata thought simultaneously.

"Speaking of Konata, I didn't tell her explicitly that we were going out today." Ms. Kuroi said. "What do you think she'll think when she figures it out?"

"Well…" Sojiro said, remembering the time that he had joked about considering getting remarried. "I like to think she would take it pretty well."

"But you haven't told her that were going out, have you?" Nanako asked.

"Well, she knows that I have a date tonight…" Sojiro said. "I didn't say with who though."

"No problem." Nanako said. "I'll wait until you're ready before we tell her." She said. "She's pretty smart though, so I'm sure she'll figure it out before we tell her."

"The way you're talking it sounds like you're already planning for more outings." Sojiro said with a smile.

"Well, I'm having fun so far." Ms. Kuroi said, lightly punching Sojiro's shoulder. "At least you don't have some sort of creepy lolita complex." She said, giggling at Sojiro's sudden change of expression.

"Konata told you about that too, didn't she?" He asked, his face as white as a sheet.

"Like I said." Ms. Kuroi said. "Your daughter isn't exactly quiet." She said with a laugh.

"I guess you're right." Sojiro said, scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"They're both so weird…" Kanata said, looking somewhat creeped out. "But at least things seem to be going well." She said happily as she watched them both laughing and talking.

* * *

><p>"Sorry we didn't really have time to do anything before coming here." Ayano said as she and Kagami got off the train and began walking towards Misao's house.<p>

"I don't mind." Kagami said. "It's you that I'm worried about. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, showing legitimate concern for her friend.

"I don't know." Ayano admitted. "I'm really scared about what might happen." She said with a nervous sigh. "I've never broken up with someone before. I don't know how he'll react either."

"Well, hopefully he'll be mature and civil about the whole thing." Kagami said. _"Although given the trouble he's gone through to make Ayano and Misao fight, that doesn't seem very likely."_ She thought sadly as they approached the house. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to you know." Kagami said, putting her hand on Ayano's shoulder.

Ayano shook Kagami's hand off and spoke. "Yes I do." She said coldly. "He needs to pay. And I'm not going to go easy on him." Ayano said as she stormed up to the house and knocked loudly on the front door.

"Ayano, you-"

"Don't try to talk me out of this Kagami." Ayano said coldly. "This needs to happen."

Just as she finished speaking, the door was opened by none other than Nikinari.

"Aya-chan!" He exclaimed. "What a surprise!" He said as he moved forward and hugged her.

To Kagami's surprise, Ayano hugged him back. "Hey there Niki-kun." She said with a warm smile. "Sorry to drop by like this. Can we come in?"

"Of course you can." Nikinari said. "You're always welcome here Aya-chan." He said as he motioned for the two girls to enter.

"Oh, hello there Aya-chan." Misao's grandmother said as she saw Ayano enter.

"Hello Obaa-sama." Ayano said with a bow.

"Oh, please dear." The older woman said. "Please just call me Mai. You know I don't mind. Hello to you too Kagami-chan." She said as she turned and smiled at Kagami. "You're looking well. It's been too long since you last visited."

"Hello Mai-sama." Kagami said with a bow. "You're looking well too."

"Oh, go on." Mai said, feigning bashfulness. "You're making an old lady blush." She said with a giggle.

"Anyways," Nikinari said, "Misao and her friend are in my room right now, so maybe we should steer clear for now…" He said nervously.

"Nonsense." Ayano said warmly. "Come on Kagami. Let's go and say hello to Misa-chan." She said as she walked happily to Nikinari's bedroom door.

"_What the hell?"_ Kagami and Nikinari both thought as they cautiously followed her to the door.

"_This needs to happen in front of Misa-chan."_ Ayano thought as she opened the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>###Lucky Channel!###<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira yelled excitedly. "Wow, it looks like things are really heating up, right Shiraishi-kun?"

"Yeah. It seems like we're finally getting around to the exciting conclusion to Nikinari's schemes." Minoru said. "It's about time too."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Akira said. "Smusher6 has really been beating around the bush with this whole narrative. I'm so super happy that it's almost time for the s##t to hit the fan!" She yelled with a dramatic wave of both arms.

"Akira-sama, maybe you should tone down the language a bit." Minoru said, trying to calm her down.

"What do you care?" Akira asked dismally. "What, you gonna wash my mouth out with soap or something?"

"No, no... It's just that it seems kind of inappropriate considering your wobbly job status." Minoru said cautiously... But not cautiously enough.

"And just HOW is that ANY of YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, HUH?" Akira yelled. "I've spoken with Smusher6, and he's agreed to give me certain liberties with this segment."

"Certain liberties?" Minoru asked worriedly. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Because you had no say in the matter." Akira said as she handed Minoru a slip of paper. "Enjoy." She said charmingly.

"Lets see here..." Minoru said as he began listing off things on the paper. "Akira may not threaten reviewers, threaten the author, or swear in excess. Akira may threaten Minoru Shiraishi and cause physical/mental/emotional harm so long as it does not interfere with his ability to perform the next segment. Well that's a load of crap!" He yelled as Akira kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

"Aww, it looks like we're out of time!" Akira said as the ending theme started. "Make sure you leave lots and lots of super awesome reviews, mkay? Tee hee!" She said as she winked and stuck her tongue out adorably. "Bye nii!" She said as the closing card dropped on the set.

"Why me?" Minoru groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry Minoru. I tried to contact you about the contract meeting, but there must have been an issue with the message. Oh well. We'll talk before the next segment. I won't leave you hanging.<strong>

**Anyways, I've got the next chapter already typed up (since I had more than enough time on the car ride home from Canada). I keep telling myself that I'll hold onto it until I get a bunch of reviews, but I'll probably just put it up in the next couple of days... Actually, no. Until I get some reviews, no next chapter.**

**Look forward to it!**


	33. Ep 4: Ch 3: Nikinari's Downfall

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well well well, here we are. Flygon Master STILL has yet to review the chapter before this one, but I'm sick of waiting for him. I'm putting this chapter up now because it's been done since the previous one was put up. I just can't hold it back any longer, so here it is. Blame Flygon Master for the fact that it wasn't up days ago. Enjoy the crap out of it!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey there Kagamin!" Konata exclaimed as Ayano, Kagami, and Nikinari entered the room where Konata and Misao were playing a game. Lasers and explosions were filling the screen so brightly that Ayano lost her concentration for a second and stumbled.<p>

"Whoa, watch it." Kagami said as she steadied her friend.

"What's the matter Ayano?" Misao snickered. "Too intense for you?"

"Misa-chan, you just died again." Konata said with a cat smile.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed as she hit the continue button.

"Um, Misa-chan, we have some important things to discuss. Remember?" Ayano asked as she steadied herself.

"Do we have to?" Misao pleaded. "Koko and I are almost dome with this level!" She begged.

"Koko?" Kagami asked with a snicker.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." Konata said. "But really, can Misa-chan and I just finish this before things get serious? Please?" Konata begged as well.

"Well since you both died while you begged, I'd say no." Kagami said as she pointed to the Game Over text on the screen.

"Oh noooo!" Konata and Misao groaned simultaneously.

"Alright, fine." Misao sighed as she turned to face Ayano. "Lets hear what you've got." She said calmly.

"Wait a second." Nikinari said. "What's going on here?" He asked as he closed the bedroom door.

"Oh come off it Nikinari." Ayano said, anger flaring for a split second. "You didn't think I'd confront you about this?" Ayano asked.

"Confront me about what?" Nikinari asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"Why does Misa-chan think that I said something to you about her?" She asked him.

"_Wow. She's just coming right out with it."_ Kagami thought.

"What do you mean?" Nikinari asked. "What are you even talking about?"

Misao was beginning to notice something very off. "Hey bro, you do remember that I'm sitting right here, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do sis." He said.

"Well then why are you denying that you know anything when I already know about the text?" Misao asked suspiciously.

"I- Uh… What's with all the questions Aya-chan?" he asked, beginning to lose his cool little by little.

"I never said anything to you or sent anything to you about Misa-chan." Ayano said flatly. "So why did you do this?"

"Do what?" He asked with a nervous laugh. "I just told my sister that I support her even though she's bi-sexual is all."

"Bi-sexual?" Misao asked.

"Misao isn't bi-sexual though." Ayano said.

"She's not?" Nikinari asked. "Then what the hell were you two talking about in the park that night?" He asked before realizing what a grievous mistake he had made.

"You were spying on us?" Misao said with a shaking voice as she stood up and glared intensely at her brother.

"What?" He asked, realizing his error too late. _"Oh crap…"_

"I told Ayano in confidence that night that I'm a lesbian. Not bi-sexual." Misao said as she approached Nikinari threateningly.

As Nikinari stuttered and began backing away, his back hit the bedroom door. "W- Wait, please. I can explain!" He said as the bedroom door slid open quickly, sending him hurtling backwards.

"Whatever happened to one hundred and ten percent certainty Niki-kun?" Mai asked as she caught her grandson by the ear.

"AHHH!" Nikinari screamed as he tried to catch himself. It felt to him as if his ear was about to rip clean off.

"Mai-sama?" Ayano asked. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, long enough." She said with a smile. "I think it's about time for a family conference. Don't you?" She asked Misao.

"Can I hurt him afterwards?" Misao asked with fire in her soul.

"Sure thing." Mai said, glaring at Nikinari. "Just don't hospitalize him. And before you ask, yes. That does include the morgue."

"Fair enough." Misao said.

"Aya-chan, Kagami-chan, and uh…" Mai drew a blank at Konata's name.

"Konata." Konata said quickly.

"Right. You're all welcome to join if it's okay with Misao." Mai said.

"Of course." Misao said, cracking her knuckles. "Can Ayano help me with the payback?"

"Well, I don't see why not." Mai said. "After all, this seems to have affected her a lot too. Plus, she's family as far as I'm concerned." She said, releasing Nikinari. "You. Living room. NOW!" Mai yelled as she pointed down the hall.

"But-" Nikinari tried to protest, but was silenced by a swift hand across the face.

"Consider that payback for when you did that to me." Ayano growled through gritted teeth as she retracted her hand.

"WHAT?" Mai screamed as she smacked him too. "Move it mister!" She yelled as she herded him to the living room. Everyone else was still gathered there from the earlier conversation.

"Mother, what's with all the commotion?" Imato asked as Nikinari was brought into the living room.

"As it turns out, your son hasn't been fully honest with us." Mai said as she sat him down on the floor before returning to the couch. "Would you like to explain yourself, or should we let the girls talk instead?"

"Mai, what is the meaning of all this?" Kimi asked as she went over to feel her son's now red face. "Niki-kun, are you okay?" She asked sympathetically.

"It seems like he instigated a falling out between Misa-chan and Aya-chan by spying on them. He's been toying with his sister's emotions for the past few days." Mai said coldly.

"Nikinari, is this true?" Kozuma asked, sitting forward in the couch.

"I really didn't mean it like that." Nikinari said, sobbing. Suddenly, he felt another sharp pain across his face.

"You did something like that to your own sister?" Kimi exclaimed as she withdrew her hand and returned to her seat. "Nikinari, how could you?"

"Look, it was an honest mistake!" Nikinari yelled. "This is all just a misunderstanding!"

"Oh really?" Ayano asked. "Tell me Niki-kun. Would you like me to go into the details of how you broke into my room yesterday to bring back the cell phone that you stole the night before? Maybe how I can prove that you did? Maybe how you used that phone to send a text to yourself to try to get Misa-chan to hate me?" Ayano spat with venom on her voice, actually needing to be held back by Kagami so as not to physically harm Nikinari.

"It was just supposed to get her to like you less! Okay?" He yelled.

"Nikinari!" Imato exclaimed. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You don't understand, dad!" Nikinari yelled. "You've got mom, and that isn't changing! You're married!"

"Well help me understand then!" Imato yelled, now red in the face. "You've caused your sister a lot of stress lately, and don't think we haven't noticed it!" He shouted. "Now why don't you start explaining to us just why you've been doing these things."

"It wasn't supposed to go like this!" Nikinari exclaimed as tears streamed down his face. "Ayano, I never wanted to lose you!"

"Oh, trust me. You've lost me." Ayano said coldly. "Now that we've gotten the break up out of the way, why the hell have you been doing this?" Ayano yelled.

"Because I didn't want to lose you!" Nikinari sobbed.

"You caused a huge amount of stress to your sister and your girlfriend so that you wouldn't lose your girlfriend?" Konata asked. "Not really the best thought out plan if you ask me." She said.

"This many people weren't supposed to know!" He exclaimed. "It was just supposed to be Misao gets mad at Ayano, then Ayano comes to me for comfort!" He said. "That was all that was supposed to happen!"

"But we were happy together." Ayano said, beginning to calm down a little bit. "Why would you think you needed to do this?"

"I went into Misao's room one day to borrow something, but I found something that caught me by surprise." Nikinari said.

"So you did sneak into my room that day!" Misao exclaimed.

"Yeah! I just thought you might have my other Xbox controller!" Nikinari exclaimed. "When I went in there, I found something else though. I found a manga." He said.

"_A manga?"_ Konata wondered. _"What does that have to do with-"_

"It was a yuri manga." Nikinari said, causing Misao's jaw to drop.

"_Oh."_ Konata thought. _"Never mind."_

"That's when I started getting suspicious. I knew that you and Ayano hung out a lot. In fact, you actually saw her more often than I did." He said to Misao.

"Nikinari, you aren't saying what I think you are." Kozuma said, putting a hand over his face.

"Yeah, alright!" Nikinari yelled. "I was worried that Misao might be trying to take Ayano for herself!"

Nobody in the room dared to speak. Even the adults were rendered speechless. Ayano and Misao simply looked at each other and blushed deeply. Kagami looked around nervously while Konata tried frantically to think of something to lighten the mood. She finally thought of something, but decided not to say it.

"Well… Um…" Misao said awkwardly. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten about Nikinari for the moment, and all eyes were trained on the now scared looking fanged girl. "I mean…"

"Its okay Misa-chan." Kimi said sympathetically. "You don't need to say anything. This is about your brother. Not you."

"Right." Misao said as she nodded in agreement.

"So." Kozuma said. "Now that the initial shock and anger here has worn off, how do you think we should deal with the situation Nikinari?"

"Ayano, I'm so sorry." Nikinari sobbed. "I was really selfish, and I don't expect you to forgive me."

"That's good. Because I won't." Ayano said. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding everyone." Ayano said with a bow.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." Misao said as she put an arm around Ayano's shoulders. "It's Nikinari who should be sorry." Misao growled.

"I am though!" He yelled just before Misao punched him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"You aren't sorry enough!" Misao spat.

"So, how do you think we should handle this, father?" Imato asked Kozuma.

"Well, I believe I asked that same question of Nikinari but a minute ago." Kozuma responded. "So Nikinari. What punishment do you think you deserve?"

"I think I know how to start." Ayano said as she stepped forward. "Nikinari Kusakabe, we had a good run." She said, kneeling down to eye level with him. Nikinari felt as if Ayano was staring directly into his soul. "Unfortunately, it just wasn't good enough for you." She said calmly. "Given what you've done, you leave me no choice." Ayano said as she removed a rusty knife from her skirt and thrust it into Nikinari's chest. Nikinari was dead before he hit the floor.

"Ayano? Are you okay?" Misao asked as Ayano blinked and looked around quickly. "You kind of spaced out for a minute there." Misao said, looking worried.

After returning from her insane daydream, Ayano continued to speak. She even managed to keep a calm and even tone as she spoke. "From this point forward, you are dead to me." Ayano said. "Don't call me, don't text me, don't speak to me, and don't even ask others to relay messages to me for you. I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Maybe someday if you are incredibly lucky, I'll speak to you again. Until that day however, you are officially dead to me. Get over me and move on with your life." She said as she stood up and left the room.

Misao, Konata, and Kagami followed her out while the adults simply watched in silence. Nikinari felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. At the same time, he felt that he and Ayano had just thought the same exact thing.

* * *

><p>"And it was really that bad?" Sojiro asked in disbelief.<p>

"Yeah, it stunk so bad that the entire classroom had to be de-fumigated." Ms. Kuroi said.

"That's got to be an exaggeration." Sojiro said.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Nanako admitted. "It was really bad though!" She exclaimed.

"You know, I've had a lot of fun tonight." Sojiro said happily.

"Me too." Nanako said. "Which is weird since I've only had one drink." She said with a giggle.

Both of them didn't really move. They just looked each other in the eyes and said nothing. Suddenly, Sojiro's phone went off.

"Aw, man!" Sojiro groaned as he reached in his pocket for his cell phone. "Alright, who's the moment killer?" He asked sarcastically as he flipped his phone open. "Hello? Oh! Hey there Yutaka! How are things going for you? Hmm? A you have a guest and you forgot your key?" Sojiro asked as he looked at Ms. Kuroi who was giggling softly. "Okay, sit tight. I'll be right there. No problem." Sojiro said as he closed the phone.

"Trouble on the homefront?" Ms. Kuroi asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, I've gotta get back so Yutaka can eat." He said with a chuckle. "Sorry to have to cut this short." He said.

"No problem." Ms. Kuroi said. "I had a great time. Now get going. You don't wanna keep a girl waiting." She said with a wink.

"Is that a hint or something?" Sojiro asked.

"That depends. Are you free same time tomorrow?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

"As far as I know, yeah." Sojiro said happily.

"Okay then." Ms. Kuroi said. "Let's call that a second date."

"Sounds great. I've gotta get going now." Sojiro said as he stood up and extended a hand. "I had a great time tonight, and I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Please, we're on a date, not a business venture." Nanako said as she grabbed Sojiro's hand and used it to pull him into a hug.

"Aw, that's great So-kun!" Kanata chimed happily as she watched her loving husband finally take a step in moving on with his life.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Ms. Kuroi asked as she released him.

"No doubt." Sojiro said as he left the bar in a hurry to help Yutaka into the house.

"He's a really nice guy." Nanako said to Matsuri. "I think I might actually be onto something here."

"Yeah. He's nice, but he's forgetful." Matsuri said as she pointed to Sojiro's bomber jacket that he had left on the barstool.

"Oh great." Ms. Kuroi said. "Oh well. I guess I'll just give it to Konata tomorrow when I see her at school." She said as she got up and left with the jacket over her shoulders.

"Wait a minute, why am I stuck with her?" Kanata asked herself frantically as she was forced to follow Ms. Kuroi instead of Sojiro. Little did any of them know that Sojiro's wallet was still in one of the pockets in the jacket. So were his keys.

* * *

><p>###Lucky Channel!###<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira exclaimed as she waved her arms frantically. "I'm so super excited to be doing this segment for you again, **even though Smusher still hasn't given me a spot in the main segment yet,** but anyways-"

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, the co-star." Minoru chimed in.

"**What have I said about interrupting me when I'm talking assistant?**" Akira asked with malice.

"Actually, Smusher and I had a chat after the last segment and I got promoted. After all, there was plenty of time in between segments." Minoru said.

"Oh yeah, isn't that because **someone** didn't review?" Akira asked, glaring intensely at Flygon Master.

"Well, in his defense, he might have had more important things to do." Minoru pointed out.

"**Are you implying that there are more important things than me?**" Akira asked menacingly.

"Actually, yeah." Minoru said. "There are plenty of things more important than your ego."

"**WHAT?**" Akira exclaimed as the ending theme started up. "**Aw, you've gotta be freaking kidding me.** It looks like its time to say goodbye now. Aw, I'm so sad!" Akira squealed, pressing her hands together adorably. "Oh well, I guess we'll see you next time. Bye nii!" She said with a wink as the closing card dropped.

"You know, Akira-san." Minoru said. "I'm actually the same rank as you now."

"**Really now...**" Akira muttered.

"Yep! And that means I don't have to take your crap all the time anymore." Minoru said defiantly.

"**Smusher, we will have words. Look forward to that you hack.**" Akira said darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh boy. Sounds like Akira isn't too happy about the whole co-star thing. Hopefully we can work something out.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I hope the whole thing with Nikinari lived up to your expectations. Suffice it to say that I'm not through with him yet, so to those of you that think he has to suffer more... You will be appeased. Look forward to that!**

**Also, in case you didn't quite get Kanata's predicament, I just wanted to clear this up. Kanata had linked her spirit to the photo of herself and Sojiro, which is inside Sojiro's wallet. She wanted to keep an eye on him on his date, but now she's stuck with Nanako as long as she has the photo (in the wallet in the jacket). Just thought that might confuse some people, so I wanted to clear it up here.**

**Next chapter will be up... I dunno when, but look forward to it regardless! Probably after I start up Un-Lucky Space. My Lucky Star/Dead Space 2 crossover.**

**Look forward to it!**


	34. Ep 4: Ch 4: Of Keys and Photos

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well everyone, here it is. I'd make these author's notes longer, but I really wanna work on Un-Lucky Space some more ASAP! It's nice for a change of pace. Enjoy! =P<strong>

* * *

><p>Ayano let the rage within her burn steadily as she walked out the front door of the Kusakabe household and sat down on the sidewalk. She managed to walk out silently, but what had just transpired was eating her up inside. She had just broken up with her boyfriend brutally in front of his entire family, and it made her feel great. However, she was still worried about Misao's thoughts on the whole situation and hoped that she didn't take her brother's distress too hard. After all, family bonds are strong.<p>

"I still can't believe that ass set this whole thing up!" Misao fumed as she exited the house with Konata and Kagami close behind. "I mean, what kind of dumbass reasoning was that? Right?"

"Well, I guess he felt threatened." Kagami said. "People can do stupid things when they're in love." Kagami said.

"Are you really defending him right now, Hiiragi?" Misao asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that he probably feels legitimately bad about it all." Kagami explained.

"So you think I should have stayed with him?" Ayano asked, a tear sliding down her face.

"Of course not!" Kagami exclaimed. "You made the right decision back there, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise!"

"Do you feel that way too Misa-chan?" Ayano asked, beginning to sob.

"Of course I do!" Misao said, pulling Ayano into a tight hug. "I had no idea my brother was such a sleaze, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner." She said, also shedding a tear. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Ayano didn't respond immediately. After a couple of seconds, she turned around and returned the hug. "Of course I forgive you." Ayano said happily.

"Thanks Aya-chan." Misao said with a smile as the two parted.

"Nikinari was right about one thing though, Misa-chan." Ayano said quietly.

"What's that, Ayano?" Misao asked, tilting her head curiously.

Without warning, Misao's eyes widened as Ayano suddenly pulled her into a kiss, which lasted for several seconds.

"WHA-" Was the response from both Konata and Kagami as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

When the two parted, Misao couldn't bring herself to say a single word. She just stared wide-eyed at Ayano as she gauged the magnitude of what had just happened.

"You were a threat." Ayano said with a smile.

"Uh… Ayano? Are you feeling okay?" Misao asked as she stood up and backed away slowly, a bright blush spreading across her face.

"You always were more attractive to me than your brother was." Ayano said, standing up on wobbly legs. "I was lying to myself the whole time I was going out with him. All because of some heartless witches in middle school." She said, stumbling a bit.

"Ayano, you really don't look well." Kagami said cautiously as she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for everything. I wish I was brave enough to admit this to myself before." Ayano said as she began to fall.

"Ayano!" Misao and Kagami both yelled as Kagami lunged forward and caught her. "Konata, hurry up and call an ambulance! She's out cold!" Kagami yelled as Konata took out her cell phone and the Kusakabe family began gathering at the door to check on the commotion.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about this Tsu-nee-chan." Yutaka said nervously as they waited outside for Sojiro to get home with the house keys.<p>

"It's alright, Yu-chan." Tsukasa said with a giggle as she patted her girlfriend's head. "I don't mind waiting, as long as I'm with you."

"Aw, you're making me blush!" Yutaka exclaimed as she tried to hide her face.

"You're so cute!" Tsukasa squealed as she grabbed Yutaka in a tight hug, getting a strange look from someone who happened to be walking by.

"But what are we going to do until Uncle Izumi gets home?" Yutaka asked as a worried expression spread across her face. "I hope he isn't too mad that I interrupted him on his date."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Tsukasa assured her. "Mr. Izumi is a really nice person."

"I know. He didn't sound mad on the phone, but-" Yutaka began as she was cut off by Sojiro's voice.

"There you are!" He exclaimed as he approached the two girls. "Hey," He said, turning to face Tsukasa, "aren't you Konata's friend Tsukasa?" Sojiro asked.

"Well, yeah." Tsukasa said shyly.

"So why aren't you with her?" Sojiro asked, tilting his head.

"Well, you see, um…" Tsukasa said, looking around nervously.

"Tsu-nee-chan came over to help me out with some schoolwork." Yutaka said. "Whenever Konata-onee-chan helps me with school stuff, I usually don't do so well."

"So you asked Tsukasa?" Sojiro asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, why?" Yutaka asked.

"Well according to Konata, the other twin is the one who is good at homework and stuff." Sojiro said with a smile.

"_Damn you Kona-chan!"_ Tsukasa thought bitterly, feeling rather insulted.

"Uncle Izumi! Don't make fun of her like that!" Yutaka said, hugging Tsukasa.

"Alright, alright." Sojiro said nervously. "What do you say we get inside and have some dinner." He suggested as he went to open the door.

After watching her uncle struggle with his pockets for a while, Yutaka had to ask a terrifying question. "Um. Uncle Izumi? Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Sojiro asked. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." He said as he searched his pockets a bit more frantically.

"Um, okay…" Yutaka said as she backed off and held Tsukasa's hand.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Sojiro said frantically as he turned his pockets inside out. Finally having given up, Sojiro turned and approached the two girls with his head hung in shame. He let out a big sigh before looking up and speaking. "I think I left my keys in my jacket." He said with embarrassment.

"You left them in your jacket?" Tsukasa asked nervously.

"Yeah." Sojiro said sadly. "And I left my jacket at the bar."

"Oh no!" Yutaka exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get inside?"

"Hold on." Sojiro said as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "It's a text from Nanako."

"_Nanako?"_ Tsukasa asked as she remembered Ms. Kuroi's announcement to the class that she was going on a date. _"No way."_ She thought as Sojiro began reading the text out loud.

"You left your jacket at the bar. Will give it to Konata at school to give to you. Heart, Nanako." Sojiro began typing a return text to thank her when Tsukasa spoke up.

"Um. Your date is going to see Kona-chan at school tomorrow?" Tsukasa asked.

"Huh?" Sojiro asked, briefly looking up from his phone. "Oh, that. Don't worry, she's a teacher." He said before returning to the text message.

"You're going out with Ms. Kuroi?" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Sojiro said before realizing what he said. "What?" He asked as he looked up. "Oh no…"

"That's so great!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "You two are probably really cute together." She said, pulling Yutaka closer.

"Well thanks, I guess." Sojiro said, blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Oh! But you can't tell Konata yet." He said.

"Why not?" Tsukasa asked, tilting her head.

"Well, I'm still not so sure how open she is to the whole idea, so I'd like to talk to her about it first." Sojiro said calmly.

"I don't think Kona-chan would have a problem with it really." Tsukasa said. "She seems pretty comfortable talking about her mom, so maybe you should give it a try."

"I don't know. I brought the subject up once before, and she seemed to take it pretty well." Sojiro said, putting his chin in his fingers. "Then again, she seemed to know that I was joking around." He said sadly.

"Well, you'll never know unless you try." Tsukasa said confidently. "Maybe if you sit down with her and talk seriously for a bit, she'll understand." She said.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to talk to her in a little bit anyways since now she's the only one with a key to the house." Sojiro said with a sigh. "I just hope I don't interrupt anything important." He said as he dialed Konata's cell number.

* * *

><p>"Look everyone, she's waking up!" Misao exclaimed as Ayano slowly came back into consciousness.<p>

"Wh- Where am I?" Ayano asked groggily as she looked around.

"Aya-chan! Thank goodness you're okay!" Tamano exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging her little sister.

"Hey uh, JaBarbie." A gruff voice said from the doorway, getting Tamano's attention. "I know she's family and all, but she fainted. She doesn't have cancer." A tall, evil looking doctor said with an exaggerated shake of his head.

"Okay Ulysses." Tamano said, flaring up. "What if it was a member of your family in here?"

"Well that depends." The man said contemplatively. "If it's my son, then it's probably for a scraped knee. If it's my daughter, then it's probably for the hiccups. If it's my sister, then it's probably to convince me that there is a God. If it's my wife, well then she probably finally just Botoxed herself to death. My reactions, in order, would be walk it off, a warm glass of milk, stop bothering me with your wishy crap, and bye honey, say hello to Satan for me. Have a nice day everyone." He said with a big goofy smile on his face and a thumbs-up as he walked away.

"JaBarbie?" Misao asked, looking in the direction that the strange, terrifying man had left.

"It's short for Japanese Barbie." Tamano said flatly. "I don't really get it, but that man really frickin' pisses me off." She said quickly, blowing a loose bang out of her face. "He's pure evil. Pure, hurtful evil." She said as she blew another bang out of her face.

"Sis, am I in the hospital?" Ayano asked tiredly as she sat up.

"Yeah." Misao said, stepping forward and blushing. "You suddenly passed out after… Well…" She said as she blushed even brighter.

"After what?" Ayano asked as she ran the night's events through her head. _"I dumped Nikinari. Then I went outside because I was feeling light headed. Then I heard some voices and woke up here."_ "I remember dumping Niki-kun, but that's about it." Ayano said, shrugging. "Why? Did anything else happen?" She asked.

Misao fumbled with her words for a few moments as she tried to explain what Ayano had done.

Suddenly, Konata's phone went off. "Sorry, I gotta take this." Konata said as she rushed out of the room to answer her cell phone. "What's up dad?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey there Konata. I know you're with your friends and stuff, but Yu-chan and I managed to lock ourselves out." Sojiro said shamefully. "Would you pretty please come and let us in?"

"Yeah. Alright." She said, laughing inwardly at her dad's expense. _"I'll never let him live this one down."_

"Sorry if I interrupted something important." Sojiro said.

"No problem. I'll be right there." Konata said as she closed her phone and looked back to the room. _"Go ahead Misa-chan."_ Konata thought. _"You know she likes you, and you know her better anyways."_ She thought as a single tear slid down her cheek. "Plus, she just dumped her longtime boyfriend today." She said mischievously. "She might need some help on the rebound." She said with a giggle on the outside and a sniffle on the inside as she ran to the stairwell and finally out of the building.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is… Well… Koko, help me out here." Misao said, turning to see that only Kagami was standing there now. "Hey, where'd Koko go?" Misao asked.

"She had to take a call." Kagami said. "I'll check to see if she's almost done." She said as she peeked her head out the door to look for Konata. When she looked however, there was nobody out in the hall. "Konata?" Kagami asked with concern. "She's not here." She said as she went back into the room.

"_Koko, where are you?"_ Misao wondered sadly as Ayano took hold of Misao's hand, causing her to blush.

"Misa-chan, what happened?" Ayano asked sincerely.

After a tense pause, Misao finally spoke. "Nothing happened. You just passed out is all." Misao said, pulling Ayano into a hug. _"Chibi… Why would you leave now of all times?"_ Misao wondered as a single tear slid down her cheek. _"Whatever. I need to be strong for Ayano!"_ Misao decided as she gave Ayano a quick peck on the cheek.

"_I wonder what's going to happen between them…"_ Kagami wondered as she thought about what had happened. _"So Ayano really is like that… And she likes Misao… Of course."_ Kagami thought solemnly as she watched her friends hug on the hospital bed.

Kagami's mood did not go unnoticed by Tamano however. _"Poor girl. I can tell that she was just getting ready to open up too."_ Tamano thought sadly. _"I hope this all goes well."_ She thought nervously.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Ms. Kuroi said out loud as she entered her apartment. "Well I'll be. He really did leave his keys in here." She said as she retrieved a set of keys from a pocket. "And his wallet too?" She exclaimed as she retrieved the small leather pouch. "How did he take the train home without his wallet?" She wondered aloud as she opened it and saw a picture of Sojiro with someone that looked like Konata. "How on earth did he get his daughter into a dress like that?" She asked herself as she examined the photo a little more closely.<p>

"Maybe connecting to that photo was a bad idea." Kanata said to herself as she hovered behind Ms. Kuroi.

"Wait a minute…" Ms. Kuroi said as she realized something. "Izumi has the same birthmark as her dad, but here she doesn't…" She said contemplatively as she looked a little closer and saw a ring around each of their fingers. "No way…" She said quietly. "THAT'S HIS WIFE?" She suddenly yelled, causing Kanata to jump in surprise.

"Wh- What's that supposed to mean?" Kanata asked as she recovered.

"She looks so much like her daughter…" Nanako thought as she let the image sink in. "He really is a lolicon, isn't he?"

"Thanks for that…" Kanata said dismally.

"She's pretty in this picture though. And they look really happy together." Nanako said thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll leave him a little something when I return this to him." She said as she started going through drawers until finding a big, heavy book. "Here it is!" She exclaimed as Kanata moved to examine what this woman was up to.

"A photo album?" Kanata asked herself as she watched Ms. Kuroi flip through the book.

"Hah. There's always been one thing in common between all of these pictures since I moved out of my parents' place." Ms. Kuroi said with a chuckle as her eyes watered up slightly.

"You're alone in all of these…" Kanata said sadly. Sure enough, every picture from a certain page onwards was Ms. Kuroi, all by herself.

"Here's hoping." Ms. Kuroi said as she removed a small picture of her from the book and put it in Sojiro's wallet, underneath the photo of him with Kanata. "If he finds it, maybe it'll mean something." Ms. Kuroi said as a couple of tears hit the page of the album.

"That's so romantic." Kanata said, her eyes welling up a bit as well. "So-kun, she's so lonely. Please don't mess this up." Kanata said sympathetically. "Funny. Until Sojiro and I got married, I always thought that I'd be in her position." Kanata thought as she watched Ms. Kuroi pull out her cell phone again to tell Sojiro what he was missing.

* * *

><p>###Lucky Channel!###<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira yelled as she jumped up and waved her arms up and down.

"Wow, there sure was a lot of emotion in this chapter, wasn't there?" Minoru said as the ending theme started up.

"What?" Akira yelled menacingly. "What do you mean the segment is already over?"

"Come on you guys!" I yelled as I ran in and grabbed hold of both Akira and Minoru. "I need to get you both ready for Un-Lucky Space!"

"WHAT?" Minoru yelled. "I told you before, I don't wanna be in any story that has to do with something like Dead Space!"

"It's in your contract Shiraishi." Akira said dismally. "And mine too..." She said with irritation.

"Don't worry Minoru." I assured him. "It's all just red corn syrup and stuff."

"R- Really?" Minoru asked hopefully.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "How much fun would that be? I've been doing romance since I started writing for this site. I haven't killed anything myself since A True Sob Story! And that was my first story on the site!... And also a romance story!" I yelled frantically. Terror showed more and more on both hosts' faces as I continued my rant. "I've got a hankering for mindless slaughter, and by god I'm gonna satisfy it!" I yelled as I ran off with the two terrified hosts.

"HELP US!" They both yelled as the closing card dropped on the set.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, like I stated in Lucky Channel, I've got some 'things' to take care of. I'll just leave you all in the warm company of the review link below. Next update will be... Sometime later... Bye nii!<strong>

**Look forward to it!**

**Also, 100k+ words! HUZZAH!**


	35. Ep 4: Ch 5: Look! Yui is Finally Here!

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, here it is everyone. Chapter 5 of Tense Temptations. Sorry it took so long. I was delayed by irritating math regarding another story of mine, Un-Lucky Space. I'm telling you, thats the last time for a long time that I'm ever going to try to draw maps...<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy the crap out of this fresh chappie! =D**

* * *

><p>Sojiro couldn't help but pace back and forth as he, Yutaka, and Tsukasa waited for Konata to arrive with the ability to let them into the house. "I hope she gets here soon." Sojiro sighed. "I didn't even have any cheap bar food before I left." He said sadly.<p>

"I'm sorry uncle Izumi." Yutaka apologized. "I didn't mean to pull you away from your date."

"Oh, no." Sojiro said, waving a hand at his niece. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm gonna see her again tomorrow." He said with a thumbs-up.

"Wow!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "I'm happy for the both of you!"

Yutaka seemed to have lightened up quite a bit as well. "There's so many happy couples now!" She squealed as she jumped up and gave Tsukasa a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Isn't it great, Tsu-nee-chan?" Yutaka asked excitedly, forgetting just how weird her uncle's mind was.

"Yu-chan…" Sojiro said slowly. His voice was practically quivering. "Just how many happy couples are there now?" He asked, his eye twitching slightly.

"Huh?" Yutaka asked without realizing what Sojiro was really talking about. Tsukasa seemed to get it though as she froze in place.

"What about you, Yu-chan?" Sojiro asked with a slight twitch. "Have you had any luck lately?"

"You bet!" Yutaka exclaimed happily as she hugged Tsukasa tighter. Unfortunately, this was all the confirmation the dirty old lolicon needed.

"So that's why she's really here." Sojiro said slyly with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Mr. Izumi, I can explain." Tsukasa said cautiously as she freed herself from Yutaka's grip.

"No, no, no!" Sojiro exclaimed. "No need to explain to me." He said. "Yu-chan, just know that I support you in your decision." _"That and the fact that Tamura-kun owes me 1000 yen!"_ He thought devilishly.

"R- really?" Tsukasa asked with a startled expression. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Sojiro said with a smile and a nod.

"Thank you so much uncle Izumi!" Yutaka exclaimed as she grabbed Tsukasa into a quick kiss on the lips.

"_Ha! Take that Jirou!"_ Sojiro thought through his nosebleed as his cell phone began to vibrate. "Huh?" Sojiro asked as he checked his phone. "It's another message from Nanako." He said as he read it out loud to the girls. "Your wallet and keys are in the jacket dummy. Will send them with Konata tomorrow. Hope you get home okay. Heart, Nanako. P.S.: Here's hoping you didn't drop your phone in a storm drain at this point. Lol." He said the last part somewhat flatly, causing Yutaka and Tsukasa to laugh loudly. "Hey, that's not funny." Sojiro whined as the two girls continued laughing at the poor perv's expense.

* * *

><p>"Okay you guys." Tamano said as she, Kagami, Misao, and Ayano left the room where Ayano was recently laid up. "The stairs are right there, and the you can't miss the entrance once you get to the bottom. You can all head to our place for now." She said as the other three went to leave.<p>

"Thanks sis." Ayano said as she and her friends reached the stairs and began their descent.

"Good, you're still here." Doctor Ulysses said as he approached Tamano.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"I just found this note from you asking me how much Tylenol to give your patient." Ulysses said angrily.

"Well I didn't want to run the risk of exacerbating the patient." Tamano said confidently.

"My god, I'm gonna have to say this in Japan too?" Ulysses asked himself sarcastically. "Okay, fine. It's regular strength Tylenol. Tell the patient to open his mouth, pour a handful of them in your hand, and just throw 'em at him." He said, making a throwing motion with his hand. "Whatever sticks, **that's** the correct dosage." He said as he sighed, turned around, and walked away.

"I hate that man." Tamano said angrily as she blew a loose bang out of her face.

"So we're goin' to your place, huh Ayano?" Misao asked with her hands behind her head as the three girls left the hospital.

"I guess so." Ayano said. "I don't think my parents are going to be back for another week or so, but who knows how much longer they'll be delayed." She said with a sigh.

"So wait, it's just been you and your sister?" Kagami asked, staying a little bit behind her two friends. "How long has it been like that?"

"About two weeks now." Ayano said. "They're off on a second honeymoon, but their flight back has been delayed due to weather concerns."

"It must get lonely all by yourself like that." Misao said as she rested an arm on Ayano's shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess that's why I went to visit Nikinari so often." Ayano said.

"Was there any other reason?" Kagami asked.

"Well… Not really." Ayano said nervously.

"Then why didn't you give me a call or something?" Kagami asked. "You know I would have made time for you."

"I know, but…" Ayano said, beginning to blush.

"But what?" Kagami asked. "Is there a reason you didn't want to call me?" She pressured.

"No, it's not like that." Ayano said, wondering why Kagami was putting her on the spot like this.

"Then tell me, what is it like?" Kagami asked before Misao stepped between the two.

"Yo, Hiiragi! Back off a bit, will ya?" Misao said. "Now we've all been through a lot tonight, so how about we just go to Ayano's place and relax for a bit?"

"That's alright. You two go ahead." Kagami said bitterly. "I think I'm just gonna head home." She said as she started walking in the other direction.

"Hey Hiiragi, what's the matter?" Misao asked, but it was no use. Kagami just ignored her and kept walking. "What was all that about?" Misao asked as Ayano gave a sad sigh.

"_Great."_ Ayano thought sadly. _"Out of one bad situation, and into another."_ She thought dismally as she watched Kagami turn a corner and walk out of sight.

"_Whatever."_ Kagami thought bitterly. _"Who am I to get between them?"_ She asked herself. _"Besides, I hang out with Konata more often now anyways."_ She thought as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

><p>"<em>So Ayano likes Misa-chan huh?"<em> Konata wondered as she took her seat on the train. _"Go figure. Still, they have known each other longer."_ She thought as she rested her cheek in her palm. _"After all, I only met Misao after I met Kagami, and I didn't start hanging out with her until today. I guess love doesn't work as predictably as it does in anime. Serves me right for thinking that."_ She thought with a heavy sigh.

"_Besides, Kagami's more my type anyways."_ Konata thought, forcing a smile. _"I've gotta get my mind off this depressing stuff before I go nuts!"_ She decided. _"I wonder how dad managed to lock himself out. He must have forgotten his keys on his date. What a klutz."_ She thought, giggling quietly._ "But I guess I can understand it if his date is who I think it is."_ She thought mischievously, thinking of Ms. Kuroi. _"I doubt it's very serious. Teach always struck me as one of those perpetually lonely types. Plus, I can't see it going well with dad as pervy as he is."_ She thought dismally as the train came to a stop. _"This must be it."_ Konata thought as she stood up and moved to leave the train.

"Wait a second." Konata said to herself. "This isn't my stop… Oh crap!" She exclaimed. "I missed my stop…" She said quietly as she tried to figure out where she was. "Oh no… I missed my stop TWICE?" She exclaimed as she hung her head in defeat and walked back to her seat only to discover that it had been taken. _"Curses!"_ She thought as she looked around for any empty seats. Finding none, she had to reach up for one of the hand hooks. _"Foiled again…"_ Konata thought sadly as she grasped the uncomfortable handle.

Konata pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and saw that there were two missed messages from her father.

**Konata, where are you? We're cold! D:**

"Sorry dad." Konata said as she scrolled to the next message.

**Nevermind. Yui came and got us in. See you at home. 3 Dad.**

"Well at least they got in." Konata said as she began typing a text back to her dad.

* * *

><p>"Hey, thanks again for getting us inside, Yui." Sojiro said as Yutaka and Tsukasa brought in some warm herbal lemon tea for everyone.<p>

"Hey, don't sweat it." Yui said with a wink. "Hey, I hate to impose on you like this, but do you think I could stay here for a while?" Yui asked.

"Well we're already putting Yu-chan up, but you could probably share Konata's room with her." Sojiro suggested.

"Why not Yutaka's room?" Yui asked. "I mean, we are sisters after all, and I haven't seen her as much as I used to lately."

"Aw, I miss you too sometimes sis." Yutaka said with a giggle as she took a sip of her tea.

"Only sometimes?" Yui exclaimed, feigning dejectedness.

"Well, I recommended Konata's room because I think I know someone who she wants to share with a little more than you, Yui." Sojiro said slyly, making a less than subtle glance toward Tsukasa.

"Are you trying to tell me Yutaka has a boyfriend?" Yui exclaimed with fire in her eyes. "Come on Yutaka, who is he? Spit it out so I can keep an eye on him!" Yui exclaimed.

Yutaka was thoroughly shocked by this string of conversation. "W- what's going on?" She asked, looking side to side quickly.

"Come on, gimme a name!" Yui exclaimed. "I'll pull some strings with the department and arrange for a stakeout!"

"I don't think that will be necessary Yui." Sojiro said nervously. "It's someone we both know quite well."

"Really?" Yui asked, calming down immediately. "Well then who is it?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"I… I um…" Yutaka stuttered, looking to Tsukasa for help.

"It's alright Yu-chan." Tsukasa said. "You can tell her if you want to." She said with a reassuring smile.

"R- right!" Yutaka said with a nod as she turned towards her sister.

"You're one of Konata's friends, right?" Yui asked Tsukasa.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well I think its kind of weird that you aren't with her." Yui said. "Generally when I think of people who hang out with Yutaka, all I can think of is that tall girl with green hair."

"But sis, I'm trying to explain all of that!" Yutaka exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yui said.

"And I have more friends than just Minami-chan." Yutaka said with a pouty look on her face.

"Oh yeah. There were two others, right?" Yui asked, trying to remember the two other friends that she was sure she had only seen briefly once. "Oh well. You were saying?"

"Well…" Yutaka said hesitantly. "The reason Tsu-nee-chan is here with me is…" She said, but stopped abruptly. She only continued once Tsukasa placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yui, this is my girlfriend." Yutaka said, putting an arm around Tsukasa's shoulders.

Unfortunately, Yui was in the middle of a sip of tea when she heard this. As such, said sip of tea was promptly spat out… Right into Sojiro's face. "WHAT?" Yui exclaimed, ignoring the fact that she had just expelled lemon tea into her uncle's face.

"AHH!" Sojiro yelled, wiping his eyes vigorously. "Of course it had to be lemon tea!" He exclaimed as he felt his way to the kitchen to get a towel.

"Oops. Sorry uncle Sojiro." Yui said nervously as she began cleaning up her mess.

Yutaka and Tsukasa didn't know how to take this reaction. _"Was it just surprise, or is she angry?"_ Yutaka wondered nervously.

Tsukasa, almost reading her girlfriend's thoughts, decided to speak up first. "So, are you mad?" Tsukasa asked, a little less than sure of herself.

"Huh?" Yui asked. "What would give you that idea?" She asked as she finished wiping up the tea.

"Well, you kind of blinded our uncle." Yutaka said nervously.

"OH, HOW IT BURNS!" Sojiro yelled dramatically from the kitchen.

"Oh suck it up!" Yui called. "You'll be fine!"

"So are you mad or…?" Tsukasa asked again.

"Huh? Of course not." Yui said. "You just need to try not to surprise me mid-sip… For uncle Sojiro's sake." She added at the end, chuckling lightly.

"It isn't funny!" Sojiro cried pitifully from the kitchen.

"So you mean you don't have a problem with it?" Yutaka asked hopefully.

"Well, I can't say I fully understand the whole female to female attraction thing, but I don't have a real issue with it." Yui said. "I mean hell, even I've been a little curious before to be honest."

"Sis!" Yutaka exclaimed.

"But I'm married now, so that's all in the past." Yui sighed. Nobody else said anything for a little while as Yui sat in one spot looking rather sad. Finally, Sojiro came back in, albeit a little red around the eyes.

"Say Yui, how's your hubby doing anyways?" Sojiro asked as he sat back down.

"Oh, he's doing alright I guess." Yui sighed as she looked up from her teacup. "He hasn't been in contact as much as usual lately. I'm a little worried about him."

"Oh, don't worry yourself too much." Sojiro said, patting Yui on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm not worried about his health." Yui said. I'm worried that he might be seeing someone else." She said, shocking Sojiro visibly.

"Why would you think Kiyotaka would be cheating on you?" Sojiro asked, showing legitimate interest.

"Well, he seems kind of jumpy whenever I'm talking to him, and he barely ever calls anymore." Yui said sadly. "Maybe he's tired of having a commuter marriage and wants to change things." She said, beginning to sob.

"Hey now, c'mon Yui." Sojiro said, patting Yui's back comfortingly. "I'm sure there's a good reason for all of this. He wouldn't do something like that to you."

"You think so?" Yui asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Sojiro exclaimed dramatically. "Just because you go weeks and weeks at a time with no contact, and he's free to do as he pleases without you ever knowing, I'm sure he's still a faithful husband!" Unfortunately, Sojiro's speech did not have the desired effect. Yui began sobbing harder as Yutaka and Tsukasa just glared at Sojiro.

"Oops…" Sojiro said awkwardly as Konata entered the room.

"Hey guys, I'm home…" She said, losing her enthusiasm as she entered. "What's going on here?" She asked when she saw Yui in tears.

"Konata, we've got a few things to catch you up on." Sojiro said as he patted the spot next to him at the table and Yui calmed down a bit.

* * *

><p>###Lucky Channel!###<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira exclaimed happily. "Wow, sounds like there's some issues flying around here this time!"

"Hey everyone." Minoru said tiredly as he entered wearing a huge bandage over his right eye.

"Whoa!" Akira exclaimed. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"You know damn well what happened!" Minoru yelled. "You punched me in the face in chapter two of Un-Lucky Space!"

"I know." Akira giggled. "Wasn't that great? I actually hit you hard enough to carry it over into this story!" She shouted with excitement.

"No it was NOT great!" Minoru exclaimed.

"Oh relax." Akira said tiredly. "You make it sound like you got the worst of it in that chapter."

Minoru gulped loudly in response. "Right..." He said, holding his throat nervously.

"I'd be careful with how you treat me, since there's no telling what else Smusher will let me do to you in that story." Akira said mischievously.

"I'll behave." Minoru said sadly as the ending theme started up.

"Oh no! We're out of time already! I'm so sad now!" Akira exclaimed, squealing cutely at the camera. "Anyways, we really want want want your reviews, so click that link down below. Kay?" Akira said with a wink. "Bye nii!" She squealed as the closing card dropped onto the set.

"So, I've been talking about Un-Lucky Space with Smusher." Akira said.

"Yeah? What about?" Minoru asked, obviously terrified of where this conversation was going.

"He said he'd let me submit ideas for some of the more... Violent portions. Be ready."

"Wait, what?" Minoru asked as the video feed cut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. Another chapter finished. Anyways, I won't make these notes go on too long so I'll just let you all know that I love each and every one of you. Next chapter will be up when I get around to it.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	36. Ep 4: Ch 6: No More Tea Please!

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow! Would you look at that! I've finally updated again! I'll say this right now. Blame Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. End of story. I tried to make this chapter longer than usual so that I could have similarly sized updates between this and Un-Lucky Space. Anyways, here's the story.<strong>

**Enjoy the crap out of it!**

* * *

><p>"No way!" Konata exclaimed as Yui finished explaining her suspicions of her husband. "There's no way he'd be dumb enough to cheat on you!" She yelled, grabbing Yui by the shoulders.<p>

"You really think so, Konata?" Yui asked, hope in her eyes again.

"I know so! You're a cop after all! If there's any sense in that man, he'd never risk pissing a policewoman off!"

"Yeah!" Yui exclaimed. "He knows better than to mess around with Sharpshooter Yui!" She said, striking a pose as if she were taking aim.

"As long as we don't give you a rifle, right?" Konata asked with a giggle.

"Yeah… Right…" Yui said, scratching the back of her head.

"So anyways, now that the depressing stuff is out of the way, did I miss anything else?" Konata asked as Yutaka brought her a cup of tea. "Thanks Yu-chan." Konata said, happily taking a sip. "Ah! This is good stuff! There's no way dad made it." She giggled.

"Thanks for that, Konata." Sojiro said with a sigh.

"Tsu-nee-chan is the one who made this." Yutaka said, sitting down next to a blushing Tsukasa.

"It's nothing special, really." Tsukasa insisted.

"Hey, actually this begs the question." Konata said. "What are you doing here Tsukasa?"

"Um. Well- you see…" Tsukasa stammered.

"I'm surprised you aren't at home waiting for Kagami."

"Actually, um-"

"I mean you two are usually like conjoined at the hip or something." Konata interrupted, taking another sip of the tea.

"Yu-chan and I are going out!" Tsukasa exclaimed, catching Konata visibly by surprise.

Konata was so surprised in fact that she compulsively sprayed out the sip of tea she was taking… Directly into her father's unsuspecting face.

"AHHH!" Sojiro yelled, clutching his eyes. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen again.

"Oops… Sorry dad!" Konata called.

"No you're not!" Sojiro sobbed as he began dabbing his eyes again. "None of you are!"

"Okay, admittedly that was kind of funny." Konata said with a giggle.

"I knew you weren't sorry!" Sojiro exclaimed.

"Is he gonna to be okay?" Konata asked, pointing her thumb to the kitchen.

"He was last time." Yui said, slapping her palm to her face.

"Last time, huh?" Konata asked. "So that's why his eyes were all red… Oops… Anyways, congratulations Yu-chan!"

"Thanks Konata-onee-chan." Yutaka said with a smile.

"I'm never drinking lemon tea again!" Sojiro exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Right. Ignoring that…" Konata said. "That's really cool how you two are getting together. I never would have seen that one coming!"

"Seen it coming?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, usually it's the ones with opposite personalities and looks. Then again, I can't really go by that logic anymore after Patty-chan and Tamura-san got together." She said, putting a finger on her chin. "Anyways, good for you two!" She exclaimed, giving a thumbs-up.

"That reminds me." Sojiro said, walking in and still dabbing his eyes with a wet towel. "Yutaka said something earlier about there being a lot of happy couples now. Would you happen to be in one of them?" He asked Konata as he put down the towel and leaned in close.

"Nope." Konata said. "Still single over here." She said with a half-hearted laugh. "I thought about it for a bit, but I can't really compete with who's already after them."

"Wait a minute," Sojiro asked, "you're giving up on a possible relationship just because someone else is already after them? That doesn't sound like the dating sim player that I raised! You've been in these situations before, and you've even helped me out of some of them!"

"_I wonder if anyone else ever gets the feeling…"_ Tsukasa thought.

"…_That those two live on another world or something."_ Yutaka wondered.

"But dad, this is real life. And plus, these two people have a history that I don't share with them." Konata said.

"Has any real confirmation come from them saying that they are together?" Sojiro asked.

"Well, not that I know of. No."

"Well then your target is still fair game!" Sojiro said. "Are you telling me that if you were to ask this person out right now, they would say that they were already in a relationship?"

"Well, no. I don't think so anyways." Konata said.

"Well then I see you having two choices here." Sojiro said, holding his chin and nodding. "You can either step up to the stage, or you can step down from it. Which one are you going to do?"

"Really dad? You're using that reference?" Konata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It fits, doesn't it?"

"Probably more than you think…" Konata mumbled.

"_I knew it!"_ Sojiro thought with a big smile on his face. _"Another girl-girl pair!"_

"On second thought…" Konata said, noticing her father's demented smile. "Maybe it fits just as well as **you** think."

"Well hey, what do you want me to think after telling me about yourself?"

"Dad, you play way too many galges and h-games."

"Guilty." He said, raising his hand.

"_He just comes right out and admits to playing those kinds of games?"_ Yui thought in horror. _"And right in front of Yutaka too! Maybe she should be more careful around him…"_

"So anyways, what's it gonna be? Are you going to risk pain to get great reward, or are you going to play it safe and step down from the stage?"

"You're right, dad!" Konata said, stamping her foot dramatically. "I can't give up so easily! I'm not stepping down!"

"That's it Tomari-chan!" Sojiro exclaimed.

"Yeah dad, don't call me that." Konata said, breaking her dramatic aura.

"Aw, but she made the same decision with Hazumu." Sojiro whined.

"Yeah, but I'm not a tsundere like Tomari was."

"It still works though."

"Excuse me." Yutaka asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Just this manga series." Konata said, not wanting to get into too much detail with Yutaka about that at the moment. "Give it a look sometime. I could probably find the Kashi***** manga up in my room somewhere." Konata said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Isn't that a yuri series?" Yui asked, wondering if there was any significance behind the reference.

"Yeah, so?" Konata asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh, nothing." Yui said.

"Alright, so it's decided!" Konata exclaimed. "Misao, you will be mine!" She said, causing Tsukasa to choke on her tea mid-sip.

"UAH!" Sojiro exclaimed, raising his arms in defense as he watched Tsukasa carefully.

"Tsu-nee-chan!" Yutaka exclaimed, patting Tsukasa firmly on the back.

Finally, Tsukasa managed to regain her composure. "You mean Kusakabe-san? Isn't she one of Kagami's friends?"

"Yep!" Konata said proudly. "She's the one!"

"She?" Yui asked.

"Oh yeah." Sojiro said, calming down knowing that another salvo of hot tea wasn't heading his way. "You haven't heard the great news. Konata is bi-sexual!" Sojiro exclaimed.

"The great news?" Yui asked. "Well, congratulations I guess, but I don't see what makes this particularly great."

"What do you mean?" Sojiro asked, leaning in close to Yui.

"Well, so she's bi. Big deal." Yui said nervously. "I don't see why you're making such a fuss about it."

"You just don't get it." Sojiro sighed.

"_Well then explain it to me."_ Yui thought, giving Sojiro a weird look.

"Don't worry about it Nee-san." Konata said. "Suffice to say dad is a pervy old lolicon."

"Hey…" Sojiro whined. "Haven't I been hurt enough today?"

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which, did dad tell you why he was locked outside?" Konata asked with a big grin.

"He said he lost his keys. Right?"

"Yeah." Sojiro said. "I left them in my jacket."

"And he left his jacket with his date." Konata remarked.

"Your date?" Yui exclaimed, recoiling dramatically. "You got a date?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sojiro asked, taking obvious offense to the statement.

"Well I just never really thought you would start dating again after all this time is all." Yui said.

"So let me get this straight." Sojiro said. "Both your little cousin AND your little sister liking girls is kind of meh, but your uncle on a date is a shock?"

"Well, when you put it that way… Anyways, don't skimp on the details! Who is she?... Wait…" Yui said. "Given the pattern so far tonight… Are you dating a guy uncle Izumi?" Yui asked with barely a straight face.

"No, I am not dating a guy!" Sojiro yelled, causing the entire room to break out into laughter. "Why are you all picking on me tonight?" He whined as he looked around sadly.

"I'm sorry, but really, tell us who it is!" Yui exclaimed. "Is she cute? Do we know her?"

"Is she legal?" Konata asked.

"Wha- YES SHE'S LEGAL!" Sojiro yelled as the room burst into laughter again. "She's very pretty, and a respected member of her community."

"Really now?" Konata asked, showing legitimate interest. "Is it someone I know?" She asked. _"Is Teach really settling for him? I gotta know!"_ Konata thought.

"Um… Actually…" Sojiro said, suddenly looking very nervous. _"Oh what the hell. Konata will find out tomorrow when Nanako gives her the jacket and stuff anyways."_ "Actually, she is someone you know." Sojiro said, now sounding a bit more confident.

"Oh! Tell me!" Konata said, leaning in closer.

"Her name is Nanako. Nanako Kuroi." Sojiro said, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

"I knew it!" Konata exclaimed. "I thought it was too much of a coincidence that you and her were both going on dates!"

"You mean going on dates on the same night, right?" Tsukasa asked.

"No. Just going on dates." Konata said.

"_I think I may actually cry this time."_ Sojiro thought, face palming as he did. "So you mean you don't mind?"

"Even if I did, it isn't any of my business." Konata said. _"I actually am pretty happy for them."_ She thought. "So, is it anything serious?" She asked.

"Well, we're just kind of testing the waters right now, but I think it might turn out pretty well." Sojiro said with a smile. "In fact, if things are still going this well for long enough, I just might make good on my plans to remarry."

"Really?" Konata asked. "You mean… I'll have a mom?"

"Guys, maybe we should let them talk on their own for a bit." Yui suggested as she stood up.

"Right." Yutaka and Tsukasa both said as they left the room with Yui.

"Look, Konata. I know that nobody could ever replace your mother, but I hope that you can understand."

Konata had tears in her eyes as she listened to her father speak.

"I'm not saying that Nanako and I will actually get married, but I'm hoping that once we know each other better, that it might end up that way." Sojiro said, trying to gauge his daughter's reactions. "I'm hoping that you would give me your blessing to do so if that is the case."

"Only her." Konata said quietly. "Only Teach. Okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you better not screw this up!" Konata exclaimed. "Teach would never risk ruining a relationship, so it's all on you!"

"But how do you-"

"Trust me dad." Konata said with a little laugh. "I know how lonely she is. Even if she did something wrong, she would never mean to hurt you. Make sure you don't mess this up dad. If you do, I'll never forgive you! Got it?"

"R- right! I got it Konata." Sojiro said.

"…I really want a mom…" Konata sobbed.

"There, there." Sojiro said as he tenderly hugged his daughter. "I'm sure Nanako would make a great mom."

"I think so too." Konata said as she looked up with a smile, a couple of tears still crawling down her face.

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" Ms. Kuroi sneezed as she got online. "Wow. Someone must be talking about me." She said as she logged onto the game that she and Konata usually play. "Well that's weird. Izumi is usually online by now. Did she stop playing? My internet connection wasn't down THAT long, was it?" She said, looking quizzically at the computer screen.<p>

"What is she doing?" Kanata wondered as she watched the computer screen with interest. "She plays computer games with my daughter?"

After about an hour of playing the game and fighting whatever monsters appeared, Konata finally logged on. "Oh! There she is!" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed as she opened up a private chat window with Konata. "Hey there. How are you doing tonight?" She asked Konata, reading the message out loud as she typed it.

"Doing alright. A little stressed, but nothing huge." Konata messaged back.

"Really? Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just teen drama stuff. Not very interesting."

"Try me."

"I'm gonna try confessing to someone tomorrow."

"Really?" Ms. Kuroi asked. "Is it a girl?"

"WHAT?" Kanata exclaimed. "What kind of question is that? I mean, I don't mind if my daughter is like that, but how is it your business?"

"Yeah." Came the reply from Konata. "How'd you guess? I told you I was bi, but how did you know?"

"Well, I had a 50-50 shot, so I went with the gender you seem to hang around with more often." Ms. Kuroi laughed as she typed.

"She already told her?" Kanata asked herself. "My daughter trusts this woman enough to tell her that?" She asked with a smile. "Maybe this is the one for So-kun."

"lol. I get what you mean Teach."

"Is there any way that I can help?" Ms. Kuroi offered.

"She even wants to help with something like that? She's so invested in Konata…" Kanata said, her smile growing larger.

"If you could find some excuse to keep Kusakabe after school for an hour, that'd be great!" Konata typed.

"Kusakabe? The fang girl?" Ms. Kuroi asked. "Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, that's the one. Can you do it?" Konata asked.

"Please, I thought you were gonna challenge me!" Ms. Kuroi typed. "She's kind of a troublemaker, so it should be easy. Consider it done."

"Whoa! Really?" Konata asked.

"Yeah. Just be honest with me for a second here."

"Yeah, anything. What's up?"

"Izumi, have you done your homework yet?"

There was an oddly long pause before the reply came. "Define done."

"I'll only help you with your girlfriend if you pass in your homework tomorrow. And no copying off of Hiiragi!"

Another long pause followed. "Alright, fine. You've got a deal." Konata said just before logging off.

"Wow. She even logged off." Ms. Kuroi said to herself. "She must be really serious about this."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Tsukasa called as she closed the front door behind her. "Sorry I was out so late." She said as Tsukasa's mother, Miki came up to greet her.<p>

"It's okay dear. You might want to talk to Kagami. She seemed pretty stressed when she got home." Miki said, looking in the direction of Kagami's room with worry.

"Okay." Tsukasa said. "I'll go see what's wrong." She said as she started walking up the stairs and towards her twin's room. "Hey, sis?" Tsukasa called, knocking on Kagami's bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

There was a long pause before there was finally an answer. "Come in." Kagami said without enthusiasm.

As Tsukasa opened the door to her sister's room, she realized that the room was very dark. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the moon, and only Kagami's desk lamp was lit. Kagami was sitting at her desk with her head down. "Sis? Is everything okay?" Tsukasa asked as she slowly approached her sister.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Kagami said, raising her head from the desk. "I just had a long day is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tsukasa asked. "Mom seems worried about you."

Kagami sighed as she stood up and turned to face Tsukasa. When she did, Tsukasa couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

"Kagami! Your eyes are all red! Have you been crying?" She asked, moving toward her twin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagami said, looking away. "Just kind of stressed out is all."

"Kagami, what happened to you today?"

"Ayano broke up with Nikinari today." Kagami said.

"Really?" Tsukasa asked. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know him too well."

"You're better off for it." Kagami said, crossing her arms. "The guy's a slime ball."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that he couldn't keep up with his lies and Ayano nailed him for it. Hard."

"Well if he was such a bad guy, then shouldn't you be happy for Minegishi?" Tsukasa asked, obviously becoming confused.

"I am!" Kagami exclaimed. "It's just that afterwards, Ayano was acting kind of strangely." She said, remembering when Ayano had kissed Misao just before fainting.

"Strangely how?" Tsukasa asked.

"Hey Tsukasa. How did things go today between you and Yutaka anyways?" Kagami asked, changing the subject.

"W- what? You knew I had a crush on her?" Tsukasa asked, shocked that her sister saw through her so easily.

"Tsukasa, I'm not blind." Kagami said, narrowing her eyes. "You two nearly kissed while I was standing right in front of you. Remember last night, in your room?"

"Oh, right…" Tsukasa said. "My bad." She giggled.

"So, how did it go?" Kagami asked, now cheering up since the topic was shifted to her twin.

"Well, things didn't start out too well." Tsukasa said, looking down. "When we told Yu-chan about Miyuki and Minami being together, she kind of ran off."

"Really? Did anything happen?" Kagami asked, now somewhat worried.

"Well, Yu-chan almost got hit by a car."

"WHAT?" Kagami exclaimed. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah sis, don't worry. She's fine. I managed to get her out of the way just in time."

"You did WHAT?"

"Sis, please calm down!" Tsukasa pleaded. "The car missed us. Neither of us actually got hit."

"Well I can see that much." Kagami said. "If you **did** get hit by a car, then you would definitely have gotten some serious injuries."

"Yeah, I know. Luckily though we **didn't** get hit, so please stop worrying so much." Tsukasa said with a nervous giggle.

"Did you get the license plate number or anything?" Kagami asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention to it, but I think it was all letters. It was something like 'SQWBS' or something. Either way, nothing bad happened and I'm sure the driver is sorry." Tsukasa said.

Kagami sighed in light of her twin's forgiving attitude. "At least you're okay. Hopefully that guy will pay more attention in the future."

"Oh stop being so hard on him, sis."

"He almost hit my twin sister with a car. I think I'm entitled to a little rage." Kagami said, narrowing her eyes again.

"Anyways, after all that, well…" Tsukasa said, now blushing heavily.

"Well what? What happened?"

"Yu-chan and I kissed." Tsukasa said, holding her cheeks as they grew redder and redder.

"Really? Good for you Tsukasa!" Kagami exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're so excited now sis." Tsukasa said with a smile. "I was really worried when I saw you in here."

"Well, at least you know you love someone and they love you." Kagami said, her tone of voice dropping back to its initial depressing level almost immediately. "That's more than I can say for myself."

"Sis, talk to me." Tsukasa said with concern in her voice. "What's the matter?"

Kagami sighed. "I don't even really know anymore. Ayano was acting weird like I said."

"Right, you already told me that much. What actually happened though?"

"She… She kissed Misao."

"WHAT?" Tsukasa exclaimed. _"But didn't Kona-chan say that she liked Kusakabe-san?"_ What happened after that?"

"Well, Ayano passed out and we brought her to the hospital to see her sister. Tamano kind of flipped out and laid her up in a bed." _"She certainly got a talking to for that though."_ Kagami thought, remembering the particularly angry Doctor Ulysses. "She's alright now, but she doesn't seem to remember anything after dumping Nikinari."

"So she doesn't remember kissing Kusakabe-san?" Tsukasa asked.

"I guess not. Why?"

"What did Kusakabe-san think of it?"

"I- I don't know!" Kagami exclaimed, blushing brightly. "Why are you asking this?"

"Well, Kona-chan said it was okay to tell you this, so here goes." Tsukasa said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Kona-chan likes Kusakabe-san, and she's planning something for tomorrow for her."

"Really?" Kagami asked. _"I guess that might explain the Koko thing."_ Kagami thought. _"Man, that nickname even sounds weird in my own head."_

"Yeah. She seems really serious about the whole thing."

"_If Konata is after Misao, then maybe there's still a chance… I'm not about to get my hopes up though."_ Kagami thought. "Thanks for talking to me Tsukasa. I feel much better now."

"I was happy to help. It makes sense that you would be worried about Minegishi-san."

"_Yeah. I'm worried about her. That's it."_ Kagami thought sarcastically as Tsukasa got up and went to leave. However, as she opened the door, Miki fell forward through the now open doorway.

"AH!" She exclaimed as she hit the floor. She quickly got back up though. "Right. That happened." She said as she adjusted her hair.

"M- mom?" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Mom, why were you leaning against my door?" Kagami asked, now more than just a little freaked out.

"Well, I was worried about you, so I wanted to listen in and make sure everything was okay." Miki giggled.

"You were listening in on all of that?" Tsukasa asked, all color draining from her face.

"Well, not all of it." Miki said. "I… I got enough of it though." She said, bowing her head in apology. "Sorry Tsukasa. I'm guessing you probably didn't want me to know about you and Yutaka-chan."

"No, it's not that I didn't want you and dad to know! It's just that I didn't want you to know… Yet." Tsukasa said, unconsciously rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry. I probably should have told you sooner."

"No, not at all." Miki said. "Who you like in that way is nobody's business but your own. You had every reason to wait until you were ready to tell us."

"That's a relief. Matsuri already knows anyways, so this will make it a lot easier."

"Wait, you told Matsuri before me or Inori?" Miki asked.

"Mom, there were extenuating circumstances." Kagami said.

"Well, okay then." Miki said. "Just know that we all support you and only want you to be happy."

"You really mean it?" Tsukasa asked.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure Matsuri gave the same speech to Kagami recently. But of course, Kagami says she isn't like that." Miki said, causing Kagami to blush and look away. "I don't see why Matsuri can't just take your word for it."

"_Probably because I'm lying."_ Kagami thought.

"Anyways, dinner is almost ready, so come on down whenever you're hungry. Tsukasa, could you give me a hand tidying up the kitchen?"

"Sure thing mom." Tsukasa said, turning to leave. "Come on Kagami." She called as she left the room.

"_But who am I lying to?"_ Kagami wondered. _"To Matsuri? Myself? Maybe both?"_ "I just don't know anymore." Kagami sighed.

"Sis! Come on!" Tsukasa called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Kagami called. _"Whatever. I'll worry about it tomorrow."_ She thought as she turned off her desk lamp and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Patty?" Hiyori said as she sat down in the bathtub with her lover.<p>

"Hm? What's up Hiyorin~?" patty asked.

"Hiyorin?"

"I just thought I'd try it." Patty giggled. "I thought it sounded like a cute little nickname I could use for you."

"Fine, but in exchange, you have to wash my back first." Hiyori said, turning around.

"Oh! Hiyorin is demanding, isn't she?" Patty said jokingly. "I guess we know who the seme is in our relationship, don't we?" She said, causing Hiyori to tense up.

"Sh- shut up!" She exclaimed, beginning to blush.

"Oh! Yes Hiyorin-sama! Please don't punish me!" Patty said, laughing loudly afterward.

"Patty, seriously."

"Oh, alright." Patty sighed. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm still kind of feeling bad about that stuff I said to you when we were looking for Yutaka." Hiyori said, looking down shamefully.

"It's okay." Patty said, beginning to scrub Hiyori's back. "I know you were just stressed out. Besides, couples argue all the time." She said. "Think of it as kind of a rite of passage."

"You really think of it like that?" Hiyori asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Of course. My parents argued all the time, but they still love each other. Funny thing is that according to my little sister, they haven't argued once since I left. All they talk about is how much they miss me." Patty said, laughing loudly again.

"I still feel kind of bad though." Hiyori said. "Let's try not to fight. I don't like it when we argue."

"All right! That sounds like a plan Hiyorin-sama~." Patty cooed.

Hiyori just groaned in half-annoyance, half-contentment as Patty continued to scrub her back.

As the two girls continued bathing, the house phone began to ring. "Hiyori, could you get that?" Jirou, Hiyori's father called from his chair.

"I'm in the bath right now!" Hiyori called.

"Patty-chan, could you get it then?" He called.

"Sorry oto-san! I'm in the bath too!" Patty called, barely stifling a laugh.

Jirou massaged his forehead as he stood up from his chair, begrudgingly pausing the episode of Dra***ball Z he was watching. "All things considered, I should have seen that coming." He said tiredly as he walked over and answered the phone. "Hello, this is the Tamura residence. Jirou speaking." He said.

"Hey there Jirou! How's it going?" Sojiro said as he smirked evilly on the other end of the receiver.

"Oh, good evening Sojiro. How are you tonight?"

"Better than you'll be in a minute." Sojiro said, laughing slightly.

"Sojiro, what are you up to?" Jirou asked with a loud sigh.

"Where's your daughter? She should hear your reaction too."

"She and Patty-chan in the bath." Jirou said before he could stop himself.

There was silence on the other line for a few seconds while Sojiro plugged a nosebleed with some nearby tissues. "Sorry about that. I'm back."

"Nosebleed?" Jirou asked.

"Nosebleed." Sojiro confirmed.

"You're a sick man. Have I ever told you that?"

"Only every time I call." Sojiro laughed.

"So what do you want?"

"You lost the bet about Yu-chan and the Iwasaki girl. I'll be expecting that ¥1000."

"What?" Jirou exclaimed. "There's no way!"

"There is so!" Sojiro said. "Just ask your daughter! She knows the whole story!"

"Hold on a second." Jirou said as he put the phone down next to the receiver. Sojiro could hear a soft knocking from the phone followed by some distant voices. The voices got progressively louder until there was a brief silence. "NOOOOOOOOooooo!" After another short pause, Jirou picked the phone back up. "I'll have your money tomorrow." Jirou said with little to no enthusiasm.

"Are you always that dramatic?" Sojiro asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, that was actually the television. Somehow the volume ended up really loud right before Miyo un-paused my show." Jirou said, scratching his head and chuckling as his wife walked past him with her eye twitching in irritation. "Anyways, I'll give you the money tomorrow after Hiyori and Patty leave for school."

"Wait, is that American girl living there or something now?"

"Actually, yes. I've really got to go now. Bye." Jirou said as he hung up the phone.

Sojiro just sat on his bed with his cell phone still against his ear. "Lucky bastard." He said under his breath as he closed his phone and laid down to sleep.

* * *

><p>***LUCKY CHANNEL!***<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira exclaimed as she waved her arms. "I'm Akira Kogame in case you somehow didn't already know, and I'll be your navigator!"

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, the co-star." Minoru said with a bow.

"God, I still hate having to call him that." Akira muttered.

"Huh?" Minoru asked.

"Anyways, I almost forgot that Patty and Hiyori even existed they've been so far in the background lately!" Akira said, re-taking her cheerful facade.

"Yeah, they really haven't had a lot of significance since Episode 1." Minoru said. "It's a real shame too. I mean, they're so talented, they should get more screentime. It's almost an injustice that Smusher hasn't made more use of them."

"And just what does that say about us?" Akira asked. "We weren't even here until chapter thirteen of episode three! That's twenty-eight chapters into the story!" She yelled.

"Well, we aren't as important as characters here I suppose." Minoru said, realizing his mistake as he said it.

"Tell you what Shiraishi. Just for that, I'm going to make your life in UnLucky Space a living hell. Sound fun?"

"But you've already-"

"No buts, Shiraishi. Tee hee!" Akira said, sticking her tongue out and giggling as the ending theme began. "Oh no! It's time for us to go! Make sure you leave all kinds of reviews telling me how cute I am. And how dead Shiraishi is going to be. Bye nii!" She exclaimed as the closing card dropped onto the set.

"I'm going to die in Lucky Spires, aren't I?" Minoru asked.

"Assuming I have any say in the matter... Yes. Without a doubt."

"Uh oh..." Minoru whimpered as the video feed cut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it! I'd like to take some time here to ask that you maybe check out my fictionpress account if you have enjoyed my work thus far. My friend and I are writing a story there and we are honestly starved for hits. You can get there by using my homepage link on my profile page. I'd like to ask that you at least give the story a read. It is called Dark at Dawn. I would very much appreciate it if you were to check it out.<strong>

**Anyways, I'm gonna go now. Only one more level-up before I can lay bouncing betty mines in Modern Warfare 3!**

**Look forward to the next update!**


	37. Ep 4: Ch 7: Dreams and Homework

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey there everyone! Merry Christmas! Here's a little gift for ya! A new chapter of Temptations! (And just about everything else too.) I'm gonna keep all these author's notes short, so go ahead and enjoy the stories!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Misa-chan?" Ayano asked as she and Misao entered her dark house.<p>

"Hm? What's up Minegishi?" Misao asked as Ayano flicked on a light.

"Do you know why Kagami was acting the way she was earlier? She seemed fine this afternoon." Ayano sighed.

"Well I'm not really sure, but it must have been something important, right?"

"And why can't I remember anything after breaking up with Nikinari?" Ayano asked. "I feel like I missed something important."

"Well, erm…" Misao said, looking at her feet and blushing. "How do I explain this?" She sighed.

"Misa-chan? What's the matter?" Ayano asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, you started acting kind of… Weird." Misao said, unable to think of a better word at the moment.

"Weird how?" Ayano asked.

"Well, you were pretty mad, and you went outside for some air."

"I remember that much at least. Then you, Kagami and Izumi-san came out too." Ayano said, putting a finger to her chin. "Everything after that is just a blur though."

"Well, do you really want me to tell you what happened next?" Misao asked, blushing even more now.

"I would hope that you would want me to do the same for you if you forgot something." Ayano said with a giggle. "What happened after we went outside?"

"Well…" Misao said. "You sort of, um…"

"What?" Ayano asked. "Come on, Misa-chan. Out with it."

"You kissed me, okay!" Misao exclaimed, surprising Ayano.

"What?" Ayano asked. "I… I kissed you? Well that's normal, right? I used to do that all the time, remember?"

"Not like this time." Misao sighed. "This time it was a lot more… Intimate."

"Intimate like how?" Ayano asked, beginning to worry a bit.

"Well for starters," Misao began, "it was on the lips this time."

"W- well, I accidentally kissed Kagami on the lips earlier too, so maybe it was just an accident." Ayano rationalized.

"I don't think so." Misao said. "We were talking about how Nikinari thought I might be a threat to your relationship with him." Misao hesitated before continuing. "You said that I was after all."

"I what?" Ayano asked, the memories beginning to come back to her. She remembered it all now.

_Flashback_

"So you think I should have stayed with him?" Ayano asked, a tear sliding down her face.

"Of course not!" Kagami exclaimed. "You made the right decision back there, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise!"

"Do you feel that way too Misa-chan?" Ayano asked, beginning to sob.

"Of course I do!" Misao said, pulling Ayano into a tight hug. "I had no idea my brother was such a sleaze, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner." She said, also shedding a tear. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Ayano didn't respond immediately. After a couple of seconds, she turned around and returned the hug. "Of course I forgive you." Ayano said happily.

"Thanks Aya-chan." Misao said with a smile as the two parted.

"Nikinari was right about one thing though, Misa-chan." Ayano said quietly.

"What's that, Ayano?" Misao asked, tilting her head curiously.

Without warning, Misao's eyes widened as Ayano suddenly pulled her into a kiss, which lasted for several seconds.

"WHA-" Was the response from both Konata and Kagami as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

When the two parted, Misao couldn't bring herself to say a single word. She just stared wide-eyed at Ayano as she gauged the magnitude of what had just happened.

"You were a threat." Ayano said with a smile.

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god…" Ayano muttered. "I… Misa-chan, I'm so sorry!" Ayano exclaimed, making Misao jump. "I can't believe I actually did that!"

"I thought it was just a stress thing." Misao said, wiping her brow in relief. "Glad that's settled."

"Actually…" Ayano said. "It was more than just that."

"Aya-chan, what are you saying?" Misao asked, beginning to blush again.

"It's true. I was always more interested in you than your brother. I think he actually might have begun to notice that. That might be why he did what he did."

"But-" Misao tried to say before being interrupted.

"Please, let me finish." Ayano said. "I'm not saying that that justifies what he did, not by a long shot. Do you remember when we met in middle school?"

"Yeah." Misao nodded. "We've already been over this, right?"

Ayano just nodded yes in response. "When you and Kagami helped me, I couldn't have been happier. At the same time though," she continued, "I decided never to tell anyone about my sexuality ever again."

"Wait a minute!" Misao exclaimed. "That's what they were picking on you for?"

"Yes." Ayano sighed. "They were starting to talk about what boys they thought were cute, and I only ever talked about girls. One day, they finally asked me to talk about a boy for a change, but I told them that I was only interested in girls. That's when the trouble started." She said, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Aya-chan…" Misao said softly.

"That day that you and Kagami found me was when it was getting really bad." Ayano explained. "It had been going on for a while, but it had never gotten to that point before. I don't know how much worse it would have gotten if you two hadn't stepped in. From that point forward, I had the greatest respect for the two of you. Not to mention two secret crushes." She said with a half-hearted giggle.

"Ayano, is all of that really true?" Misao asked.

"Yes, every word of it. My sister, my parents, and principal Rufus are the only other people who know." Ayano said.

"Principal Rufus?" Misao asked. "Why does he know?"

"He had to know. He was the principal of our middle school at the time." Ayano said. "In fact, the whole reason he's at Ryoo is because the position was open for a principal, and he's a good friend of my father's. Dad asked him to keep an eye on me, and he took it very seriously."

"Okay…" Misao said, thinking about her next question. "That just leaves one thing."

"What's that?" Ayano asked.

"Before I ask this next question, I have one more." Misao said. "From what you're telling me, it sounds like you're a… Lesbian, too. Am I right?"

"Y- yes." Ayano said, looking down in shame.

"So then answer me this." Misao said. "Why were you going out with my brother for so long?"

"I-" Ayano stuttered. "I don't know. I guess because I thought that if I got into a relationship with a boy, then maybe I'd be normal."

"What do you mean by normal?" Misao asked. "You mean you thought you might turn straight or something?"

"Something like that, yes." Ayano said. "It didn't quite work the way I hoped it would though." She sighed. "Since I was with him, that meant that I was around you more. Once you told me your secret, it really made me think about my own again as well. In fact, it might even have been my repressed sexuality that made me want to do my humanities project on same-sex relationships in the first place."

"So where does that leave us?" Misao asked, beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Well… I won't lie anymore. I like you… A lot." Ayano said, causing both of the girls to blush. "But I don't think I love you. Not in that way anyways."

"Really?" Misao asked, secretly breathing a sigh of relief. "If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"It's not that I couldn't, so don't get me wrong." Ayano said. "It's just that I was never really as interested in you as I was with…" Ayano stopped before possibly offending her friend.

"Hiiragi?" Misao asked.

"Y- yes." Ayano nodded. "I really sorry, Misa-chan." She sobbed.

"Hey now, don't start crying!" Misao said, putting a comforting hand on Ayano's shoulder. "I don't mind. Really!"

"You're sure?" Ayano asked, wiping her eye with her sleeve.

"Of course." Misao nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's just that recent events didn't really help much either." Ayano admitted. "As all of that stuff with your brother was going on, Kagami was with me the whole time."

"Don't remind me." Misao muttered. "I'd rather not think of that slime right now. In fact, I don't even wanna be in the same house as him right now."

"I know it's a school night and everything, but if you would rather stay here I'm sure it would be okay." Ayano suggested.

"I guess." Misao said, taking out her cell phone. "Besides, I left all of my stuff at school anyways." She said with a laugh.

"You left it all there?" Ayano asked.

"Okay, fine. I forgot it all there." Misao huffed as she dialed her house. "Happy now?"

Ayano finally let out an honest laugh in response. "I think so."

After a very brief conversation, Misao hung up her cell phone and turned back to face Ayano. "Yep. My dad said I might not want to be home until tomorrow anyways. Nikinari's punishment is going to start tonight."

"Is it going to be that bad?" Ayano asked, secretly wishing she could be there to watch.

"Oh yeah." Misao said. "They've got him strapped to his bed, and they're forcing him to watch gory movies and stuff. By the end of the night, his brain will have snapped like a twig." Misao laughed. "He's really no good with blood and guts and stuff."

"How bad will it get?" Ayano asked.

"Well, he'll probably be talking to himself for a while. Last time we did this to him, he kept claiming that he could see the deceased and stuff. It was really freaky."

"Goodness, that sounds horrible." Ayano said with a smile.

"Gotta make the punishment fit the crime, ya know?" Misao said with a laugh. "So, now I've gotta ask." Misao said. "What do you plan to do about Hiiragi?"

"Well…" Ayano said. "I think what I did tonight really bothered her." She said. "Maybe I should let her know what I told you tonight."

"What? That you've had a crush on her since middle school?"

"Yes. She deserves to know after all this time." Ayano said with a determined look on her face. "Besides, I've got the feeling that it'll all work out somehow."

"Great!" Misao said with a fist pump. "And while you're doing that, I'll try to find out why Koko ditched us tonight." She said.

"Koko?" Ayano asked.

"Oh yeah, Kagami's short friend." Misao explained.

"You mean Izumi-san? Isn't her first name Konata?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, but Koko is just a nickname that only I can use for her." Misao said proudly.

"If she lets you call her something that ridiculous, it sounds like things between you are going well." Ayano giggled.

"Huh?" Misao asked, beginning to blush. "Me and Koko? You really think so?"

"Of course." Ayano said with a smile. "I say go for it. I mean, do you think she likes you back?"

"I think she might…" Misao said. "I guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow then, won't I?"

"I guess so." Ayano said with a smile. "For now though, let's just focus on forgetting about today. Agreed?" She asked.

"Hey, you already had that taken care of earlier." Misao joked.

"Please don't bring that up." Ayano sighed. "It's kind of embarrassing that I managed to forget something like that."

"Fair enough." Misao said with a shrug. "I promise I won't tease you about that."

"Thanks." Ayano said. "How about I bake us something really quick." She offered.

"I'm always up for your cookies Aya-chan!" Misao exclaimed happily.

"Okay, okay." Ayano said, heading towards the kitchen. "Just make sure you save some for Tamano, okay? I'm sure she'll want some when she gets home."

"Aw, okay. If I have to…" Misao pouted, causing Ayano to giggle. _"Look out, Koko."_ Misao thought.

"_Because tomorrow, Kagami."_ Ayano thought.

"_I'll tell you how I really feel!"_ Both friends thought simultaneously as Ayano got ready to start the cookies.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Ms. Kuroi said as she took down another lesser demon in her net game. "It's almost midnight and Konata still hasn't logged back in. She couldn't seriously be doing her homework for once, could she?" The teacher asked herself. "Well, I guess we'll see tomorrow." She said as she logged out of the game and turned her computer off.<p>

"Is it really that rare for Konata to do her own homework?" Kanata wondered as she watched Nanako change into her nightgown. "How are her grades doing if her teacher has to bribe her to do work?" She wondered fearfully.

Halfway through changing, Nanako stopped what she was doing. "Hm?" Ms. Kuroi said, looking directly where Kanata was standing.

"AH! C- can she see me?" Kanata exclaimed, wondering if Ms. Kuroi might have some sort of sixth sense.

"I wonder…" Ms. Kuroi said, now walking towards Kanata.

"She can sense me?" Kanata exclaimed. "What does that mean?" She asked herself as Ms. Kuroi got ever closer.

Nanako shivered involuntarily as she walked straight through Kanata. "What the hell was that?" She asked, looking around. "Must be a draft in here somewhere. Oh well." She shrugged. "I'll worry about it in the morning." She said as she picked Sojiro's wallet up off of the end table near her bed.

"Oh." Kanata said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was just between her and the wallet." She said as she hovered closer to see what Nanako was up to.

"I probably shouldn't do this, but I gotta know." Ms. Kuroi said as she started rummaging through Sojiro's wallet.

"Hey! What are you going through So-kun's wallet for?" Kanata exclaimed.

"I know he's a lolicon, and I know he shows up at a lot of girls' sports events." Nanako said, looking through every pocket. "He gets big bonus points with me if there aren't any pictures of random schoolgirls in here."

"THAT'S what you're looking for?" Kanata shrieked. "So-kun wouldn't have anything like that in there!" She said. "Would he?" Kanata wondered, not feeling quite so sure of herself anymore.

Nanako finally finished searching, and was empty-handed. "Well that's a relief." Ms. Kuroi sighed as she put the wallet back down on the end table. "I didn't really expect to find anything, but you can never be too careful." She said as she finished putting on her nightgown. "Well, I'd better get some sleep. Don't want the kids thinking I'm hung over again." Ms. Kuroi said as she slid into bed.

"Charming." Kanata giggled as Nanako quickly fell asleep. "Hmm… It worked with So-kun." Kanata said, now standing next to Nanako's sleeping form. "I wonder if it'll work again." She said as she placed one of her hands on Ms. Kuroi's forehead. As she did, there was a dim light as Kanata found herself inside Ms. Kuroi's subconscious.

"Hey, Izumi!" Ms. Kuroi shouted as she approached Kanata. "How come you aren't ready yet?" She asked as Kanata turned around and saw something rather different. Ms. Kuroi was dressed in bright red and blue robes with a red, wide-brimmed hat on her head. In her right hand she was carrying what looked like a staff with a large crystal at the top. "Where's your armor?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

"Armor?" Kanata questioned. Kanata was still wearing the same nightgown that she had on when she died. Same as always.

"Wait a minute." Ms. Kuroi said, furrowing her brow. "You aren't Izumi! You must be a copy slime!" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed as her free hand lit up with fire.

"WHAT?" Kanata exclaimed. "No no no! You've got it all wrong! My name is Kanata!"

"Kanata?" Ms. Kuroi asked, her hand thankfully going out.

"Yes. My name is Kanata Izumi, and I would like very much to talk to you." Kanata explained.

"But wait." Ms. Kuroi said. "Does that mean that you're Sojiro's wife?" She asked as her wizard robes were replaced by her nightgown.

"Well, yes." Kanata nodded. "Or rather, the spirit of his wife. I'm sure you already know that I am no longer among the living."

"Y- yeah." Nanako nodded, beginning to feel somewhat scared. "If this is about Sojiro, then I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She said with a bow.

"Oh, no." Kanata giggled. "I assure you, I'm not here to get you away from So-kun."

"You aren't?" Ms. Kuroi asked. "Then… Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you seemed like you could use someone to talk to, and so could I." Kanata sighed. "If you wouldn't mind, that is."

"Well…" Ms. Kuroi said hesitantly. "Honestly, this is really weird for me, and I can only assume that I'm dreaming."

"Until a minute ago, you were dressed ridiculously and your hand was on fire. You just realize that you're dreaming _now_?" Kanata asked.

"Okay, I see your point." Nanako conceded. "So I guess I don't have anything better to do. What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I can tell that you really want things to work between you and So-kun, and I just have a few questions that I would like you to answer." Kanata said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure." Ms. Kuroi said. "Ask me anything you like."

"Okay then. Firstly, how well do you know my daughter?" Kanata asked.

"Konata? I know her pretty well." Ms. Kuroi said. "I mean, we talk and stuff all the time."

"I could tell that you two seem to have a lot of trust between you." Konata said.

"Well, yeah. I mean she's one of the only people that I told about me being bi-curious." Nanako admitted. "I guess that implies a certain amount of trust."

"I'll say." Kanata said. "And she trusts you a lot too. Why else would she ask you for such direct help with her love life?"

"Wait, you know about that?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

"Of course. I've been watching you for several hours now." Kanata giggled. "By the way, your apartment doesn't have a draft in it."

"R- right." Ms. Kuroi gulped. "Anyways, I like to try to help all of my students when I can." Nanako said. "I just happen to talk to her more often."

"Don't be so modest." Kanata said with a smile. "Up to this point, it seems like you've been much more of a mother to her than I have." Kanata said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I wasn't even there for her growing up. So-kun had to do all of that by himself." She sobbed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry right now." Kanata said as she started wiping her eyes.

"Izumi." Nanako said quietly.

"Please, just call me Kanata. There's no need to be formal here." Kanata said with a smile. "I'm going to go soon, but can you just make me a promise first?"

"Sure. What's up?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

"Please take good care of my daughter. I wasn't ever able to be there for her, and I think you would do a very good job in my place." Kanata said. "You and So-kun have my blessing. I hope you two can be happy together." Kanata said as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Whoa!" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed as she jolted upright in her bed. "That was something else…" She said as she looked around the room, her eyes briefly stopping on Kanata's smiling face, but not seeing it.

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" Konata groaned as she flopped her head down on her desk. "Just one more problem and I'm done! Why do they always have to save the toughest one for last?"<p>

"Do you really need to do every single one?" Yui asked, looking up from the DS game she was playing. "I mean, if you did all the other ones, then maybe you could just leave the last one blank or just write whatever seems right."

"Yeah, not so much." Konata mumbled. "Remember what happened last time I followed that nugget of wisdom?"

"Well it's only one question this time, right?" Yui asked. "That's different from a whole paper, isn't it?"

Konata sighed in response. "I'm just not willing to take that risk this time." She said. "There's no save points in love, and I want all the help I can get!" She exclaimed as she went back to diligently trying to figure out this last problem.

30 MINUTES LATER

Konata, despite her enthusiasm, had fallen asleep on her desk. Yui was in no position to wake her up though, as she had fallen asleep as well. All night, Konata's dreams were filled with images of great wars fought in the past. Likely a side effect of having done her world history homework for a change.

Yui's dreams, on the other hand were plagued with terrible images. Images of her dear husband Kiyotaka with other women. Images that she felt were more than just subconscious fears. Yui cried in her sleep this night. Not a rare occurrence these past few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow. Quite the developments here. How will Misao and Ayano's plans go? Only time will tell! See you all next update! Look forward to it!<strong>


	38. Ep 4: Ch 8: TGIF

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: First off, please don't gut me for taking so long to update. My motivation has been in the pits lately. Gomenasai. *bows respectfully* On the bright side, I've been getting good grades and I've been doing Japanese lessons for the past few days. I think I'm actually starting to make some progress too! Anyways, here's the long awaited update to Lucky Temptations!<strong>

**Enjoy the crap out of it!**

* * *

><p>Hiyori's body was beginning to wake itself up, much to the violet-eyed girl's chagrin. Just as she yawned and began to fall back into her slumber, Hiyori's alarm clock began its horrifying tirade of beeps. "Ugh…" Hiyori groaned as she rolled over to shut off the alarm. In her barely awake stupor though, Hiyori must have missed the clock because she found her hand wrapped around something soft… And warm. "What the-" Hiyori began.<p>

"Mmm, that's nice." Patty sighed as she turned off the alarm clock. "A little frisky this morning, Hiyorin?" She asked as Hiyori remembered where Patty had slept last night.

"UWAH!" Hiyori exclaimed as she fell out of her bed, recoiling from the realization that she had just tried to press the snooze button on her girlfriend's chest.

"Hiyorin, are you okay?" Patty asked as she helped her girlfriend to her feet.

"Sorry about that, Patty." Hiyori said, averting her eyes out of respect.

"Why so skittish?" Patty asked, holding the shorter girl tightly. "We've gone all the way before, so why be modest now, right?"

"It's just still kind of awkward for me." Hiyori said. "I mean, would it kill you to wear some pajamas if we're going to be sharing a bed?"

"Would it kill you not to?" Patty asked in return.

Hiyori opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't come up with a retort.

"Did I win?" Patty asked with a smirk as she watched Hiyori try to come up with something logical.

"Well…" Hiyori said. "I guess you have a good point… At least wear something at Takara-sempai's place tonight, okay?"

"Okay, if I have to." Patty said in a cutesy mock-pouting voice.

"Just get dressed already." Hiyori said with a chuckle. "We've gotta get ready for school." She said as she began changing out of her pajamas. As she began removing the sleepwear though, she couldn't tell that Patty was sneaking up behind her.

* * *

><p>Jirou Tamura, Hiyori's father, had just rolled out of bed and made his morning coffee. His dark green eyes were still half lidded as he lazily stumbled down the hallway. A tiny smile crept onto his otherwise lifeless face as he lifted his world's best dad mug to his face and inhaled the aroma of his coffee. He took a light sip, and anyone looking on would swear that they saw the essence of life itself passing into him from that mug. As once that coffee hit his stomach, he almost seemed to flare up for a second. "Ah, coffee." He said happily. "The most important meal of the day." He said, chuckling as he ran his free hand through his short brown hair.<p>

As he walked past his daughter's room, he heard some commotion from within. He was about to open the door to check on Hiyori before what he heard stopped him in his tracks.

"AH! Patty, not right now! I'm trying to get dressed!" He heard his daughter exclaim through the door.

"Aw, but you got to touch mine this morning." Patty whined as Jirou correctly assumed what was going on.

"That was an accident though! I didn't mean to!" Hiyori protested.

"You mean you didn't like it?" Patty asked, sounding hurt.

"N- No… It's nothing like that." Hiyori said.

"_They aren't even trying to keep it down."_ Jirou thought as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Then is it that you don't like it when I touch you that way?" Patty asked.

"Well, no… It's not like that either." Hiyori muttered.

"Well then you shouldn't have any problems with this!" Patty exclaimed.

"Whoa- ohhh…" Hiyori moaned.

"_Yep. That's my daughter moaning in pleasure."_ Jirou thought, shuddering slightly at the thought. _"This is the part where I take my leave."_ He thought as he walked away and into the kitchen.

"There you are, sleepyhead." Miyo, Jirou's wife and Hiyori's mother said as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "Did you check on the girls on your way over here."

Jirou tried to ignore the question as he took another sip.

"Hello? Did you check on them?" Miyo asked as she lightly knocked on the top of Jirou's head.

"Yeah, they're fine." Jirou said as he put down his mug. "Just let them get ready for school. Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine?" Miyo asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The less I know, the better." Jirou said, taking a look at today's paper. _"Do all Americans have such active libidos?"_ Jirou wondered.

**::SECTION OMMITED FOR PATTY'S GOOD MORNING::**

* * *

><p>"Oh honey." Honoka called, waving a spiral bound notebook in her hand as she entered the living room. "We need to talk for a second."<p>

"Oh, hey!" Guy said as he finished tightening his short, mint-green ponytail. "You found my plot book! I've been looking for that all morning. Thanks, Honoka!" He said as he reached out to grab the book.

"Not so fast, dear." Honoka said, pulling the book out of Guy's reach. "I took a quick look through here and noticed something." She said.

"What's up?" Guy asked, wondering where his wife was going with this.

"Every one of these plotlines has a lesbian couple." Honoka said, her eye twitching a little bit. "And this latest one seems a lot like what I told you before."

"But you gave me permission!" Guy whined. "You even wrote some of it!"

"But I don't see any mention of that in here." Honoka sighed. "At least give me some credit where it's due."

"That's what you're mad about?" Guy asked, sighing in relief. "I didn't think you would want to be connected to that, so I didn't credit you. I guess I'll change that now though."

"I would like that very much, thank you." Honoka said, handing the book back to Guy. "But I swear, I've got to wonder every now and again if every American has a libido like yours."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Guy asked, scratching his head slightly.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to visit with Miyuki before school today." Minami said with a bow as she walked into the living room. "Is that okay?"

"Sure thing, Minami." Guy said.

"While you're there, say hi to Yukari for us, would you?" Honoka asked.

"Okay." Minami said as she turned to leave.

"Oh! And tell her I said thank you!" Guy called as Honoka gave him a dirty look. "What?" Guy asked, noticing his wife's glare. "You wanted to be credited, and she's involved too. I figure I shouldn't make the same mistake twice."

"You liar." Honoka sighed. "You just want more details, don't you?"

"Well, I-"

"I knew it." Honoka said. "And knowing her, she'd give them to you too." She sighed as Minami left the house and began walking across the street.

"On the subject, just how serious was your relationship with her?" Guy asked.

"Seeing our daughter with hers really brings back memories." Honoka sighed. "We were just like that when we were just a little bit older than them. We wanted to raise our own families though, so we went our separate ways."

"And yet you live across the street from each other, and neither of your husbands are home for long periods of time." Guy said, raising an eyebrow. "I can't help but feel that this was all somewhat planned."

"Planned?" Honoka asked, smiling slightly at the corners of her mouth. "Whatever could you mean by that? We're just two lovely lonely housewives with mild to severe bisexual tendencies. What could possibly make you think that we planned this?"

"Why do you torment me so?" Guy asked, not sure of how serious his wife was being.

"Oh, don't even try to tell me that the thought doesn't drive you mad. Even if we did have the occasional slumber party, you would probably have no problems with it, right?"

Guy tried to protest, but found himself inexplicably agreeing with his wife. "I never thought I would be okay with my wife cheating on me."

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad." Honoka said, mildly irritated. "Hiro-san was so much less uptight than you about it."

"You mean he knows?" Guy asked.

"Of course he knows!" Honoka exclaimed. "Do you really think Yukari can keep a secret? The only reason he never told you was because I wanted to eventually tell you myself."

"So you and her have still been doing… That? Even though you're both married?" Guy asked.

"In my defense, you aren't home enough to complain about it."

Guy felt like an arrow had just pierced his heart. "Ow. That hurt." He whined.

"Oh, you don't really mind do you?" Honoka asked, now a bit worried that Guy might not be taking the whole thing too well.

"You know that if I was any other man that I would be furious right now, right?"

Honoka silently breathed a sigh of relief. "That's one of the reasons I took a liking to you. You're such a softie." Honoka said, giving Guy a kiss on the cheek.

"But hey!" Guy said. "In exchange for not being mad, I would like some pictures." Guy said, bleeding ever so slightly at the nose.

"No." Honoka said flatly. "You aren't very good at setting terms, are you?"

"It was worth a try." Guy sighed.

"Good effort." Honoka said. "Perv."

"So how did Hiro take it by the way?" Guy asked.

"Well according to Yukari, he took it really well. In fact, he said that it made her even sexier to him. Freak."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Guy said suddenly.

"Why? I'm talking about him, not you." Honoka said just before Guy pinned her to the couch.

"Because I fit that definition of a freak too." He said, kissing Honoka passionately on the lips.

"Mm!" Honoka exclaimed, gently pushing Guy away. "Not right now." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Guy said, immediately backing off.

"At least wait until the girls are at school. That way we'll know Minami didn't forget something and walk in on us." Honoka said.

"You are such a good planner." Guy said.

"Of course I am." Honoka said with a wink as she went into the kitchen.

"When the girls leave for school, can we invite Yukari over for a visit?" Guy called into the kitchen, crossing his fingers.

"Is that why you aren't angry?" Honoka responded irritatedly.

"Maybe…" Guy said, still hopeful.

"Don't push it honey."

"Sorry." Guy muttered, his hopes dashed.

* * *

><p>"And so that's what happened between me and Honoka-chan in college." Yukari said, sighing nostalgically.<p>

"Mother, I'm sorry to say this, but…" Miyuki said, looking as if she was becoming very ill. "Just because I'm in love with a girl doesn't mean that I want you to tell me all of your adventures."

"Oh, nonsense!" Yukari exclaimed. "I'm sure Minami-chan has inherited some of her mother's interests, so this could be very valuable information for you!"

"But mother, I already know what Minami likes." Miyuki said, shuffling her feet nervously.

"That's right, you two have already gone to town." Yukari said as if it was nothing major. "What does she like then? It is dirty?" She asked, seeming a little too interested for Miyuki's taste.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really think I should tell you that. It's kind of private." Miyuki said, averting her eyes.

"Oh come on!" Yukari exclaimed. "Please? I won't tell anyone!"

"Mother, please stop." Miyuki sighed. "It wouldn't be fair to Minami if I told you without her permission."

"Oh, fine." Yukari huffed. "I guess that's between the two of you anyways. Sorry if I freaked you out a little bit." Yukari said. "I was just feeling nostalgic about my college days after seeing you two together."

"That's okay, mother." Miyuki said. "I can understand the feeling."

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice." Yukari sighed. "After all, it was me that eventually ended our relationship."

"Really?" Miyuki exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I thought you weren't interested in my stories." Yukari teased.

"I really don't mind as long as you can keep it to a PG-12 rating." Miyuki said.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Yukari asked. "Anyways, I really loved Honoka a lot. Even more than that though, I wanted to raise a family proper." Yukari said. "I could tell she did too, but she didn't want to hurt my feelings by coming out with it. That's when I decided to end things. Luckily we managed to remain friends. She even thanked me when we broke up!" Yukari said with a giggle. "So, after one more night of-"

"Mother!" Miyuki interrupted. "PG-12 please."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Yukari said, making a zipping motion across her mouth. "That one almost slipped out. Good catch!"

"_I don't think I should be the one catching these things. Please show some restraint mother!"_ Miyuki thought tearfully.

"Anyways, we had one more night of fun before leaving on a good note. The men we found then are our husbands today! And we still manage to keep in touch." Yukari said, putting particular emphasis on the phrase 'in touch.'

"Do I want to know?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, both of our husbands work far away a lot." Yukari said defensively.

"I probably don't want to know after all, do I?" Miyuki asked, beginning to feel sick again.

"I'll leave that up to you to decide." Yukari said with a wink as there was a knock at the door. "Oh! Sounds like your little lover is here!" Yukari exclaimed just loudly enough to be heard through the door.

"_Little lover?"_ Minami thought, looking down sadly at her chest and patting it ever so lightly.

"Minami-chan, please come in." Yukari said, opening the door for Minami.

The tall girl quickly brought her hands back down to her sides and bowed before walking in. "Thank you Mrs. Takara."

"No problem. Miyuki is in the living room." Yukari said with her usual childish smile.

"Oh, and my parents say hello as well." Minami said before moving to the living room.

"Good morning, Minami!" Miyuki said, giving her girlfriend a polite bow.

"Good morning Miyuki." Minami said, bowing as well.

"You two are still bowing to each other?" Yukari asked, getting behind Miyuki. "Come on, loosen up a bit! Give her a kiss!" She said, gently pushing her daughter forward and into Minami's arms.

"M- mother!" Miyuki exclaimed as Minami just stood there in stunned silence.

"Um, it's alright." Minami said. "We don't need to change our usual greeting if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Minami." Miyuki said. "Hold on a second. I just need to get my bag." Miyuki said, moving quickly up the stairs to her room.

"So, Minami-chan." Yukari said, moving a bit closer to Minami. "What exactly did you and my daughter do that night?" She asked, looking more and more sinister with each passing second.

"W- what?" Minami exclaimed.

"C'mon! You don't need to skip the details on my account. I'm just a bit curious is all." Yukari pressed, making Minami feel more and more uncomfortable. "At the very least, can you give her permission to tell me?"

"_Dear god…"_ Minami thought. _"What is this woman? Miyuki, please hurry!"_

As if hearing Minami's thoughts, Miyuki came walking back down the stairs at that very moment. "Mother," Miyuki sighed, "please stop harassing my girlfriend."

"Aw, fine." Yukari huffed. "I'm sorry, Minami-chan. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I just want to make sure you're treating my daughter right is all." She said, making a pouty face and pressing the tips of her index fingers together.

"It's okay." Minami said. "I'm not mad."

"Just please take it easy, okay mother?" Miyuki added.

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone from now on. I'll see you both later though, right?"

"Mother, everyone is coming to spend the night tonight, remember?" Miyuki asked.

"They are?" Yukari asked. "When did that happen?"

"I asked you about it on Monday, mother. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"I think I vaguely remember now. Yes, actually. Sorry, I must have forgotten." Yukari said, scratching the back of her head.

"I suppose I should have reminded you." Miyuki said. "So I guess it's partially my fault." She said as she opened the front door and held it for Minami. "Minami and I are going to pick up the snacks and such on the way home, okay?"

"Sure thing dear." Yukari said. "Have a nice day at school you two!" She called as Miyuki left after Minami and closed the door behind her.

Once the two were a little ways down the street, Miyuki put down her tote bag and turned to face Minami. "Minami, come here for a second please."

"Uh, sure." Minami said, turning to face Miyuki as the pink-haired moe goddess pressed her lips to Minami's. "But Miyuki, why not-"

"Mother wasn't behaving herself, so I didn't want to give her the satisfaction." Miyuki said with a smile.

Minami smiled and blushed a little bit at that comment. "Okay then. Here, let me get your bag for you." Minami said, kneeling down to pick up Miyuki's tote bag.

"Oh, you don't need to do that." She said.

"Please, I insist." Minami said with an unusually warm smile for her.

"Well, okay then. Thank you." Miyuki said, giving Minami a peck on the cheek.

As Minami picked up the tote bag, she couldn't help but notice that something seemed out of place. _"What's that?"_ Minami wondered when she noticed a small blue plastic bag sticking out of one of Miyuki's textbooks.

"Hm?" Miyuki asked, noticing the bag as well. "Oh, this must have fallen in when I was packing this morning." Miyuki admitted. "I went to grab one of my books, and a whole shelf collapsed." _"For the life of me, I can't remember what was in that bag. Oh well, I'm sure it was just garbage."_ She thought, not noticing the yuri manga wedged underneath her textbooks.

* * *

><p>"Kagami, are you almost done in there or what?" Matsuri asked, knocking impatiently on the bathroom door.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute, okay?" Kagami said, having to take her toothbrush out of her mouth to talk.

"Can't you go any faster? I want to get in the shower before I have to go to classes today!"

"The more times you interrupt me, the longer this is going to take!" Kagami snapped.

"Man, you're such a pain sometimes." Matsuri sighed as she turned around in defeat and headed downstairs. "Why does it take girls such a long time to get ready for the day?" She asked as she flopped down on the couch next to Inori.

"Uh, Matsuri? Last time I checked, you're a girl too." Inori said, looking away from her book.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm a woman, not a girl like Kagami." Matsuri huffed. "I can actually get ready in the morning in a reasonable amount of time."

"Really?" Inori asked, putting her book down. "Then what were you doing in there for forty-five minutes yesterday morning?"

"Th- that was a special circumstance!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"Terrible bed-head, right?" Inori teased.

"And some static too." Matsuri conceded. "But that was just yesterday!"

"You were in the bathroom for an hour the morning before that." Miki said as she walked into the living room.

"Mom? You too?" Matsuri groaned.

"I tend to notice when you spend half an hour using the shower."

"No way." Inori said. "You were in the shower for thirty minutes? What on earth were you doing in there for so long?"

"N- nothing!" Matsuri exclaimed, going red in the face.

"That's weird." Kagami said, coming down the stairs. "Most people clean up when they're in the shower. It gets a lot more done than nothing." She said with a grin.

"You know what I meant!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"You weren't doing something weird in there, were you?" Kagami asked teasingly.

"Kagami, I think that's enough for now." Miki said, raising her hands to calm her hotheaded daughters down.

"Oh, all right. Sorry Matsuri." Kagami grumbled.

"Whatever. If you're down here then that means the bathroom is open." Matsuri said, standing and heading up the stairs.

"Guess that means it'll be closed for the next hour or so." Kagami joked.

"I heard that!" Matsuri exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"What's going on out here?" Tsukasa asked, stepping out of her room and rubbing her eyes as she yawned the sleep away.

"Tsukasa, you're just getting up?" Matsuri asked, stopping right in front of the bathroom door and looking at the young twin in amazement.

"Yeah. My alarm just got me up." Tsukasa said with another yawn.

"What time did you set that thing for?" Matsuri asked, wondering why it would have gone off this late.

"I set it for six o' clock so that I could have enough time to get ready and everything. Why?" Tsukasa asked, rubbing more sleepies out of her eyes.

"Tsukasa, it's way after six." Matsuri stated flatly. _"Has her alarm really been going off this whole time and she just slept through it?"_ She wondered.

"Huh?" Tsukasa exclaimed, running back into her room. "OH NOOO!" She yelled upon realizing that it was in fact well beyond the time that her alarm had started going off.

"Sounds like Tsukasa's up." Kagami sighed. As if on cue, Tsukasa came sulking down the stairs in her pajamas.

"G'morning everyone." She sighed. "Maybe I should get a new alarm clock."

"Tsukasa, are you still waking up this late on school days?" Her father Tadao asked as he entered the living room.

"Sorry daddy." Tsukasa mumbled.

"You don't have to apologize." Tadao said. "Just try to get up a bit sooner, and you shouldn't have this problem anymore."

"I know. My alarm is really loud though, so I don't know why it doesn't wake me up."

"Maybe it isn't irritating enough." Inori suggested.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, some people can sleep through any loud noise with no problem." Inori said. "If you make them listen to something really annoying on the other hand, they'll get right up just to make it stop."

"Where did you learn that, Inori?" Miki asked.

"Let's just say that I know someone who is the same way. He can sleep through just about anything except his alarm clock. And that's only because he has one of those really high-pitched beeping ones and it drives him up the wall." Inori said, laughing a little bit at my- I mean her friend's expense.

"Thanks Inori." Tsukasa said with a smile and a nod. "I'll keep that in mind. Also, I want to tell you all something while you're all here." She said, gaining concerned looks from Kagami and Miki. Tsukasa simply responded to their concern with another nod before she took a deep breath. "Mom, dad, Inori." Tsukasa said, pausing for a bit.

"It's okay Tsukasa." Miki said, putting her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Thanks mom." Tsukasa sighed. "Dad, Inori, I need to tell you something."

"Well, what is it Tsukasa?" Inori asked.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us." Tadao reassured her.

Tsukasa took another deep breath before finally letting it loose. "I have a girlfriend!" She exclaimed before quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Kagami and Miki both tensed up a bit as they both mostly watched Tadao's expression.

As expected, Inori didn't seem to have any objection. She simply got up and gave Tsukasa a quick kiss on the forehead. "That took guts to admit." Inori said. "You should be proud."

"Thanks onee-san!" Tsukasa chirped, happy tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What about you, honey?" Miki asked, snapping Tadao out of his slight stupor.

"Well, I can't really say that this is what I expected to hear, but I'm glad it's not any kind of bad news." Tadao sighed. "You had me scared Tsukasa. I thought you were going to say your grades had dropped or something." He said with a chuckle.

"Dad!" Tsukasa whined.

"It's just a joke, Tsukasa." Tadao said with a laugh. "You didn't have to keep that from us. I'm happy for you." He said. "So tell us more. Do we know her?"

Kagami, satisfied that things seemed to be going well for Tsukasa, pulled out her cell phone as she started back up the stairs. Once in her room, Kagami scrolled down to Ayano's number in her contacts list and hit the call button_ "I should apologize for the way I acted last night. I can't just make baseless assumptions like that."_ She thought as she listened to the phone ring a few times. Kagami was about to give up and just talk to her at school when there was finally an answer.

"Hiya Hiiragi!" Came Misao's voice through the receiver. "G'mornin to ya!"

"M- Misao?" Kagami exclaimed. "Where's Ayano?"

"Oh, Minegishi's in the bathroom right now, so here I am! How ya feelin this morning?"

"O- okay I guess." Kagami said, feeling more irritated with each passing second. "Why are you answering Ayano's phone?"

"Like I already said, Minegishi's in the bathroom. I saw that it was you on the caller ID and just barely managed to catch it before it went to voicemail. Weren't you listening?"

"I got that much!" Kagami yelled. "What I mean is why are you at Ayano's place this early?"

"Well, how else? I spent the night here, duh." Misao explained. "We had a bit of a heart to heart conversation too. I know she can't wait to see you today!" Unfortunately, Kagami had hung up before Misao could finish talking. "Hello? Hiiragi? You there?"

"Who was that, Misao?" Ayano asked as she walked into her room, all fresh and clean.

"It was Hiiragi, but she hung up on me." Misao said, tossing the phone onto the bed angrily. "Why would she do that? It's so rude!"

"Kagami?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, I guess she's still in a bad mood for whatever reason." Misao sighed. "I guess we'll see later on, right?"

"I hope everything is okay." Ayano said, looking down at the phone.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Misao said, patting Ayano on the back. "I'm sure your confession will go fine! Come on, let's get going."

"Right." Ayano said as the two girls left Ayano's house.

"Minegishi and Kusakabe." Kagami muttered as she sat down on her bed. "Dammit! Why the hell do I even bother?" She yelled. "I guess Ayano's already got someone to make up for Nikinari. Not like I have a chance with her anyways. She and Misao have been friends longer after all." She said as she let herself fall onto her side on her bed. "Besides, she's another girl. Not even guys have ever shown any legitimate interest in me." Kagami said, sobbing a little bit. "And to think I actually considered confessing to her today." She sobbed as she curled up on her bed.

"_Another girl?"_ Matsuri wondered, her ear pressed up against Kagami's bedroom door. _"So I was right after all! If only I could do something about it."_ She thought as she began walking back towards the bathroom. "Well, the water should be ready by now." Matsuri said dreamily to herself as she walked into the closed bathroom door. "What the hell?"

"Matsuri? Is that you?" Came Tsukasa's voice from inside the bathroom.

"Tsukasa?"

"Yeah. Thanks for warming up the bath for me!" Tsukasa chirped happily. "I just told my secret to the rest of the family, so I really needed this bath after all that stress. Plus, sis and I have to leave soon, so thanks for being so considerate and getting the bath ready for me."

"But I-"

"You're so thoughtful sometimes. I'm glad you were so nice to do this once you saw that I was getting up so late."

"Y- yeah. That's why I was headed to the bathroom when you got up." Matsuri said rather dismally. "Enjoy my bath." She muttered.

"Huh? I didn't hear that last part." Tsukasa said.

"Don't worry about it." Matsuri said, heading back downstairs in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Konata, get up or you're gonna be late for school!" Sojiro called as he slid Konata's bedroom door open. "Konata? Are you asleep at your computer again?" He asked, knowing the answer full well as he took a few steps toward his daughter. On the way however, he managed to trip over the sleeping form of Yui Narumi who was sprawled out on the floor. "UWAAH!" Sojiro screamed as he fell forward and into Konata, knocking her out of her chair and out of her slumber simultaneously.<p>

"Whoa! What the heck?" Konata cried as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Freeze! Police!" Yui yelled, springing to her feet and holding her hands out as if she were holding a gun. "Huh? Uncle Sojiro?"

"Yui, why were you sleeping on the floor?" Sojiro asked, standing back up. "Sorry about that, Konata."

"It's okay I guess." Konata sighed. "What time is it?"

"It's pretty late. I came to wake you up because you'll be late for school if you don't hurry." Sojiro said.

"Oh crap!" Konata exclaimed as she started fumbling through the papers scattered by her fall, quickly stuffing them all into her bag. "Good thing I'm still in my school uniform from yesterday!" Konata said with a wink.

"_Ew."_ Yui thought. "Sure you don't at least have time to change?" She suggested.

"Nope, I gotta go!" Konata exclaimed as she rushed out of her room and towards the exit.

Yutaka was standing by the front door already and was ready to leave. "Good morning onee-chan." She said with a smile as Konata hurtled towards her. "Are you ready to- WAAH!" Yutaka exclaimed as Konata dashed by, grabbing Yutaka in her arms and literally carrying her out the door.

"What was that all about?" Sojiro asked as he stared out the window and watched the two girls disappear.

"She said something about her teacher helping her out with something if she did all her homework before we passed out last night." Yui said through a yawn. "She seemed really fired up about it too." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yui, your eyes are all red." Sojiro said with concern, taking a step towards his niece. "Were you crying in your sleep or something?"

"Huh?" Yui asked, remembering some of her dreams from last night. "Well, m- maybe a little." She said, looking at her feet.

"You're really that worried about him, huh?" Sojiro asked.

"I know I shouldn't be worried, but I just can't shake this bad feeling I've got." Yui sighed, wiping her eyes. "I mean, he's been acting strangely on the phone, almost like he's nervous talking to me. I don't know what else to think."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for however Kiyotaka might be acting." Sojiro said, putting one hand on Yui's shoulder and giving her a thumbs-up with the other.

"I wish I was as sure of that as you." Yui sighed. Just then, something under Konata's desk caught her eye. "Hey, I think Konata might have forgotten something." She said, pointing the paper out to Sojiro.

"Huh. The last question isn't answered yet." Sojiro said as he picked up the paper.

"Yeah, she said she was trying to figure it out and that it was the last thing she had to do."

"I'd better call her and let her know she forgot it." Sojiro said, scrolling down to Konata's name in his phone's contact list and hitting the call button. Unfortunately, Sojiro and Yui almost immediately heard the theme to _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ begin playing from one of Konata's desk drawers. "You're kidding me." Sojiro said, opening the drawer and finding Konata's cell phone.

"Uh oh." Yui said. "Here, give me the paper and I'll go and bring it to her."

"No, you stay here and rest some more." Sojiro said. "You've got a lot on your plate right now. Why don't you just relax for today. You know, play some games or something. I'll be back later." Sojiro said, quickly changing into some street clothes and hoping to catch Konata before she got to the train station.

"O- okay." Yui said. "I'll wait here for you." She said, sitting back down on the floor in Konata's room. She sighed to herself when she heard the front door open and close. "Great. Now I'm alone." She sighed as she half-heartedly picked up the Nintendo DS she was playing with the previous night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Man."<em> Nanako thought as she got off the train at her stop, still half-asleep. _"I keep getting the feeling like I'm being watched."_ She thought as she walked towards the school. As she continued walking, she swore she could hear another set of footfalls behind her. It sounded as if they were just a little bit out of synch with her own steps. Nanako turned around quickly, but nobody was there when she looked. "My mind must be playing tricks on me." She said with a yawn as Kanata decided that walking right behind Ms. Kuroi in her 'just rolled out of bed' condition might not have been the best of ideas.

"I'm sorry." Kanata said with a bow as she returned to her usual method of floating. Nanako immediately tensed up as if frightened. _"Could she hear me just now?"_

"Oyashiro-sama?" Nanako asked, now fully awake, alert and looking around nervously while walking a little more slowly.

"Who?" Kanata asked, wondering just what Ms. Kuroi was talking about.

"I swear if I get to the school and the windows are smashed out, I'm never going there again." Nanako said, visibly shivering.

"What on earth is the talking about?" Kanata asked herself as she followed Ms. Kuroi at a bit of a greater distance. Before long, they had arrived at the school with no further complications. "So this is where my daughter goes to school." Kanata said, looking around Ms. Kuroi's classroom. "I wonder where she sits." She pondered as Ms. Kuroi began preparing for the students to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>#Lucky Channel#

"Hiya luckies!" Akira chirped as she waved frantically. "It's so great to see you all again! I'm Akira Kogami, and I'll be your navigator!"

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, the co-host." Minoru said cheerfully.

"Assistant." Akira snarled.

"Bite me." Minoru said through a smile.

"Anyways, It's been too long since the last update!" Akira said. "I bet it's because Smusher's been too busy with all the new games and stuff that he got. So lazy."

"Akira, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Minoru asked.

"Please, it's about time someone gave him a swift kick in the pants. He told a bunch of people that he was going to update a week ago! Seriously, who does that?"

"Akira, maybe you shouldn't taunt the author so much." Minoru warned, seeing me sit down next to Akira, who was too busy ranting to notice me.

"Please, what's he gonna do? Demote me? HA!" Akira laughed as I tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" She snapped as she turned and saw the malice in my eyes. "Oh, Smusher! I- it's good to see you." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"You know that my next update is going to be to UnLucky Space, don't you?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice.

"R- really now?" Akira asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means keep all your ducks in a row, or suffer the consequences." I said, narrowing my eyes at Akira.

"R- right." Akira stuttered. "Gomen."

"That's all for today." I said with a bright smile. "Thanks for reading. Bye nii!" I chimed as the closing card dropped on the set.

"You're looking well today Smusher-sama." Minoru said.

"Don't try flattery Shiraishi." I said. "With me, it'll get you nowhere."

"Yes sir." Minoru said as the video feed cut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, not much else to say. I hope you liked it, and I hope to see you all next time! Next update to this will be after my updates to 'UnLucky Space' and 'A New Hunt.'<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	39. Ep 4: Ch 9: Where's My Homework!

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 9

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Here we go everyone! Chapter 9 of Tense Temptations (and by extention chapter 39 of Lucky Temptations) is here! This chapter is a bit shorter than the ones previous, so i apologize for that... Sort of. Anyways, enjoy what's here everybody! ^_^ *is in a good mood today*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well isn't this a surprise." Konata said as she and Yutaka approached Minami and Miyuki. They were just about to enter the school when Konata stopped them for a conversation.<p>

"Good morning, Konata-san." Miyuki said with a bow.

"Hey there, Miyuki-san, Minami-chan." Konata said with her trademark cat grin. "You know, Miyuki." Konata said. "You never did tell me **exactly** how your admission to Minami-chan went that day."

"What?" Miyuki asked, looking at Minami nervously to see that she was blushing as well.

"Well I obviously know that you two are together now, but what exactly happened that night?" Konata asked. "I feel partly responsible for getting you together, so I want to know how my investment turned out."

"Investment?" Minami asked.

"C'mon Minami-chan, you can tell me." Konata said. "Tell me, did you two do anything explicit?"

"Konata, are you sure this is the time and place for this?" Yutaka asked, feeling awkwardness pile upon the conversation more and more.

"If not now, then when would it be, Yu-chan?" Konata asked.

"I don't know." Yutaka said. "Maybe later tonight?"

"Well, I guess we are right in front of the school." Konata said. "Fine, you've escaped this time!" She exclaimed.

"_Escaped?"_ Minami and Miyuki thought simultaneously.

"Expect me to ask again tonight though, and no skipping the juicy details!"

"_Not again."_ Minami thought, remembering being grilled by Yukari earlier.

"_Why is everyone so interested in our relationship?"_ Miyuki wondered.

"By the way, Miyuki-san." Konata said. "Do you know where Kagami and Tsukasa are?"

"No, I don't." Miyuki said, grateful that the subject had been changed.

"Weird, they're usually here before I am." Konata said.

"Aw." Yutaka whined. "I wanted to see Tsu-nee-chan before class today."

"Tell you what, Yu-chan." Konata said. "You'll definitely see her tonight, and you'll probably get to spend some time with her at lunch today. You go ahead to class and I'll make sure to wait for her for you."

"Really?" Yutaka asked happily. "You mean it?"

"Yep!" Konata said, pounding her chest once with her fist for emphasis. "You all should go ahead. I'll wait for them by myself."

"Say hello for me, would you Konata-san?" Miyuki asked.

"You got it Miyuki-san." Konata said.

It wasn't long after Miyuki, Minami and Yutaka had gone inside that Konata saw Kagami and Tsukasa walking towards her. "Hey guys! Yoo-hoo!" Konata exclaimed, waving enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Kona-chan." Tsukasa said.

"Hey." Konata replied. "What's up with you, Kagami?" She asked upon noticing Kagami's utter lack of enthusiasm.

"Just a little irritated is all. I hate being this late." Kagami sighed.

"What kept you?"

"Well, Matsuri was being a pain, as usual." Kagami grumbled. "I went to the bathroom before leaving, and when I got out, my cell phone disappeared from my room."

"Turns out that Matsuri had it for one reason or another." Tsukasa said. "Did she ever say why it was with her?"

"Of course not. That wouldn't be irritating enough for her" Kagami sighed. "I don't know what she could want with my phone, but it doesn't seem like she messed with anything."

"Weird." Konata said.

"You're telling me." Kagami grumbled.

"By the way," Konata said as she turned to face Tsukasa, "Yu-chan had to get to class, but she wants to see you really badly." She giggled. "She misses her little love bird." Konata said, causing Tsukasa's face to light up a bright red.

"Kona-chan!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Oh, Tsukasa." Konata giggled. "You're so cute when you're flustered!" She said, reaching for her cell phone to take a picture. However, she found the pocket she usually kept her phone in to be empty. "Oh, man!" She exclaimed. "I left my cell phone at home! This kind of picture opportunity doesn't come around often!"

"Never thought I'd hear you complain about forgetting your cell phone." Kagami said. "I remember you always used to leave it at home and not even care."

"Yeah, but now I actually use it for stuff." Konata said, recalling the candid photo she had taken previously when she had frightened Miyuki. "That's such an awesomely moe background." She said.

"Huh?" Kagami wondered.

"And this embarrassed Tsukasa picture would have been a truly epic screensaver!" Konata shouted. "Oh well. I'll just have to try again some other time."

"Right." Kagami said. "Was there anything else?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" Konata said, putting her fist into her other hand. "I actually wanted to apologize for leaving so suddenly last night."

"Oh, that?" Kagami asked. "What happened there anyways?"

"Oh!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "Actually, I had something to do with that."

"You did?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah." Konata said. "Neither dad or Yutaka had their house keys on them, and dad asked me to let them in."

"Oh. I guess it's okay then in that case." Kagami said. "Still, you could have popped your head into the room and told us what was up."

"Yeah, there were other reasons too." Konata said, looking down nervously.

"Like what?" Kagami asked as someone came up behind her.

"Hey, Hiiragi!" Misao yelled.

"AH!" Kagami exclaimed as she jumped in surprise. "Misao, what are you doing?"

"Just sayin' hi." Misao said. "Hey Koko, how ya doin'?" She asked, turning to Konata.

"Oh, I'm doing okay." Konata said.

"By the way, I've got something to say to you!" Misao said, stepping towards Konata.

"Can I go first?" Konata asked. "I have something to say too."

"Huh?" Misao asked. "Yeah, sure, I guess. What do you want to say?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for leaving like I did last night." Konata said.

"_She's apologizing?"_ Misao thought. _"And to think I was about to ream her out for that."_

"I got a call from my dad. He managed to lock himself out of the house along with Yu-chan and Tsukasa. I had to get home and let him in."

"Oh, well in that case don't worry about it." Misao said.

"Funny thing is, my cousin Yui had already shown up and let them in by the time I got there." Konata said, laughing and scratching the back of her head.

"By the way, Misao." Kagami said. "Where's Ayano? I know you spent the night there last night, so where is she?"

"She's waiting for you in the classroom." Misao said. "I came back out to see if you were gonna show up. You're a lot later than you usually are."

"Well, don't worry about it." Kagami grumbled as she turned and went into the school.

"Sis! Wait up!" Tsukasa exclaimed as she rushed to follow her sister.

"Man, what is up with her today?" Misao asked.

"She said you were at Minegishi's place last night?" Konata asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Misao said. "I didn't exactly want to be in the same house as my brother last night, so I spent the night with Minegishi. Luckily, she seems like she's doing much better now."

"Oh." Konata said, looking a bit downcast. "That's good."

"Yep. She's already over Nikinari, and she's already got someone much better in mind."

"Wait, what?" Konata asked, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, she's already got another person in mind, and she's planning on confessing today." Misao said happily.

"So it isn't you?" Konata asked before she could stop herself.

"What?" Misao asked, beginning to blush. "Of course not. Why?"

"Oh, well…" Konata said. "After last night I kind of thought that… You know…"

"Oh, okay." Misao said. "I see where you're coming from. Nah, she just did that out of stress." Misao said, referring to when Ayano kissed her. "There was nothing really behind that."

"What about you?" Konata asked.

"What about me?" Misao repeated. "Well, it was unexpected, but that's about it." She said, blushing again.

"_Whew! I thought for a second there that the game was over before it began."_ Konata thought, mentally breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why do you ask?" Misao asked, causing Konata to tense up a bit.

"_So much for that sigh of relief!"_ Konata thought. "Well, I was just curious." Konata said, aware that she was being less than convincing. "Well, I'd better get to class. If I'm late, Teach'll really lay into me." She said as she quickly turned and jogged into the school.

"Koko!" Misao exclaimed just before the doors closed behind Konata. "Huh. I wonder what that was all about." She said to herself as she headed towards her own class as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is odd."<em> Ms. Kuroi thought. _"Where's Izumi?"_ She wondered. _"I'd think she'd be early today."_

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slid open with intensity. "I'm here! I'm not late!" Konata exclaimed as she quickly moved to her seat and sat down, breathing heavily.

"Cutting it close again, eh Izumi?" Ms. Kuroi teased.

"Again?" Kanata asked, now standing behind her daughter. "Is she late like this often?" She wondered as she watched Konata catch her breath.

"Alright then." Ms. Kuroi said. "In about five minutes, I'll be checking around for last night's homework." She said, looking at Konata in particular. "Hopefully, everyone got it done. I'll admit that it was pretty difficult." She said, watching happily as all of the students reached into their bags and retrieved their world history homework. However, her smile began to fade when her eyes rested on Konata, who was searching her bag frantically.

"No no no no no no no…" Konata mumbled as she sifted through her bag for the fifth time. "There's just no way!" She exclaimed, feeling as if a pit had opened at the bottom of her stomach.

"Izumi, is something wrong?" Ms. Kuroi asked, beginning to feel a mixture of sadness and frustration.

"But I really did it, I swear!" Konata said, looking through her bag yet again. "Teach, please!"

"Konata…" Kanata said, watching in horror as Konata began losing hope, her search slowing before finally stopping entirely.

Ms. Kuroi walked up to Konata's desk and took a quick look through her papers while the rest of the class watched in silence. Konata looked like she was about ready to cry. "Konata, could you see me in the hall for a minute?" Ms. Kuroi asked, placing the papers back on Konata's desk.

"Yes Ma'am." Konata said, hanging her head as she left the room and waited for Ms. Kuroi. Kanata was right behind her, trying in vain to console her daughter.

"Konata, what happened?" Ms. Kuroi asked as she shut the classroom door behind her.

"I did it though." Konata said. "I really did it last night. I mean, I couldn't figure out the last question, but I really did the rest of it."

"You did all but the last question?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

"Yeah." Konata said sorrowfully. "I must have left it at home though."

"Ordinarily," Nanako said, "I would tell you to stop slacking off and to do your work."

"But I-"

"Shush!" Ms. Kuroi ordered. "I'm not finished yet. That's what I normally would have done." She repeated. "However, you don't normally have the rest of your work done."

"Huh?" Konata asked.

"You may not have the history stuff with you, but you did the work for all of your other classes." Ms. Kuroi said, patting Konata on the head. "Given that, I can't help but give you the benefit of the doubt." She said with a fanged smile.

"You really mean it, Teach?" Konata asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure. Just bring it in tomorrow, oka-" Ms. Kuroi tried to say before she was cut off.

"WAIT!" Sojiro exclaimed, running down the hallway with a paper in his hand.

"Dad?" "Sojiro?" "So-kun?" Konata, Ms. Kuroi and Kanata each exclaimed as they watched the man charge down the hall.

When he finally reached them, he was completely out of breath. "Konata… You forgot… This one…" He said between breaths as he handed Konata her mostly completed world history homework.

"Dad, how did you-"

"Yui… Pointed it out…" Sojiro said, supporting himself with the wall as he finished catching his breath. "She said you were going to help Konata with something important to her if she did her homework. I figured she would need this."

"Sojiro, I…" Ms. Kuroi began to say as she accepted the paper from Konata and began looking it over. "Yep. Sure enough, you really did it." She said, looking at the paper happily. "Unfortunately, most of these are wrong." She said, sighing audibly.

"No way!" Konata exclaimed. "I checked online history sources and everything!"

"Like what?" Ms. Kuroi asked. "What could possibly have given you this many wrong answers?"

"Well I still had all of my books in my locker here," Konata said, "so I figured Wikipedia would be an acceptable alternative."

"Wikipedia?" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed, almost seeming to recoil in pain. "Never use Wikipedia for school stuff! There are college professors who would kill you for that!"

"Whoa! Sorry." Konata said, scratching her head and laughing.

"Well, you certainly did it without copying your friends this time. Sure, you used the worst possible source, but at least you tried." Ms. Kuroi said. "A deal's a deal. I'd be happy to help you with your little plan."

"Man, am I the best dad, or what?" Sojiro said, pointing to himself and laughing.

"Here's the best part dad." Konata said. "She was about to help me anyways! Isn't she a great person?"

"Wait, so I didn't have to take the train all the way here looking like a total spaz?" Sojiro asked, the disbelief evident on his face.

"Nope." Konata said with her cat grin at full strength.

"Still, the fact that you did really says a lot." Ms. Kuroi said, turning to face Sojiro. "You were really worried for her, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah." Sojiro said. "I'm not sure just what you're helping her with, but it must be important for Konata to have passed out trying to figure out that last problem rather than at her games. I just wanted to help in any way I could, ya know?"

"And then they kiss." Konata said, giggling softly.

"Get back in the classroom, you." Nanako warned.

"Oh ho! About to do something that I'm not allowed to see?" Konata chuckled before being lightly bonked on the head by Ms. Kuroi.

"In." Nanako said.

"So fierce!" Konata whined as she walked back into the classroom, lightly holding the top of her head.

"Class is about to start, and your coat is in the teachers' lounge right now." Ms. Kuroi said. "Why don't you head in there and get it? You can even hang out in there until lunchtime. I'd like to have a word with you then if that's okay."

"Alright, that sounds great." Sojiro said.

"Oh, and here's your wallet." Ms. Kuroi said, retrieving Sojiro's wallet from her back pocket and handing it to him. "Keep a closer eye on this thing from now on." She said.

"Right, I will." Sojiro said. "So where is the teachers' lounge anyways?"

"So-kun, you came all this way for our daughter's sake?" Kanata said, watching as Ms. Kuroi happily give Sojiro directions to the teachers' lounge. "And you were going to help my little girl even without that paper." She said, turning to face Ms. Kuroi directly. "You both care about her so much." She said with a warm smile as Sojiro and Ms. Kuroi parted ways. "I think this could work." She said as she followed Sojiro to the teachers' lounge.

"_So I'm gonna be sticking around here for today, huh?"_ Sojiro thought as he walked down the hall. _"That's fine, but I can't help but think that I forgot about something important."_ He thought. _"Oh well. I'm sure it'll come to me."_

* * *

><p>"I wonder if he got the paper to her." Yui said as she opened her cell phone and scrolled down to Sojiro's number in the contact list. "He's been gone for a good while, so I'll call and see what's up." She said as she hit the call button. Unfortunately, she immediately heard a ringing noise coming from elsewhere in the house. "Great." Yui sighed. "He must have left it in his room when he changed." She said to herself as she closed her phone. "And now I'm even talking to myself. God, I'm lonely." She sighed as she put her phone away and picked Konata's DS back up. <em>"I guess it's just me here until he gets back then."<em> She thought. _"I hope he gets home soon."_ Yui thought with a sigh as the DS booted up.

* * *

><p>"Ayano, what is it?" Kagami asked, looking at the papers on her desk rather than at her friend. "Class is about to start."<p>

"I know, but I need to talk to you about something very important." Ayano said.

"Why not talk to Misao about it? She doesn't seem all that busy." Kagami said, still looking down at her papers.

"Kagami, please." Ayano pleaded. "I really need to talk to you."

"Look, Ayano." Kagami said, finally looking up at her friend. "Class is about to start, so how about this waits for a bit. Plus, I'm sure you can tell that I'm not in the best of moods right now, so please just leave me alone for a bit. Okay?"

"R- right." Ayano said, looking down. "Sorry to have disturbed you." She said as she left the room."

"Heya Ayano." Misao said. Misao seemed to just be heading toward the classroom. "What's up? I thought class was about to start."

Ayano didn't say anything back, but just continued down the hall and into the girls' restroom.

"Ayano?" Misao asked, following her friend inside. "Ayano, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ayano said, wiping her eyes. "Kagami is just in a bad mood is all." She said with a sniffle. "Hopefully she'll be feeling better later."

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay." Misao said, patting Ayano on the back. Just then, Ayano's cell phone began to vibrate.

"Huh? Who's calling me at school?" She wondered as she flipped the phone open. She gasped in surprise when she noticed the name displayed above the number.

"What? Who is it?" Misao asked, trying to look over Ayano's shoulder to see the number.

"It's Kagami's home phone." Ayano said, wondering why she would be getting a call from Kagami's house when she was clearly here at school. "Hello, this is Ayano Minegishi speaking." Ayano said as she answered the phone.

* * *

><p>###Lucky Channel!###<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira exclaimed, waving her arms up and down. "Welcome to another issue of Lucky Channel! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm the co-host, Minoru Shiraishi!" Minoru said, bowing politely to the camera.

"Smusher really got this chapter out a lot quicker than the last one, didn't he Shiraishi?"

"Yeah, he spent a good amount of time at the local library in his town typing like mad from what I hear."

"He typed this in public?" Akira asked.

"Yeah. He really worked at it too."

"Who writes lesbian themed fan fiction in the middle of the day in public?" Akira asked. "Freak."

"Hello Akira." I said, sitting down next to the small girl.

"AH! Stop doing that!" She exclaimed.

"I couldn't help but hear what you just said." I said, smiling devilishly.

"Of course you heard it you dunce." Akira scoffed. "Hell, you wrote it."

"Here, Shiraishi." I said handing Minoru a stack of bricks and some mortar. "Go fix the fourth wall while I have a word with Ms. Kogami."

"R- right..." Minoru said, hefting the bricks and walking away slowly.

"You wouldn't want to end up like poor Daisuke now would you?" I asked, causing Akira to recoil in fear.

"But you never confirmed that he's-"

"Oh, he is. I assure you he is." I said. "Anyways, just thought I'd leave you with that. Bye nii!" I said as the closing card dropped on the set.

A couple of moments later, the sound of a pile of bricks hitting the floor was heard. "HELP!" Minoru yelled as the video feed cut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. What's going to happen next? Find out next time in the dramatic conclusion to Tense Temptations!<strong>

**(P.S.: Every time I say that it is an episode finale, at least one person always seems to think that the story is about to end entirely. I'm putting this here to alleviate that issue. Next chapter is the finale of THIS EPISODE, not the entire story. However, we are in fact approaching the end of the story as a whole. I'll let you know more about that as we continue forward.)**

**Next update will be to UnLucky Space, and then I'll be putting up a completely new story!**

**Look forward to it!**


	40. Ep 4: Ch 10: Four Heart Pieces Makes

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 4 (Tense Temptations): Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and sorry for the super late update. Suffice to say that school payments have been giving me no end of trouble, and I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off looking for a job. Anyways, I've kept you all waiting long enough. Here is the finale to Tense Temptations!<strong>

**Enjoy the crap out of it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm, it should be almost lunch."<em> Sojiro thought, looking at the clock in the teachers' lounge. As he was thinking, another man walked into the room holding a coffee.

"Hm? Sojiro?" The intruder asked.

"Oh, hey there Rufus, buddy!" Sojiro said, smiling and giving a slight wave.

"What are you doing here? Without your camera?" Rufus added, stroking his chin with his free hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sojiro asked sitting forward in his chair. "I can't just stop by?"

"You generally don't unless there's some kind of sports activity going on." Rufus sighed. "And when there is, you always have at least one camera with you."

"To be fair, my daughter goes here." Sojiro said.

"To be fair," Rufus said, "you never seem to take any pictures of her."

"I… Don't have a comeback for that." Sojiro admitted, sinking a little into the chair.

Rufus laughed so hard at this that he almost dropped his coffee. Luckily, he managed to hold onto the hot beverage. "Anyways, what exactly _are_ you doing here?"

"Well, I actually came to make sure Konata had all of her homework with her. She managed to forget some of it at home."

"Well that's very nice of you, but I meant why are you here in the teachers' lounge? Last I checked, you aren't a teacher." _"Thank goodness."_ Rufus thought.

"Well Nanako said that she had something to talk to me about, and that I should wait here until lunch period."

"Nanako? You and Ms. Kuroi are on a first-name basis now?" Rufus asked.

"Well yeah." Sojiro said, scratching the back of his head. "We've kind of been going out a little bit."

"Really?" Rufus exclaimed, again coming dangerously close to spilling his coffee. "I was wondering why she seemed so much happier these past few days."

"Is there that much of a difference?" Sojiro asked.

"Oh, you know it." Rufus said with a nod. "She's usually pretty happy, but she actually gets kind of mopey when she doesn't think anyone else is around."

"You don't say…"

"Yeah. She's a really sensitive person behind it all. Probably has to do with her turbulent love life up to this point."

"Turbulent huh?" Sojiro asked. "Turbulent how?"

"I can't really say that." Rufus said with a sigh. "In fact, I think I may already have said too much."

"So Nanako has had big problems with love, huh?" _"What does that remind me of?"_ Sojiro wondered. "Yui!" He suddenly exclaimed, standing up and accidentally knocking Rufus's coffee out of his hand. "Sorry Rufus, but I really need to get home." Sojiro said. "Please tell Nanako to call me later." He said as he quickly ran out and headed towards the train station.

"Not again…" Rufus groaned as he looked down at what was once a full cup of coffee. He sighed as he stood up to get another cup and the lunch bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, time for lunch." Ms. Kuroi said as her students began talking amongst each other.<p>

"Hey Teach, you gonna go meet up with dad?" Konata asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Ms. Kuroi said.

"Well that might be kind of tough since I saw him sprinting away through the window." She said, pointing to a small form running away from the school.

"What?" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed, recognizing that it was indeed Sojiro who was running away. "Where the hell is he going?" She wondered out loud as she left the room and started walking quickly down the hall.

She rounded a corner too quickly to notice someone else directly in her way. The resulting collision ended with principal Rufus's shoes being covered with his second cup of coffee. "AWW!" He exclaimed as he lamented losing two cups in one day yet again.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Ms. Kuroi said with a bow.

Rufus sighed in defeat. "It's okay Ms. Kuroi." He said. "It isn't that big a deal."

"Right, I've got to be going for now. I'll be right back." Ms. Kuroi said, walking past Rufus.

"Is this about Sojiro?" He asked.

"What?" Ms. Kuroi asked, stopping and turning around. "How did you-"

"He made me lose my first cup today." He said, looking down at his coffee as it spread across the floor. "He said he had to get home. It looked like something important." Rufus said.

"Important? Is something wrong?"

"He said something about someone named Yui, or something." Rufus said, scratching his chin. "Oh, and he wants you to give him a call later."

"Oh, alright I guess." Nanako said as she turned and started on her way back to her classroom.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Miyuki asked as Konata and Tsukasa gathered around her desk with their lunches.<p>

"That's right! You don't know!" Konata said.

"Ms. Kuroi and Konata's dad have been seeing each other." Tsukasa said, unwrapping her bento.

"Really?" Miyuki asked. "Goodness, that must be strange for you, Konata-san." Miyuki said.

"Nah. Not really." Konata said. "Sure, it's a bit weird that it's one of the parents falling for the teacher instead of one of the students, but I can roll with that too."

"Eh? One of the students?" Tsukasa asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah." Konata said, crossing her arms and nodding. "It's actually a pretty common scenario. The cute yet curvy teacher is sought after by the embarrassed yet determined student in his last year in her class." She said, as if it were nothing unusual at all.

"You've seen this kind of thing before?" Miyuki asked, rather surprised at the conversation.

"Oh yeah. Loads of times!" Konata shouted. "I've been in the same situation dozens of times."

"Huh?" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Oh, I see." Miyuki said. "I believe Konata-san is talking about one of her games."

"Yeah, of course." Konata said. "What else would I be talking about?"

"Um… Nevermind." Tsukasa said, satisfied that things weren't as weird as she thought.

"But in all seriousness, I like the fact that dad and Teach are together." Konata said. "Not only do they work well together, but if it goes far enough I might manage to get some preferential treatment!" Konata said, just before being knocked on the head by Ms. Kuroi again.

"I wouldn't count on that." Nanako said with a laugh as she watched Konata rub her head. "If anything, I'd be even harder on you in that case!"

"Aw." Konata groaned. "No fair! You're supposed to be nice to your daughter!"

"You aren't my daughter." Ms. Kuroi said bluntly.

"Not yet, I'm not." Konata said with a grin just before being hit once again.

"Don't push me, Izumi." Ms. Kuroi said, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, so you're an authoritative parent." Konata said with a half-wince, half-chuckle.

"There really is no talking with you about this, is there?" Ms. Kuroi asked, putting her hand to her face as Miyuki's cell phone began vibrating.

"Oh, please excuse me." Miyuki said with a bow as she stood up and left the room to answer her phone.

Once Miyuki was out of the room, Tsukasa decided to ask a very pressing question. "Ms. Kuroi, um, why didn't you confiscate Yuki-chan's phone like you would mine?"

"_Kind of a cold question."_ Konata and Ms. Kuroi both thought.

"Well first off, hers was set to vibrate rather than loud ring." Ms. Kuroi said. "Secondly, hers went off at lunch period. Yours went off in the middle of a lecture."

"Oh yeah…" Tsukasa said, her face turning red.

"_Sorry Tsukasa. You've just been had."_ Konata thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Miyuki asked as she answered her cell phone. "This is Takara Miyuki speaking."<p>

"Hello dear. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." Yukari said.

"Oh not at all, mother." Miyuki said. "Is something wrong? You sound nervous."

"Oh, nothing wrong, really." Yukari said. "I just forgot to tell you yesterday that I signed you up for a checkup at the dentist's office for today."

"What?" Miyuki exclaimed. "Wh- when is it?"

"Um, right after school, actually. Sorry." Yukari said.

"Please tell me you're joking." Miyuki said pleadingly.

"I'm really sorry, honey. I'll try to make it up to you tonight by setting up something special for you and your friends."

Miyuki sighed in defeat as she thought about having to see the dentist today, of all days. "Okay. I'll go right there after classes are over." She said.

"I'm really sorry, dear." Yukari said. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Have a nice rest of the day."

"Yeah. You too." Miyuki said as both she and her mother hung up.

"Hey there, Miyuki." Kagami said as she came up behind Miyuki.

"Oh, hello Kaga- OOF!" Miyuki exclaimed as she bumped into Kagami as she turned around, falling to the floor and dropping her bag as she did. Miyuki's bag's contents were strewn about the floor along with some of Kagami's stuff. "Kagami-san, I'm so sorry." Miyuki said as she blushed and began picking things up.

"No, it's my fault too." Kagami said as she bent over to help out. "I should have said something before I got so close." She said as she picked up a small pile of books that she assumed were all hers and put them into her own bag.

"Miyuki, are you okay?" Minami asked as she and Yutaka arrived and helped to finish picking up.

"Yes, I'm alright." Miyuki said, adjusting her glasses. "I just bumped into Kagami-san here. Did you come to visit me?" Miyuki asked.

"Well…" Minami said, looking down and blushing slightly. "Yes. I thought I might come here with Yutaka since she was on her way."

"Tsu-nee-chan is in there now, right?" Yutaka asked.

"She should be." Kagami said. "I come here all the time to visit her."

"I just came out to answer my phone." Miyuki said, extending her hand to Minami. "I was going back inside. Would you like to have lunch with all of us, Minami-chan?"

"Oh. Um, yes." Minami said as she took Miyuki's hand and blushed more brightly.

"Wait a minute." Kagami said. "Are the two of you…?"

"Oh that's right!" Miyuki said. "You haven't been told yet. Minami-chan and I are a couple now."

"Oh, wow." Kagami said. "I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thank you Kagami-san." Miyuki said as both she and Minami bowed.

"Let's go!" Yutaka said in a high-pitched voice. "I wanna see Tsu-nee-chan!"

"Alright. You guys go ahead in." Kagami said. "I need to stop by the bathroom first." She said, turning away and heading down the hall.

"See you in a little while, Kagami-san." Miyuki said as the rest turned and went into he classroom.

"_This is what I need."_ Kagami thought as she entered the girls' bathroom. _"Just some time for me and my friends. Or really just some time away from those two."_ She thought, thinking of Ayano and Misao.

* * *

><p>"Well, Ayano? Aren't you gonna tell me who called you earlier?" Misao asked, poking Ayano's shoulder.<p>

"Let's just say it was a very kind person." Ayano said, happily taking a bite of her lunch.

"Aw. That doesn't tell me anything!" Misao whined as she greedily ate a meatball. "At leasht you sheem to be in bettar mood now." Misao said through a mouthful of meat, causing Ayano to giggle.

"Misa-chan, you always know how to make me laugh." Ayano said, holding back her laughter mostly unsuccessfully.

"Wha-r you talhing abou?" Misao asked, tilting her head slightly as Ayano burst into full-on laughter. Misao finished chewing and swallowing her food before saying anything else. "Ayano, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ayano said, wiping some of the tears out of her eyes from laughing too hard. "You're just really funny, you know that?"

"I am?" Misao asked, still not sure just what she had done to make Ayano laugh so hard.

"Take my word for it." Ayano said. "You're a funny person."

"Hey Ayano, our last class is English, right?" Misao asked, looking through her bag nervously.

"No, it's World History." Ayano said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason…" Misao said nervously as she went back to eating.

* * *

><p>As Kagami got up to leave the bathroom, she accidentally kicked her bag over. "Darn it." She grumbled. "I hope this isn't a sign of things to come." She said, remembering the last time she got frustrated and began making annoying little mistakes throughout the day. <em>"Now that's some stress that I really don't need right now."<em> She thought as she started picking up her things and putting them back in her bag.

As she picked up her books, one in particular stood out to her. "I don't remember bringing a manga to school with me." She said as she picked up a small book. "I wonder what it is." She said as she flipped it over to see the front cover. When she did, she nearly had a heart attack. "W- what is this?" She exclaimed as she looked down at the image of two nude women caressing each other's bodies. The cover image was tasteful in that the explicit bits were covered by a hand, light ray, or other convenient censoring trick. However, it also certainly left nothing to the imagination.

"_This isn't mine!"_ Kagami panicked as she tried to figure out how it got into her bag. _"This couldn't possibly be Miyuki's, could it?"_ She wondered as she read the front cover. "Wolves at Play?" She said as she flipped the book open to the first page. It explained on this page that it was an official side story of a popular manga series called 'Dark at Dawn.' "I've never heard of that series before." Kagami said. _"Maybe Konata knows something about it."_ She thought as she flipped another page.

"No way! They're sisters?" Kagami asked herself as she looked back to the cover to confirm that it was in fact, those same two characters being introduced here. "And they're werewolves?" She asked as she saw them grow wolf ears and tails in the next panel.

"Man, and this is consistent with the main storyline?" She asked. "What kind of freaks came up with this?" She asked herself as she turned the page and felt her body getting warmer.

The next page started with a panel of the two werewolf sisters making out while nobody else was around. "Wow. They aren't wasting any time here." Kagami said as she sat back down on the toilet seat and unconsciously began moving her free hand downwards.

**::SECTION OMMITTED FOR LONG-AWAITED SELF-DISCOVERY::**

* * *

><p>"That must have been really stinky." Tsukasa said, looking a bit worried.<p>

"Trust me, you have NO idea." Konata said.

"Oh no. Lunch isn't almost over already, is it?" Yutaka asked, pouting a bit as she clung tightly to Tsukasa.

"I'm afraid so." Miyuki said as she and Minami started picking up their things.

"Hey, Miyuki." Konata said as she rifled through Miyuki's bag. "What's this doing here?" She asked, producing a slip of paper with three names written down on it.

"I'm not sure." Miyuki said. "Maybe it belongs to Kagami-san. We bumped into each other in the hallway and she might have dropped it." She said, studying the paper more closely. "What's the Lily Faction?" She asked, handing the paper back to Konata.

"What? Oh! She must have come up with a name for it. Not bad. Not bad at all." Konata said, rubbing her chin.

"What is that, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. "And why is sis's name on it?"

"Oh, it's a support group we're making for same-sex couples. Kind of a school club sort of thing." Konata said.

"Really?" Miyuki asked. "That sounds like a very noble cause."

"It is, isn't it?" Konata said. "You wanna join up? Looks like Kagami's managed to find someone already, so we only need two more to get this started!"

"I don't see why not." Miyuki said, taking the paper and signing her name. "Minami-chan, would you like to join as well?" She asked, sliding the paper over to her girlfriend.

"I suppose." Minami said, signing her name as well. "It sounds like a good idea to me."

"Woo hoo!" Konata exclaimed as she took the paper back. "We've got enough people!"

"Actually, Kona-chan," Tsukasa said, "I think I would like to join too."

"If Tsu-nee-chan is joining, I wanna join too!" Yutaka chirped.

"Alright, alright." Konata said with a chuckle. "There's only five spots on the paper here, so I'll see about you two joining after I turn it in." She said as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

"I'm afraid we have to go now." Minami said as she and Yutaka stood up.

"I'll see you after school!" Yutaka said, waving happily to Tsukasa.

"And I'll see you then as well." Minami said to Miyuki.

"Actually, I'm afraid I have to make an extra stop before we can get the things for the party." Miyuki said, already dreading what she had to say next. "My mother called earlier. It turns out she's set up a dentist appointment for me, and it's too late to cancel it."

"That's okay." Minami said. "I'll go with you."

"R- really? You mean it?" Miyuki asked, her eyes practically lighting up.

"Geez, Miyuki-san." Konata said. "You don't usually get all excited like this."

"Oh! Um…" Miyuki looked away with embarrassment as her face turned a bright shade of red, making everyone else laugh a little bit.

Not a minute later, everyone had said their goodbyes and headed back to their respective classes.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Kagami is." Ayano said as she stared at the classroom door. <em>"She usually isn't back this late from Konata-san's class."<em> She thought just as Kagami walked in, looking very distracted.

Once Kagami caught sight of Ayano, her face turned a bright red and she quickly made her way to her seat.

"_Kagami? Is something else wrong now?"_ Ayano wondered as she watched her friend carefully.

* * *

><p>"We apologize, but there have been technical difficulties." A young woman said over the train's PA system. "All passengers will need to disembark here for the time being. The train should be back in normal operation within the hour. Again, we are terribly sorry for any inconvenience."<p>

"You've got to be kidding me." Sojiro groaned as he and every other passenger got off the train. He could plainly tell that many of the other passengers were just as angry as him. "At least I'm close to someone I know." Sojiro said, realizing that he was close to his friend Jirou Tamura's place. "I did tell him I was coming to collect on that bet…" He said as he began walking in the direction of the Tamura residence. "I'll just go there, visit for a little bit, and then I'll come back and take the train home." He said as he looked over and saw two paramedics taking away an obviously delusional man on a stretcher.

"Limbs…" The man on the stretcher muttered. "Cut off their limbs…" He muttered again as the paramedics loaded him into an ambulance.

"Man, he must have hit his head pretty hard." One of the medical personnel said.

"Engineering can be dangerous work." The other man said. "He's barely conscious. I hope the others are more careful fixing the tracks." He said as they both got into the ambulance and drove away.

"That was weird…" Sojiro said. However, he decided that it was nothing and walked away.

"Limbs?" Kanata asked herself. "I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu." She said as she pushed the thought aside and continued following Sojiro.

* * *

><p>"Man, what a bummer!" Misao exclaimed as the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.<p>

"I'm sorry you got a detention, Misa-chan." Ayano said as she packed up quickly.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if you had let me borrow your book like I asked." Misao huffed as Ms. Kuroi gave her a knowing smirk.

"Don't blame your friend for your mistake." Ms. Kuroi said. "Besides, I think this little detention will be a good experience for you."

"Of course you'd say that. You're the teacher." Misao grumbled as Ayano finished packing up and rushed toward the door. "Yo, Ayano. Where ya going in such a hurry anyways?"

"I need to meet up with someone. I'll see you at Takara-san's house tonight, okay?" She asked, walking quickly past Kagami without so much as glancing at her.

"O- okay…" Misao said, obviously confused.

"Man, she's sure in a rush." Ms. Kuroi said. "Too bad you can't be."

"Rub it in why don't ya?" Misao groaned as the rest of the class got up and walked out of the room.

"On the bright side, you won't be lonely in here." Ms. Kuroi said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll be keeping a close eye on me, right?" Misao asked, resting her chin on the desk.

"Actually, I need to head out for a bit. I'm leaving someone else to keep you company." Ms. Kuroi said, opening the classroom door.

As the door opened, a certain blue-haired otaku walked in looking at the floor with a serious look on her face.

"Koko?" Misao asked when she saw Konata.

"Hey, Misa-chan." Konata said, her knees shaking a bit.

"Um. Could you give us a minute?" Ms. Kuroi asked, gently pushing Konata out of the room ahead of her and closing the door behind her. "Yo Izumi, what's up?" She asked.

"I… I don't know if I can do it." Konata said, trembling slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed. "How can you possibly get cold feet now of all times?"

"I don't know!" Konata exclaimed. "This always looked so damn easy in dating sims, but in real life it's so much different! What if I screw up? I can't just re-load an old save and fix the mistake in reality!"

"Want my advice?" Ms. Kuroi asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with Konata.

"What?"

"I want you to get in there…" Ms. Kuroi said, adding a pause at the end.

"Yeah?"

"And I want you to sit down next to her…"

"Uh huh."

"And I want you to tell her exactly how you feel. Don't get poetic with it, and don't beat around the bush." Ms. Kuroi said. "Just tell her how much you think of her, and ask her how she feels about you."

"But I-"

"No buts." Ms. Kuroi said with a smile. "You can do this." She said, leaning forward and giving Konata a light peck on the forehead. "Now get in here and tell her how you feel."

"Teach…" Konata said, blushing slightly as Ms. Kuroi gave her a reassuring thumbs-up. Konata's face soon hardened into a determined look. "Got it! Thanks, Teach."

"Now get in there and give 'em hell!" Ms. Kuroi said as she opened the door back up for Konata.

"Yes ma'am!" Konata exclaimed as she walked confidently back into the room.

* * *

><p>"Huh. Where's Tsukasa?" Kagami asked herself as she got outside and noticed that nobody seemed to be around. She was about to call Tsukasa's cell phone when she got a text from the sister in question.<p>

**Hey sis. Went with Miyuki-chan and others to help set up sleepover. See you tonight.**

"Well, at least she sent a message." Kagami said, putting her phone back into her pocket. Once she did though, it started to vibrate. "Really?" She asked as she took it back out and looked at the caller ID. "Matsuri? What does she want?" She wondered aloud as she opened her phone and answered it. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Kagami, I just got a message saying Tsukasa was with friends. I was gonna surprise you by picking you both up today too." She said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"You were going to pick us up?" Kagami asked. "Why waste the gas coming all the way here?"

"I figured that it would be a great time for some bonding, ya know?" Matsuri said. "At least you're still around. Hurry up, I can see you from here. I didn't use all this gas for nothing." Matsuri said as she hung up.

"Man. Now I get to put up with her for however long it'll take to get home." Kagami said with a sigh as she put her phone back into her pocket. It didn't take much looking to find the family car parked amongst the others, and she hesitantly began walking towards it.

* * *

><p>"Thank you both for coming along with us." Miyuki said as she looked over at Tsukasa and Yutaka with a smile.<p>

"No problem, Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said. "I can't wait to help out with the sleepover. What about you, Yu-chan?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be great!" Yutaka said happily as she looked up at Tsukasa with her sparkling eyes.

"It's too bad you have to go to see the dentist first though, Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said.

"Please, don't remind me." Miyuki sighed as Minami took her hand in hers.

"It'll be okay. I'll be right there." Minami said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it, Minami." Miyuki said, calming down noticeably.

"I'm still really surprised about big sis's message." Tsukasa said, looking at her phone again and reading the most recent text message to herself.

**Tsukasa, go with some of your other friends. I need to see Kagami alone. You'll see her tonight. Don't tell her I sent you this message.**

"I hope Matsuri isn't mad at Kagami or anything." Tsukasa said, looking briefly over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey Koko, you okay?" Misao asked. Konata had sat next to her, but seemed very distracted for some reason. "Yoo hoo, earth to Koko!" Misao said, knocking lightly on Konata's head.<p>

"Quit it!" Konata exclaimed, gently pushing Misao's hand away.

"Hey, so you're alive in there after all." Misao said. "So what's up? You're really quiet for some reason. What gives?"

"Oh, it's just…" Konata paused. "I'm trying to think of all the flags I might have missed."

"Flags?" Misao asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Konata said, turning to face Misao. "Look, I need to tell you something." She said, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"_Why can't I say anything?"_ Konata asked herself mentally. _"I've come this far, and I even got a pep talk from Teach! Why can't I say anything?"_ She wondered, the answer still baffling her.

"Koko, you okay?" Misao asked, getting up and kneeling next to Konata. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"_C'mon! Say something!"_ Konata screamed in her head.

"Are you sick or something?" Misao asked as she touched her forehead to Konata's to check her temperature.

"_This is it!"_ Konata yelled in her head. _"The final flag! If I miss this one, I'll never get the event scene! It's now or never!"_ Konata's thoughts were running at a million miles per hour as she finally worked up the courage to lean forward and kiss Misao before it was too late.

Misao was surprised to say the least, but that surprise quickly melted into bliss as she returned the kiss eagerly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagami." Matsuri said as Kagami opened the passenger side door and sat down. "Took you long enough."<p>

"Don't even start." Kagami sighed. "Nobody asked you to come all this way in the first place." She grumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that." Matsuri said. "You'll be thanking me pretty soon. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, sure." Kagami said. "At least I won't have to deal with Konata getting all weird today."

"Well, I need to take care of something at the school before we go, so just sit tight for a bit, okay?" Matsuri said, opening the driver's side door and stepping out.

"Don't take too long, okay?" Kagami asked as Matsuri ignored her and closed the door. "Whatever." Kagami sighed as she laid back a bit in her seat.

About a minute passed before Kagami heard the driver's side door open again. "Wow. That was fast." She said as she looked over. The person sitting next to Kagami was not her sister though.

"Hello Kagami." Ayano said as she closed the car door.

"Ayano?" Kagami exclaimed, blushing luminously.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to talk." Ayano said.

"What's there to talk about?" Kagami asked. "You and Misao are together, right? I wish the two of you the best." She said, looking out the windshield rather than at her friend.

"You're wrong." Ayano said. "Misa-chan and I are not a couple."

"But last night-"

"Last night was a mistake." Ayano said, shaking her head. "Misa-chan and I are good friends. Nothing more."

"But this morning-"

"What about this morning?" Ayano asked. "Misa-chan spent the night at my place because she didn't want to be around her brother. Nothing happened. The only thing that did happen was…"

"Yeah?" Kagami asked. "Was what?"

"Was I decided who I really loved." Ayano said.

"Whoever it is, I'm happy for them." Kagami said.

"I should hope so." Ayano said. "Because it's you."

"W- what?" Kagami exclaimed, blushing even more brightly now.

"Ever since the day you and Misa-chan saved me from those bullies, I've looked up to both of you so much." Ayano said. "I always thought that the two of you were the best, most wonderful people I had ever met."

"So why not Kusakabe then?" Kagami asked. "You see her more often than me, she's more attractive than me-"

"That's a lie!" Ayano exclaimed, catching Kagami off guard.

"I've gotten all worked up over love before." Kagami said. "You know what happened? I got left in the dust in favor of a stupid doll!" She yelled. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Kagami. I didn't know." Ayano said. "When did this happen?"

"It was on the Kyoto trip earlier this year." Kagami said. "Some loser saw me buy a doll that he was too embarrassed to get himself, so he gave me a vague note from 'a certain boy.' Loser." Kagami scoffed.

"And he didn't have any interest in you at all?" Ayano asked.

"Nope. All he wanted was that stupid doll. I stressed out that whole day over nothing." Kagami said, tears appearing in her eyes. "I know I have problems with my weight, but that was just too much." She said, the tears falling onto her lap.

"Kagami, you don't have weight issues." Ayano said, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "And that boy is just what you said. He was a loser."

"Thanks, but how do I know this is any different?" Kagami asked as Ayano turned Kagami's body until they were facing each other.

"Because this time isn't an accident." Ayano said as she leaned forward and kissed Kagami passionately on the lips. Kagami's tears flowed faster than before as she embraced her friend tightly and returned the kiss with all her might. All the while, one thing went through Kagami's mind over and over again.

"_Please."_ Kagami thought. _"Please never let go."_

* * *

><p>###Lucky Channel!###<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira chirped, looking very excited. "Welcome to Lucky Channel! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm the co-host, Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said, giving a polite bow.

"Wow. This chapter sure took him a while, didn't it?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, no kidding. But hey, at least he has good reasons for it. Paying for college must be really stressful."

"I don't really see myself having that issue." Akira said, beginning to pick at her fingernails. "I'm too famous for that crap. Also, what was with that half-assed UnLucky Space reference in there?"

"Half-assed?"

"Yeah. He really had to bulldoze that one in just to get it to barely work. Pretty sloppy if you ask me. Plus, how narcissistic do you need to be to reference your own story IN your own story?"

"I'm sure you don't really think that badly of it." Minoru said.

"Speaking of which, he's updating that next, isn't he?" Akira asked.

"Well, yeah."

"How long do you think this one will take?"

"Well he told me he wanted to update this story, UnLucky Space, and Officer Down before Mass Effect 3 came out."

"Oh boy, another new game for him to waste his life on." Akira sighed as the closing theme for the show started to play.

"Oh man, we're already out of time?" Minoru asked. "Well, we hope you enjoyed this segment and look forward to the next one. Bye nii!" He said as the closing card dropped on the set.

"Nice job boxing me out of the closing there Mr. Co-host." Akira grumbled. "So you think you can just ignore me now huh? You're getting a fat head again?" She yelled as sounds of a struggle were heard from backstage.

"AAH! SMUSHER! HELP!" Minoru yelled as the video feed cut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. We're nearing the end of our journey, but fret not! There's still more fun to be had! The next chapter of this will be the first part of Episode 5: Sensei's Temptations.<strong>

**I will really try to update most of my stuff before Mass Effect 3 comes out, because that will absorb most, if not all of my time after I get it for several weeks afterwards.**

**Before I go backstage to make sure that Minoru has enough blood left for the next UnLucky Space update, I'd like to recommend anyone interested to read a story by my friend, Josh. It is called 'Lucky Island', and it is a crossover between Lucky Star and Harper's Island. You can find it in the Lucky Star crossovers section of the site if you are interested. I'm betaing it, so hopefully you'll like it.**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked what was here. The next update will be to UnLucky Space, then Officer Down.**

**Look forward to it!**


	41. Ep 5: Ch 1: Dentist Office Blues

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 5 (Sensei Temptations): Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: *meekly pokes head into the site*<strong>

**Hey everyone... Sorry it's been so long. I didn't forget about all of you, honest. I've just been... Preoccupied lately...**

**And by that, I mean I managed to get temporarily re-addicted to Skyrim. But now three new characters (one being a Khajiit werewolf lesbian) later, I've finally worked that awesome game out of my system. Not sure how long that will last, so I wanted to try to update like the wind while I still had the motivation.**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of the final episode of Lucky Temptations.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, hey, calm down now you two!" Matsuri scolded as she tapped on the passenger's side window. The sudden noise made Kagami jump and release Ayano.<p>

"AH! Matsuri!" Kagami exclaimed. "H- how long were you watching?"

"I just came back to check on you is all." Matsuri said. "I was hoping you two would make up, but now I just hope you don't steam up the inside of my car."

"Look, I can explain. I-" Kagami tried to say before Matsuri opened the door and cut her off.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, okay?" Matsuri asked. "As long as you're happy," Matsuri said, looking down and to the side as she fiddled with her hand out of Kagami's view, "then I'm happy too." She said as she turned back to Kagami and Ayano.

"You totally weren't reading cue cards just now, right?" Ms. Kuroi asked as she came up behind Matsuri and startled her.

"AH! N- Nanako! Don't freak me out like that!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"Oh my god, you totally were!" Ms. Kuroi laughed as she took a few small paper cards out of Matsuri's hidden hand.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Kagami asked as she and Ayano both got out of the car.

"Alright, fine." Matsuri huffed as she took the cue cards back from Nanako and stuffed them in her pocket. "I'm not good at the mushy stuff, so I asked Inori for help."

"And she drew up cue cards for you?" Ms. Kuroi asked, barely managing to contain herself.

"So wait, just how much of what just happened was planned?" Kagami asked.

"Well you didn't seem interested in talking to me with others around," Ayano said, "so I needed a way to get some time alone with you to tell you my feelings."

"So everything you said in there… It was real?" Kagami asked.

"Every bit of it." Ayano said with a nod. "I didn't need any cue cards either." She said with a giggle.

"Thanks." Matsuri groaned. "See if I help you out again."

"Matsuri, this was all your idea?" Kagami asked, to which Matsuri replied with a nod. "But how did you know about all of it?"

"You mean you haven't put it together yet?" Matsuri asked. "Honestly, you can be more dim than you look sometimes." She said with a shrug.

"What was that?" Kagami exclaimed, clenching her fist a bit.

"Oh relax, Hiiragi." Ms. Kuroi said. "Even if you can be a bit dull sometimes, at least you've got more brains than this one." She said, nudging Matsuri with her elbow.

"Okay, how did I go from cupid's assistant to butt of the joke so quickly?" Matsuri asked, feeling very irritated.

"Oh, don't get all mopey about it." Nanako said. "Just answer your sister's question."

"Whatever." Matsuri sighed. "Anyways, I heard you talking to yourself this morning." Matsuri said, causing Kagami to blush. "You seemed upset, and then I heard you mention her name." She said, motioning to Ayano. "From there it was a simple matter of getting her number out of your cell phone and calling before classes started."

"That's why you had my cell phone this morning?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. Why else would I have it?" Matsuri asked.

"I was almost late because of you!" Kagami said.

"Oh man, I just did something really nice for you." Matsuri said. "Just appreciate it and stop focusing on the little crap. So what if you ran a little late? The end result was worth it, right?" Matsuri said.

"Well yeah, but…" Kagami said before letting out a sigh. "You're right. Sorry Matsuri. And thank you." She said as Ayano took hold of Kagami's hand, making them both smile.

"Wow, that wasn't half bad." Ms. Kuroi said. "And you didn't even look at the cue cards for that one." She said, causing everyone but Matsuri to laugh. "Anyways, I should let you go. I've got a couple of students here who might need some looking after." She said as she waved goodbye to Matsuri and began walking towards the school.

"See ya, Nanako." Matsuri said as she watched her friend go. _"You'll be okay."_ She thought as she recalled what she and Nanako had talked about before coming outside to check on Kagami.

_Flashback_

"So, how are things going with the Izumi guy?" Matsuri asked.

"Well, they could be better at the moment." Nanako sighed.

"Really? What's the matter?"

"Well, I really wanted to talk to him today, but he ended up running off." Ms. Kuroi said. "I'm sure it's something urgent since he was in quite a rush. Rufus told me he mentioned his niece before he left, so I hope everything is okay."

"And he didn't at least send you a message or anything?" Matsuri asked.

"No, I don't think he has his phone on him." Ms. Kuroi said. "I tried calling a couple times, but I keep getting the voicemail."

"Well, keep a positive outlook." Matsuri said. "I'm sure you'll get ahold of him sooner or later."

"He did tell me to call him, so I guess I'll just try again later on." Nanako said.

"Sure. It'll work out, you'll see." Matsuri said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks. You're a good friend." Ms. Kuroi said.

_End flashback_

"Alright, get in the back you two." Matsuri said. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." She said as she turned around and saw that both Kagami and Ayano were already in the back seat and kissing again. "Hey!" Matsuri said as she tapped on the window. "What did I tell you about steaming up the car? Don't you ignore me!" She said as she tried to open the car door. Unfortunately for her, it appeared to be locked up tight. "Oh, I KNOW you didn't just lock me out!" Matsuri exclaimed as she tried each door and found them all to be locked. "C'mon, quit fooling around and let me in!" Matsuri whined as Kagami started to laugh before finally unlocking the doors for her older sister.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is everything okay in he-" Ms. Kuroi began to say, but froze up when she saw the state of the classroom. She couldn't see Konata or Misao from the door, but she DID see a school uniform draped over one of the desks in the corner that wasn't there before. "Girls?" Ms. Kuroi asked. "I'm happy for you and all, but you're still technically in public." She said, looking around the room slowly and carefully. Then, she heard some light laughing from behind her desk. "There you are." Ms. Kuroi said, barely covering her eyes as Konata and Misao both popped up from behind the desk.<p>

"Hi Teach!" Konata yelled as she waved happily.

"Why ya lookin' away, Ms. Kuroi?" Misao asked with a chuckle.

"Please just put your uniforms back on before someone else comes in." Ms. Kuroi groaned as she slowly looked back at the two girls. "Huh?" She exclaimed once she realized that they were both fully dressed.

"What's the matter Teach?" Konata asked. "Disappointed?" She laughed, earning her a strong bonk from Ms. Kuroi. "Ow! Hey, it was Misa-chan's idea!" Konata whined, pointing accusingly at Misao.

"Nuh-uh!" Misao protested. "It was your idea, Koko. I just supplied the spare uniform!"

"Let's just say that you're both evil little girls and leave it at that." Ms. Kuroi said, narrowing her eyes at the pair.

"Oh you love it, and you know it!" Konata exclaimed.

"It's never boring when one of you is involved, that's for sure." Nanako said with a sigh.

"And from now on, both of us are going to be in on everything!" Misao exclaimed as she put one arm around Konata's shoulders and pulled her in close.

"So I take it everything went well in here while I was out?" Ms. Kuroi asked, happy to have played some part in bringing these two together.

"You bet!" Konata exclaimed, putting an arm around Misao's waist. "First there was the kissing, then the full blown making out, then the groping started, and then-"

"Konata, please spare me the details." Ms. Kuroi said.

"Aw, you know I'm just messing with you." Konata said. "Or am I?"

"Do you want me to keep you both for a real detention?" Ms. Kuroi threatened.

"So vicious!" Both Konata and Misao exclaimed at the same time.

"Just get going." Ms. Kuroi sighed. "If I remember right, you both have something important to do tonight."

"That's right! Miyuki's sleepover party!" Konata said.

"Oh yeah! So much has been happening that I completely forgot about that!" Misao said as both of the girls moved towards the classroom door.

"Have a good time tonight you two." Ms. Kuroi said.

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Konata said as she lightly slapped Misao's bottom, causing Misao to yelp and blush very brightly.

"Yeah, watch out for that one." Ms. Kuroi sighed. "She's got a bit of a mischievous streak."

"I can see that." Misao said.

"Oh, you know you love it!" Konata exclaimed as the two began walking down the hallway.

"That's besides the point, Koko!" Ms. Kuroi heard Misao whine as she closed the classroom door.

"Hm… Maybe I should try Sojiro again." Ms. Kuroi said to herself as she pulled out her cell phone and found Sojiro's number in her contacts list.

* * *

><p>"Oh." Yui said as she heard Sojiro's phone ringing again. "It's uncle Sojiro's phone again." For a moment, Yui had the idea to answer the phone for him since he was still out. "Nah. It's none of my business." Yui decided as she turned her attention back to the television screen. "I hope he gets home soon." She said with a sad sniffle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fine, take the yen you vulture." Jirou said as he handed a ¥1000 note to Sojiro.<p>

"Oh, you'll get over it." Sojiro said. "It's only one thousand."

"Honey," Miyo said as she walked into the room, "remind me again just what kind of bet you had going with dear Sojiro here."

"Oh! Um… You see…" Jirou said, scratching the back of his head.

"Jirou here bet that my little niece would end up together with the Iwasaki girl." Sojiro said despite Jirou's attempts to silence him. "He lost, so he had to pay up."

"Really?" Miyo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do Guy and Honoka know about this little bet?"

"Of course not!" Sojiro exclaimed. "They might have been able to unfairly influence the results."

"And you couldn't have?" Miyo suggested.

"Hey, yeah!" Jirou exclaimed. "How do I know you didn't have your hands in this behind the scenes?"

"Hey!" Sojiro exclaimed. "I may seem a bit shady to some people, but I don't cheat. Furthermore, anyone who does makes me sick."

"That's good to know." Jirou said. "Anyways, my daughters should be home soon, and the train line should be ready again by now."

"What's this? Are you trying to get rid of me?" Sojiro asked, feigning sadness.

"Kind of, yes." Miyo said. "Didn't you say you had something important to do at home?"

"Did I?" Sojiro asked aloud as he put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Hey, yeah." Jirou said. "Something about someone waiting for you?"

Then it hit him. "Oh no! Yui!" Sojiro exclaimed as he bolted to his feet. "I've gotta get going! See you later!" Sojiro yelled as he sprinted out the door and towards the train station.

"That doesn't sound good." Jirou said, looking after Sojiro.

"Any other bets you'd like to tell me about?" Miyo asked.

"Uh, n- no. Nothing to report." Jirou said, beginning to sweat.

"Good. I expect you to keep it that way." Miyo said. "Honestly, who bets on something like that?" She asked herself as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Back for another appointment I see, Ms. Takara." The dentist said, the light reflecting off his glasses with a sinister gleam as he spoke through the blue mask covering his mouth and nose. "Don't worry dear. Everything will be just fine." He said slowly as he moved over to his instruments.<p>

"R- right." Miyuki whimpered as she began shaking in her chair.

"Alright." The dentist said as he turned around and walked back to Miyuki. "Let's take a look at those pearly whites." He said as he flicked on the tiny flashlight and began looking through Miyuki's mouth with an equally tiny mirror. "Oh, it's a good thing you came today." He said. "It looks like we'll have to do a little bit of… Drilling." He said slowly. As Miyuki watched him, she swore she could see a hint of a smile beyond his mask.

"Doctor?" A nurse asked as she opened the door.

"Yes nurse? What is it?" The dentist asked as he withdrew his tools and moved back to the counter where the rest of them were.

"Someone out here would like to stand in on the procedure if that is okay with you." The nurse said.

"Hmm…" The dentist hummed pensively. "I suppose there's no harm in that. She's mine for the next half hour or so anyways." Miyuki barely heard him say the last part under his breath. From the nurse's reaction, she obviously didn't hear it.

"Okay. He said you can come in." The nurse called back to the waiting room.

"Thank you." Minami said with a bow as she appeared in the doorway.

"Minami!" Miyuki squealed happily.

"Miyuki, are you alright?" Minami asked as she walked into the room and took Miyuki by the hand. "You're shaking pretty badly."

"It's him." Miyuki whispered as she glanced towards the dentist.

"What's the matter with him?" Minami asked.

"Don't you see it?" Miyuki asked as the dentist turned around and tested his drill in the air and laughed a little bit.

"See what?" Minami asked, becoming more and more confused.

"He's terrifying!" Miyuki whispered as she tightened her grip on Minami's hand.

"Miyuki, there's nothing wrong with him." Minami said as the dentist approached slowly, drill whirring.

"Minami, help!" Miyuki exclaimed as she rolled over in the chair and buried her face in Minami's chest.

"Miyuki!" Minami exclaimed, shocked by this display. "What is the matter?"

"I'm sorry." The dentist said with a sigh. "She's like this a lot of the time when she comes in. I really don't try to scare her, but she's terrified of me for whatever reason." He said.

"Miyuki, it's okay." Minami said, stroking Miyuki's hair. "There's nothing scary here. It's all in your head."

"W- What do you mean?" Miyuki asked as she pulled her face away and looked at the dentist again. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. Miyuki could see his entire face, and it looked surprisingly normal. He had the appearance of an average Japanese man of around thirty years old. "But… What happened to you?" Miyuki asked.

"To me?" The dentist questioned. "I don't look any differently than I ever do at work."

"B- But… The glasses. And the surgical mask. And your voice." Miyuki stammered. "Where did it all go?"

The dentist furrowed his brow a little at this. "But I don't wear glasses." He said, scratching his head in confusion. "And I'm not wearing a mask. In fact, I never have when working with you."

"And what about your voice?" Miyuki asked. "Why isn't it deeper like before?"

"Uh…" The doctor was at a loss for words. "I'm not sure what you mean. I've always spoken like this."

"But… But…" Miyuki stammered.

"Well, like I said before, I think we'll need to do some drilling." The dentist said. "Trust me, I hate doing this as much as you hate having to go through with it."

"But before, you…" Miyuki said.

"I hate that my job causes people pain, but it needs to be done so the pain isn't worse down the road." The dentist said.

"Why are you so… Nice?" Miyuki asked.

"Because I'm a nice guy." The dentist said. "I always have been. At least, that's what everyone tells me."

"Miyuki, are you feeling well?" Minami asked.

"Y- Yeah… I'm just a little confused is all." Miyuki said, beginning to feel a faint headache.

"Anyways, we need to get that tooth taken care of." The dentist said. "I'll numb your mouth out as best as I can, okay? That way, it shouldn't hurt too much."

"Okay." Miyuki said, still a little nervous.

"I don't know what it is about you and dentists, but I hope that the two of us can start fresh." The dentist said as he reached for the Novocain. "Here, I'll start. My name is Doctor Takumi Yoshio. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a chuckle.

"M- Miyuki Takara." Miyuki said, calming down a bit.

"And I'm Minami Iwasaki." Minami said, bowing her head slightly.

"Alright. Now lets get this done so you can get out of here. Sound good?" Doctor Yoshio asked.

"Okay. Oh, and… I'm sorry." Miyuki said as she opened her mouth wide for the dentist.

"It's okay." Doctor Yoshio said as he got to work and Minami held Miyuki's hand reassuringly.

* * *

><p>"So Kagami, I'm not sure when you plan to tell the rest of the family about this." Matsuri said, glancing at the rear view mirror as she came to a stoplight. "But if you want my help with that, you've got it."<p>

"Thanks Matsuri." Kagami said. "That means a lot."

"Yeah, well don't go getting all mushy on me." Matsuri said as the light turned green.

"Don't worry. I'll wait for Inori to make you more cue cards first." Kagami said slyly.

"How did I know we were going to mention that again before we got home?" Matsuri sighed.

"Alright, I'll stop teasing you for that." Kagami said. "You did do something really great for me." He said, glancing at Ayano with a smile.

"That said, have you two discussed how open you're going to be about this?" Matsuri asked. "Ayano, your sister told me what happened with the Kusakabe boy. I'm glad you kicked him to the curb, but you might want to watch how public you make this until that blows over."

"We'll figure something out." Ayano said. "For now, I just want to enjoy what's happening right now."

"What? Being stuck in traffic?" Matsuri asked with a chuckle. "I swear, these people need to learn how to drive."

"Matsuri…" Kagami groaned.

"I know, I know. You two have all the fun you can tonight. You've earned it. I've gotta say though, getting you two together almost felt too easy." Matsuri said.

"Maybe that's how it should be." Ayano suggested. "Besides, things haven't exactly been easy up until now."

"Haven't been easy?" Kagami asked. "More like the most stressful week of my life."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be okay." Matsuri said as she turned her attention back to the road. "I'll get you to the house and let you get ready for that thing you were going to do tonight."

"What? You aren't going to be our chauffer for the rest of the night?" Kagami teased.

"It's still a pretty long walk home you know." Matsuri threatened.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Kagami said as she and Ayano both laughed a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Yui?" Sojiro called as he walked into his house. "Sorry I took so long. I got a little caught up." He said as he started looking for his niece. "Yui? Are you still here?" He asked as he got to the living room. The television was on, but nobody appeared to be watching it. "Yui? Where are you?" Sojiro asked as he walked around the couch and saw that Yui had fallen asleep lying down on the couch. "There you are." He said as he gently shook his niece awake.<p>

"Hm? Kiyo-kun?" Yui asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Um… No. It's me, Sojiro." Sojiro said as Yui sat up.

"Oh, hey! You're back." Yui said through a yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's uh… Later than I meant to be." Sojiro said. "Sorry to keep you."

"It's okay." Yui sighed. "At least you're here now. Oh! You got a few calls while you were out, by the way."

"I did?" _"Probably Nanako."_ Sojiro figured as he retrieved his cell phone and checked the received calls list. "Yep. It was her. I'll call her back." He said as he hit the call button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Ms. Kuroi asked as she answered her phone. "Hey Nanako! Sorry I missed your calls."

"That's okay." Nanako said. "That doesn't bother me as much as the fact that you ran off without a goodbye." She said.

"Sorry. You were still in a class and I didn't want to interrupt." Sojiro said. "Tell you what. Why don't you stop by my place for that talk you wanted to have." Sojiro offered.

"Well, alright." Nanako said. "I'm on my way. See you in a bit." She said as she hung up her cell phone.

"Well, that's settled." Sojiro said as he closed his phone.

"Nanako is coming for a visit?" Yui asked.

"Yep. And I'm yours for tonight too. I feel kind of bad for leaving you here like I did this morning." Sojiro said.

"It's okay. It really wasn't that big of a deal." Yui said as Sojiro's phone began ringing again.

"Sorry." Sojiro said as he flipped his phone open and put it back to his ear. "Sojiro speaking." He said. When he heard the voice on the other end of the phone, he furrowed his brow. "Oh, hi there. Did you mean to call someone else?" He asked. "No?... No way!" He exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "Yeah, absolutely! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Sojiro said as he closed his phone and tossed it onto the couch next to Yui.

"Who was that?" Yui asked.

"Oh, just a good friend of mine. They need me to pick them up." Sojiro said as he started towards the door.

"I'll go with you." Yui said, standing up as well.

"No!" Sojiro exclaimed. "You stay here, I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

"Uh… Okay…" Yui said. "Isn't Nanako on her way though?"

"Oh yeah…" Sojiro said. "Well, it isn't like I'm gonna be gone all night. Do you think you could let her in when she gets here? I really need to do this."

"Well, I suppose I could." Yui said.

"Great!" Sojiro exclaimed. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise!" Sojiro exclaimed as he ran out the door, started the car, and drove away.

"Awesome." Yui sighed as she flopped back down onto the couch. "I'm alone again." She groaned as she stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>#Lucky Channel!#<strong>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira squealed as she waved her arms dramatically. "It's been way too long! In case you all forgot, it's time for Lucky Channel! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm the co-host, Minoru Shiraishi. It's great to be back!" Minoru said with a bow.

"It's been way too long since Smusher has included us, don't you think so Shiraishi?"

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed from backstage.

"I mean, he didn't even put us in the most recent chapter of UnLucky Space. What gives with that?" Akira asked with a giggle.

"You're complaining about that?" Minoru asked, obviously questioning Akira's judgement. "Last anyone saw of me, I was about to go into a creepy and possibly monster infested church for an equally creepy cult. I'm in no rush to do that!"

"Sucks to be you then!" I yelled from backstage. "Cause that's the next story I'm updating!"

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!" Akira exclaimed. "Don't be so down Shiraishi! You get to have an adventure!"

"But adventure plus Dead Space equals pain and suffering." Minoru said, the color draining from his face as the ending theme began to play.

"Oh no! We're out of time for today!" Akira whined. "Okay everyone. When you review, make sure to tell Smusher to include me and Shiraishi (but mostly me) more often, kay?" SHe said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Bye nii!" Both she and Minoru said as the closing card dropped on the set.

"I can't wait to see how your little adventure turns out." Akira said menacingly.

"I can." Minoru whined as the video feed cut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So there you have it. I finally updated again. Are you all happy now?...<strong>

**Well I hope so, because that's why I write. I do it to make others happy by letting them enjoy what I hope is a good story. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this update, and remember that I love each and every one of you in your own special ways.**

**Yes. Even you.**

**Next update is to UnLucky Space.**

**Look forward to it!**


	42. Ep 5: Ch 2: The Forty Second Chapter

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 5 (Sensei Temptations): Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone! It's been a little while since this was updated, and I hope it was worth the wait. I just got home from Canada and want to do nothing more than relax and play some video games. I wrote this during the car ride home as well as the first narrative of the next chapter.<strong>

**Enjoy the crap out of it! :D**

* * *

><p>"I hope thith numbing agent wearth off before everyone thtarth thowing up." Miyuki said, struggling to speak properly through the Novocain still in her mouth.<p>

"As long as you're feeling okay I'm happy." Minami said.

"Aw. Thankth, Minami-chan." Miyuki lisped with what Minami assumed was supposed to be a smile.

"I think doctor Yoshio might have used a little too much of that stuff." Minami giggled.

"Perhapth you're right." Miyuki said, looking somewhat concerned. "I'm thorry about thith lithp." She said, looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey. Come here." Minami said, taking Miyuki by the hands and leaning forward a bit.

"But my mouth-" Miyuki said before being interrupted.

"Don't worry about that." Minami said as she closed the gap and gave her girlfriend a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Miyuki-san said she had a dentist appointment today, so she should be at the office waiting for us." Konata said, leading Misao down the street by the hand.<p>

"Should be?" Misao asked. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"You obviously don't know Miyuki's track record with dentists." Konata giggled as she imagined Miyuki sprinting away from the dentist's office with Minami being dragged by the hand behind her.

"Does she not like them or something?" Misao asked. "I wouldn't really know since I haven't been to one since I was really little."

"I've never been to one at all." Konata said. "But she and Tsukasa both really hate them. Miyuki-san's even scared of them."

"No kidding." Misao said. "I wonder why. I don't remember it being all that bad."

"Whoa!" Konata said, stopping Misao with her hand.

"What is it?" Misao asked, looking around.

"Moe alert, three o' clock." Konata said, pointing across the street at Minami and Miyuki sharing a kiss.

"Aw, look at them." Misao said. "Hey guys! Get a room why don't cha?" She yelled across the street, causing both of the other girls to jump in surprise and embarrassment as they looked for the source of the voice. Once they noticed Konata and Misao, they crossed the street to meet them.

"Hey Miyuki-san." Konata said. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"It'th nothing." Miyuki lisped, turning a slightly brighter shade of red.

"Oh wow!" Konata exclaimed. "They numbed you out good! I bet you could get hit in the mouth by a Gun**m and not feel a thing!"

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." Miyuki said, finally getting a semi-normal sounding sentence through the lisp.

"Nah, we just got here." Misao said.

"Then I gueth we thould get going." Minami said, covering her mouth and turning red when she realized that her mouth had gone numb as well.

"It's nothing, huh?" Konata asked, both herself and Misao trying desperately not to burst into laughing fits.

"From the sound of it, you two must have been getting pretty intimate." Misao said, her eyes beginning to water from the strain of not laughing.

"Thish ith tho embarrathing." Miyuki said, both her and Minami trying desperately to hide their faces from view.

"This is one of those moments that's just too good for pictures." Konata said as the dam finally burst. Konata and Misao both broke into roaring laughter as Minami and Miyuki looked away and tried not to talk.

After what seemed like an eternity of laughter, Konata and Misao finally calmed down to the point where they could speak again. "We're sorry." Misao said, still laughing a little bit.

"Yeah. Let's get going. We still need to set up the party for everyone else." Konata said, little laughs escaping every now and then.

"Man, I couldn't breathe for a while there." Misao commented as the four started towards a nearby convenience store, Minami and Miyuki still a bright shade of red.

"Sorry to make one of you talk again, but where are Tsukasa and Yu-chan?" Konata asked.

"They went thopping ahead of uth." Minami said, trying to keep the sentence as short as possible.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Misao chuckled. Minami simply responded by glaring at the older girl. "Okay, okay. Sorry." Misao said as the group kept walking to the store.

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad, we're home!" Hiyori called as she and Patty walked in the front door.<p>

"Hey girls!" Jirou called. "How was school?"

"Today was pretty normal, actually." Hiyori said.

"Wow. That's weird for you girls this week." Miyo said as she walked over to greet them.

"Yeah, it was boring!" Patty groaned. "But that's okay, since the party tonight is going to rock!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"Man, I miss those days." Jirou said. "Going around from party to party, never knowing what would happen next."

"Then I came along, right?" Miyo asked, all too familiar with the generic 'wife turns around the swinger' story.

"Huh? No." Jirou said. "I was done with partying long before we met." He said. "I stopped partying the night when I almost died from alcohol poisoning."

"Oh…" Hiyori said, now feeling a little awkward.

"Jirou…" Miyo said. "I'm the one that brought you to the hospital that night."

"Were you?" Jirou asked. "I always thought it was Santa Claus."

"It was a Christmas party. I was the secret Santa." Miyo said.

"So you gave out presents to everyone?" Patty asked.

"Oh yeah." Miyo said. _"Depending on your definition of presents."_ She thought as she once again cursed her old self. _"Funny thing is that was also the night that I stopped sleeping around."_ She thought with a smile.

"Mom? What are you thinking about?" Hiyori asked.

"Huh? Nothing!" Miyo exclaimed. "Get ready for your party or else you'll both be late!"

"Oh! Right!" Hiyori and Patty both exclaimed as they ran to their room to get ready.

"Secret Santa?" Jirou asked. "Wait a minute. Isn't that the girl who-"

"Are you hungry, dear?" Miyo asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Well a little bit, I guess." Jirou said.

"Alright then. How about I make us some rice balls?" Miyo offered.

"That sounds great. Thanks!" Jirou said with a smile as his wife went over to the kitchen. _"What was I talking about before?"_ He wondered. _"Oh well. It must not have been too important."_ He figured as he turned his attention back to the television.

* * *

><p>"What kinds of snacks do you think we should get?" Yutaka asked when she and Tsukasa got to the sweets section of the store.<p>

"I'm not completely sure." Tsukasa said. "I know that sis likes most of these, but I'm not too sure about everyone else."

"Should we get a little bit of a bunch of stuff then?" Yutaka asked.

"Hm… I know!" Tsukasa said. "How about instead of getting snacks, we get some ingredients? That way I can make cookies for all of us!"

"Oh boy! That sounds great!" Yutaka said with a smile. "I love Tsu-nee-chan's cookies!" She said as she gave Tsukasa a hug. "I also love Tsu-nee-chan." She said happily.

"And I love you too Yu-chan." Tsukasa said as she patted Yutaka gently on the head.

"Hey there you two." Konata giggled as she snuck up behind Tsukasa.

"AH!" Tsukasa squealed as both she and Yutaka jumped and let go of the other.

"Man, you guys were easier to scare than I thought you would be!" Konata laughed as Yutaka turned pink.

"Konata, don't do that!" Yutaka whined.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Konata said. "So, how goes the shopping?"

"We haven't really picked anything up yet since we aren't sure what everyone likes." Tsukasa said.

"That's true." Miyuki said, her lisp now mostly gone.

"Any ideas?" Konata asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe instead of getting store brand snacks that we could get some ingredients. That way I could make some cookies for everyone." Tsukasa said.

"Convenience store snacks versus Tsukasa's cookies?" Konata asked. "Miyuki, please tell me your oven works properly."

"Of course. That would be no problem at all." Miyuki said.

"Hey Koko, how about these?" Misao asked as she rounded the corner with a big box of pocky.

"Put 'em back!" Konata called.

"But they're good!" Misao said.

"Either that or Tsukasa is making cookies!" Konata said.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Misao exclaimed as she quickly deposited the box of pocky on the nearest shelf. "Little Hiiragi's cookies rock!"

"I know, right?" Konata said as she and Misao high-fived.

"Those two sure are full of energy." Miyuki said as the others watched passively.

"Maybe they should calm down a little bit." Minami said as she watched both of them jump up and down.

* * *

><p>Yui was moping around the house when she heard a knock at the door. "Oh that must be Nanako!" She exclaimed as she bolted for the door. "Sure enough, Ms. Kuroi was standing right there when she opened the door. "Hey there pal!" Yui said, waving excitedly.<p>

"Narumi?" Ms. Kuroi asked. "Do you know where Sojiro is?"

"Well, not really." Yui said. "He said he had to pick someone up. He wouldn't tell me who it was, and he got the call from them once he got off the phone with you."

"Really?" Nanako asked, a bit irritated that Sojiro wasn't waiting for her again.

"He said he'd be back pretty soon though." Yui said. "Then again, soon for him seems to mean hours and hours later today." She sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

"Oh, he's just been all over the place today. Only place he really hasn't been is here." Yui said, her eyes starting to water.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nanako asked, taking a step forward.

"I'm okay. I've just got a lot on my plate right now." Yui said, wiping her eyes. "I'm going through a tough time right now and just wish I had someone to talk to." She said through her sniffles.

"I'll talk to you if you want." Nanako said, resting a hand on Yui's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go out for a bit and get some air, okay?"

Yui thought about the offer for a while before finally deciding that Sojiro was unlikely to be home before them at this rate no matter how late they were out. "Okay. Did you have anyplace in mind?" She asked.

"Well, there's this crappy little bar a few blocks away." Ms. Kuroi said.

"I know the place. Let's go." Yui said, slipping her shoes on and leaving first.

* * *

><p>"Have you got everything you were going to bring?" Ayano asked as Kagami exited the house.<p>

"Yeah. I'm not really bringing much anyways." Kagami said.

"So… About what your sister said." Ayano said. "Just how open about us are you comfortable with being?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure yet." Kagami sighed. "I'm glad that we're together, and I know that the others will support us. I just don't know if I'm ready to announce it yet."

"I understand." Ayano said with a nod. "How about we see how you feel when we get there." She suggested.

"Yeah." Kagami said as she took Ayano's hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Alright. Let's get going then." Ayano said with a smile as she and Kagami walked towards the train station, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"It's hard to believe that this party was originally for us, isn't it?" Patty said as she and Hiyori got off the train at Miyuki and Minami's station.<p>

"I know what you mean." Hiyori said. "Two other couples have gotten together since then, so it hardly feels like a celebration for the two of us anymore."

"Who knows." Patty said. "Maybe the last four have split into pairs too." She chuckled.

"No way." Hiyori said. "That kind of stuff only ever happens in anime and Fanfiction of anime."

"It isn't impossible though." Patty said as the two left the train station.

"You've got a point, but I wouldn't bet on it." Hiyori said.

"Oh wouldn't you?" Patty asked. "I'll bet you one full body massage that all four of the remaining partygoers have hitched up in any combination."

"Okay. You're on." Hiyori said as the two shook hands. _"Man, this is a fool's bet on her end! The odds are against her big time!"_ Hiyori thought with a smirk.

"_This is great! Whether I win or lose, there's a full body massage involved!"_ Patty thought with an equally wide smirk.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone." Tsukasa said. "The cookies are in the oven. Now we're just waiting for the rest to show up."<p>

"Can I lick the bowl, Tsukasa?" Konata asked. "Can I can I can I?"

"Alright, Konata." Tsukasa giggled. "You can lick the bowl."

"Aw! I wanted some too!" Misao complained.

"You'll have to get it from me first!" Konata teased as she ran into the kitchen.

"I accept your challenge!" Misao called as she chased after her.

"Thank you very much for having us all over." Minami said with a bow as Yukari walked into the living room.

"Oh it's no trouble, really." Yukari said with a smile. "It's always a pleasure to have you girls over." She said. "I've got a special surprise in store for all of you when everyone else gets here. I hope you all like it."

"You really don't have to do anything special for us, mother." Miyuki said.

"Oh, nonsense!" Yukari said. "I promise you'll all like it." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I'm a little bit concerned about that." Minami said, remembering how nosy Yukari was being that morning.

"And I promise it has nothing to do with sex!" Yukari called, having heard Minami.

"Aw, man!" Konata whined as she and Misao returned from the kitchen, Konata with some cookie batter on the tip of her nose. "Not even a little bit?" She asked

"It's okay Koko." Misao said. "There'll be plenty of time for that some other time." She said as she quickly leaned in and ate the batter off the tip of Konata's nose.

"Ooh! Bold, aren't you Misa-chan?" Konata asked, blushing a little bit despite herself.

Just as everyone began to feel a little uncomfortable, there was a knock at the front door. "I'll go get that!" Miyuki said as she went to answer the door.

"And remember that when I say full body, I really mean **everywhere**." Patty said as Miyuki opened the door. "Oh! Hey there Miyuki-san!" Patty exclaimed as the pink-haired girl opened the door for the pair of otaku girls.

"Hello Patricia-san, hello Tamura-san." Miyuki said, bowing politely. "Welcome to my home. Please, come in."

"Thank you Miyuki-san." Hiyori said as she and Patty also bowed before entering.

"Wow!" Patty exclaimed. "I forgot just how big your house was!"

"Yep. Miyuki-san's a rich girl all right." Hiyori said.

"Yeah, but she isn't one of those snobby rich girls." Konata said. "Miyuki's one of the super moe rich girls. Isn't that right, Miyuki?"

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that." Miyuki said, pressing her hand to her cheek and smiling. "But in any case, welcome." She said as she closed the front door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what's going on with you?" Nanako asked as she and Yui received their first drinks of the night.<p>

"Oh, just a lot of stress, really." Yui said as she took a big gulp of her beer.

"About what?" Ms. Kuroi asked, taking much more restricted sips.

"Oh, mostly about my husband." Yui said as she quickly downed the rest of her first beer. "Another one over here please!"

"So what's going on with him?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

Yui sighed as the bartender slid over her second beer. "Thank you." She said to the bartender before turning to Nanako. "We have a commuter marriage, so we don't really see each other all too often." Yui said.

"And that's kind of putting a strain on things, am I right?"

"You could say that." Yui said, drinking half of her beer in one tip of the glass.

"I'm sorry to hear it." Nanako said.

Yui quickly upturned her glass and finished off her second beer. "Oh, you don't even know the half of it!" She said, ordering another round.

"I'm here for you if you want to share." Ms. Kuroi said.

"You sure something won't come up and tear you away before I can even say a word?" Yui asked, slurring a bit as she chugged the third beer. Nanako had only just now finished her first. "Another round over here!"

"Narumi, maybe you should slow down with the beers." Nanako suggested as Yui chugged her fourth one as well.

"Don't you worry about that." Yui said. "I know my limits! Another one!"

"I promise you that I'll be here as long as you need me." Nanako said as Yui picked up her fifth beer.

"Really?" She asked, stopping before the drink reached her lips.

"Really." Ms. Kuroi said, placing a hand on Yui's shoulder.

After a few seconds or staring at each other, Yui broke down into tears, dropping her beer and spilling it all over the bar.

"Sorry about that." Ms. Kuroi said to the bartender as she gave Yui a hug.

"Don't worry about it." The man behind the bar said as he picked up a rag and started cleaning.

"I think Kiyotaka might be cheating on me!" Yui cried as she held onto Ms. Kuroi almost crushingly tightly.

"What?" Ms. Kuroi asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Well he's been really distant with me lately, and I can never really tell what he's actually up to in all the time he's away." She sobbed.

"Still, that doesn't mean he's cheating on you." Ms. Kuroi said.

"Well what else could it mean?" Yui asked, looking into Nanako's eyes and waiting for an answer that never came.

"I- I'm not sure…" Ms. Kuroi admitted as she averted her eyes.

"Well you know what? Screw him!" Yui exclaimed as she ordered a replacement beer and drank it quickly.

"Yui, please take it easy on the drinks." Nanako said. "In your emotional state, they can't be helping."

"And what do you know about my emotional state?" Yui asked with a hiccup.

"Well…" Ms. Kuroi said, looking down into her own beer before taking a sip. "I know how it feels to be depressed. Let's put it that way." She said.

"Explain." Yui said.

"I've had a lot of fun in my time, sure." Ms. Kuroi said, taking another swig from her glass. "But it never lasts. I'm looking for something permanent, but keep ending up on one-night stands. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" She asked as she finished her second beer and ordered a third.

"I guess I don't." Yui said.

"Sure you've got some problems, but at least you've gotten married." Nanako said. "Do you have any idea how much my parents are pressuring me to find a husband? Yeah, like I need that!" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed as she downed her beer. "Hey, get me another cold one over here!" She yelled down the bar.

"I didn't know." Yui said, visibly tipsy.

"Yeah, well now you do." Ms. Kuroi said as she drank down half of her beer. "Isn't it bad enough that I'm miserable and lonely? Do my own parents really need to magnify that pain?" She asked as she downed the last of her fourth glass. "Hey, can we get another round over here?" Ms. Kuroi called, her eyes half closed.

"Sorry. I think I'm gonna have to cut you two off for the night. You can get water, and that's it until you both sober up." The bartender said.

"Fine." Ms. Kuroi said as she and Yui both stood up from their seats. "We don't need your crappy bar anyways!" She yelled as both women turned and left, using each other for support.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we'll keep it under our hats for now." Ayano said as Kagami knocked on Miyuki's front door.<p>

"I appreciate it." Kagami said. "I love you, but I don't think it would be a good idea to come out with it just yet what with everything that's been going on."

"I understand completely, Kagami." Ayano nodded as Miyuki answered the door.

"Oh, hello Kagami, Minegishi-san." Miyuki said, bowing to her new guests.

"Hey Miyuki." Kagami said.

"Hello Takara-san." Ayano said with a bow.

"Please, come in." Miyuki said, ushering the two girls inside and closing the door behind them.

"Hooray!" Konata called. "Everyone's here!"

"Oh wow!" Kagami exclaimed as she sniffed the air. "It smells like cookies in here!"

"Uh huh." Tsukasa nodded with a smile as she approached her sister. "Mrs. Takara was nice enough to let me use her oven to bake some cookies."

"All right!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Thank you very much, Tsukasa." Ayano said. "Your cookies are always a treat."

"Aw, thanks. It's nothing, really." Tsukasa said, blushing a little bit.

"Everyone's here?" Yukari asked as she walked into the living room. "The surprise isn't quite ready yet, so you girls just figure out something to entertain yourselves while I get the finishing touches ready." She said as she ducked out of the room again.

"Entertain ourselves, huh?" Konata said, holding her chin in her thumb and forefinger.

Just then, something incredible happened. Konata's eyes met Patty's, and their ideas synchronized. Then, both of them shouted at the same time. "TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay, I'll make this nice and short so that i can play some video games and such. The next chapter has been started, but will continue to go in the upload order I've established. Next update will be to UnLucky Space, the Officer Down, then this.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**

**PS: I promise that I am not intentionally referencing Lucky Star: Dare. In fact, I haven't even read that story. I just wanted a truth or dare segment in my story, so please don't try comparing it to that one. That is all.**


	43. Ep 5: Ch 3: Truth or Dare

**Lucky Temptations**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 5 (Sensei Temptations): Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I just want to let everybody know that I have NOT given up, nor will I EVER give up on ANY of my stories. I've been very preoccupied for these last couple of months, and thus have had very little time to write. I'll explain more in the ending notes, but for now, enjoy the update!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare?" Yutaka asked. "What's that?"<p>

"Oh, it's just a fun little game some of my friends and I used to play in America." Patty said, putting on her most innocent face.

"Yeah! I hear it's really popular in the states." Konata said.

"Really?" Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow. "So how do you play?"

"You mean how do WE play." Konata corrected, pointing at Kagami. "We're all gonna play tonight!"

"Wait a minute, don't the rest of us have any say in this?" Kagami asked.

"Nope!" Patty said. "You've all officially been drafted!" She said with a wink.

"But-" Kagami began to protest.

"Come on, Kagami." Tsukasa said. "It might be fun."

"Tsukasa, you don't even know how to play." Kagami sighed.

"Don't worry, it's really simple." Patty assured the group as she ran into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. "This is all we need for now." She said as she placed the bottle down on its side on the floor. "Now everybody, sit in a circle around the bottle."

Before long, everybody was sitting next to each other facing the bottle of water. "Okay. Now what?" Kagami asked.

"Now we can begin!" Patty exclaimed as she grabbed the bottle and spun it. After a brief few seconds, the cap of the bottle stopped to face Misao.

"Huh? Me?" Misao asked. "What happens now?"

"Now, I ask you a simple question." Patty said. "Truth or dare? Pick one. If you pick truth, I get to ask you any one question and you have to answer it honestly. Pick dare, and I get to tell you to do any one thing. And you have to do it."

"So that's how this works, huh?" Misao asked, getting an affirmative nod from Patty. "Alright then. Dare me, sucker!" Misao said with a smirk.

"Somehow I knew you'd pick dare." Patty said. "Okay then. I dare you to act like a monkey till I tell you to stop." She said.

"Sure thing." Misao said. "Oops! I mean, ooh ooh, AH!" She said as she stood up and began scratching her armpits like a chimp, causing everyone in the room to laugh as she walked around making monkey noises. Eventually, Misao wandered into the kitchen and came back out waving a banana over her head.

"Okay Minegishi. That's enough." Patty said between bouts of laughter.

"Huh. That was actually kind of fun." Misao said as she peeled the banana and started eating. "Now what?" She asked through a mouthful of banana.

"Now it's your turn to spin the bottle." Patty said. "As long as it wasn't the person before you, you get to truth or dare whoever it lands on."

"Oh, okay. That's easy enough." Misao said as she reached for the bottle and spun it hard.

"Alright! Let the game begin!" Konata shouted as she bottle began slowing down.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me back to the house." Yui slurred as she and Ms. Kuroi both stumbled through the front door of the Izumi household.<p>

"No problem." Ms. Kuroi said as they closed the door behind them.

"You're a really good person, you know that?" Yui asked. "You're a great person, and a great drinking buddy!"

"Aw, you're just saying that." Nanako said as Yui collapsed on the couch with Ms. Kuroi sitting up against it.

"No really, you're an awesome person. Way better than my cheating, never home husband." Yui said.

"You- you don't mean that!" Nanako said, pointing at Yui. "You don't know for sure that he's cheating on you. You can't give up, you know?"

"I don't even want to think about him right now." Yui said as she looked down at Ms. Kuroi. "Thanks again. You really mean a lot to me."

"Aw, you mean a lot to me too." Nanako said. "You're a really good friend."

"You know, in a weird way," Yui said, "I always thought you were kind of cute." She said with a little laugh.

"Aw, don't even start." Ms. Kuroi said. "Don't even start that with me."

"What, you got a problem with it?" Yui asked.

"Of course not!" Nanako assured her friend. "You mean a lot to me, you know? And I wouldn't want to cheapen our friendship with that kind of thing."

"With what kind of thing?" Yui asked. "What're you even talking about now?"

"You know…" The teacher hesitated. "Sex."

"What?!" Yui asked, reeling back in apparent shock. "No! No way! That's- Aww! Why would you even? Naw! Well, maybe…"

"Wait, what was that last part there?" Nanako asked, looking at her friend.

"Why would you even?" Yui asked.

"No, no, after that!"

"Well… Maybe, I dunno. I never really thought that would come up." Yui said, blushing brightly. "So wait, you mean you wanna have sex with me?" Yui asked.

"What? No!" Nanako quickly said. "I mean, kind of, but it just wouldn't be a good idea!" She said, punctuating her sentence with a cute little hiccup.

"Well why not just blow off some steam?" Yui said, stretching and arching her back to wrap her arms around Nanako's head.

After a brief struggle, Nanako managed to get Yui's arms away from her. "But you're married and I'm dating your uncle." Ms. Kuroi said. "That would just make things really weird for everyone."

"But nobody needs to know." Yui said as she leaned over and caressed Nanako's cheek. "Please. It's been so long since I've been intimate with anyone. Kiyo-kun is never around and mama's feeling neglected."

"You're drunk." Nanako said, turning away with a blush. "You don't know what you're saying."

"You're drunk too." Yui teased. "Maybe you don't know what you're saying." She suggested.

"I don't know." Ms. Kuroi said.

"See? I told you!" Yui said with a victorious chuckle. "I promise I won't tell uncle Sojiro." Yui said, making odd drunken motions with her free hand.

"I guess I'll think about it or something." Ms. Kuroi laughed. Yui began laughing as well before losing her balance and falling off the couch.

Yui and Ms. Kuroi laughed together on the floor for a couple of minutes. As they calmed down, they found themselves in a position where Yui was essentially laying on top of Ms. Kuroi. The two women looked into each other's eyes and in one drunken moment knew exactly what needed to happen next. Nanako and Yui dove into each other in a writhing mass of drunken passion.

**::SECTION OMMITTED FOR A BIG AWESOME DRUNKEN MISTAKE::**

* * *

><p>As Kiyotaka Narumi left the airport, it didn't take him long to find who he was looking for. "Hey! Satomi, how are you?" He asked as he walked up and pulled his co-worker into a hug.<p>

"Narumi-kun, are you sure you want to do this?" The other woman asked. "What about your wife?"

"Yui is a big girl. I'm sure she can handle the news. Besides, I think this is for her own good." Kiyotaka said, looking directly into Satomi's eyes.

"Well… If you're sure." Satomi said. "You're a great man. She'll never do better than you." She said as she pulled him into another hug.

"Thanks." Kiyotaka said as Sojiro pulled up and saw the two.

"What the hell?" Sojiro asked himself as he got out of the car. "Kiyotaka? What is this?"

"Huh? Oh, Izumi-san!" Kiyotaka said, turning to face the other man.

"Who is this?" Sojiro asked, motioning to Satomi.

"Oh, this is my good friend, Satomi Yoneda." Kiyotaka said as Satomi gave a polite bow.

"I wanted to wish Narumi-kun good fortune in his life." Satomi said.

"Hey, don't make it sound like we'll never see each other again." Kiyotaka said. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife sometime soon. Will you be around long?"

Sure. I'd be happy to meet her." Satomi said. "Though I might get a little jealous, being around such a lucky woman as her." She said with a slight blush. "I'll be seeing you then." Satomi said as she waved goodbye to Kiyotaka and Sojiro and walked away.

"Hey Izumi-san." Kiyotaka said. "Sorry about that. How have things been?"

"What exactly was that all about?" Sojiro asked with a worried look on his face.

"She's one of my co-workers." Kiyotaka said. "She's had a crush on me for a while, but she's a nice woman."

"A crush, huh?"

"What? Attractive men like myself can't control what women think of them." Kiyotaka said. "Though, I guess you might not know about that." He said jokingly with a shrug.

"For your information, I happen to be dating someone." Sojiro said, face turning slightly red.

"Uh oh. Is she legal?" Kiyotaka asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Of course she's legal! Why do people keep asking me that?"

"I hope that wasn't a serious question."

Sojiro paused for a bit before responding. "Fine, I suppose that's fair." He sighed. "So what's with that crush? Is there something I should know, or…"

"What? No! I would never cheat on Yui! You know that!"

"But you said she had a crush on you." Sojiro said.

"Yeah, but she'll get over it. She knows I'm married, and that I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done what I did." Kiyotaka said.

"Right. Sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you." Sojiro said. "But you know, she's been pretty down lately. She's worried that you might have been fooling around."

"But that's ridiculous! She knows I'd never do that!"

"Yeah, but she says that you've been more distant with her than usual. I hope you can understand why that might have her worried what with how little you two see each other already." Sojiro explained.

"I know, and I feel bad about it." Kiyotaka sighed. "But hopefully that'll all be in the past when I show her this." He said as he dug a slip of paper out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Sojiro asked as he took the paper from him. "Is this your paycheck?"

"Not only that." Kiyotaka said. "It's my last paycheck."

"Wait a minute." Sojiro said. "Did you… Did you quit your job?"

"Let's just say that I did a little bit of soul searching, and I finally got my priorities straight." Kiyotaka said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. She's been thinking of you a lot lately." Sojiro said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kiyotaka said as he went to the car ahead of Sojiro. "Let's get going!"

* * *

><p>"Is it almost over?" Yutaka asked with a little grunt as Konata stared at a nearby clock.<p>

"Almost." Konata said as she turned around, once again revealing the black markings scrawled all over her face to the group around the bottle. Among the designs were a moustache, a monocle, and a smiley face using Konata's mole as an eye. The instant she was turned around, Misao burst out laughing.

"I still can't believe you let me do that, Koko!" Misao exclaimed through her laughing fit.

"I know, I shouldn't have picked dare." Konata sighed. "And evidently neither should have Yu-chan." Konata said with a smirk as she watched her cousin still standing on her head.

"Are you okay, Yutaka?" Minami asked. "Your face is starting to get a bit red."

"I'm fine, Minami-chan." Yutaka assured her friend. "Konata, can I get down yet?" She asked, groaning a bit as she tried to keep upright.

"Aaaaand, time!" Konata shouted as the clock ticked to 5:00 p.m.

Almost instantly, Yutaka flopped down to the carpeted floor on her back, panting for breath as the blood in her head began to finally disperse to the rest of her body.

"Yu-chan, are you alright?" Tsukasa asked as she and Minami both knelt down on either side of the smaller girl.

"Yeah. I'm okay you guys." Yutaka assured them. "Just give me a sec to catch my breath."

"You did great, Yu-chan!" Konata said, giving her cousin a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Konata." Yutaka giggled as she sat up. "So now I spin the thing, right?" She asked.

"Yep!" Patty said. "Go ahead and give it a good twirl!" She said as Yutaka leaned forward and spun the bottle. It made a few rotations before slowing down and eventually stopping with its cap pointed at Hiyori.

"_Whew!"_ Hiyori thought. _"I got Yutaka. This should be easy."_

"Okay, Tamura-san." Yutaka said with a smile. "Um. Truth or dare?"

"Okay." Hiyori said. "I'll go with truth."

"Good. I'm glad you picked that." Yutaka said as she grabbed her backpack and reached inside. "Here it is!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a doujin with two characters embracing on the cover. These characters looked like a spitting image of Yutaka and Minami about to share a kiss, Yutaka wearing a dress, and Minami dressed like a prince.

"_NOOOOooooo! Not that! Anything but that!"_ Hiyori cried in her thoughts as she recoiled visibly.

"Uh oh." Konata muttered. "I think Hiyorin might be in over her head here."

"It took me a while," Yutaka began, "but I finally noticed what's so familiar about these characters. And I need to ask you now that you need to tell the truth." She said.

"_This is it! It's all over! I'm going to die here!"_ Hiyori thought, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"So in all honesty." Yutaka said, almost seeming to intentionally be building up the pressure. "Where did you get the ideas for the outfits in this one?" She asked, causing Hiyori and Konata both to comically fall backwards.

"Well," Hiyori said as she got up, scratching her cheek nervously, "I actually got my inspiration from my brother. He makes a lot of costumes and such, and I asked for some help with a kind of fantasy theme. He actually did a rough sketch of the costumes and let me use that as a reference sheet."

"Oh, wow! So he's actually going to make these?" Yutaka asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I think he's planning on it, yes." Hiyori said, feeling as if she had just dodged a literal bullet.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Yutaka chimed. "Oh, here. I'm done borrowing it too." She said as she handed the doujin to Konata. "It was really good." She said as she turned back to Hiyori. "I felt almost like I was in the story itself." She said with a smile.

"_You are! Stop saying things like that! Every time you do, I die a little more inside! What would Tsukasa-sempai think if she knew?"_ Hiyori thought, still sweating buckets.

"Tamura-san, are you okay?" Yutaka asked after a brief pause. "You look all red."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, really!" Hiyori exclaimed with more than a little bit of nervous laughter as she reached forward and spun the bottle. After several rotations, the bottle's cap came to rest pointed directly at Kagami.

"Oh, great." Kagami sighed. "Alright, what've you got?"

"_This is perfect!"_ Hiyori exclaimed in her thoughts. _"Now that we know that Konata-sempai is with Kusakabe-sempai, all that's left is these two."_ She thought, glancing rapidly between Kagami and Ayano. _"If these two aren't together, then Patty owes me one full body massage."_ She thought with an evil grin. "Okay, Kagami-sempai." Hiyori said. "Truth, or dare?"

"I know I'll probably come to regret this, but fine. I'll go with dare." Kagami said.

"Alright!" Hiyori exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth afterwards. "Sorry. That was supposed to stay on the inside." She said with a blush. "A-anyways. Kagami-sempai, I dare you…" She said, pausing in order to extend the moment of truth. "I dare you to kiss Minegishi-sempai."

"WHAT?!" Kagami exclaimed as Ayano gasped in surprise. "C-can you even do that?" She asked with a blush.

"Actually, yes." Patty said. "In fact, there are usually a lot of dares like that in this game." She explained. "But since everyone else here is in a relationship, you two are the only ones that it would really be a dare for."

Kagami was annoyed and nervous, to be sure. But she couldn't deny Patty's logic.

"You can do it however you two feel comfortable." Hiyori said. "If you want, it can even be a quick peck on the hand or something." She said as she glanced over at Patty, who seemed to still be smiling despite Kagami's reaction to the dare.

"I… I mean- I don't…" Kagami stuttered as she looked from Hiyori, to Patty, and then finally to Ayano. "Ayano, I…"

Ayano didn't say anything, being content to simply smile and give a slight nod.

Kagami was at a loss for what to do. She didn't want to reveal her relationship yet, but she also didn't want to be distant with Ayano. _"I know what I should do, but why can't I just go in for the kiss?"_ Kagami asked herself. _"I know I love her. Why am I so reluctant to tell anyone else?"_ She wondered as she continued contemplating her decision.

However, before she could decide, Yukari walked into the living room and interrupted the game. "Okay everyone, the surprise is ready!" She called. "Come on out to the yard." She said happily as she ran out ahead of the others.

"Well, you heard her." Kagami said, standing up quickly. "Come on, let's not keep her waiting." She suggested as she left the room first.

"_Damn!"_ Hiyori thought as she clenched a fist. _"Slipped right through my fingers!"_

Very soon, just about everyone had gotten up and made their way out of the room. Misao stopped when she realized that Ayano was still sitting down in front of the bottle. "Hey Ayano, come on!" Misao said as she went back and extended a hand to her friend.

"Oh. Thank you, Misao." Ayano said as she let the fanged girl help her up.

"WHOA!" They heard Konata exclaim. "This is awesome!"

"Come on, hurry up!" Misao shouted as she pulled Ayano along behind her.

When they got outside, what they saw momentarily stunned them. There was a small stage set up in Miyuki's backyard, complete with drum set, microphone stands, and the works!

"Mother, how did you do all of this?" Miyuki asked as Yukari walked onstage holding a keytar.

"Oh, I had a little help." She said with a smile.

"I think I recognize this stage." Minami said just before Guy and Honoka Iwasaki walked onstage. Honoka plugged her guitar into a nearby amp while Guy took a place in front of the microphone.

"Hiro, where are you?" Guy asked into the microphone as a tall, bespectacled man in a black suit and a loose red tie hopped up onto the stage, nearly tripping in the process.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said as he took his place behind the drum set.

"Father?" Miyuki asked. "What are you doing home so soon? I thought you were on business until the end of the month."

"Well, your mother called and told me what had been going on." Hiro said with a chuckle. "Take good care of my daughter, Minami-chan. She needs someone to look after her." He said with a hearty laugh, causing Miyuki to blush brightly.

"I had no idea you could play any instruments!" Miyuki said through her blush.

"There's a lot about us you don't know." Honoka said, not seeming to be talking to any one specific person. "Okay, let's get started!" She said as she broke into a strong guitar tune.

"Ooh! I recognize this song!" Konata said as the guitar part continued. "This is Onigokko! This is the theme to Record of Ag***st War."

"That's right." Guy said with a nod and a wink just before his cue to start singing came up.

Before long, just about everyone was dancing to the song and having a good time. However, Ayano and Kagami were sitting on opposite sides of a small bench in Miyuki's backyard, looking away from each other. Finally, Ayano sighed and spoke up.

"Kagami, it's okay if you aren't ready to say anything about us yet." Ayano said. "I'll support you in your decision, and I'll be here when you're ready." She said.

"Thanks." Kagami said, looking down at her feet. _"Come on! Say more than just that!"_ Kagami thought, but she didn't.

They remained like that for the entire song as everyone else around them had fun. Every so often, one of them would come over and ask how they were each doing. Of course, they would only get generic answers like "I'm okay." Or, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, this next song is going to be a lot slower." Guy explained. "And I don't think I'm the right person to sing it, so I'll hand the microphone off to Yukari for now." He said as he stepped back from the mic and Yukari handed him her keytar.

"Oh my. I haven't sung in forever." Yukari said with a blush. "I hope I do well." She said as she cleared her throat and Guy started on the keytar.

"No way." Konata said.

"_Hey, I recognize this one."_ Kagami thought as Yukari began to sing. _"Oh yeah! This is Suteki Da Ne! I remember this from Final Fan***y X!"_ She thought as the song continued.

"Wow! Miyuki-san, your mom is awesome!" Konata said in awe.

As the song continued, the girls separated into pairs with their respective girlfriends and began to dance. It wasn't anything particularly organized, but each pair was having fun with their own simple, slow dance.

About halfway through the song, Kagami had finally had enough. _"Screw it. I suppose you only live once."_ She thought as she turned to her downcast lover. "Ayano." Kagami said as she held out her hand. "Could I have this dance?" She asked, causing Ayano's face to light up as she smiled and took Kagami's hand.

"Are you sure?" Ayano asked.

"Just shut up and dance with me." Kagami said with a smile, causing Ayano to giggle to herself.

As Kagami led Ayano to the dance floor, each of the other couples took a moment to look and register what was happening. Hiyori and Patty took an extra long look, and continued to watch through the rest of the song.

"Kagami, they're staring at us." Ayano said, beginning to blush.

"Yeah, I know." Kagami said, beginning to look nervous as well. _"I need to do this quick, before I lose my nerve."_ She thought as she cradled Ayano's chin in her index finger and tilted her head up ever so slightly. Both Patty and Hiyori held their breath as they watched Kagami and Ayano share their first public kiss.

"Huh. Would you look at that." Hiyori said, legitimately surprised that everyone had truly gotten together.

"Looks like you owe me one full body massage." Patty smirked, causing Hiyori to laugh a bit as well.

"Right." Hiyori said, giving Patty a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"I mean it, Yui really needs to see you." Sojiro said as he pulled up to his house.<p>

"I know." Kiyotaka said. "I feel bad for not being there for her, but I promise that won't be a problem anymore."

I feel kind of bad too." Sojiro said. "I'm sure Nanako is pretty mad at me by now." He said, scratching his head as he and Kiyotaka both got out of the car.

"That's right, you said you were dating again." Kiyotaka said. "Good for you. I guess I can stop worrying, then."

"What do you mean, worrying?" Sojiro asked.

"You need someone in that house with you that you can love in that way." Kiyotaka said. "Otherwise, what are you going to do with yourself when Konata moves out?"

"Fair enough." Sojiro said as he reached for the door and opened it slightly. "That's weird. The door is open a little bit." He said as he opened it the rest of the way. "Man, it's dark in here." He said as he flipped the light switch. "Yui, you left the door ope-" Sojiro couldn't even finish his sentence when he saw what he did.

Yui and Nanako were both sprawled out on the floor, their modesty only barely retained by each other's bodies and some stray couch cushions.

"Yui?!" Kiyotaka exclaimed when he saw the scene as well.

"Huh?" Yui moaned as she and Nanako stirred.

"What happened?" Ms. Kuroi asked herself as she sat up, realizing she was nude just in time to cover herself. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed as she looked over at Yui and Yui looked over at her.

They both screamed in surprise and made a mad dash to find their clothes as the men in the room simply watched, mouths agape.

* * *

><p>###Lucky Channel!###<p>

"Hiya luckies!" Akira chirped. "In case you forgot after the long delay, I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, the co-host." Minoru said sadly with a polite bow.

"What's up, Shiraishi? Why do you look so down?" Akira asked.

"Well, it's because-"

"Is it because it's been so long since the last update?" Akira asked.

"Well, sort of, I guess-"

"Or is it because Smusher forgot to put our segment in the previous chapter?" Akira asked, obviously becoming agitated.

"Well, no, but-"

"Oh! Or is it-"

"Akira! Hold up!" Minoru yelled. "It's something serious, so please just forget about yourself for just one minute."

"Oh, please." Akira said, rolling her eyes. "What could possibly be so bad that you could be in this bad of a mood?"

Minoru leans over and whispers something into Akira's ear. As Minoru pulls away, Akira's eyes go wide and she looks around nervously.

"Are you sure? Like, you're serious?" She asks, to which Minoru gives a solemn nod. "Smusher, I'm sorry. I'll leave this to you for now." She says. "But don't think I'm gonna be this nice all the time, got it?" She says a little less convincingly than usual as the camera feed cuts out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, Akira. Also, sorry for forgetting you in the previous update. I'll try not to let it happen again.<strong>

**Anyways, as many of you likely noticed, I haven't been updating in a while. This is because my family has suffered a recent tragedy.**

**My father, John G. Frigon, was diagnosed with stage 4 pancreatic cancer on September 11th of this year. He passed away relatively peacefully at home on October 27th at the age of 46. I'm not going to get into details right now. I'm just going to say that I'm currently in the process of moving out of the apartment to live with one of my friends for the time being.**

**On a brighter note, Halo 4 is coming out tonight, and that will serve as an absolutely fantastic distraction for a little while. Moving out won't be much of a hassle, and things will hopefully feel normal again in good time.**

**My next update will be to UnLucky Space.**

**Look forward to it!**

**P.S.: If you feel the need to talk about my father's passing, please don't do it in the review area. If you want to talk to me about it for whatever reason, send me a private message. Save the review area for reviews. See you all later. ^_^**


End file.
